A Girl's Pawprints
by Enyo14
Summary: Jani was placed with a curse to talk to animals and roam the night as a cat. Hardly use to this life, Jani meets the clans, who are less than friendly to her at first. But soon, she is thrown into a dark battle, which not even StarClan can fight.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Meet Jani. She's a fourteen-year-old girl who might **_**seem**_** typical, but there's something about her that makes her unique compared to others: She can talk to animals. And, only at night, she turns into a cat. The power of a curse brings all this to her, but the power of the clans bring strength and bravery. As Jani becomes friendly with these four-legged creatures, she soon comes to learn that there is work going on with the spirit world of the clans, and that evil is beginning to rise to the surface of mortal world. With the help of some friends, Jani helps to deliver peace to these bickering clans, the peace that has waited forever to come . . . . **

***I OWN NOTHING AND NEVER WILL***

Prologue

The night was busy. Dancing leaves swirled in the wind, trees whispered to each other the secrets they've heard throughout the day, the small river traveled, carrying even the smallest form of life to its destination, never once stopping for a break. Nature was alive. It had no reason to fear man. Man was asleep, tired from his work all day. What work? Man hardly did any work. It was nature who does real work. The only work man does is destroy nature. While nature creates life, man destroys it. Nature creates, man destroys. That's been the cycle since the first breath of life.

And this was the occurring thought that flowed in Mother Gana's head as she sat on her porch reading ancient scriptures. She read thoroughly through the pages. Tonight, under the full moon, she read one of the sacred texts of Hinduism, the Vedas. It was strange how humans take the matters of what the spirits want into their own hands. They set down rules and regulations, telling the people that it will help them receive what they call salvation. Mother Gana shook her head. If only humans truly knew life.

The strawberry bushes in front of her house rustles. Mother Gana raised her hand, prepare to fire at whoever may be prowling on her property. People have before. Big mistake. Mother Gana did not intruders with a kind heart.

As the bushes rustled more, Mother Gana was just about to blast her energy, but her spirit calmed down as her four-legged friend padded out of the bushed. She relaxed, moving over a little to offer the critter some room, but he just shook his head and sat in front of her.

Mother Gana reached out to pat his furless head, which he let her, just for a moment. She leaned back, lifting up one knee and resting her arm on it. "What news do you bring Rock?"

Rock didn't answer. His shinning eyes just looked at her.

She looked up at the sky. "It's a full moon Rock." She looked back to him. "Don't you usually stay in you tunnels on full moons?"

"Tonight was an exception." Rock's voice was croaky, like the old cat hadn't spoken for a long time. But then again his voice was always like that.

Mother Gana pushed aside the Vedas. She lowered herself more to Rock. This had to be important if he left his tunnels. It was dangerous for a spirit to be out of their shelter on the full moon. Mother Gana knew well of the frightening experience of being away from her shelter and caught in the middle of the full moon's light.

"What do you mean Rock?" Mother Gana wasn't in the mood for Rock's non-straightforwardness, a habit of his.

Rock scratched behind his ears before he spoke. "Evil has found a way to wonder this world."

Mother Gana raised her left brow. No much of a surprise. Evil's found a way to sneak through the cracks the spirits left it in.

"And you risked the full moon to come tell me that?" Mother Gana laughed. She reached for the Vedas, but Rock pounced on it, hissing and barring his teeth at her. She stared down at the creature, narrowing her black eyes, but slowly drew her hand back. "Alright, well then speak."

"It's not that simple!" he roared, like a small hairless lion. "It seems evil has help from down below. I'm afraid someone has found out to work evil and it's magic and intends on bringing it into this world. He wants revenge, but the power he's about to unless will kill those that are not even part of his species!"

Mother Gana shook her head. She thought for a minute, and then realized something. Looking down at the furless spirit, she asked, "Did you say not even part of his _species_?"

Rock nodded. "Just like evil, fools come in different forms too."

"Well, tell me the form! Human or animal?"

"Cat."

Mother Gana looked down at Rock weirdly. "Cat?"

"Yes, cat," Rock replied. "I visited the underworld myself and saw him."

Mother Gana couldn't help but laugh. Such fools all mortal-creature or human-were. They knew nothing. Nothing, compare to what the spirits knew.

As Rock and Mother Gana sat in silence looking at the strawberry bushes rustling in the wind, both thought the same thing: What were they going to do?

Over the centuries evil has come in thousands to millions of forms. The spirits have managed to control it, destroying it over and over again. Could they do it again? As hard as it was to believe, spirits get tired too.

Rock finally jumped from the Vedas he was sitting on and began to pad off. Before leaving he turned around and looked at her. "Mother Gana, we're on a ticking clock-"

"Aye! You don't think I don't know that!" she hissed at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Just a warning." Swishing his furless tail, a tall tree formed on the side of Mother Gana's house. With another swish of his tail, ten white flowers budded on the tree.

"Ten flowers, ten months," Rock said. "We have that long to defeat the evil. If we can't be the time the last flower falls off the tree, then it's hopeless." Rock trotted away.

"Don't worry," Mother Gana called after him. "I'll think of something."

She peered at the rows of houses that seemed to formed a line. They went on, almost endless, until they reached that big lake. The humans had the right idea staying away from that lake.

Peering closer to the houses, Mother Gana saw, roaming far from the fences that kept the human homes safe, were some young humans; three males, two young females. All of them were as pale as the moonlight that showered them, expect for the smallest female. She was as brown as fertile soil. Her hair as black as a new moon. A true natural beauty. But it wasn't her beauty that kept Mother Gana's eyes on her. There was something about this child, something that made her different from the other humans.

Mother Gana drummed her fingers on the old wooden floor of the porch. "Yes," she whispered into the wind. "I'll think of something . . ."

**A/N: Andddddddddddd that's a wrap. Well, if your head it's fluttering with **_**Who's? What's? When's? Where's? **_**and **_**How's?**_** then please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Jani and the Witch

**A/N: And now . . .**

Jani and the Witch

I wrapped an arm around Rachel as she kept staggering as she walked. Her pupils were the size of golf balls and she was becoming paler by the minute. Oh my! I knew I should've taken away that weed. There was no way I was taking her home this stoned. But what choice did I have? Take her home to my uptight parents? Ha! They wouldn't even listen to my side of the story; just ship me straight off to India, like my aunts and uncles have done with their troubled children.

"Oh Jani." Rachel let out a too loud laugh that could've woken up the whole night. I tried to shush her but she ignored me. "You know Jani; I think you and I should open a store together. A store . . . . that sells . . . . babies. Yeah, babies! Cute little one! We'll get babies from all over the world . . . . and sell them, to people who want little babies but just can't have them. Oh my God! I'm a genius! Is someone writing this down?"

Mark looked behind him and just stared at his stoned friend. "Dude, she is completely out!"

I nodded. "You're telling me." Poor Rachel was wiggling her fingers. "I made a heart!" she squealed.

Ugh! Last time I sneak out for a party with this group. Yeah sure, Mark, Tom, Bill, and Rachel were all fun to hang out at the mall and stuff, but with all honesty, they weren't exactly the "goodie" kids. Sometimes it annoys me how when they get high or drunk, they just expect me to play Mom and take care of them. It's vexing! Now look at us. We're hiding back here because the cops somehow found out there was drugs at the party and were doing arrests left to right. Luckily, Bill was able to sneak us out before the cops came to us.

I checked my cell phone. Great. 1:30 in the A.M. Well that's fantastic. Maybe I should just go home. But I looked down at Rachel. She was making spit bubbles. No way I can go home leaving her in this condition.

With a sigh, I sat down with her, leaning us against a fence. Mark joined them, not that he had much of a choice. He was Rachel's cousin, originally his responsibility, however tonight just didn't go as planned.

Mark rubbed Rachel's back with his big "manly" hands (the boy couldn't even use a hammer right). He too sighed as Rachel went off into her crazy drug phase.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Wait," Mark shrugged. "Wait until the weed starts wearing off a little, then we can start heading home. I'm sure the cops are there right now. They'll probably be going to your house too."

I froze. My blood turned to ice and cold sweat dripped down my forehead. Crap! Crap! Crap! And double crap! "No! Please tell me you're joking."

Mark shrugged. "Drugs at a party, the cops would want to know everyone who was there."

My knees began to tremble terribly. I could only imagine what my parents would do if two cops came to our house. And then they go up to my room to show them that I wasn't at any party, only to find a bed stuffed with pillows. Hell has no fury than two Indian parents' scorn.

Bright lights shone on the other side of the fences. Mark and I sat up and looked between the cracks. The house lights were on. Oh crap we're busted!

Rachel looked at the lights. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God . . . it's . . . Jesus!"

I couldn't help but smile at that. I wish it was Jesus, the Savior. Maybe he could save us now.

Tom came running up to us, panting. "Yo!" he called to us. We tried to shush him, but it was too late.

"Come on!" he yelled. "The cops will be searching here. We need to get-"

"Hey!"

An old, wrinkled man popped his head over the fence. He squinted eyes to see us in the dark, and then once he realized, his mouth formed into an ugly scowl. "Get out of here you damn teenagers!"

Lights in the two houses next to him turned on, and soon I heard door opening. Panic spread through my entire body.

The man reached down for something. Next thing, he had a cell phone against his ear. "I'm calling the cops on you brats! Hello, nine one-"

"Run!"

At Mark's command, we all jetted, even Rachel. I guess the drugs were starting to wear off. There was commotion back at the houses. I heard different voices, but I didn't care. The farther I got, the more they couldn't see me. Ugh! Could this night get any worse?

_**Crash!**_

Right into a mud hole I fell. Mud was all over my hair, chest, and brand new low ride jeans. I really just wanted to punch a puppy right now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and freaked out, thinking it was a cop or something. But Tom's friendly face stared down at me as he helped me up. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Let's jet."

We kept on running until we met up with Bill, Mark, and Rachel, who seemed a bit more relaxed now. The three were sitting against the side of a small wooden house. I stared at Bill. "Are you crazy? Chilling on the side of a house after we were just chased from another?"

Bill shook his head. "Relax, would you Jani? This house is abandoned."

I scanned the house. It looked like it was falling apart. The shutters were falling off, splinters poked out from the wood, and the glass in the windows were all cracked. Who would ever live in such a dump?

Trusting Bill's word, Jani sat down next to Rachel against the house. Even though it was abandoned, the house scared Jani. It creaked and moan is despair, like it was in pain. I wonder what storied this small shack held. Who once lived here? What were like? I shrugged away all these questions and shivered as the cold night wind blew.

"How much longer until we go home?" I asked.

The boys all looked at each other and shrugged. "In a while," Tom said. "We just need to stay here a little longer in case the cops are out."

I groaned and hugged my muddy knees to my chest. This was miserable. I was cold, muddy, tired, and hungry, considering all there was to eat at that party was drugs and month old food from the fridge.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Rachel started laughing. She pointed in front of her and laughed like a child. "What a funny looking cat!" she exclaimed. We all followed her finger to see what she was pointing at, but there was nothing there except for air.

Rachel kept on laughing. "It's all hairless. It looks like an old lady's butt!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the boys. They all exchanged glances with each other.

"Um, I guess allusions could be a side effect of weed?" Mark suggested, but he was talking out of his ass I could tell.

As I leaned back against the wall, I jerked forward and grabbed my head. It felt like someone just jammed a screw through my temple. I let out a tiny screech of pain. It was like I was having the world's worst migraine.

Everyone turned to look at me, expect Rachel who was still laughing at the imaginary hairless cat.

Mark reached a hand to me. "Hey are you ok-"

Tom suddenly shushed everyone. He slowly got up and walked towards the front porch, not making a single squeak with his sneakers. He dropped low as he turned to the front of the house. We lost sight of him.

It was like the night paused. The air was thick and still. My throat dried up as I sat there with my mouth open.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening, and Tom came sprinting from around the front screaming his head off.

"The witch! The witch!" he cried, waving his hands. "Run you sons of bitches! Run!"

We flew from our spots and began running in all directions. I sprinting and I didn't even know where. It was so dark out, I couldn't see a thing. Then something tripped me and I skidded to the ground. Grabbing my chest in pain, I stood up again, but only to stagger to the ground again. I looked up and saw that it was a root that tripped me, and the root belonged to a bring tree that loomed overhead. Ten beautiful white flowers grew on it. Oh how lovely they were.

I heard footsteps behind me. Quickly gathering myself up, I got up and ducked behind the tree. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. What was Tom talking about a witch? And then to run? Hmm.

Witch . . .

Witch . . .

Witch . . .

The word loomed in my head for another minute and suddenly I remembered! The witch in the old shack! I've heard my neighbors talk it about. Supposedly, an old woman lived alone in a wooden shack. She was haggard, her skin like wrinkly leather, teeth rotten to little sharp points, and hair so old and gray, it looked like thin gray seaweed. They say she practiced sorcery in her small home and that she comes out ever night, except for when there's a full moon. No one knows her name, and anyone who's ever tried to learn was never seen again.

I always thought there were silly little stories to tell during tea time, but evidently they were not. My heart beat faster as the footsteps approached to the tree. Time stopped, and I covered my mouth with a trembling hand.

Silence hung in the air. The wind didn't breath, the crickets didn't chirp, not even the hoot of an owl could be heard. Just old silence.

I sat there, hand over my mouth, eyes closed shut, praying to God or anyone who listened that I would get out of here alive. I didn't want to learn the witch's name either.

A bony, ice cold hand touched my shouldered. I screamed loud than I've ever screamed in my entire life and jolted out from the tree. I was running as fast as the speed of light but trembling uncontrollably. But I kept running, I didn't even bother to the look to see if someone or _something_ was following me. I just kept running. Running, running, running, and running until I reached my house. Jamming open the door, I sprinted to my room dived into the sheets pulling the blanket tightly over my head.

I was dirty as a pig and my sneakers were still on, but I didn't care. I was alive, and at the moment that was all that mattered. Nothing else nattered to me.

A thin gray mist hung around me and I blinked open my eyes. Small little shaped crept up towards me. I peered closer to them, I saw they were . . . cats?

Their little tail swished as I looked at them.

"The time has come," one said.

They nodded.

"This is the one. She's ready."

Before I could say anything, the cats all disappeared. And as I opened my eyes again, I stared into something even more terrifying: My mother.


	3. Strange Things That Happen

**A/N: Well I have nothing else to say except for enjoy . . . . . yeah that's pretty much it.**

Strange Things That Happen

"Jani! Jani! What in the world is wrong with you!"

I was so tired I didn't even looked at my mother as she scolded me at the dinner table. The memory from last night still lingered in my mind. Oh my God that was terrible! Hiding under the tree, holding my breath as the shadow crept closer and closer, then the ice cold boney hand grabbing my shoulder . . .

I swallowed hard. Then there was that strange dream. Did I get second-hand high? Why was I dreaming about talking cats? Ugh! This whole thing is just a frickin disaster!

Mama's face came so close to mine I could smell her jasmine perfume. Her eyes so narrowed, I could see the crow's feet in the corner of her eyes.

"I won't ask again Jani," she said angrily through her teeth. "What were you doing last night?"

I sighed. Boy was she angry now. I snuck a peek at my father. He was sitting on the other side of the table, his arms crossed over his chest. The look he was giving, it was both a look of disappointment and sadness, a sadness as in, _**Where did I go wrong?**_

I swallowed down tears. Oh I hated seeing my parents this way. It left a sick feeling my stomach that made me want to shut up.

"Mama I . . ." I trailed off. What would I say? _**You see Mama, what had happened was, I snuck out to a party will some friends, and there were drugs there, which Rachel got high on. So we escaped before the cops could catch us but then we got in trouble for hiding behind some old dude who Rachel thought was Jesus yard, so we starting running like a bunch of crazy chickens and we hid next to an old wooden house, but it turns out it was the home to the witch that everyone talks about. Oh, but it just gets better. Tim said he saw her, so I hid behind a tree and I think the witch caught me so I ran faster than Forrest Gump home, got a little dirty on the way back, had a weird dream about cats, woke up, and you were towering over me hollering like it was the end of the world. The end.**_

I should be a writer one day. I would make a hell of a story teller. Wait no, maybe Hollywood! Nah, my dreamed resided in Bollywood and nothing could change that!

Mama was still waiting for me to answer the question. Papa was pretending to take the gunk out from under his nails. He looked too tired to look up.

Before I could open my mouth again, the doorbell rang. My heart stopped. The cops? Please not the cops! No way could I take this! Not now!

Mama went to the door with a curious look on her face. I flinched at she grabbed and turned the doorknob. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the voice of some old guy saying, "Excuse me miss, we would like to speak to Jani Patel."

I heard the door open.

"Hello Rachel," my mother said in a semi-surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes were wide open as I looked at my Barbie doll looking friend as she stood outside in a strapless too-tight-for-words top. This was why my parents didn't really like her that much. To clean it down, Mama called her a "dirty girl," which isn't really true. Rachel just wore, trashy clothing, dated a lot of men, and used her feminine beauty to her advantage. Not too bad right?

"Good morning Mrs. Patel," Rachel said, folding her hands in prayer form and bowed. My mother returned with a bow too. See, Rachel wasn't that bad. She always gave my parents the traditional Indian greeting when she saw them.

Rachel leaned to the side a bit and saw me sitting in the chair. She opened her mouth to speak, but my mother was the one who spoke. "Rachel, it is good to see you, but we're a little busy now." She quickly glanced at me.

"Well Mrs. Patel, if it's about last night, that's what I want to talk to you about."

My mouth formed an O. What was she doing? Sure sometimes Rachel was light-headed, but I don't think she would be _this_ stupid. I began to tremble again. They said it took months before weed leaves your body. How long did it take to leave you brain?

Mama put a hand on her hip and titled her head slightly. "I'm listening."

Rachel took a breath, like she was about to perform on a stage or something. "Your daughter woke up in dirty clothes this morning right?"

Mama nodded.

"Well you see Mrs. Patel; I got high at party last night. Badly high, I could barely walk. A friend from school who happens to know your daughter called her in the middle of the night so she can come to take me home. Jani was nice enough to actually come. She got dressed quickly and came to get me. But once she got there, the cops came. So she quickly rushed me out of the house, but we kind of tripped and fell into the mud. My cousin Mark came by and picked me up later and Jani was so tired, she just came up and fell asleep with her clothes on."

Mama looked Rachel for a minute, then she turned to me. "Jani," she said cocking her head towards Rachel. "Is this true?"

I quickly played along. "Yeah Mama. I didn't want to wake you or Papa, so I just quickly left. Rachel's right; I was too tired when I got him; I guess I just fell asleep on the bed. I'm sorry Mama, I was afraid to tell you, but she's my friend, I wanted to help her."

Mama narrowed her eyes at me. I played the innocent face. She turned to Papa. He just shrugged. "She wanted to help a friend," he said.

She stood there, clutching the doorknob. For a minute I thought she would slam the door on Rachel, but she didn't. Instead she just turned and thanked Rachel.

"Um, to make it all up, I would like to invite Jani to mall with me later today." Rachel gave a warm smile. "My older cousins will there and a friend of ours, Mary."

I bit my lip. Yeah Mary was my friend, a very sweet girl, but a bit . . . odd. She was a Wiccan. I had nothing against that of course, but sometimes her ways were unique. She also read. A lot. Lately she's been reading some book series about cats. It was called _Warriors_ or something, I'm not too sure.

Mama looked at me and sighed. "Alright, what time should I drop her off?"

Rachel shook her head. "No need Mrs. Patel, We'll pick her up. Around one?-if that's okay?"

Mama nodded. Rachel bowed to my parents and waved by to me, and she was out. My parents looked at each other and sighed. Wow. Thank God for Rachel.

* * *

><p>I guess you could say Mama was less than thrilled about me going to hang out with a girl who just got high.<p>

"No monkey business alright?" she scolded me as I was taking out the garbage.

I looked away so I could roll my eyes. "Mama you know I would never do those things. Don't you trust me?"

Mama didn't answer. Just pursed her lips and continued to talk. "Bad girls don't get into college, don't become doctors or lawayers."

I nodded my head. "Yes Mama and I will be one of those things. Don't you believe I will?"

Again, not a single word.

As I took the garbage out, the bright sun warm up my face, which felt good after the cold night before. As I placed the garbage outside, I had the strange feeling that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I turned and almost jumped at the sight of a hairless cat sitting on the front steps of my house. I couldn't help but let out a squeal. It was such an ugly, yet funny looking . . .

Wait a second. Rachel last night was rambling on about a funny looking hairless cat. Was she actually telling the truth?

I slowly started walking up to the cat, holding my hand out. Just as I was about to reach it, I went crashing down. There was a stupid crack in the pavement and of course I had to go and trip on it.

As I got up, I looked to see the cat again, but it was gone. It frickin disappeared. What the? How is that possible? I mean, I know cats are suppose to be fast but, a cat disappearing like that? I didn't even hear a bush rattle or anything. Huh. Strange.

Later, Rachel came to pick me up. I kissed my parents good-bye and jumped into the car. Rachel had called shotgun, so I was in the back with Rachel's sixteen-year-old cousin and Mary. The little bookworm was so deep into her cat book, she didn't even realize I was there.

I tapped her shoulder. "Meow. Are you there Mary?"

Mary looked up, a bit startled. She smiled when she saw it was me. "Oh Jani, you gave me a heart attack. Sorry I didn't see you. Jayfeather just found out who his father is and now his siblings and him are freaking out."

"Oh . . ." I searched for words, but couldn't really find any. "That's um . . . interesting. So you're enjoying the book?"

Mary nodded her head like a ragdoll. She turned to Rachel. "Hey Rach, can we stop by the bookstore while we're there? The latest book came out yesterday and I want to get it before they sold out."

Rachel shrugged. "Sure, no problem. But Mary I highly doubt a book series about cats is going to sell out quickly."

Rachel and I laughed.

"Yeah," I commented. "Those things are like bedtime stories my mama would tell me when I was little."

Mary narrowed her amber eyes and shook her head. "For StarClan's sake-"

"That girl cracks me up!" Rachel let out another laugh. I high fived her.

Looking at Mary, I saw her pale skin was starting to turn as red as her hair. I wiped the smile off my face and petted her arm. "Sorry Mary."

Rachel reached from the front and patted her knee. "Yeah me too. I only torture the people I love the most."

Mary giggled a little, and continued back to her book, read she began reading intensely now.

Rachel and I chatted as we drove to the mall. Sometimes Mary would peep in to our conversations then go back to her reading.

Soon, yet not too soon, Mary began to argue with her cousin who was driving. I leaned my head against the car window, gazing out at the passing house that we went by. Endless rows of Tudor style houses, Spaniard style, English style, and houses that seriously needed to be flipped.

The car stopped at a red light as we were about to hit the highway. I looked around at the trees and various forms of that were all around (just sparrows really). Then, sitting calmly in the tall stalks of grass, I noticed a tiny brown figure. Leaning closer to the glass, I noticed it was . . . . what the hell? Another cat?

This one actually had fur, brown fur, like a brownie, with stripes on it, kind like the stripes of a Tiger, and it had striking amber eyes.

It was sort big for a cat; maybe it was just stronger than most strays. If it was a stray. No it had to be. It had no collar, plus there was a torn in its ear and cut on its nose. Poor thing. But what's up with me finding all these weird cats? I know they needed a home and to be loves, but come on. I didn't even like cats that much anyway.

When we finally arrived to the mall, Rachel was hungry (Rachel's always hungry). She ate like she was going to the electric chair when we brought her to the food court. I just had a small salad and a shake.

Window shopping was fun. I actually had enough money to buy a pretty purple blouse that was on sale. Ah the power of cheap store sales and saving my blood money.

We stopped by the bookstore for Mary. I went with her to the bookstore while the other kids went to the Apple store to take pictures with the webcam and post it on their Facebook wall.

Mary went directly to the back of the store where the little kitty books were all snug in the shelves. Running her fingers through the orderly book collection, she took out the last book of the series there was.

You know, for a bunch of cat books, they sure had pretty covers, very natural. Now I can tell why Mary liked them so much. This cover had a picture of gray cat with green eyes in the middle of it, and in the back was scenery that looked like a lake. The title at the top said, _Omen of the Star: The Fourth Apprentice_.

"What a pretty cat," I said tapping the cat on the cover.

Mary nodded, her red curls bouncing. "I think that might me Dovekit. I think she might become one of the Three in this book."

I nodded trying to look interested. As I turned to walk to the cash register, Mary let out a small gasp.

"The mangas!" she squealed as she grabbed a thin little book from next to one of the cat books.

"The mangos?" I questioned.

She giggled and shook her head. "No Jani, the mangas!" She held up the book. What a surprise they had cats on them. Hang on. The cat in the front looked a lot like the one I saw on our way here.

I grabbed the book from her hand and stared hard at it. There were about four cats, but the one in the front look like a cartoon version of the one I saw this morning.

"Mary, who's this-"

I got cut off as Mary's cell phone rang. She held up a finger as she took out her phone and talked into it.

As she talked I continued to look at it. Strange how similar the cat looked. Well, it was a bit thinner here. And the fur was lighter. And the eyes were squinted like Asian eyes.

Mary got off the phone, looking back at me. "Sorry about that. What were you saying before?"

I gave her back the manga. "Never mind," I said shaking my head.

Mary shrugged and we went off to pay.

As the employee slid the book into the paper back with the bookstore logo on it, I still couldn't help but stare into those deep, powerful amber eyes.

**A/N: Hm. A bunch of strange cats stalking her? One with brown fur and one without fur. Gee, I wonder who that could be? . . .**


	4. Cursed

**A/N: Enjoy children **

Cursed

"No, for the last time Mary, I won't see the new Harry Potter movie."

Mary's been bugging me on the phone for the last half an hour about going to see the famous four-eyes wizard.

"Come on Jani, please," she begged. Thank God we were on the phone or else now she would've pulled the puppy dog face. Sadly, Mary was excellent at the puppy dog face. I think it's all in the eyes really.

"No! And that's final Mary! Look it's not like I don't like the movies, I'm just not in the mood today that's all."

Mary sighed on the other line. There was a slight moment of silence, then finally Mary said, "Alright, I'll ask my brother to take me. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Positive!"

"Alright fine." Mary put no effort into hiding the disappointment in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go with you to the carnival. How about that?"

Mary took a minute to think it over, but agreed. After hanging up the phone, I finished doing the dishes from the morning and rush to take a shower. Today was Sunday. Sunday was horseback riding day. My papa's friend owns a horse ranch by the lake that's a few minutes from my house. Every Sunday, I went to the stables to help care for the horses until one. In return, David, my papa's friend, lets me ride one of the horses for as long as I please (and there's a little tip involved, but I like riding the horses better).

The ranch is so near my horse, it only takes like ten minutes for me to walk there. I put on my old jeans, a tank top, and my riding boots. Grabbing my bag and plugging my iPod in my ears, I was all set.

As I walked down the street, Bollywood music rang in my head as I put the playlist on. Most kids in my school thought it was weird to have Hindi music on, but freak them! I love Indian music, always have always will. The sound is nice, the message it sends is wonderful, and dancing to it is the most fun thing in the world. My dance, Miss Ray, teacher told me that I should consider going for Bollywood. She herself was once a dancer of Bollywood, so she knows what their standards are, and says my dancing is perfect for them. If I go, she said, I could possible start a career. Though it's in my parents' hearts that I dedicate myself to a "real career," like a lawyer or doctor. Why even raise my spirits, huh?

I arrived at the ranch just in time. David was in one of the stalls brushing a mare's long mane. He looked up at me when I knocked on the wall.

"Oh good, you're here," he said putting the brush down. "Well you can get started on the usual, cleaning stalls, grooming, and stuff. But can I ask for a small favor?"

I placed my hand on my hip. "Yes master?"

He chuckled. "My niece is coming here for a lesson this afternoon, and I really need some help with teaching her."

I raised a brow. "But David, don't you usually teach kids anyway."

"Yes, but my niece is a little manipulator. She'll pull a trick on me and next thing I know, _I'm_ the one riding the horse. So won't you please help out? Right after the lesson you can go for your ride."

Looking at his pleading blue eyes, I nodded. I started out on the work. It suddenly occurred to me as I was feeding the horses that the lesson was at six thirty, which meant I wouldn't be able to ride until at least seven thirty. With a sigh I made a mental note to call my parents to the tell them I would be late.

David's niece arrived in the afternoon for her lesson. Boy David was right, she was a sneaky one. Four times she tried to convince me to tack (put the horse's saddle on and stuff) the horse when I was explaining to her how. Then she asked me to bring the horse out, but I held my ground and said she was old enough to do it. She cooperated for most of the lesson to my surprise, but then she asked David if she could get some water. David was about to say yes, until I quickly said that I would gladly get it for her. She shot an evil glance at me as I walked out to get it. I praised God when I saw that it was for her to leave when I came back.

As she drove away with her mom, David and I both sat down in his air conditioned office with two fresh Sprites in our hands.

"You know David," I said. "I've helped you train even the most toughest mustang, but that seems like a cake compared to having to deal with her."

David laughed as he took a sip of Sprite. "Yeah, well hopefully she'll go complaining to her mother that she doesn't want to do it anymore. Hey, do you still want to go riding?"

"Hell yeah!" I gulped down the last bit of Sprite. "I'll go tack up Storm right now!" And with that I was out of the office.

It only took me a few minutes before I was on Storm, ready to go out. As normal, first I headed out to the moorland that was right next to the ranch. It was windy and hilly there, but I didn't really mind. That wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was these cats that were always lingering around there. They were usually in small groups, about four to six in each group. Skinny little things, hardly well fed. Whenever they saw me, they stopped and looked at me, like they were expecting me to do something.

I gazed at the wide lake as Storm trotted along its bank. The sun was setting, and a few stars were in the sky. Turning Storm around, we trotted out of the hills and went farther out towards the houses. There was grassland a little behind the houses, perfect for riding in. I'm tired of riding a round that lake. It was the same old sights and sounds (and occasionally cats). I wanted to explore some more land, live a little. You only have one life.

It was really starting to get dark. Luckily I called my parents saying I wouldn't be home until at least nine, so I still had plenty of time. I rode a little farther. As I continue riding, I could see the mountain range the resided a little beyond from here. I've always wanted to go there, but Papa said it was too dangerous, and that I would only see rocks there because it couldn't support life. I guess only birds and stuff lived up there.

I kicked hard and sent Storm into a caner. The wind blew in my face sending my loose hair flying all around. That's when I noticed I forgot to put a helmet on. Oh well, hopefully if I fell I'd land on my butt.

Night was coming as daylight sneaked out. The sounds of night were ringing in my ears, but I ignored them and lived for the moment as Storm raced across the grass, his hooves thumping against the ground making a rhythmic sound.

Suddenly Storm stopped dead in his tracks, letting out neighs of panic. He began kicking both his fore and back legs. I gripped the saddle horn and tried to calm him down.

"Easy Storm! Steady boy."

But Storm wasn't listening; he was kicking and letting out high-pitched neighs. Why was he acting like this? Was it because we were riding at night? No it couldn't. David and I have gone on night rides before, Storm was usually okay.

As my head went in all directions, I noticed a familiar sight in the distance. A small wooden shack lay still in the silent night. My blood went to ice and fear traveled through my entire body.

My head began to tremble and my hand loosened on the horn. With a mighty kick, Storm

I turned back to the house. It was a few simple feet away from me. How did I not notice it? It's like it appeared out of nowhere! It towered over me, like a giant creeping shadow. A shiver ran down my spine as the wind howled against it, making ghostly sounds and creaks.

Pushing myself, I tried to stand, but as soon as I stood, I went crashing down again. My ankle was busted from the damn fall! Of all the times for my body to spazz out!

I hit my ankle, seeing if that work. Nope. Actually it just made it worst. Sitting down I tried to think of something fast. What the? Something was poking my butt?

I felt my read with my hand. Something was in my back pocket. My cell phone! Oh thank you every possible god/spirit out there! Okay so it was simple, I just have to drag myself far enough from the shack, and call my parents. My parents might overact when I come home muddy in the middle of the night, but if I'm injured, they'll smuggled me like I was a newborn baby with a high fever.

Before I could start to crawl, my phone vibrated. The words _Low Battery_ flashed on the screen a few times before it went black. Wow. Wow wow wow wow wow. I have the luck of a dead person: None!

A stick broke behind me. I froze, petrified with fear. I held slow breath behind me. As I turn around, a shadow crept over me. The shadow belonged to a short woman, who, actually didn't seem too old, with long (I'm talking down to her knees long) black hair, and gothic black eyes. She looked like a Native American, or Tiano Indian.

For a second I stared at her, thinking, well she doesn't look dangerous. Then something began wrapping around my ankles. I screamed in both pain and fright as weed anchored me to the ground. I tried pulling, but the weeds just kept getting tighter with every pull I made.

"Don't even try," said an old-creaky voice. It was coming from her. The witch. Strange, I thought her voice would sound more like a wicked witch, but it sounded more like a grandma who's smoked too many cigarettes. Could witches smoke?

I tried to pull away, but then the weeds began to drag me to her. That's when I saw her arm was stretched out and she was wiggling her fingers. _She_ was doing this. Okay, now I could commence freak out.

The weeds pulled me to her more. I tried grabbing on to grab on to something but grass isn't very sturdy. Next thing I knew I was looking dead into her black eyes. She narrowed them at me, so much that they looked like little silts in her face.

She barred flashing white teeth. "So, what's this now? Come to see my beautiful shack-again?"

I widened my eyes. "I . . ."

I couldn't even finish my sentence. As she looked at me, I felt her black eyes staring into my soul. I gulped.

She dropped me. I tried to make my escape, but suddenly, it was like I head two hundred pound weights tied to me. I couldn't move at all.

The witch wiggled her fingers again, and I rose up into a sitting position, looking up at her.

Glowing white swirls were swirling around her finger tips and hair. Her eyes now were not a jet black like they had been before, but also a glowing. Her hair flew around her head like crazy.

My stomach felt like it had a rock in it. I felt like I was about to throw up. No no! I can't die! I'm too young.

"Please don't kill me!" At least my voice still worked. "I'm sorry! I'll never come on your property again!"

The witch smiled and shook her head slowly. She pointed a bony finger at me. "Foolish human!" she boomed in a voice that sounded almost god-like. "I let you escape last time. But now you will learn to respect me ungrateful being!"

A high, piercing scream came from my mouth. Tears poured from my eye docks. "No! Please, please, don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

The old witch smiled at me and laughed an old creaky laugh. "Ignorant human, who said anything about killing you?"

I raised a brow. "But you said-"

"-I said I would punish you." She raised her hand and flexed it. "Which I will."

Her hand came down and stopped before me. White glowing light blasted out of it and went directly to me. It circled me around at lighting speed. The wind hollered in my ears, echoing so loud I could barely hear me scream.

Suddenly I felt something weird happening with my body. I looked down at my hand. It was disappearing-no! It was . . . transforming. Into . . . a paw! My other hand too. And my feet. I felt myself shrinking, like Alice did when she ate that mushroom.

The world went black for a minute. When I came to, I saw human feet in front of me. Then something thumped me from behind. I turned my head to see what had, but all I was a tail. What the? A tail! And attached to that tail, a cat! Great, I was seeing cats again. I moved a little, then I noticed to cat body moved too. I turned my head. Why did it feel like I had no ears. I reached up to feel my head, but something clawed into my skin. I winced at the pain. As I tried to stand I lost my balance and fell. My feet didn't feel like feet. They were . . . paws!

I screamed, but something meowed instead. Now I was freaking out. I panted hard and my stomach turned into a tight not. What the hell was happening?

I heard a laugh and looked up. The witch laughed like she had seen something extremely funny. Kneeling down, she did some weird thing with her hand and a mirror appeared in it. You know what after what I just went through, that actually seemed normal.

She held the mirror up to me. I gasped. Instead of seeing my oval brown faced with amber eyes and dark black hair, I saw a cat's face with dark brown fur and slashes of black running down's it's back. It took me a minute or two to realize that this wasn't just an ordinary cat. Once those amber cat eyes stared back at me, I finally understood. The witch had indeed punished me. She turned me into a cat.


	5. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: So . . . Jani's a cat. Well that's some interesting news. Let's continue with the story here, shall we . . .**

Dream or Reality?

"I'm a cat!"

Even though I was saying the words, I could still hardly believe it. But with every look in the mirror reminded me it was the truth. I was a cat. Four-legged, triangle-eared, twitching whiskers, paw padding cat! That was it. There was nothing else to it. My face might've looked like an animal, but my heart was human. I felt like the beast from Beauty and the Beast: An animal on the outside, but still human on the inside.

Meanwhile, the Witch was standing in front of me, smiling proudly, like she had just done something to win a Nobel Prize. I launched to her feet, scratching them like they were vermin.

She just laughed some more. I looked up at her. Was she crazy? Laughing as though I was tickling her instead of scratching her.

As though reading my mind she look down to me and said, "You're claws aren't unsheathed. All you're doing right now are leaving simple scratches on my feet."

I looked down at her bare feet with my cat night vision. She was right. All I had left was some white scratches.

Just as I _was_ about to unsheathe my claws, the Witch picked me up with her old bony hands, holding me out in front of her and facing her to me.

I tried to bat her face with my paws, but she held me away farther. A shame too, I just missed her nose.

"Put me down you hagging skin and bones!" I screeched, trying to wiggle out of her grasped.

She watched me as I struggled, until finally I gave up.

"Aw, you're such a cute little kitty," she said looking at me. I just narrowed my eyes at her.

"I told you, you would be punished." She let go of me. I braced myself to fall flat on my feet, but I didn't. I was floating in the air as if there was no gravity. I kicked my legs, but I just remained floating.

The Witch crossed her arms over her chest as I floated there. She was probably why I was just randomly floating there. How could she-you know what, I'm done asking questions.

"Alright so I got it," I hissed (Hissed?). "As punishment for trespassing you turned me into a cat. Can you gravitate me so I can start living me lonely life?"

The Witch continued standing there with a slim smile on her face. I gulped a little, not sure whether her smile was good or bad.

She reached out a finger to me and I flinched, preparing for the worst. But instead of having the feeling of being blasted, I felt a soft touch running down my cat head. I opened my eyes. The Witch. She was petting me, like I was her own cat.

Oh no! What if she was going to keep me for a pet? I would be living in that old wooden shack forever. Forever! I couldn't do that! I'd purposely run into a dog pound in my new cat form.

The Witch just continued to stare at me. Then with a sigh she spoke. "I suppose you want some sort of explanation?" she asked in her old creaky voice.

I nodded. _**Duh!**_

"Don't you 'Duh!' me!" she snapped.

My eyes widened. Holy crap, she could read minds?

"Yes I can read minds. Let me say that some of you humans have really filthy thoughts."

For some reason I thought of Rachel. When she wasn't hooking up with guys, she was thinking about hooking up with them.

"Perhaps I should explain this whole transformation to you," the Witch said. "Because I pitied you for one being a human, and two because your first intrusion here wasn't entirely your fault. In a way, I went easy on you."

I raised a cat brow. "You call _this_ going easy? Look at me! I got fur, and paws, and a tail! In what world is this going easy? And why do you keep calling me human? You're a human too."

She laughed when I said the last part, as if I just told her she looked like young model. "Oh silly human," she snickered.

I really just wanted to punch-er-claw this woman!

"Anyway, so I pitied you," she continued on. "However my spells only take effect in the time they were given." She pointed up to the glowing half moon. Oh crap! Was it really getting that late? I should be getting home . . . . Oh that's right, I'm a frickin cat!

"I placed the spell on you at night," she explained. "Thus, you will only be a cat at night, during the day you will walk as a human."

I let a broad, wide smile spread across my face. So I only had to walk around on four paws at night, then during the day I would be my beautiful human self! There is a God (Maybe. I'm a little fuzzy after this whole thing).

The Witch held up a finger before I can do my happy dance in the air. "However, your punishment is not that."

Crap a catch! There was always a catch.

"Because you are a human, nevertheless, you are inconsiderate of lesser organisms."

I looked to her in confusion. "Lesser organisms?"

"Animals!" the Witch hollered. "You humans take animals for granted! Killing them from prey, clothes, or prize! Humans are ignorant of animals' feelings and thoughts as you take away their loved ones for your own selfish purposes. You humans silence them all the minute you point that gun at them. Well little human, now you will listen to them! Yes, you won't be an animal during the day, however you will be able to _hear_ them."

"What?" I was both thinking and saying it.

The Witch nodded. "And talk to them. During the day, will in your human form, you will be able to talk with the animals. You will be able to hear them and speak to them, as they will to you."

Wow. What a curse. What a nightmare! . . . .

Wait! That was it! This had to be a dream! No way this could all be real. Alright so it was dream. All I had to do was pinch myself awake. I began to wiggle all around, trying to somehow to wake myself up. I was curving and bending in all directions, but it all proved pointless.

Again, the Witch just laughed at me. "Oh, young humans are sure the most entertaining to watch. You're not dreaming little one. This is all real. I'm real. You're real. My powers are real. And your punishment is real. I can't take back a curse. This is your life now Jani." She then lowered me to ground.

How did . . . Forget, forget! I'm done with the questions! But, soon her word sunk in and they felt like blows to the face with each letter. So this was my life now? How wonderful. I was a furry little beast for the rest of my nights. Now I would never be able to go to Friday night parties, or Ladies' Night at local pubs, or just hang out with my friends. And my parents . . . How on earth would they take this? To find out their only child was cursed to listen to animals during the day and becoming one at night?

Something wet dripped down my right furry cheek. Then something wet dripped my other furry cheek. Soon both cheeks were wet and drops were falling to my shoulders. They were tears. I was crying. I didn't even known cats could cry. I felt miserable. How could I handle this? I was only fourteen and my life was already over.

As I sat there sobbing my cat sobs, the Witch just looked down at me. She knelt down on her knees beside me. Her long jet black hair with gray streaks dragged on the ground as she lowered herself to me. She looked at me for a while, then sighed.

"There is hope for you," she said in a suddenly smooth, but low voice.

I looked at her, wiping me tears with my tail. "Huh? What hope?"

She straightened up, placing her hands on her knees with a serious face on. "There are others like you Jani. Go to the place that mirrors the stars."

And then she disappeared.

**A/N: Like it so far? If you don't that's okay, but if you do, a review would be nice. I promise I'll be posting more chapters soon!**


	6. A World I Never Knew

**A/N: You, while writing all this. I've suddenly had to the urge to become a cat XD Alright, let's continue.**

A World I Never Knew

I blinked. Then I blinked again. And then a few more times. She was gone. Just disappeared. Poof. Like a fairy. I was speechless. It felt like reality just slapped me across the face and took a taxi home. Could I really talk to animals now? Am I really one? I looked down at my paws. Yep. This was real. The reality had begun to set in.

The night was getting cold. I wasn't really tired. Was that part of being a cat or just a part of the Witch's curse? I don't know, and frankly at this point, I don't give damn.

As I padded through the night with my cool new cat night vision, I began thinking of what the Witch had said. _**There are others like you Jani. Go to the place that mirrors the stars.**_

Others like me? Did she mean cursed people like me? Or something else? Well I wasn't just about to turn down free advice. I got up and started to walk to . . .

Wait, the place that mirrors the stars? Where the hell was that? Ugh! Witches. Always answering in riddles. Alright, let's see. A place the mirrors the stars.

I looked up at the sky. It sparkled like a thousand diamonds frozen in ice. Did I have to go to some place shiny? Like a jewelry store? Nah, that's just stupid.

Damn this riddle! Okay Jani, don't overstress yourself. Now let's see. I guess if something's mirroring something else, it's kind of reflecting it, right? So something that would reflect the star would be . . .

Crap! I stepped back from the puddle I just stepped in. Now the fur on my front paws was all wet. Great. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the puddle. Despite the reality of this whole thing sinking in, I was still finding it hard to believe this cat in the reflection was me. Looking in, it looked like my head was floating in the sky with the all the stars. I wish I was in the sky like it looked like in this reflec-Hey! The water's reflecting the stars. It's mirroring them! That's it! Water. It mirrors the stars.

Now I'm sure the Witch didn't mean that I could find help at a little puddle. No, I'm sure she was talking about something bigger . . . . _Much_ bigger. And I think I knew exactly where to find it.

* * *

><p>The lake seemed almost like glass reflecting the stars. It was so still. There was not even the tiniest ripple in the dark water. It really did seem to mirror the stars. I felt like I could walk on it, but I'm not Jesus, so I won't be trying that (plus, cats and water don't really mix).<p>

Looking around, I couldn't really see where I could find help. The only places where I could possibly find help, was the David's horse ranch, and the house that rested way back in the pine forest, but that was home to an old couple. They were nice people. Their eldest daughter use to babysit me when I was little. She brought to the house one time. I didn't really like playing in the pine forest; it was damp, and swampy-like. However, the deciduous forest that neighbored right next to it was heaven to me. It was so fun to play in. The trees were fun to climb, the land was flat and grassy, and there was little stream where I would play. Too bad a dumb quarry was built in the middle of it because it was believed there were diamonds there. However, when they discovered there was one, they abandoned it and left the mess behind. Now there was rocky area left in the middle of that beautiful forest. They declared the area too "dangerous" for any living thing to be near.

As night continued to stretch on, I walked around the ranch. The horses and other animals (David had a small petting zoo on the side) were asleep. A small light was on in David's house. I assume he was probably having one of his famous poker nights with his friends. That or the sound of drunken laughter coming from his house was the wind.

Resting against the fence, I scanned the area around the lake. There was a watery-grassland on one side of the lake, next to it the pine forest, then came the deciduous forest, and finally the moorland. I out of all the lands, I was most familiar with the moorland with its rolling hills and soft breezes.

Maybe the smartest choice to look for help would be to start in the area I know most well, which would be the moorlands. Before I could start off, I heard a sound.

"Hey, over here!"

I looked over my shoulder to see gray and white cat standing on the over side of the fence. I was confused for a second because I expected to see a human face. Then reminded that I was cat now, and I couldn't stop the sorrow that flooded over me.

"Hello? You made off stone?" I could tell the cat was joking. I think it was a male, because he had a deep voice. Strange how I can understand him as if he was a human.

I walked up to him. "Yes?"

"Hi," he said in a friendly way. "I'm Smoky."

"Hey," I greeted him. "I'm . . ."

Well Jani didn't really sound like a cat name. What could be my cover up name? I could use the name Mary gave to her pet hamster . . . On second thought, Hermione didn't sound too thrilling either.

Improvising quickly I just simply answered, "Violet."

Violets were my favorite flower and color. I remember going to India for my cousin's wedding. While everyone else wore saris with vibrate colors like a rainbow, I worse a simple violet sari with silver bangles. All the boys were flirting with me that night (I would've have probably found a husband that night if my father hadn't scared them all away).

Smoky nodded. "That's a pretty name." He blushed a little. "For a pretty she-cat."

I couldn't help but widen my eyes a little. I'm sorry but was that a flirt? Did he just make a pass at me? Dang, men are always trying to get some aren't they?

After an awkward moment of him just staring at me, I finally thumped him on the tail. "Are _you _made of stone?"

He laughed. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Well um . . . Hey maybe you can help me."

He perked up. "Sure, anything you want."

I smiled. "Um, do you know of anyone living around this area? The lake I mean."

Smoky's face suddenly turned serious. "You mean, you don't know about them?"

I was bewildered. "Know about what?"

"The clan cats," he answered.

Clan cats? What on earth are clan cats? I mean, I've heard of clans before. The Zulu clan for one. But still. Cats being formed in clans? I thought a group of stray cats were called a clowder? This night is becoming more surprising by the minute.

"Are you a loner?" he asked.

"Um . . . Sure. Yeah, I'm a loner," I answered, not entirely sure what a loner was, but judging by the name, I guess it was someone who worked alone.

"Ohh." He slithered underneath the wooden fence to come to be. Gesturing with his tail, I followed him as we walked closer to the moorland. "You see," he said. "Awhile, back, this whole lake area use to be occupied by only birds, squirrels, and rabbits. However though, I'd say a couple seasons back, a large group of cats came here. Upwalkers had driven them out of their old home, and they came here in search of a new one."

He began pointing at different parts around the lake. "They each live in separate groups in their own what they call 'territories.'"

I nodded. So there are cats all around this lake, and I never knew! Wow. I mean, I recall sometimes riding and coming a small band a few times, but I never knew they lived all around. That seemed fascinating to be how they can hide themselves like that.

Wait, how could cats help me? The Witch said if I came here I would find others like me. Well the only others here are cats . . . . Wait.

I looked down at my paws. She didn't mean others like me who have been cursed. She meant other girls like me who are cats! Oh my God. That woman has bamboozled again! Damn she was good.

Well this is fantastic. I've traveled all this way thinking I can find help. Nope. Didn't find help. Just cats. Perfect.

Then again . . . Perhaps these were a bunch of nice kitties. Maybe they have something that can help me break this curse! In my head, I highly doubted the idea, but at this point, I need _something_ to keep my spirits up.

I looked at Smoky. "Are they friendly cats?"

Smoky stopped in his tracks. His face got stern. "Well . . . they're um . . . tolerant . . . sometimes."

My eyes widened. "You mean they're racists?"

"What are racists?" Smoky asked, bewildered.

I wanted to slap my forehead. What was I thinking? These cats don't know what racism is. They're cats!

"Being racist means to hate or dislike another group because of who they are or their color or background," I explained as simply as I can. How can cats be racist? I almost laughed at the thought of white cats treating brown or black cats bad. Of course racism is no joke, but the humor of adding animals to it makes me want to giggle.

Smoky nodded his head. "Uh huh. Sorry, I guess different loners have different words they use, but the clan cats aren't that extreme. They're just a little hostile to outsiders that's all."

I sighed. "Oh that's wonderful, hostile cats. That's just what I need."

Smoky put a comforting tail on my shoulder. "Hey there, not all the cats are hostile."

"Really?" I looked with interest.

He nodded. "From what I hear, there are four groups-er-clans of cats living along the lake.

He pointed his tail to the pine forest. "Now _those_ are the cats you don't want to mess with. Of all the clans, they're the most hostile." He then pointed to the watery grassland. "Those cats, well, they're not all bad, but still, strangers aren't really welcomed in they're clan." He pointed to the moorland. "They are a little friendlier than the other two, but there are still a couple of bad seeds in there who might not welcome as friendly as their clan mates." Finally he pointed to the deciduous forest, the one I loved to play in as a child.

"Now they," he said, "are but by far the most friendliest."

"Really?" I began to feel a little hope fluttering in my stomach.

"Well, there are a few bad seed there too, but overall the cats there might always take in a cat in need. They're led by a ginger tom who goes by Firestar. He's extremely friendly, and tolerant of all cats, good or bad. He took in my mates and three kits."

Smoky paused for a minute and stared at the forest for a minute, his eyes clouded with sorrow.

I touched his shoulder with the tip of my tail. "Do you miss them?"

He sighed and nodded. "At least I know they're in a place safe, where they'll grow strong and brave." He looked down at paws. "But I still miss them with each passing day."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did they leave?"

"My mate didn't want our kits to be taken away by our owner. That's what they do. They take our kits and give them away to other Upwalkers. I wish they wouldn't though. It tears us up inside taking them away like that."

My stomach weighed down with guilt. I've seen a few times when David would come with a basket of young kittens. He usually sold them to family that came by the ranch. It never occurred to me once what the parents of those kittens were feeling. Suddenly the Witch's words rand through my head. _**Humans are ignorant of animals' feelings and thoughts as you take away their loved ones for your own selfish purposes.**_

I let out a loud gasp as I saw that she was right. We were ignorant of their feeling.

Smoky looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, quickly shaking the thought out of my head. I had something else more important to concentrate on now.

"Where can I find Firestar?" I asked Smoky.

He shrugged and yawned. "Beats me. They have a camp hidden somewhere in that forest, but I have no clue where it is." He yawned again. "I'm sorry, but it's getting late. I have nice haystack to snuggle in." He began to pad away back to the barn.

"Thank you!" I called to him.

"No problem," he called over his shoulder. "And good luck!"

_**I'm goanna need all the luck I can get**_.

I started to walk along the edge of the moorland, along the banks of the river. It was a quiet and still night. There was an owl hooting somewhere and the crickets were singing their songs. All was peaceful and serine. But inside me, it was like a volcano just erupted. So many thoughts and worries were popping into my head.

_**What if they don't like me? What if Firestar decides not to take me in? What if they turn out to be a bunch of psychopathic cannibals that'll eat me alive?**_

Okay, maybe I was going a little over my head here. But then again, I just had a witch turn me into a cat, of course I would be going extreme! It's okay, it's okay. All I had to do was take a deep breath, and relax. Nothing bad would happen. All I had to do was be brave. That shouldn't be too hard.

I reached a river. It was way too wide for me to just jump over (not even with my awesome cat jumping skills). I guess I could go upstream until I found a narrow enough space to jump across. So I went upstream. Finely I had found a part of the stream that was narrow enough for me to jump. It was still a little too risky, but the current was too strong for me swim. I'd be washed right into the lake.

I backed up a little, to get a running start. Okay, I could do this. Alright here I go. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and here I-

"Hey you!"

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"What is it Breezepelt?" another voice hollered, a female's by the sound of it.

"An intruder!" this apparently Breezepelt called back staring at me with cold eyes.

I stared as a black tom with deep amber eyes stood before me. His whiskers twitched in fury. Then he barred teeth at me, probably trying to scare me.

Okay I'll admit, I was a little scared, but I didn't dare show it. I kept my face emotionless. He couldn't read anything off me. It was then that I noticed a weird smell. A smell I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't exactly a bad smell. Just a different smell, like how each home has its own house smell. I guess each cat had theirs'.

I tried moving a little to see if I could still cross the river, but the male slammed a paw on my back and I collapsed to the ground. A yowl of pain escaped my throat. I couldn't help it. That hurt! What an ass.

"Hey!" I wiggled as he pressed his paw against my back.

"Keep quiet!" he spat at me.

Alright that's it. I quickly twisted out of his grasp. His claws, which were unsheathed, left three deep cuts on my side. It felt like glass was cutting into my flesh and it was hurting like crazy, but I'd worry about that later. Now, it was time to fly out here.

I flicked my tail at the tom. "See ya!" And I then I dashed quickly, jumping over the river. Woo! Yeah baby!

As I raced away from the river, I saw the cat standing dumbfounded on the river bank. Oh now this was good. Quickly I ducked behind a bush to see it all go down.

"Breezepelt?" A light-brown cat padded up next to him. She had striking blue eyes. I'm talking the most gorgeous irises I've ever seen.

She looked all around, and then at the male cat, who was still standing like an idiot. She wacked him with her tail. "Breezepelt! You yelled for me like a mouse-brain and then I come here and see you staring at the river."

"There was an intruder!" he scolded. "I had her, but she . . . got away."

The female seemed shocked. "Well where did she go? Is she still in the territory?"

He shook his head. "No, she leaped across the territory and went into ThunderClan territory."

The female let out a sigh of relief. "Well then she's ThunderClan's probably. Come on, we should probably report this to Onestar."

She turned and left. Breezepelt turned slowly, then stopped. He scanned the river bank on my side. As his eyes passed over where I was, I sucked in my breath. I let it out as he finally turned and disappeared.

As I crept out of the bush, two things came to my mind. First thing was, I'm alive! Second thing was, what the hell just happened? Who the heck was Onestar? Were those two cats part the clan that lived on the moorland? And what ThunderClan, where I was supposedly on the territory off?

My head began to hurt as more and more questions answered. Well I was about to find some answers. There was a giant hill in front of me. I was too tired to climb it, so I just walked around it. On the other side of the hill I met a little slope, which I climbed up because I figured it would lead me somewhere.

As I continued walking around, I admired the beauty of the forest. It looked almost the same as when I was little. I couldn't remind the ground exactly, but I do remind the trees, view, and sights. It brought so many memories. As a child I would run. Just simply run through the forest in my bare feet, feeling the soft grass and cool soil beneath my feet. Sometimes I play pretend house or something, but mainly I ran. I ran because there was no one and nothing to stop me. In the forest I had so much freedom it was like a drug to me, and I took in as much as I could. Oh my God, I had such good times when I was younger. It was simply just me and natur-

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Holy crap I was falling! How? There was a cliff there that I didn't noticed because there was a few bushes there that didn't allow me to see if. Now I was tumbling down to cliffs of rocks.

_**BAM!**_

I slammed into a flat surface of the rock. My whole body aches and though someone just threw a couch on top of me. I tried to stand up, but only to tip over and fall of the cliff.

_**BOOM!**_

Another flat rock surface. This one felt more painful than the first one. Now it felt like an elephant hand landed on me. Oh my God the pain! As I raised my head, and noticed all the rocks jagging out of the sides they way they were, it occurred to me the this was quarry that was built a long time ago. Wow. It was so big and spacious. It sport of remind me of a theatre from Ancient Greece. Down below, which wasn't too far down, was a dirt ground dotted with pebbles.

But that wasn't the only thing lingering on the ground. There seemed to be little structures of something down below. I leaned over to get a better look. Something down there was moving. As I squinted to see better, I saw that they had four legs, fur, and a tail. They were cats! I found them! Wow. Smart choice for them to pick a the quarry for their camp.

Now that I looked around it did seem to protect them from enemies. As I looked around, I noticed something sitting at the far end of the camp on a cliff. It looked like dome sort of den, similar to that of a beaver's.

I lifted myself a little to see better. Then, my front paw slipped and then the ground slipped from under me, and I went plumenting to the earth.

_**POW!**_

I just lied there flat on my face. My bones felt like they had been shattered into a million pieces. Everything hurt. Man, I just wanted to go home.

Lying face down, I could only see darkness. My hearing was working fabulously. There were the sounds of paw steps, and a lot of them. I don't know if that fall had hurt my hearing, but they seemed to be coming from everywhere. Voices began to whispers to each other.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Sorreltail."

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure, she seemed to have come falling from the sky."

"Someone go get Leafpool!"

I felt so dizzy I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes. Who were these clans? And what was up with the weird names?

I felt someone poking me on my side. I just let out a groan.

"She's alive!" It was a male's voice. "Come here," he said. "Firestar, quickly come!"

Firestar. That was him! That was the cat Smoky had mentioned that would help me. Gathering my streangth, I slowly got up, one paw at a time. When I picked my head up, I met a cat's green-eyed gaze. The green eyes belonged to an orange cat. No doubt this was Firestar.

"Hello," Firestar said softly.

I didn't say anything, but nodded head.

He nodded back. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

I was able to barely push the words out of my lips. "Who's we?"

Staring at me, he said, "We, are ThunderClan."


	7. ThunderClan

**A/N: Jani, meet ThunderClan. ThunderClan, meet Jani**

ThunderClan

"Quickly with those cobwebs Jaypaw!"

_**Jaypaw. I feel like that name sounds familiar.**_

"Okay Leafpool," called a grumpy voice.

_**Leafpool. I think I know that name too. Strange, I've told them my name, they've told me mine, but how is I feel like I already know?**_

Leafpool smiled a warmly at me. "Violet, I'm going to put some medicine on you cuts. It's going to sting, but it's the only way to help them heal."

I nodded. Bracing myself, I sucked in my breath. Cool liquid poured into my cut. I gritted my teeth.

"Well no one told you to go climbing on rocks," the tom named Jaypaw snapped.

I narrowed my eyes I him. "Well I'm sorry if I couldn't see that clear because it's dark out! Don't you have those moments too?"

Leafpool went still. She looked at me for a moment, then over to Jaypaw.

Jawpaw's face was emotionless. "Yes actually," he said. "Considering I'm blind and all."

I gasped and my eyes widened. "Oh my . . . I'm so sorry!"

He didn't even let me finished. Walking out of the den, he called over his shoulders. "Loners! They'll never change!"

I could feel Leafpool's gaze on me, but I was only looking down at my paws. "Wow, I'm a jackass."

Leafpool put a sympathizing tail on my shoulder. "I'm not really sure what that is, but don't get too hard on yourself. How could you know?"

"Still," I sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Leafpool wiped something around my cuts. I tried to stand up but I still didn't have too much strength left. My legs trembled, and I felt myself crashing, but Leafpool caught me just in time.

"I think it would be better if you just stay here for a while," she suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I need to talk to Firestar."

Leafpool just sort of looked at me for a second. "Stay here. I'll go get him." She was hesitant for a second and left. Soon she came back with Firestar behind her. "She wants to talk to you." She left, taking one last glance at me.

Firestar's eyes looked exhausted, like my papa's did after a hard day of work. My God, what are my parents' doing right now? Freaking out? Yep. Goanna punish my ass off tomorrow morning? Probably. How I was to possible sneak off as a cat every night?

Once we were alone I looked up at Firestar. "Yes Violet?" he asked.

I shifted my paws uncomfortably. This was an extremely awkward moment. What words could I possibly use to sum up my problem here?

"Firestar, do you believe in more powerful forces than that of nature and ourselves?"

I wished I had taken a picture of it. Firestar did the best WTF face I have ever seen. It was beautiful. That look of pure confusion mixed in with a hint of what is this girl talking about. It's like that awkward moment when a cat-What the hell am I doing? I have to start explaining myself.

"I'm not sure I understand," Firestar said, in an extremely confused tone.

I sighed. "To make a longer story short, I wasn't always this why."

"What do you mean 'this way'?"

Damn! I was backed into a corner. What on earth was I goanna say to him? Oh yeah, what I mean is that I a human a few hours back, but some crazy witch turned me into a cat and told me to come here for help. That would just be fabulous.

Before I could talk, Firestar talked for me. "A loner?"

That'll do. "Uh . . . yeah! A loner, that's I mean. Uh huh, I'm-I'm a loner one-hundred percent."

Firestar nodded. "Okay, so you were saying before."

And again, I sighed. "Well, I got into some trouble, that's how I became a loner. And, I've heard that maybe you guys can offer me some help."

Firestar sat down. His tail wiggled behind him, like he was thinking. "I think there is help we can offer." His gaze turned friendly. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

I looked at him. He was serious. I'm not sure why, but I felt honored. Why? I hardly even know this world, and I'm not even a real cat! But I saw that look in his eyes. His face might've looked exhausted, but his eyes were bright with interest. He had a look in his eye that I never once received from my parents.

"Firestar I would be honored to join."

He smiled. "Great! First we'll-"

"But there's a catch," I interrupted.

"Oh." He nodded his head. "Very well. I'm listening."

I sucked in my breath and spoke really fast. "-"

"Whoa now!" Firestar lifted up his paw.

I panted. "Yeah, I'm really sorry; it's so-um-weird."

"Now, explain to me-slowly-what the problem is?" Firestar asked me.

"You remember how I mentioned more powerful forces?"

He nodded.

"Well, that's sort of the reason why I can't fully stay in your clan. Night's the only time I can come here."

Firestar stood up. He started padding around me. I tensed up a little. He was probably looking for hint of something that would make this all make more sense.

"If, you don't mind me asking, what is it exactly that keeps you from coming here during the day?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked back at my paws. "Please," I said, "try to understand. If I told you, you would think I'm crazy. Please, can I just come here at night? I promise not cause trouble. I'll be helpful, useful, seriously if you need any help, I'll be there!-if it's at night."

I think I just blew my chance. Oh wonderful. Firestar was looking at me like "say what?". No way was he goanna let me in the clan now. What was thinking? Asking to come only at night, come on! Only an idiot would allow someone to-

"Okay."

My heart leaped! Oh my God, how lucky was I? He was actually goanna let me do it. I don't believe it.

I stood up, slowly, ignoring the various pains in my body. Then, I don't why, but I bowed my head a little. "Thank you so much Firestar! I'm very grateful for you kindness and generosity. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Firestar smiled. "A young, eager cat like you, I'm sure I won't. But there still is a problem."

A knot formed in my stomach. Frowning I asked, "And what might that be?"

"Your mentor."

"My what?"

"Your mentor. The cat that will train you to be a warrior."

"A cat that will what me into a who?"

Firestar sighed. "We have a lot of work to do with you." He started padding out of the den. "Be right back."

That knot in my stomach was growing tighter and tighter by the second. Was I right by doing this? I mean all I needed to was become fully human again, not much more. Had the witch tricked me? Oh that . . . word that rhymes with witch! She probably did! She's probably looking in her cauldron right now and laughing about it right now.

Firestar walked back in the den with a muscular looking brown cat with tiger-like stripes, similar to what I had, and amber eyes. Hang on, this looked like the cat I saw that day to the mall. But he didn't look at beat up. Could he . . . . Nah!

"Violet, this is Brambleclaw." Firestar tilted his head to the brown tom. Brambleclaw nodded his head to me, and I did the same. "Hey."

"Hey," he said.

"Um Brambleclaw," Firestar said. "Violet's in need of a mentor-"

Brambleclaw lifted his paw. "Say no more Firestar. I would happy to take her as my apprentice."

Firestar shifted his paws uncomfortably. "Um, see that's where we hit an issue. You see, she can only come to the clan at night."

Brambleclaw looked at Firestar then at me weirdly. "But why can't she-"

"It's complicated," Firestar and I said at the same time.

Brambleclaw eyed Firestar. "So . . . I would have to train her . . . . at night?"

Firestar nodded. "That's the deal. In return . . . well . . . she'll sort of be our slave."

Brambleclaw sat down. He began looking around the den, looking at everything but us. Finally, with a sigh, he nodded.

I smiled a stupid Barbie doll smile. "Thank you Brambleclaw! I assure you, you won't be disappointed!"

Brambleclaw let out another sigh. "I should hope not."

* * *

><p>I was practically skipping along the lake border. Firestar said tomorrow he would announce me to the clan, assign me to Brambleclaw, and then the fun would start. And now I was just skipping merrily along the banks of the lake. Since it was so late, I figured I start to head home. I bid my good-byes to Firestar and Brambleclaw, gave them my thanks, and was on my way.<p>

God, I felt so proud of myself! I don't know why, but I did. Now I was humming this tune in my head as I walked in ThunderClan territory heading back home. My spirit was soaring. Nothing could possibly bring it down!

Suddenly, the fur on my neck rose. This strange feeling overcame me, like there were eyes on me. I turned around and almost fell into the lake. There was a frickin cat just staring at me! Talk about creep! He was-Wait, this cat looked way too familiar. I was having a strange sense of déjà.

"Brambleclaw?"

The cat just sat there.

"Did you want something? Because I have to get going."

The cat laughed. "Yes and no."

Whoa! Okay that was defiantly not Brambleclaw! This cat's voice was way too deep to be Brambleclaw. This guy sounded like Darth Vader but without the whole breathing thing. I slowly began to back away from him, but he jumped in front of me, blocking me escape.

He smiled a smile of white fangs. "Hm. I don't know why they picked up. But I'll have fun finding out."

I tumbled backwards, scared out of my mind. "Okay! Who the hell are you?"

But as quickly as I asked, that's how quickly he disappeared. What? How?

I got up. Looking around, I began running. No, forget running, sprinting. My legs were hurting but I just did not care. This night was getting too weird for me. I had to get up. I sprinted pass the other territory, passed David's ranch, through the town, right up to my doorstep. Just in time too. The sun slowly rose over the horizon.

As soon as it's rays touched me, glowing white swirls circled around me. I could feel myself grow taller. Then they disappeared. When I looked in the window on my front door, I saw a girl with a brown oval face, with long black hair, two skinny arms and hands, along with two feet, and muddy clothes.

I knew that girl was me. Strange though. At first glance, I hardly recognized her.


	8. Mentors, Apprentices, and Hawks

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! :) Now on with the story . . .**

Mentors, Apprentices, and Hawks

Mama and Papa of course were frantic when I came through the door. Then again who wouldn't be after seeing their daughter comes home a mess after not seeing her for a whole night?

The two were on the couch, when they saw me, they ran up to me, yelling at me like they've never yelled before, with why did you do this, and what is wrong with you. Suddenly, their screams were muffled. My insides tingled and next thing I knew, I burst into tears, and ran into my mother's arms. "Oh Mama I'm so sorry!" I clutched her sari with my hands and drenched it with my tears.

Mama looked at my father in confusion. Papa just shrugged. He petted my black hair gently and with care. "I think you have some explaining to do." His strict tone calmed me down. I settled down on the couch and told my parents the story I had thought up on the way back here.

"Well, David," I began. "Wanted me to help him a little on the ranch, so I went riding late."

"I know, called to tell us that," Mama pointed out. "Go on."

"So," I continued. "When I went riding, I went on a different route-I know it was stupid, but I did it anyway. Whiling on my ride, the horse got spooked by the night sounds so he bucked me off. I guess I must've gone unconscious, because when I came to, the sun was almost out. That was it, I swear! Mama, Papa, I'm so sorry! I'll be more careful next time."

I hugged Mama again. She wrapped her arms around me in a comforting way. It was rare she ever did, only when I was really down. Papa began to pet my hair again, running his hand down it over and over again. That was his only way of showing affection.

Mama rocked me back and forth, cooing me with a smooth voice, yet another rare thing I ever see her do. "There, there Jani," she said. "You made a few bad choices . . ."

_**Yes just a few, yet enough for a witch to curse me to walk the nights as a cat and talk to animals.**_

". . . But the important thing is that you're safe. That's all that matters now. You're father and I were worried sick last night. We prayed to Krishna all night that you return safely." She hugged me tight. "He answered our prayers."

I felt like tears would come out again. Happy and sad tears. Yes I was happy to see their faces light up at the sight of me being safe. But why couldn't their faces light up every time they saw me? Not even every time, at least if I get a good grade on a hard test, get back a good report card, or when I dance (people pay a lot of money for Bollywood dance entertainment). I guess the only reason they every really showed their love for me, expect for when I'm hurt or ill, is because, well, they would feel guilty if I died. And they would feel guilty because, well, in a sense, I was never really wanted here in the first place . . .

Since it was Monday and I had had a rough night, Mama and Papa let me stay home from school and rest. Strange though, I wasn't really tired. I took probably an hour nap and that was it. Huh. Weird. I was up all frickin night, running into witches, then cliffs, then clans, and yep I felt like a spring chicken. Is this part of being a cat? No sleeping? Nah. I'm pretty sure that's part of being dead.

Mama kept me in the house all day. She made me tea and some of my favorite chicken curry, and as a special treat, some ladoos. I love ladoos! Mama usually makes it only for holidays and birthdays. But she figured today was an exception.

As I popped another sweet ladoo into my mouth, the doorbell rang. I peered through the eyehole and saw thick red hair that was parted in the middle. Good, Mary got my message. I called Mary's house earlier in the morning. I called her because I knew her family got up early every morning to do prayers to their gods or spirits or whatever exactly they prayed to. I asked her if she would bring me my homework and stuff.

Mission complete. I opened the door and there she was, standing with my textbooks and notebooks. Smiling, I took then from her and gave her a hug.

"Hey watch it, I'm sitting here!"

"What?" I said in confusion.

Mary furrowed her brows. "Huh? I didn't say anything."

"No, you dumb no-tails, _I_ did. Not that you would understand anyway-"

"Hush Jaspar. Enough with the barking!"

I looked down. Mary pulled the leash of her Smooth Fox-Terrier. Wait! _He_ was the one I heard? But how did-Oh, that's right. Witch. Curse. Now I remember. Dang, I never thought I would be able to hear them this clearly. I thought it was another human that was talking.

I looked down at the dog. Petting behind his ears, I said to him, "And how are you enjoying your day Jaspar? Better than mine?"

"No!" he snapped. "I haven't gone to the bathroom in ages, I think I have fleas, and frankly my chew toys are getting old. You wanna talk bad day?"

I bit my bottom lip. Wow. Humans truly were ignorant of other animals. Mary tugged on his leash again.

"Jaspar stop with the barking!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's been cranky for the past few days and we can't figure out why."

"Um . . ." Again I bit my lips. Finally I said it. "Have you let him go to the bathroom lately?"

Mary looked at me in confusion for a second, then she slapped her forehead. "Oh my heavens, I haven't! I forgot to take him this morning! Thanks for reminding me Jani."

I smiled. "No problem. Also, he seems to be twitchy, maybe he has fleas? Just saying. And maybe you should get him some new chew toys, just in case."

Mary opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "O-Okay, I'll do that."

Jaspar stared up at me with wide eyes. "How did she-" But Mary pulled back on the leash, shutting him up. "He's getting cranky, I better take him for a walk."

She turned, about to leave, then suddenly she turned back. "Oh Jani . . ." She looked distraught. With a sigh she spoke. "Look, I really didn't want to tell you this, especially because you're sick-By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks," I said reassuring her. "Very bad cramps, that's all. Anyway, continue."

"Jani, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but . . . People at school have been saying stuff . . ."

I arched an eyebrow. "What kind of 'stuff'?

"Bad stuff," Mary answered.

I choked on air. "Huh? Like what? Tell me Mary!"

"There's been rumors at school saying that you made out with some guy at that party you went to Friday night."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. Make-out rumors are nothing. They're just simple news that kids tell each other to keep them from dying of boredom. I would be able to file down this rumor like a long nail.

I patted Mary's arm. "Oh Mary, sweet, sweet Mary. Thank you for delivering that piece of news, but don't worry about it. It'll die down by tomorrow. If not, I'll handle it myself."

As we hugged, I quickly asked Mary, "By the way, who are they saying I made out with?"

Mary shrugged. "Sorry, I heard was that you made out with someone at a party. You know me, I'm more of a background person."

"Ah, to busy reading the cat books?" I joked.

Mary didn't pick it up. She nodded with a wide smile. "Yes! I finished the latest one today during lunch today."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Didn't you just buy that book?"

Mary nodded. "I just couldn't put it down Jani. It was so good, I was on the edge of my seat!"

She began to babble on about it. I sort of zoned in and out, though caught a few things. Lionblaze, Jayfeather-which sounded familiar-, Dovepaw, and something about beavers. I zoned more out as Mary continued to blab on.

"And as much as I like him, I really wish they would just kill off Firestar."

My head snapped up so quickly it hurt. "Wait! Did you just say Firestar?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah. He's good and all, but honestly, he's getting a little too old for the books. Why you ask?"

There was no possible way. No, there simply wasn't! Could it be possible . . . Of course not! It was just a coincidence. A big-ass coincidence, that's all.

Mary and I said good-bye only last time before she left. Firestar. How strange. Even the Firestar I met seemed old. But as I said before, it was all just a huge coincidence.

My phone on my dresser vibrated. Ah, good old Rachel texted me.

_How u feeling? Missed u at school today :( Btw, Mark and Bill say hi and get better. Tom's sorta in detention so he can't say much._

I smiled. I was happy to see that they cared about me. I quickly texted them back.

_Thx! :) To all of you. Tell Tom to stay out of trouble and I'll see you all tomorrow._

Once the message was sent, I checked my home screen. I gasped. It was six! Oh crap! Just another hour before the sun was going to set. Crap! What was I goanna do? There was no way I could just turn into a cat then go to the clans. I had to think of something; something good and something fast. Then, an idea clicked into my head like a light bulb. I grabbed my stomach and staggered out into the hallway. Once I was in the living room, I let out a loud moan.

Mama came rushing to me side. She felt my head with her hand. "Jani, what's wrong _priya_?"

I collapsed on the floor in fake-pain and let out another moan. "My stomach Mama. It hurts!"

Mama gathered me in her arms and took me to my room. She helped me climb into bed and tuck the sheets. "It's probably from eating too many ladoos," she suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right probably," I moaned. Boy, I should win an award or something for this acting.

Mama left the room, and came back with from tea and good old-fashion, tastes-like-plastic pharmacy medicine. I took the medicine, which was foul, and sipped a little of the tea.

Mama brushed my hair back. Then she kissed my forehead. "You rest. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

As soon as she shut the door. I sat up and waved my hands in the air. It worked! When Mama comes back to check on me, probably in a half an hour, I'll pretend to be asleep. Then, she'll leave me alone for the rest of the night. Just in case, I was going to stuff a few pillows in the blanket just in case she checks up.

The plan worked. She came back, ten to when the sun was going down. I pretended to sleep soundly in my sheets, curled up like a cat (ironic huh?). With a finale kiss on my forehead, she was gone.

I was about to get out from my bed, when I heard footsteps outside my door. Five to sunset. Crap!

"Don't go in there!" I heard my mother's muffled voice say.

"But she's sick. How am I suppose to ignore my sick daughter?" That's defiantly Papa. He probably got home from work early today.

The doorknob turned. Four to sunset. I began to sweat.

"No!" Mama's voice was stern. "She needs her sleep. You can say good-bye to her in the morning."

I heard my father sigh in defeat. I could tell by the stillness in the air that Mama was standing proudly with her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on," she said. "I made diner, and there are some leftover ladoos that I made for Jani that you can have."

At the word ladoos, my father rushed to the kitchen. Two to sunset.

I quickly and quietly stuffed some pillows under my blankets. As I stood, waiting to transform, I realized I would have no way out. Then I saw the window by my bed. I could make an easy jump from there to the ground. Thankfully this was a one-floor house.

I opened up the window. And just in time. Glowing white swirls surrounded me and I felt myself getting smaller. Next thing I knew, I was on four legs and had a swishing tail.

Alright, it's show time.

* * *

><p>It was an easy commute from here to the clans. When I went through the entrance of the camp, I was surprised to see everyone was gathered at the other side of the camp. Standing on a rock that towered over the other cats, Firestar stood strong with two cats next to him. There was a stronger looking orange cat, who sort of looked like Firestar, expect younger. And the other cat, who looked like a female, with jet black fur and green eyes.<p>

The two cats looked proud. The pride in their eyes shone greatly like it was contacts.

Suddenly all the cats started shouting, "Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Hollyleaf!"

Aw, now that's nice. It's a little celebra-Wait, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf? Hollyleaf defiantly sound familiar. And then I remembered Mary, when she was blabbing on about her cat book, she mentioned the name Lionblaze. Could-No! It was all just a coincidence. A big one, but nevertheless.

Firestar looked like he was ready to jump off the rock, but stopped. His eyes fell on to me. And eventually, so did the whole clan's. At least two dozen eyes were staring at me. Awkward.

I sort of waved my paw. "Hello . . . friendly cats . . ."

Some had soft stares, others curious, confused, and a few hostile. Hm. I guess there were a few bad seeds in ThunderClan after all.

"Hey, it's the flying she-cat from yesterday!" someone called from the crowd. Immediately whispers began to erupt among them. Well it wasn't obvious at all that they were talking about me when they stared and whispered at the same time. Some were even stupid enough to point tails at me.

Firestar hushed them all. He beckoned for me to come up on the rock with him. I felt all eyes on me as I quickly rushed to the rock. Once I seated next to him, he spoke.

"ThunderClan, I present to you, Violet."

The cats looked at each other for a second, then back up to Firestar.

"It is her wish that she join ThunderClan and eventually become a warrior and live among us as a normal clan cat. I have decided to grant her wish. She will receive an apprentice name and mentor, train and work hard to eventually earn her warriors name." He turned and faced me. "Violet, do you promise to train hard, protect the clan, and honor the warrior code with your life?"

I lost him at warrior code. Cats had codes? Was it like the Ten Commandments or something? But I nodded my head anyway.

"Do you promise to stay loyal to your clan always?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Firestar smiled. "Then from this day forward, you will be called, Violetpaw."

"Violetpaw! Violetpaw!"

I was surprised that cats were cheering my name. Well, most of them anyway. A few just gave me hostile stares. Somehow a smile slipped onto my face. There were butterflies in my stomach. Happy ones. The ones that you would get after getting a high score on a test or scoring a touchdown at a football game. It was proud feeling. I don't know why I had it, but it was there.

Firestar led me down. Brambleclaw was sitting there waiting for us. He greeted me with a kind smile. "Congratulations."

A cat walked up behind me and smiled at me too. "Yes, congratulations." She was a female-er-she-cat by the sound of her voice and appearance. She had beautiful pale ginger fur with forest green eyes. A lovely creature.

"My name is Squirrelflight," she said.

. . . . Okay this was getting ridiculous. How could this possibly-You know what, I bet it was the Witch! I'm sure she had something to do with this! Oh, I'm goanna talk to that woman-thing!

I smiled back at her. "Thank you, um, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight laughed. "It'll take a while, but you'll get use to our names. Speaking of names, yours is beautiful. Violet. A very gentle, graceful name. Whoever named you choose wisely."

Aw! What a nice she-cat! I like her already.

"Why thank you!" I said. Squirrelflight smiled back and dismissed herself. It was then that Brambleclaw got my attention. "You can introduce yourself to other cats tomorrow. For now, follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled. "We're goanna do a little exploring."

* * *

><p>ThunderClan territory was practically my childhood playground! I had to push back the tears that were rising from the memories of these grounds. The familiar sights and smells. It was all beautiful! There was just one thing that was different: Borders.<p>

Now according to Brambleclaw, there were two types of patrols: Hunting patrol and Border patrol. Hunting patrol was simple enough, you hunted prey (which, according to him, you weren't allowed to eat until the clan had been fed first). Border patrol was a little more work. You re-scented the borders and check for scents of other clans, rogues, or animals. Oh, speaking of clans, turns out there were four clans. ThunderClan (the friendly ones), ShadowClan (the evil ones), RiverClan (the clueless ones), and WindClan (the obnoxious ones). That's exactly how he described them; I had nothing to do with it. Brambleclaw also showed me the other clans' territories. Turns out the moorlands I love to ride on is WindClan territory. Huh. Such a small world.

I was hyper up after Brambleclaw's little tour of the clan and told me the clan ways.

"So do you know when I can go to the next Gathering?" I asked excitingly. Gatherings were kind of like peace meeting. Due to lack of internet, chat rooms, and Facebook, the Gatherings are sort of a way for all the clans to get together and ask what's up. I really wanted to see the other clans, so I wanted to go.

Brambleclaw laughed. "You are an interesting one. Well it's not up to me, it's up to Firestar. But, if you work hard, I'll put in a good word for you."

"Sweet." I did a semi-happy leap.

Brambleclaw let out a yawn. He was tired, I could tell. Strange. I wasn't even sleepy. How? Probably too excited. I thought this whole clan thing would be crappy, but turns out its really cool. That's the last time I misjudge.

I padded Brambleclaw's shoulder with my tail. "There, there big cat. You go get some sleep; I'll start to head out now."

He nodded. "Very well. Good-night Violetpaw."

Violetpaw. I'm sure it would improve eventually. "Night Brambleclaw."

"Violetpaw, wait!"

I turned to him "Yes?"

"Why is it exactly that you can't come during the day?"

The excitement faded. The adrenaline was gone. Everything just washed away. Damn. It didn't matter how hard I worked, or how well I trained, I would never truly be faithful to this clan. How was I remain _fully_ loyal when I was there only _half _of the day?

I looked down at my paws, kicked the dirt a little. "I um . . . have business that I have to take care of," I answered.

"What kind of business?" he pestered me on.

"Difficult business," I said back.

"How difficult can it be? I mean, can't you at least come a little earlier-"

"I can't! I just can't! Okay!"

I immediately wished I hadn't snapped like that. It's just, I was so sick of cats wondering why I could only come at night. I wanted to tell them, I really did. But then I remember their hostile stares. Some will just call me crazy. Others will probably chase me out of the clan before I can explain. No, there was no way I could tell anyone.

"Brambleclaw, I'm . . . I'm sorry." My voice was gentle and calm.

He stared at me for a minute, then padded up to me. There was an awkward half-smile on his face. "You're probably a little tired that's all. I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's okay. I was the one who overacted. You're right, I should probably get some rest. Hey, if I catch any prey, can I leave it by the camp entrance?"

He nodded. "Sure. Thanks." And he went off.

Before heading home, I walked down to the lake. It was a breathtaking sight. The dark water truly did mirror the stars. The water was still, not a ripple in sight.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

I jumped, my heart racing. I whirled around and came face-to-face with a pair of ice blue eyes. They belonged to a sort of dark brown furred male. How the hell did he end up here? I didn't even hear him. In fact, I don't even remember seeing him in the camp when the cats were gathered.

I stepped back, stupidly, and tumbled backwards, but something caught me and pulled me up. It was the dark brown cat. I just stared in confusion.

He simply smiled. "Careful now."

I slowly stepped sideways, walking away from him. "Who are you? You don't look ThunderClan, or smell."

Again, he smiled. "I'm simply a rogue, passing through. I live near the Horseplace. Sometimes with the Twolegs. If I'm lucky enough I find a nice cave to snuggled up in."

"Quite the traveler I see."

He shook his head. "Not really. I just can't really find a stable home." He sat down and looked around him. "I like this place however. Though I don't come here during the day, when those vicious clan cats are out, I prefer the night, when it's just me and nature." He stared out at the lake. "This is my favorite spot. I sit here and look at the lake."

I stared at this cat. He didn't seem so bad. Just a rogue. Not much of a threat. So . . .

Crap! I saw the sky begin to lighten. I looked at the cat quickly. "Sorry, but I really have to go. Good-bye . . . Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"You can just call me Hawk," he answered.

I nodded. "Well. It was nice meeting you Hawk. Bye!" And I was off. It seemed with every breath I took, the sky was getting lighter and lighter. I quickened my running, faster and faster.

When I reached my house, light began to shine everywhere. Once it hit me, the glowing swirls formed and I was regular Jani again. I quickly raced to my room. Thank God the window was still open. Now I just simply climbed in, and touchdown!

I still wasn't tired, so I went to take a quick shower. My parents were still fast asleep. Once out of the shower I got dressed. As I went to get my shoes from my closet, I tripped over something. What the? No! My textbooks! Oh my God how could I forget?

I looked at my clock on my dresser. Five in the AM. Okay, still had an hour and a half. That was about enough time to do most of the work.

As I scribbled down endless answers in my notebooks, I thought back to this night. Oh my God that was just awesome! And Brambleclaw said we would start training tomorrow night. I could hardly wait!

Finishing up my work, I heard a scratch at the window. I let out a screech. An ugly hairless cat was standing outside my window. I picked up something to throw at the window. But as quickly as I saw it, it was gone.


	9. Uprising Battles

**A/N: Let's just say, it's about to go down . . .**

Uprising Battle

Mary was right about the make out rumors that were going around about me. Everywhere I looked it seemed like people were talking about me. At lunch, I swore, I felt the whole cafeteria staring and whispering about me. Finally, I decided to finish my lunch early and make a run for it in the bathroom. That's when I decided to take out my phone and check out my Facebook.

My hands were trembling as I pressed the Facebook app. I had like twenty notifications. One was that I was tagged in John Foreman's photo. Oh crap. John Foreman. I knew that name. I knew it very well. He was the guy I made out with at the party. I had had a small crush on him before the party, but after, I was done with him. I never wanted to see his face again.

The four other notifications were comments on the picture I was tagged in. A knot formed in my stomach as I pressed to see the photo I was tagged in. I almost dropped my phone at the photo came up. It was a picture of John Foreman and me making out on the couch at the party. Tears clustered in my eyes as I remembered it all. He was so sweet to me. His kindness is what eventually led to me admitting I liked him. That's when we starting making out. I was cool, it was just making out right? Wrong! After a few minutes next thing I next, he was trying to unhook my bra. Bastard! He said he wanted to go all the way. I refused, slapped him in the face. He called me a bitch and promised me I pay. But I thought it was an empty threat. Well, apparently, it wasn't

I read the caption that was underneath the photo.

_And this is just the beginning ;)_

Tears began to surface to my eyes, and I tried to push it back. I couldn't keep them back as I saw the comments under the photo.

_Joe Baker: Well played my man ;)_

_Rose Lyons: Wow . . . . . sad . . . just sad. I mean, how easy do you have to be?_

_Ryan Taylor: Dude, if you don't want her, can I have her? XD_

_Jessica Sparks: OMG! IK HER! I NVR KNEW SHE WAS A SLUT!_

_Fiona Lloyd: Hahaha! Idk wat's more funny: the fact that you got with someone or the fact you got with HER!_

_Henry Davis: Now tell me, was she cheap? Or did you pay a good price for that? :)_

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my phone down on the wet bathroom counter. I tried to stifle my sobs, but some escaped. My mascara was running, but I didn't care. Why? Why me? How could this be happening to me? And who took that damn picture?

Ugh! That son of a bitch Patrick probably did. I was snapping photos like crazy on his phone the night of the party, I guess he got a picture of me and John. I banged my fist on the counter, splashing water all over my shirt.

Footsteps began to enter to bathroom. There was the sound of chattering girls, laughing and giggling like they just came from a spa.

I panic. Thinking quickly, I grabbed my bag and phone, and ran to last stall, against the wall. Once I was in, I locked the stall door, and sat on the toilet, hugging my bag and knees to my chest. I was careful not to make a sound.

The girls entered. They all were just talking, all probably huddle up in front of the mirror getting gussy up. Finally, one girl's voice rang through the bathroom that I hear crystal clear.

"So what do you think of the school's new slut?"

I knew that voice. It was none other than the biggest bitch in the world. Ellen Wilson. Ugh, how I despised that girl! She must have really low self-esteem by the way she treats people. Most kids try to turn invisible around her. But she has the eyes of a hawk. If you try to hide, she'll find you one way or another. Please God, please, don't let her find me here while I try to be invisible.

"What new slut?" a girl asked, one of many of Ellen's little helpers. Santa had his, Ellen had hers. They didn't really like her, but joining Ellen was one of the ways to escape being picked by here. There were two other ways. Transfer or death.

Ellen laughed a slutty laugh that was as hollow as a log. "That Indian or Spanish or whatever the hell she is chic, Jani Patel."

I sucked in my breath. Oh my God. No! No! Please don't let this happen.

"Ohhhh," another girl said. "You know, I next behind her in Global. Honestly, I never knew she went that way."

"Oh, she goes a lot of ways," Ellen laughed.

The other girls laughed too. Only one asked why they were actually laughing.

Ellen sighed. "Grow a brain and listen Theresa. In fact not just Theresa, who needs it the most, all of you."

All the girls went silent and listened to Ellen. I tensed at what she was about to say.

"You all might think Jani was some goodie-goodie with a cute face and nice grades right?"

Even though I couldn't see, I could tell the girls all nodded their heads like rag dolls.

Ellen giggled evilly. "Well girls, it's just a cover-up. This girl is a full blown whore! John wasn't her first, he was like number twenty!"

The girls gasped.

"Oh my God!" one screeched.

"That's disgusting," the girl named Theresa said.

All the other girls began to make other remarks like that, but Ellen hushed them.

"Exactly," she said. "Like, Jani pretends to be all innocent and what, but that's just how she lures guys in. Guys like nothing better than a little innocent sweetie to have it with, and she knows. Not only is she easy, she's sneaky."

"The hoe knows," Theresa said.

Ellen laughed. "You know, I just feel sorry for her honestly. I mean, think of when she gets older, and she's slept with every guy in the world, and she's so rotten and used she'll look like silly putty. What'll she do next?"

"Well," a girl chirped. "I'm she there's a handsome woman that'll somehow take her."

As they all laughed cruelly and exchanged more mean jokes about me, I sat there and buried my hands into my hand. My hands were drenched and soon the tips of my hair, which curtained around my face, were wet too. How could they say something so untrue? I just wanted to run out the stall and scream in their faces the truth. But who knows what they'll do? Me crying in front of them all and yelling off of the top of my lungs like a crazy person. Not only would they call me a slut, they call me a crazy. No I couldn't do that. All I could do was sit here, take deep breaths, and wait for them to leave.

They all continued on calling me means and telling fake stories. Some were probably spread through rumors. The others were probably made up right now.

Finally, the girls began to leave, but I saw a pair of feet standing in front of the counter. They turned around and starting walking to the stalls, all the down to the stall I was in. Crap! Not good!

The person didn't do anything. She just stood there. Then she let out a loud laugh. "You're pathetic Jani," Ellen said.

I felt my heart thumping against my chest when she said those words. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine that I was far from this stop, somewhere like Russia or Sweden. But Ellen's hollow voice brought me right back here.

"I saw you running here Jani," Ellen said, probably smiling. "Like I said before, you're not only easy, you're sneaky, hiding here the whole time. Bitch, I saw you're damn shadow huddled up on the toilet! You really are stupid! You didn't even try to run. Do you think I would've wasted my time saying that about you if weren't?"

I clutched my bag. She did all on purpose. Coming here, telling the lies, calling names. This was evil. Not just regular evil, Satan evil! She had no heart! I wanted to strangle that bitch with her blonde extensions. But I remained on the toilet, still not saying a word.

Ellen lowered herself to ground, and looked under the stall door. When I saw her face my blood turned to ice. Her sea-green eyes starring at me felt like she was starring through my soul. Oh my God, why couldn't she just leave? Now!

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Know this bitch," she hissed at me. "John was mine before you popped his cherry, or sucked it, doesn't matter what I tell people. You took him anyway from, and now you've just begun a dangerous game my little slut."

"I never did any-"

Ellen stopped me. "Doesn't matter what you say, it's what _I_ say. They won't believe a hoe like you. Me however . . ." She smiled a smile, yet vicious smile. That smile meant danger. "Everyone will believe me. Don't even try to fight back, you're already on thin ice."

And with that, she stood up and left, her heels clacking against the bathroom floor. I felt numb. I couldn't feel my body what so ever. I lowered my head low until my chin touched my chest. That's it. It was done. What hope was there for me?

_Darren Michael: So Jani, you busy this Saturday? It's okay if you aren't, I understand you're VERY busy. __XD_

_Oliver Pierce: H-O-O-K-U-P-W-I-T-H-M-E!_

_Maggie Rose: I feel lucky for your brothel. With u, they must be making A LOT of money._

_Eddie Santos: Girl, you're so dirty, Africans are light compared to you!_

_Grace Conway: I always wondered what was that bad smell you had. Now I know wat it is! It's the smell of a whore!_

_Donald Ripper: Jani Patel *gets on one knee* will you . . . . . . be my slut? *opens ring box with a condom in it* Don't worry sweetie, I like all my girls this way ;)_

I slammed my laptop closed. I couldn't take reading anymore of these horrible posts on my wall. They've been piling up since I got home from school. Oh my God it's just awful. The things they say break my heart with each word they say.I never knew, in all my years of living, what kids could cause so much pain.

I sank down in my bed, burying my face in my pillow. It was forty-five minutes until the set. About an hour ago I told my mom that I had an important test tomorrow and I wanted to get a good night's rest. She sent me off to bed with not much as a good night's kiss. If guess I would have to wait until I get again until I could get some love again.

Stuffing the pillows under my blanket, I heard my computer ding. New notifications. More slut-posts on my wall. That's it, I can't take it anymore!

Thirty minutes till the sun sets. I quickly typed up a post on my wall.

_I NVR SLEPT WITH ANYONE! IT'S ALL LIES! Y DO YOU PPL BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR?_

I knew it wouldn't help. Immediately comments began popping up, saying stuff like _lying whore_, and _go to hell_.

My spirit was crushed. Crushed and dusted into the wind. I had to chance now. It was me, against _them_.

When I transformed and began my journey to the clans, something in my heart lifted up. The clans. They didn't know of my personal life. They didn't know anything. I was simply an ordinary cat trying to make it in their world. They were my escape! Now I was running to the clans. I suddenly couldn't wait to see their faces, because I knew, there was nothing in the clans that could hurt me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, I would like to apologize for this chapter being a little too PG-13, but soon you will see how this chapter begins to have a BIG impact on Jani. Second, I promise you all, you will be seeing more of Jani being in the clans than in her human life. Please review, and I will post the next chapter soon! :)**


	10. Strangers and Spirits

**A/N: Okay, so as I promised, I'm starting to show a little more of Jani's life in the clans, and how it's affecting her. But still keep in mind what's happening in her human life and see how it affects her . . . **

Strangers and Spirits

"Violetpaw, hurry up or we'll never feed the clan!"

Ashfur's annoying voice rang through the camp. In all the three weeks I've been here, he was the main problem I had to deal with. Sure Thornclaw was annoying as well, and heck there a few more cats that have a problem with me. But Ashfur, my God! He didn't even try to hide his hatred to me. All he ever did was snapped at me, or just stared at me. He was like an awkward creeper.

Luckily, Brambleclaw says he understands. He told me the story of when Ashfur starting hating him as well, for "stealing" Squirrelflight with him. Turns out Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw's mate (wife in a sense), got angry at Brambleclaw for some reason and went out with Ashfur for a while. Then she dumped him and got back with Brambleclaw and Ashfur's been pissed with him since.

I looked up from talking to Whitewing (she was a nice she-cat), and sighed. "Coming," I called back to him.

Saying good-bye to Whitewing, I joined Ashfur and the rest of night patrol. What I couldn't make up in daytime clan duties, I triples mad up in night patrol. I was the best hunter in the clan. Although there normally wasn't hunting at night, I did it anyway. I actually managed to catch a few things. A squirrel here, a bird over there, sometimes a vole if I'm lucky enough. The clan likes how I help out, and as it turns out, these cats go to sleep late. I'm talking after midnight late. I've become friends with many of them. The three I've become good friends with are Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and their brother Jayfeather (he was recently given that name, which I know I heard Mary used that name before!). They're nice cats, the three of them-though Jayfeather can be a grumpy little stick in the mud sometimes. Though, I can't help but feel they're hiding something. Sometimes when I go into the camp, I see them huddled together, then I looked away for a second, then I look back and they're gone. Now ain't that weird?

Lionblaze was in this patrol, and I was happy, because he usually backed me up if I started having an argument with Ashfur. Brambleclaw was leading the patrol, another sigh of relief. Not that many cats did anything when Ashfur picked on me. He was still an elder warrior nevertheless. But I didn't care. You hurt me, I'll hurt you back. You're only even by getting even (these are the exact words that get Tom into detention every week).

And so we did the usually at night patrol. Walking, hunting, walking, smelling for intruders, walking, re-scenting the borders. WindClan was okay, but something was up by ShadowClan. I did smell something different.

"A rogue?" I suggested.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Yes, I felt like I've smelled this scent before."

"Me too," Berrynose (the official asshole of ThunderClan) said.

Brambleclaw looked down to me. "Violetpaw, try to see if you can find out more."

I tasted the air. "The scent is a tad fresh; I'm guessing he was here not that while ago."

Brambleclaw nodded with approval. I started to taste the air again. Wow, by the smell of it, this guy's been hopping from place to place.

"This cat's a traveler," I said. "First he went here, then into ShadowClan, then back here, then back to ShadowClan a little longer, and he passed by here a little while ago."

Brambleclaw had a smile on his face. "Very good Violetpaw. You're becoming very well in your tracking."

My pelt was glowing with pride. Yay! A compliment. Not many of those in my human life. The rumors and stuff in my school were beginning to spiral out of control. Now they were saying I was caring an STD. Oh my God the humiliation was becoming unbearable. When my friends weren't there to have my back, all hell broke loose. I mean, I could defend myself. But when it was a battle between one and ten . . . it was crucial.

At the thought of my human life, my stomach began to knot, and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. No, I wasn't going to think of that while I was here. Here, I was a hard-working, helpful rogue-to-be-warrior. I wasn't going to let anything or _anyone_ stop that. Not Ellen, not Ashfur. No one.

I turned to Brambleclaw. "I think he might still be in the territory, Brambleclaw. Maybe a little up north into the territory. Perhaps we should send a few warriors to follow the scent trail to see if he's still there."

Brambleclaw nodded. He didn't try to hide the impressiveness in his eyes. The warriors looked at each other, nodding.

"That's a very good suggestion Violetpaw," Brambleclaw said. "But the scent in stale. I highly doubt this rogue is still here."

Sandstorm, Firestar's mate, tasted the air. "Though it does smell familiar, don't you think?"

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have to say it does. I'll talk to Firestar about it. Come one everyone, it's about time to be heading home." He turned me, waiting to see whether I leave or come back. I don't know why he bothers anymore; I always choose to go back. Once everyone in the clans goes to sleep I go. Sometimes I meet Hawk on my way home. He's a really nice cat. He use to belong to belong to a group of cats too, but in a deadly battle, the cats of his home scattered, and he's been lonely ever since.

Hawk offers me guidance whenever I need it, especially now. He also teaches me a few battle moves from his home. Of course, I doing (surprisingly) well with the battle moves Brambleclaw teaches me, but learning a little something on the side doesn't hurt. Right? Strange though how similar his battle moves compared to the clans' battle moves.

On our way back, I notices that Lionblaze seemed a bit stiffened. I got close to him till our pelts brushed. "Something wrong?"

"Uh . . . I'll explain in the camp." He quickened his pace.

Once in the camp, the cats welcomed us back. Most of them were especially friendly to me considering I had two pieces of juicy prey dangling from my jaws. I went back to get them quickly before we returned.

Firestar's green eyes shone. "Wow Violetpaw, nice catch for night hunting."

I couldn't fight the smile growing on my face. It felt nice being complimented by the leader.

I bowed my head slightly. "Thank you Firestar."

I went to join the other warriors. In the clans I was kind of a floater. Sometimes I hung with the apprentices, other times with the warriors, occasionally at the medicine cat's den with Leafpool and Jayfeather, and sometimes, if I was in the mood, I visited the queens. Like I said before, most of the clan cats adored me, where as others wished I never fell into the camp in the first place.

Lionblaze was talking to his two siblings. I was surprised Jayfeather was there. Most of the time he's inside the medicine cat's den, mixing herbs, treating a cat-medicine cat stuff. The fact he was out here surprised me a bit.

"What's up kittens?"

The first time I used that on them, I almost got the clawing of life. But now they're use to my "strange" greetings. I just tell them it's a rogue thing. They fall for it every time.

Jayfeather looked up at me. "Hey Violetpaw. Heard you got us some food." He licked his lips. Poor thing was probably hungry.

I nodded, suddenly realizing he couldn't see it. "Yes I did. I'm telling you I'm a prey magnet. The prey-" I drew out my paw in a dramatic way "-attracts to me."

Hollyleaf giggled. "See, this is why I like you. You're sense of humor is so much different compared to the other rogues I've met."

"Speaking of rogues," Lionblaze piped in. "Violetpaw, what do you think of the rogue scent we found?"

I sat down next to them. "Oh yeah, weren't you going to say something to that?"

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather looked to him. Jayfeather sighed. "We might as well tell her, just in case she meets him."

I moved a little closer. "Know what?" I asked, lowering my voice.

The three of them looked at each other, as if they didn't know where to start. Finally, Lionblaze sighed, and answered. "I recognized the scent you smelled at the ShadowClan border. You were right, it was a rogue . . . His name is Sol-"

"-And he's the most devious, sneaky, fox-hearted, little piece of crow-"

"-Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze rested a paw on his sister's as she calmed down.

She looked down at her paws in embarrassment. "Sorry" Her whiskers twitched. "I guess I didn't realize how much I hated that cat."

Wow, this Sol (isn't that Spanish for sun?) cat must've been a real ass. "Who exactly is he?" I asked.

"A good for nothing rogue," Jayfeather said. "Who turned ShadowClan against StarClan and is enforcing his ways upon him."

"What ways?" Hollyleaf's fur bristled in anger. "His ways are nothing more than barbaric rules that only help _him_, not ShadowClan. Whatever he says goes completely against the warrior code!"

I raise my paw then lowered it. "Down she-cat. If he causes all this trouble why don't the clans do something? Drive the little vermin out?"

"We tried," Lionblaze said with a sigh. "Sol seemed so nice when we first met him. He really seemed like he could help us with the prophe-"

Jayfeather wacked Lionblaze with his paw. He gave a serious stare to Lionblaze. "With the precise ways we can help out clan. But leadership is what the fox-heart wanted." He sighed. "It's a shame Blackstar was stupid enough to believe him."

I shook my head. "Ironic, Blackstar sounds like a smart leader, why would he be stupid enough to believe the stuff this, Sol, says?"

"His leadership is strong," Hollyleaf said. "But his faith in StarClan isn't. He always says how the clans were never meant to come here. I guess when Sol came in with the alternative, Blackstar just jumped on it."

It was ironic. Cats have told me about the legendary ShadowClan leader. He use to be a deputy for Brokenstar (a VERY bad cat from what I hear), then became a rogue, then became a deputy for Tigerstar (a VERY VERY bad cat and Brambleclaw's father; talk about awkward). He's all white, except for his paws which are jet black. Sounds like a funny-looking cat to me. But from what I hear, he's far from funny. He's kind of a fun-sucker, perfect for leading ShadowClan. Like I said, he sounds like a smart leader, why would he join that stupid rogue Sol?

Lionblaze let out a yawn. "Well, I'm going to rest. I heard something about me going to dawn patrol tomorrow."

"Ouch! Good luck!" I said.

Before he left, he looked at me again. "Oh, and I heard Brambleclaw and Firestar talking about you."

That got my attention. "Really? What were they saying?" Now I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

He let out another yawn and shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard you name and they were nodding at each other."

I swatted my tail playfully at him. "Well shoot, why did you get me all excited?"

The four of laughed. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf yawned. Pretty soon they went off to their nests.

I looked up at the half-moon. It was a little after mid-night. The clan must've had a hard day if they're going to sleep a little earlier than usually. Pretty soon, the only cats in the camp were the two guards, Dustpelt, Firstar, and Brambleclaw.

I padded up to Firestar and Brambleclaw. "Do you guys want me to do anything before I leave?"

Firestar shook his head. He too let out a yawn. "No Violetpaw, that's okay. You did well today. Brambleclaw told me you beat him in battle training today."

"Oh . . ." I looked down shyly to the ground and then to Brambleclaw. "I thought you weren't going to tell him that?"

Brambleclaw laughed. "Sorry, he pestered me into it."

With a sighed I looked at Firestar. "Alright Firestar . . . you caught me. I'm a fighter."

"And a good one too," Brambleclaw put in. "My tail still hurts."

"Yeah, sorry again."

"No reason to be. We can use a good fighter like you."

I blushed. "Oh chucks! You're too modest."

We all laughed again. That's when the two grown toms yawned. I guess it was time to jet.

"I'll get going now. Let you two catch your beauty sleep."

I bowed my head to both of them, and left. Once out the camp, breathing in at nice smell of nature, my spirit was alive. To me it was scary how I hardly slept, and I was so alive! Literally, I did was a one hour nap once a week after school. I know it sounds crazy, but that's all I needed. Every since the Witch put that curse on my, my adrenaline seemed to be pumping twenty-four-seven.

Suddenly, I looked beyond the lake, to where the Witch's wooden shack was. I hadn't seen that woman-thing-since the curse was placed on me. Was she still there, cooking up spells and potions? I just wonder. Maybe one of these days I'll find out. Wait, no! She turned me into a cat for going on there twice; I could only imagine what she'll do on the third visit.

I went up to lake as normal. I sat down on the bank, lapped at the water, and enjoyed the view I had.

**_SSSSSSSShhhhhhhhh_**

My senses all went on alert. What the hell was that? It sounded like a whisper. Like someone was saying something.

I looked all around. No one was there. Just me and nature. Maybe it was the wind. Yeah probably.

**_SSSSSShhhhhhhrrrrrrr_**

I jumped up at the second one. Okay, that was defiantly not the wind. That was defiantly a voice. No doubt, someone was talking!

Suddenly, the beautiful landscape seemed like a threat to me. The shadows seemed like a cover up for anything to hide in. The think tree branches looked like claws ready to slice me to bits. The beautiful lake looked like a portal into an abyss.

**_EEEEEErrrraaaa_**

I spun around. Nothing was there. My fur began to rise in fear. "Okay!" I called. "Birchfall? Hazeltail? Hollyleaf? If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to claw you into pieces!"

No one came from the bushes. No one was there.

My legs trembled. My stomach developed a bad feeling in it. That's when I heard it again.

_**Gaaaaaannnnnnnnaaaaaa**_

Oh my God. It sounded to be coming right from behind me. I took a big gulp, and slowly turned. A pair of piercing blue eyes gazed into mine. I screamed and feel backward into a small shrub.

Hawk rushed to help me up. "Violet are you okay?"

I shook him off. "I'm fine, and I told you my name is Violet_paw_."

"Whatever," he said.

I bonked him on the back of the head with my tail. "Don't ever do that again!"

He looked at me strangely. "Do what?"

"You know. Do creepy whispers like you were doing before." I lowered my voice in a whisper. "Gaaaaaaannnnnaaaaaa. Like that."

Hawk looked at me for a minute, confused as I've ever seen any cat. "Violet honestly, I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

I took one more look at him. I looked into his eyes. Nothing. There was not a hint that showed that he was lying.

I sat down with a huff. "Well then I'm going crazy, because I know I heard something."

When I looked up to Hawk, I found it creepy to see it was smiling. I scooted over a little. "Okay that's a little creepy."

He lowered himself down to me. "If you think they're real," he whispered into my ear. "Then go find them."

A chilling wind blew. Hm. That's strange. It was blowing north. Most winds here blow east, west, or south. Not north. And not only was it blowing north, it was blowing at an angle. I looked to the direction it was blowing. It was going up north into ThunderClan territory, right along the river between ThunderClan and WindClan.

"But if I follow it, how will I-"

When I turned around he was gone. Hawk simply was gone. He was here a moment ago, and now he was just . . . poof.

Was I on crack? Could this night get any weirder?

Even though he was gone, I took Hawk's advice and followed to where I thought the voices would be. They seemed to have been carried by the wind. So that's the direction I took.

I walked along the bank of the river. My paws struggled to walk up the hills and slopes. As I walked up the hills, I began to hear more whispers. But now it just wasn't just one whisper, it was hundreds of them. Yet still, there was no one around at all.

As I walked farther, the whispers became louder and louder. Finally I stopped. The whispers were coming from a high hill in . . . WindClan.

I paced around. What was I goanna do? I couldn't just walk through WindClan territory like that! Sure I did it when I was leaving, but I had to do that. This I could just shrug away. I could walk away at this moment. But I could just ignore the whispering either.

Finally, making my finally decision, I leaped out the river and raced through the territory up to the hill. Now the more and more whispers could be heard. How could no one else be hearing this? Was I the only one? It could just be me hearing another type of animal. But something in my gut told me it wasn't another animal.

As I reached the hills, I noticed a small structure of stone walls. I walked down to it. There was a small opening it in, so naturally I walked in.

It was like sort of a stone den. Sitting in the middle, was a crystal clear pool of water. The moon and stars reflected on it, casting a wavy blue shine all over.

Suddenly, I felt like a power was overwhelming me. I walked around the pool of water, not talking my eyes off it. Except I did. I looked down to see a paw print engraved in the stone. It was a cat's paw print. There were others, surrounding the whole pool. I thought the clans lived somewhere else before they came here?

A breeze swift through the small cave, and suddenly the water in the pool lit up. It glowed like a wonder, sending a surge of energy through me. The power was strong. Soon I felt myself walking towards it, calling me.

Once I reached it, I leaned over a little to see. The water then turned a bright glowing white. I didn't even flinch. I just leaned more forward. It was fascinating. In my heart, I felt a high power at work here.

Suddenly, I felt myself falling. My face fell into the bright white light. I felt my body plummeting into the brightness. The brightness was surrounding me. It was all bright. Then . . . dark . . .

* * *

><p>When I came to, it came to my attention that I was standing in a fog. Wait, wasn't I just by a glowing pool of water a minute ago? Now I was in a thick gray mist. The mist was so gray I could cut it with a knife.<p>

I started to walk around. Nothing was around me, just the gray mist. Was I dead? Strange, I didn't feel dead. Did I drown in the pool? Panic seized me. Oh my God. I was dead! I had to be! What else could explain all this-

The voices. I heard them! Even though I couldn't see a thing through the mist, I could hear the voices. As I walked towards the voices, the mist began to clear away. Next thing I knew, I was standing in a area that was all white, and crowded with creatures. There was big group of cats in front of me; more cats than there were in ThunderClan. Across from them, there were people sitting on clouds. And not just people, animals too, some of them cats as well. But yes other animals too. I saw a lion, tiger, rabbits, owls, there was even a gorilla sitting on a cloud.

What in the name of every god was going on around here? A zoo? A circus? A freak show? Or was I goanna wake up and find out I bumped my head and was dreaming the whole thing?

A big man sitting on a cloud floated over the cats. I quickly blended into groups, casually joining in the back while the man came over.

He was a tan bald man with a thick gray fluffy beard and mustache growing on his hair. He was also wearing the long white robes I've seen Muslims wear.

He sat crossed-legged on his cloud, stroking his beard. He leaned down towards the cats, bending his arm and resting it on his knee.

Then, he spoke to them in a strong, booming voice, sort of like how Zeus sounded in that movie Clash of the Titans.

"Why do you bring us here?" he boomed to the cats. A few cats took a step back (I'm not goanna lie, I was one of them).

When no cat answered, he boomed at them. "What do you want? We Spirits have bigger problems to deal with!"

A blue-gray she-cat stepped out of the crowd. She looked up the man on the cloud. Before she could speak, a woman floated up to the two of them, also on a cloud. The woman was beautiful. A young woman with fair skin and deep blue eyes, with a long strapless gold dress, and a long brown braid hanging down her back.

The man looked at her annoyingly. "Adora, not now!"

She gave him a stern look. "Melkilo, please, can't you have patience? These poor creatures need us, can't you just listen to them?"

Melkilo grumbled something under his breath. Adora (these are strange names) nodded for the cat to talk. "Go ahead Bluestar," she said kindly.

Bluestar? Wait, she was the old leader of ThunderClan. Hold on. If she was here, then that means these cats were . . . Holy crap! I was in StarClan! But if I was, then what was up with all these people and animals on floating clouds?

"Spirits, I address you on behalf of StarClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan," she said with a slight bow of respect.

The Spirits all mumbled to each other, but Adora hushed them all. She nodded for Bluestar to continue.

"If you will listen to us, I beg you. We need your help! A poison has sprouted in one of the clans, and we're afraid it'll spread to the rest of the clans."

_**Sol!**_

Melkilo stroked his beard again. "Interesting. And what do you intend we do? Go down at the strike down the problem. You know we can't do that Bluestar."

"Well do something!" she exclaimed, her fur beginning to bristle.

Adora floated closer to the old she-cat. "Dear Bluestar," she said in a smooth voice. "There is nothing else we spirits can possibly do. We've already sent you the special cats."

"Yes I know! The Three, yes. And we're grateful Adora, truly we are. But, great Spirit, is it truly enough? This rogue isn't the only thing damaging the clans!"

It went silent. The spirits looked at each other with wide eyes. Melkilo got their attention with a look of his eyes. He looked back down at Bluestar. "We are aware of the plans of the Underworld-"

"Then why don't you take action!"

Everyone, including me, looked sideways as someone walking in the bright atmosphere. My jaw dropped as the Witch walked into the area, her bare feet slapping against the white floor. Her super long jet black hair swung side to side as she walked with her shoulder back and head up tall to the two Spirits and Bluestar.

Melkilo looked down at the Witch with amusement. "Ah, Mother Gana. You're late."

Mother Gana? Her name was Mother Gana? Honestly, I never would've guessed that.

Mother Gana put her hands on her hips. "No. Actually I came just in time."

Melkilo raised a gray eyebrow.

"You all were simply bickering before I came here," Mother Gana said. The Spirits laughed in amusement. Even the StarClan cats chuckled a little.

Mother Gana looked down at Bluestar, pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bluestar for what has happened to your descendants."

"It's _your_ fault," Melkilo boomed at Gana. The entire area shuddered a little at the boom of his voice.

Mother Gana swished her hand, which sent a gust of with to him. It didn't knock him off, but it did back him a little unbalanced.

"You hush yourself!" she snapped at him.

"But it's true!" he snapped back. "You should've sent that mangled power-hungry human to the Underworld instead of turning him in a cat!"

Everyone began to turn to each other, exchanging glances and words of shock. I didn't listen to what they said. His words floated in my mind. He said power-hungry _human_ and turned into a _cat_. Was Sol like me? A human transformed into a cat? Impossible!

Mother Gana stared hard at Melkilo. Finally she spoke. "You are a little right. Just a little! Perhaps I should've sent into the Underworld instead of transforming him-"

"And now I hear you've gone and transformed another human!" Melkilo shouted.

Mother Gana held up a finger, telling him to freeze. "Ah. But that was done for a purpose greater than you can imagine. She's not like other humans Melkilo. She's the key." Her eyebrows raised. "Perhaps the only hope."

She began to walk around, he hands behind her back like she was a lawyer at trail. I listened to her. Whatever she was about to say, I knew it would be important.

"Cats and Spirits, our world is being threatened. We as Spirits, have seen evil come in many forms, in many fools. The last time we saw evil at its greatest, we saw it in that fool the humans call Hitler. That was with the humans. Now evil returns, but it has found a way to come within you clan cats with that fool you call Tigerstar."

The StarClan cats hissed at the name.

"He's not alone," Mother Gana continued. "He has his little pets of helpers, wagging their tails behind him. Evil choose him to be its carrier, why I will never now. They're nothing more than fools to me. However Tigerstar is the biggest one of all. His hunger for revenge is the very thing that makes him evil to his own advantage. Spirits, we've done away with evil before, but I don't know if we can handle it now, seeing as to how powerful it's become."

Murmurs spread between the Spirits.

Mother Gana then looked at both the Spirits and the StarClan cats. With a sigh she continued. "StarClan cats, Spirits, both of human and animals form, time is running out for all of us. A war will soon waged. This battle will decide the fate of all Spirits, all living things. We can't do it alone."

Melkilo floated to her. "What do you suggest we do."

Mother Gana looked at him. "Center all of plans around and within the Clans. Rock's already started with one of the special cats we've sent."

I looked into the group of Spirits. Sitting on a cloud, was the haggard, furless cat I saw outside my window that night.

Melkilo nodded to Rock, as Rock nodded back. "The cat I've got is very strong. No doubt he can help us win."

"Very good," Melkilo said. He looked to Mother Gana. "And what of you?"

"Don't worry," she said. "I have the help of some old friends of ours'. It seems those we thought were useless, have turned out extremely helpful. I've too been working with someone. She too is strong. I still need t give her sometimes to get use to things. She'll need all the strength she can get when the time comes."

Melkilo swished his hand in the air. A glowing red ball forming in the of it. He stared at it, lost in a trance. Then he came back.

"There's not much time," he announced. He looked down at the StarClan cats. "We're all going to have to work together if we intend to win the war."

Mother Gana nodded. Then she swished her hand in the air and a glowing red ball also formed in her hand. "Melkilo's right. Time is short."

She paused, staring down at the ball as Melkilo had done. She looked up. "We Spirits have failed, like everyone else does. But we cannot fail on this. If we fail . . ."

The glowing red ball in her hand disappeared. "Then all will be lost."


	11. Knowledge

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that last cliffie ;) Well I was in a bad mood when I wrote that, so I'm sorry for having to do that to you guys. Now, one with this story. When we last left off with Jani, she more confused than a deer crossing a busy highway . . . **

* * *

><p>Knowledge<p>

I blinked open my eyes. I squinted at the sun's light striking my eyes-Wait!

My body felt slightly cold. I looked down. Two legs, two arms, faded blue jeans, a pair of red shoes, and my hair draped over my shoulder.

Crap! I was human!

I almost fell into the pool of water as I tried to get up. Wait, I remember that. The water, me falling into an abyss of brightness, the StarClan cats, the Witch-I mean Mother Gana. All of it. Was it a dream? Did I just simply dream all it up?

Well I had no time to think of that. It was a little past dawn, I could tell that by where the sun was. Hurrying on to my feet, I exited the cave. I almost killed myself while running fast down the hills, but I had to get home before my parents woke up. It should take me fifteen minutes to get to house. It was five minutes from here to David's ranch, then ten minutes from there to my house.

The grass and pebbles tickled my bare feet as I ran through WindClan territory. Oh hope I didn't into a dawn patrol.

I thanked every Hindu god and goddess when I reached my house, climbed through my bedroom window, and thumped onto my floor. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath.

I looked over to the clock on my dresser. It was 5:30. Oh thank God! Papa will be getting up soon to get ready for work. I figured I might as well get ready. I took a shower, washed my hair, tied it back into a braid, put my clothes on, and finished up some homework I didn't do last night.

While I answered questions about World War II, I thought about what happened last night. For some reason, I knew it wasn't all a dream. Bluestar was there and she was dead. And they were mentioning Tigerstar. And on top of all it, Mother Gana (formally known as the Witch) was there. How could I explain that? And were those people and animals floating on clouds really Spirits? How could that happen? And what are Spirits anyway? Are they like angels or something?

A planned formed in my head. Yes, I knew what I was goanna do. And I knew just the person who I could talk to about it . . .

* * *

><p>Mary placed her books on her desk next to me. A cat book was sticking out from her bag. It had a cat that looked like Jayfeather on it. Wait what?<p>

I stared at it a little longer. The title said _Fading Echoes_ on it.

Mary caught me staring. "My cousin knows the person that does the cover art and managed to snag me a copy of the next book." She tapped the book. "It's not due to come out for months, but I got it anyway."

I was still staring at the picture. "Who's that cat?" I asked.

Mary looked at it for a second. She shrugged. "Not sure. I think it might be Jayfeather, the medicine cat."

_**Ah ha! The Jayfeather I know is the medicine cat apprentice. Still, it's close.**_

Mr. LaRocca, our chemistry teacher, was out today. So we had a sub that honestly could care less about what we were doing. Perfect. This was a perfect opportunity to talk to Mary.

When I turned to Mary-what a surprise-she was reading the Warriors book. I tapped her on the arm and got her attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mary nodded.

"Mary," I said. "As a Wiccan, do you believe in spirits?"

She looked at me weirdly, closing her cat book and putting her it in her bag. "Well," she said. "Mainly we believe in the God and Goddess, creators of the earth. But however, there is a story that my mom told me once about spirits."

I nodded on for her to continue.

"It is believed, by some Wiccans, that there are spirits from the Spirit World, a world parallel to ours. Some crossed over, some choose to stay behind. The ones that did cross over took forms of anything they wanted, from something as simple as a flower, to something as big as a whale."

So the Spirits could transform into anything they wanted. They could be humans or animals, whichever they felt like.

"Why would they choose to come over to our world in the first place?" I asked. "And what do Spirits look like before they transform into plants, animals, or humans?"

"For protection," Mary said simply. "Many Spirits come to here to protect all living things."

"Against what?"

Mary sighed. "Anything. From evil spirits, from world dangers, from each other. You see, they live in a world filled with such peace and tranquility, some of them fell guilty for leaving us human to suffer in our chaotic world. So, they come over in different forms to help protect us. As for what they looked like before, my mom never told me. I guess they were like glowing balls of light before they transformed." She looked at me. "Jani, are you alright? You look pale."

I shook my head. "No, thanks I'm fine. Um, is that all you know?"

"Yep," Mary said. "That was only thing my mom every told me."

I nodded. "I see. And how exactly did this story get passed on? Like, did someone just make it up, or is it fact?"

"You're certainly a questioner today Jani." Mary smiled. "You usually don't ask this many questions about Wicca."

I smiled. It felt good to have a conversation with Mary about something we were interested in. Most of the time we talked about casual things, like news, the school, gossip, and stuff similar to that. But once, we were talking about an actually interest. Something we _both_ wanted to talk about.

To her answer her question, I just shrugged. "I've decided to become a multiculturalist."

"Oh, well in that case," Mary said. "I'm not too sure. All I know is that they started getting passed on just a little after Wicca was created. Whether they're true or not, you'll have to ask the God and Goddess."

We spent the rest of the period talking about-wouldn't you know it?-cat books-I mean Warriors (the title of the book series). I had to tell Mary that I was planning of maybe reading the series soon so she wouldn't get suspicious. Mary told me, without spoiling anything, that the books were about four clans that try to thrive in a forest, whiling battling each other for food, territory, and leadership-sometimes. I was surprised to see who familiar this series was to the clans I knew. But again, there was just no way could it be possible. No way. Nothing could be _that_ weird.

* * *

><p>I had a study hall after chemistry. As normal, I went to my study hall classroom. When the class was settled, and the teacher took attendance, I asked for a library pass. I got one like a Christmas present, and was on my way.<p>

Once I got to the library, I took one of the computers that weren't occupied. After I logged in, I went to the internet. In the search box, I typed up "Spirits" and pressed Go. Naturally the first few things to pop up was a Wikipedia site, a couple of YouTube videos, Spirit Airlines tickets, and a site for the movie Spirited Away (which freaked me out the first time I saw it). I just clicked on the Wikipedia site, hoping to find something. Nothing. All there was the definition, the origin of the word, dealing with religions, and other sites.

I went back and typed in the search box "spirits in nature" then clicked Go. About a hundred links showed up, but I finally found a site that caught my eye.

It was called "Unseen and Untold: Spirits of the Forest".

I immediately clicked on it. The homepage of website was covered in earthy pictures. Rocks, flowers, grass, trees, and water were scattered throughout the page. Along the side were topics to pick, and then in the center of the page was a summary. I read it.

_It is only natural for most humans to deny the existence of any supernatural power or force. Humans prefer to think of themselves as the "superior living creature". Spirits pose a threat to that, with their powers and ways with the nature, to control it. So, since humans learned to farm, read, and build things, they've tried to get rid of that threat, by silencing their existence. Of course no human can destroy a spirit, only spirits can destroy spirits. They simply slandered the word of such spirits existing, causing misery to anyone who suggests that there are such powerful spirits. Humans could silence thoughts of the spirits, but they could not silence the spirits themselves. Spirits live in our world to this very day. They live either from us, or within us. We don't see them, but they see us. They protect us from the harm that may be caused to us, despite our negative way to them. Spirits are the soul to our earth, the keeper of our light. They are our protectors. They are our guardians. They are the great and powerful Spirits._

No way I was goanna leave this page! This sounded sort of like the story Mary told me. Okay, so far so good. I looked at the topics on the side of the page. I clicked the one that said "Spirits in Our World".

A page popped up with pictures of animals, and people, similar to the people I saw that might by the pool. There was a small summary on the page that I read.

_Spirits take on the form of parts of nature when they cross into our world. They take the form of plants and animals, sometimes even abiotic things, like air, dirt, sand, even water. Some spirits, though not that many, take the form of humans. Very few that take the form of humans, take the form of young humans, especially pretty young humans. Seeing as humans tend to care about outside beauty, if a spirit was to take the form of a young, beautiful human, it would seem complicated to hide their powers seeing as humans would notice them more. Spirits mainly prefer to take on older humans, being as humans tend to not care much for the old, thus making it a perfect life for a Spirit to live without worry of being discovered. _

_Coming into the human world is a very risky thing for a Spirit. Trying to blend into a habitat they're not use to is what makes some Spirits stay in the Spirit World. However many of the Spirits pity us, and simply wish our lives were easier. A responsibility of the Spirits is to keep evil out of the human world. According to history, sometimes the Spirits don't succeed in their mission, but they do nevertheless stop evil from doing the worst it possibly could. That, and that alone, is the Spirits one at only job._

I wrote down the name of the website in my binder. I don't know who made this website, but they were a genius! This information was going to be really helpful in the future, I could tell.

I was about to press another topic on the side, when I heard a sound behind me. I turned around to see four girls giggling in their palms, and one standing in front of them with an evil smirk across her face.

"That's an interesting website there Jani," Ellen said. The girls behind her giggled more.

My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. I could feel sweat rising from my pores as Ellen bent down to see my computer screen. Scanning the page quickly, she jerked backwards and covered her mouth with her hand, but that wasn't enough to muffle her annoying laughter. The other girls joined with her, covering their mouths too.

"So," Ellen said wiping away tears. "I thought Indians were Hindus, not Pagans. God, you're just messed up one-hundred percent." They all laughed, ignoring the librarian who was trying to shush them.

I packed up my backpack quickly, feeling my whole face go hot with embarrassment, and raced out of the library. Walking down the hallway at a fast pace, I ducked into the girl's bathroom. Taking a paper towel and wetting it, I tapped it all over my face. Then I hid in the bathroom stall for the last twenty minutes of study hall.

* * *

><p>Once home, I ran to my laptop. It hummed to life, and I turned on the internet. As the internet page opened, my belly twisted into a knot. My homepage was Facebook, and I was logged in, so when the internet opened, it showed me I had fifteen notifications. I don't know why, but I clicked on the first one that said that I had been tagged in Ellen Wilson's photo. I clicked on it. The picture was of me sitting in front of a library computer, looking at the website. The title "Spirits of the Forest" written across the page in big letters. I read the caption at the bottom of the picture.<p>

_Someone's studying hard XD Guess she couldn't get her God to forgive her, so she had to find another one._

The terrible feeling in my stomach began to rise. It increased as I read a few of the comments.

_Rose Turner: Well there's something you don't see every day._

_Ethan Woods: I thought she would be looking up porn instead :/_

_George Hills: Wow. That's just pathetic man._

_Tiffany Harris: Sad. Just sad :/_

_Ruby Isaacs: How can she live with herself? What, her social life is so bad she's talking to spirits? I would hang myself before I would do that! :p_

I couldn't take another comment. Each comment felt like someone was wiping my back with thorns. But I would have to deal with it later. Right now I had something more important to do.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I typed in the search box the website I had found, and clicked on it when it came up. Looking down the list of topics, I found one that really caught my attention. It was called "Spirits' Punishments". I clicked on it, and read the small summary that came on the page.

_Spirits normally don't mean to harm humans, but if they see a human acting in sinful matters, they will punish them. Spirits are allowed to punishment humans anyway they want. Anything from transforming them into a rock, making them deformed, or even killing them. The fate of the human is up to the Spirit that they are dealing with them. Some Spirits give humans a second chance and don't punish them at all, however other Spirits believe that punishing a human is the only way for the human to learn their lesson._

_The crimes in which a Spirit punishes a human can be one of three things: An act against another human, an act against nature, or an act against the Spirit. A Spirit is allowed to punish if a human does any of these three. _

Now I was confused. I didn't do any of these acts, yet Mother Gana still placed this curse on me. Something was fishy. I recalled her explaining to the other Spirits and to StarClan that she had found a human and was going to use her to help in this war they were talking about. She couldn't be talking about me right? I mean, what if it was another human that she was using.

No matter how many times I tried coming up with an excuse, it always lead back to me. So, did she cursed me because I did something wrong, or did she have bigger plans for me?

Closing my computer, I looked at my clock. It was four. Still enough time to do my homework before the sun went down. Okay, so, tonight I would go to the clans, as normal. But then tomorrow, after I came home from school, I'll say I'm going to the library with Mary, which of course was not true.

I had no choice anymore. There were too many questions left unanswered, to many secrets unrevealed. Tomorrow, I would test my courage. Tomorrow, I would go to the old wooden shack and talk to Mother Gana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH OH OH! And I'm just getting starting people ;) Btw, thank you alll for the wonderful reviews! Keep in touch for the next chapter :)**


	12. Outcast Warriors

**A/N: So we're going to scale off here for a minute. I promise you that her meeting with Mother Gana will come soon. But for now, there's something more interesting you might want to know. Jani's "friend" Hawk (if you don't know who he really is at this point, go back a reread all of The New Prophecy, The Power of Three, and the books of Omen of the Star right away!) is taking her to meet a few of his friends.**

* * *

><p>Outcast Warriors<p>

"Why do they keep looking at me!"

I felt like every tom's eye (with the exception of Ashfur) was looking at me. I wish cats wore clothes, or else I wear a sweater right now to cover up.

Hollyleaf chuckled.

I looked at her. "Whoa! I'm feeling totally violated right now and you're laughing like it's the funniest thing ever?"

She smiled. "That's because it kind of is."

"What?"

Again, she continued to smile, until she saw I wasn't getting it, she explained. "Violetpaw, have you taken a look at yourself? You're the most attractive cat in the whole clan!"

I blinked, completely stunned. _I_ was attractive? I certainly did see any beauty in my cat form. And I'm not meaning to sound all self-pity or anything, but I really didn't. Was cat beauty different from human beauty?

Hollyleaf and I left the camp, anyway from those staring eyes, and went into the forest in search for more bedding for the elders'. I found some by the roots of a tree, and as I got some, she explained to me what she meant.

"You're a foreign beauty, Violetpaw. There's something about your appearance that make toms stare, and . . . some she-cats jealous." She looked down, tearing at the moss.

I put a paw on hers. Those green eyes were filled with . . . . well I couldn't quite detect it, but they were filled with something. "Hollyleaf?" I tried to make my voice smooth, like how Mary's mother talks to her. "Is something wrong?"

Hollyleaf sighed. "It's just . . . you're so lucky. You're loved by the whole clan-"

"-except for Ashfur!"

"Yes, of course, with the exception of Ashfur. But still, you're excelling in your training much better than any apprentice in ThunderClan. And on top of all that, you're in every tom's mind. Even Lionblaze admits he's found himself thinking of you sometimes. How do you do it Violetpaw?"

"Do what?"

"Be such a tom magnet!"

My pelt was hot with embarrassment. Great. So, in my human life, I was being accused of being a slut. In my cat life, I might just be well on my many. Oh, irony was the most beautiful ever. I didn't even want a boyfriend-man-tom-ugh! The point is I was single, and I would prefer to stay that way . . . at least in this life. Besides, I wasn't here to fall in love. I was here to find a way to help with the curse . . . .

Wait. That's what I said over a month ago. But now . . . I don't know. I've become so attach to this clan, and the cats in it (except for Ashfur). They weren't offering that much help in helping with the curse. Plus they were part of my escape from what was happening in school (the drama scale has escalated _a lot_ since that picture of me on the spirits website). At this point, I think was coming to the clans because . . . . I wanted to. Every day, when I got home from the clans, all I wanted to do was go right back. It was always an adventure with them. They teach me to fight, be strong, and protect myself. This was starting to feel like . . . . my family.

Hollyleaf and I sat in silence for a minute. "I don't mean to do anything," I said to her. "And with all honesty, I don't really want a mate. I'm only an apprentice-why would I want to be thinking about having a mate?"

I smiled at Hollyleaf and she eventually smiled too. I flicked her shoulder. "Hey. You're adorable too."

She shook her head. "Please. With my jet-black, frizzy fur. Ha!"

I shrugged. "Hey, have you heard? Black is the new white."

Hollyleaf smiled, even though she probably didn't know what I was saying. I guess she sensed I was trying help her though. "Thanks Violetpaw."

I nodded. "My pleasure, you know, they say I'm good comforting others."

"Who says?"

Oh damn it! I searched for something to say. "Uh . . . cats from before I became a rogue."

She looked at weirdly. "I thought you said your family was killed when you were a small kit?"

"Well, you see . . . even as a kit, I was still a very comforting person. I uh . . . cared very much for all living things. Hey look a butterfly!"

There really wasn't a butterfly, but I needed to find a way to get off the subject.

Hollyleaf and I returned back to the camp with the moss, which we delivered to the elders. They were grateful (in their own cranky elder way). Afterwards I went over to get as little something. "You want something Hollyleaf?"

She shook her head. "No it's okay. Um, can you just hang on for a minute?"

I nodded. "Sure. Where you off to?"

"Oh, I just need to ask Jayfeather something."

I looked at her. Something tells me she was leaving something out.

"I woke up coughing. I wanna make sure it's nothing serious," she reassured.

Still, even as she walked over to Jayfeather, I wasn't all convinced. Jayfeather was sitting outside the den. As Hollyleaf approached him, they spoke with their heads close together and low. And I could tell that their voices were low too. My cats ears couldn't even pick up a whisper. Suddenly, Jayfeather looked at me. I pretended to eat my mouse. My head was lowered, but my eyes were looking at them. Jayfeather continued to stare at me. Those sightless eyes seemed like they could actually seem something I couldn't.

"Violetpaw!"

I jumped at the sound of Brambleclaw's voice. He was standing in front of me. I got up.

"No, no," he said, gesturing with his tail for me to sit back down.

"But . . ." I was a bit confused. "Aren't we training today?"

Brambleclaw sat down next to me. I offered him a piece of my mouse, but he refused politely. "So then, what's up?"

"Well," he said. "Violetpaw, Firestar and I were talking, and we think it's time to give you your assessment."

I almost choked on my mouth (you know for a smart cat, it wasn't very bright of Brambleclaw to tell me this while I was eating).

"My first assessment?" I could hardly believe it. "Wait, but isn't that the thing where you send me somewhere, stalk me, and if I catch anything I'm good?"

He nodded.

That's it. I couldn't help it. I did my little happy dance. Brambleclaw laughed as I skipped and hopped and whatever else. Wow! I'm like this close to becoming a warrior. Hard work really does pay off.

After another minute of happy dancing, I settled down. "You want me to go train?"

He shook his head. "No that's okay. You've worked hard tonight. Go back to your whatever, rest, and be ready for tomorrow."

Finishing up my mouse, I thanked him, said goodbye, and was on my merry way.

* * *

><p>Little butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf told me about assessments. They'll send me to hunt in a particular area, I catch something (no cheating), and I'll have my warrior name before I know it. Happy day!<p>

"Someone's in a good mood."

I stopped dead in my paw steps and whirled around. "Hawk you really have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Hawk asked with the tilt of his head.

"That thing you do where you randomly come from nowhere and scare me near death."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. In a mean time, come with me. I wanna show you something."

He led me deep into ThunderClan territory. We reached the abandoned Twoleg Nest. That's what the clans called it. Really, it was an old craftsman's workshop. The man, I think his name was Herman, use to make things out of wood, like dressers and stuff. My old dining room table was a work of his. But what really brought him money was his jewelry making. Well one day, Herman went out for a walk. He didn't come back. A few days later, his body was found floating in the lake. Since his house was so far back in the woods, they figured that they leave it there, and eventually nature would tear it down.

Hawk stopped and stared at it. I wasn't going to lie, I was a tad creep out, not at the fact that he was staring at an empty house, but also that he seemed to know where it was. I waved my tail in his face. "Hello? Hawk? You still there?"

He looked at me. "Violetpaw, I thought I would take you to me some of my friends."

I looked like "say what?".

"It depends Hawk. Are they good friends or bad friends?"

He let out a laugh. Suddenly it was as if it dropped ten degrees. A shiver went down my spine, then traveled through my entire body. I backed up a little by Hawk's gaze stopped.

"Come on," he prompted.

I remained still.

"You'll like them. Their like us: Outcasts."

But I wasn't an outcast. I was an apprentice of ThunderClan. A girl who had a curse placed on her. I had friends in ThunderClan who liked me and treated me as an equal. I had a friend in my human life who I now was starting to share more and more interests in. I was everything but an outcast.

I took a step back. "Nah, it's okay Hawk. I would love to meet your friends, but on another night. I have something important to do."

Hawk caught me, holding on tight. "Just come. For a few minutes? They really want to meet you."

I sighed. He wasn't going to give up was he? I hope his stupid friends are worth it.

Hawk and I walked into the old house. It was set up like how I pictured a craftsman's workshop would be like-minus the collapsing walls and interior. Wild plants grew all over the place. There were even a few bats hiding in the corner.

A big fireplace stood over on the far side of the house. Hawk went to it, taking me with him. I was hesitant, but gave it. The fireplace was huge. It stood a good three feet from the wall, earthy designs carved into the stones. The inside of it was all black from the fires that probably started in it. Ash layered the bottom of it.

I stared at the huge stone thing. With all honest I really just wanted to make a run for it, but I knew it I did, Hawk would just stop me. So I remained were I was.

Hawk stared at the fireplace for a minute. I was just about to be one-hundred percent freaked up, but then suddenly, I noticed movement in the fireplace. The ashes were moving. They all began to circle in the fireplace, like leaves do on autumn nights. They swished faster and faster, so fast I felt like my eyes were twisting.

A small light formed in the fireplace. It got bigger and bigger, until it seemed like a big portal. That's it! I tried running away, but Hawk sank his teeth in my, dragging me towards the light.

I kicked my legs, trying to claw and scratch, but it all too overwhelming. The bright portal, Hawk dragging me to it, the panic rising in my bloodstream. Then . . . it all happened so fast. I passed through the bright like, and suddenly, it was as if I was traveling through different worlds. I saw colors, and lights, and heard so many sounds. Then, I plummeted down into darkness.

It was dark. Very dark. It was like someone blew out the sun. And it was cold. The entire place was depressing. It was like death blanketed the entire forest. That's what it was. A dark forest.

I heard whispers. Oh crap, not this again. Why would the Spirits meet in such a depressing place?

Before I could go look for them, it was like the whispers shot into my head. They were becoming louder, and more numerous. Suddenly, they weren't just whispers anymore. They were screams, screeches. It wasn't a thousand people whispering in my head, it was a thousand screeches in my head.

It was like the worst migraine in the world! I clawed at the earth as the pain was soon becoming unbearable. My head felt like someone had drilled it open, put nails in there, sewed it back up, and started shaking my head.

Now I was on the ground shaking. The screams! Someone please make them stop! I can't take it! I can't take it! I CAN'T!

"STOP!" I screamed so loud I swear I threw out my voice. But it was worth it. The screams stopped.

Just as my stomach began to relax, it tightened right back up as I heard a laugh behind me.

I turned to see Bramble-Wait. This wasn't Brambleclaw. Despite him looking just like Brambleclaw, I knew this cat was not Brambleclaw. He was much bigger, stronger looking. He also looked like someone beat the crap out him. His ear was torn, there was a scratch on his nose, scratches elsewhere. Whoever this tom was, Hawk was standing next to him.

The tom looking to Hawk. He smiled. "Well done Hawkfrost."

My eyes widened. "Come again?"

He let out a laugh. It was a laugh that sounded as evil as Ellen when she laughed.

Forget it! There was no way I was staying here! I tried to sprinted, but someone pushed me down and wouldn't me up. I looked up to see who my capturer was . . . the cat I met the first night I traveled to the clans. That WindClan cat, Breezepelt! What the hell was he doing here?

"Well done Breezepelt," the brown tom said with a nod of his head.

Breezepelt gave back a nod. "Thank you Tigerstar."

Tigerstar! This was the fool (well in Mother Gana's words) that was using evil. He was this bad cat the clans told me about! Oh no, this was no good. This was not good at all.

"Alright!" I managed to say under the pressure of Breezepelt's paw. "Go ahead. Kill me! See if it matters. You're all just a bunch of pathetic kitties that live in a dark world."

They all let out an evil chuckle. Everyone, except for Hawk-er, Hawkfrost.

Tigerstar walked up to me. Breezepelt let me go, but for some reason I couldn't move. I was struck by his amber gaze.

"You're more powerful than you think Violetpaw," he said to me.

I tried to block him out but it didn't work.

"I know about you. About how you use to be a rogue, until you joined that weak clan you called ThunderClan. How your liked by your clan mates . . ."

_**With the exception of Ashfur.**_

"How you can only go to the clans at night. How you walk the day at a Twoleg, and night as a cat."

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. How did he know?

"I know many things," Tigerstar said as if reading my mind. "And I know that you are a special young girl . . . Jani."

I gasped as he said my human name.

"That's right, I know your human name. Like I said, I know a lot of things." He walked around me. "And I also know that your mind is full of questions; questions you can't answer for yourself. I might be able to assist you there, and in many more subjects."

He touched my paw, and suddenly white swirls came from it. I screamed. "Let go!"

He just smiled. "I'm not doing anything." He took a few steps back. White swirls continued to circle around my paw. I stood up, panicked.

Tigerstar laughed at my panicked look. "Jani, you are much more powerful than you could possibly imagine." He walked up to me, looked me dead in the eyes. "Tell me Jani, does misfortune tend to happen frequently to you?"

Oh my God! It did!

"Do you sometimes sense things others can't?"

Yes!

"Do you develop skills faster than anyone else?"

Yes I did! I was always able to understand the subjects in school way faster than the other kids could. And in the clans, I was catching on extremely fast.

Tigerstar smiled as my breathing quickened. Another laughed came from him. "If you only knew the power that was inside you." His eyes became greedy. "If you could only imagine what you could _do_ with that power."

I took a few steps back. "I'm not . . ."

"Join me," he said. It was more like a command actually. "Jani, I can teach you how to use your powers. I can help give you all you've ever wanted. All I ask is that you join me."

My other paw started glowing. Tigerstar eyes grew wide with worry, but they quickly went away. Should I join him? I mean, he does sound kind of . . .

No! No Jani! You're not doing this. Jeesh, now I know how Luke Skywalker felt when he was tempted to the darkside.

I stomped my paw. "No! Leave me only you heartless soul! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, something white shout out of my paws and hit Tigerstar, sending him flying and landing far away with a thump. Breezepelt lunged towards me, but my paws shot out the strong power again, sending him flying as well.

I stared at Hawkfrost, giving him a daring look. The traitor simply ran away. Ha! Traitor and a coward.

Tigerstar got up with a limp. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I will make you pay. Someday, you will pay!" And he disappeared.

White glows swirled around me. Wait what? With a blink of an eye, I was human. No! How was this possible?

I knelt down to the ground on my human knees. My face touched the dirt. "I just want to go home," I whispered into the ground.

My entire body began to light up. Then it felt like I was flying off the ground. I opened my eyes. Holy crap! I was flying off the ground! The dark ground seemed so far away as I zoomed towards the sky.

I was swishing and twirling and zooming, until finally I passed through a giant light. When I came too, something soft touched my cheek.

My gray carpet rubbed against my cheeks. I sat up straight. I was in my room. As I stood up, I flinched at a pain on my back and shoulder. Lifting up my shirt, I checked in the mirror, and saw three claw marks on my back, and teeth marks on my shoulder where Hawkfrost bit me.

Okay this was no dream. And there were too many questions that have yet to been answered. It was no longer an option anymore. I had to go see Mother Gana. And I had to go see her fast!


	13. Visiting Mother Gana

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Visiting Mother Gana<p>

I tugged on the sleeves of my jacket as I walked farther and farther in the barren, empty land. I was shivering more as the wooden shack became more and more clear in the distance. That's what kept me shivering, not the cold wind. That wooden shack made me think of Mother Gana. It made me think of the first time she put her ice-cold, bony hand on my shoulder. My mind fast forward to the night Storm bucked me off and left me in front of her here. That was the night I was cursed. The night when all this began. The old me would've slapped myself just at the thought of me coming here. But I had too many questions left unanswered, and I think it might be safer if I get them answered now.

Closer and closer I walked the house. Nothing changed about it. It still made you shiver when you looked at it. The strawberry bushes that lied neatly in front of it were still there. And that tree with the ten beautiful white flowers on it was still sitting on the side. Except now it only had nine white flowers.

Movement came from the side of the house. Mother Gana walked out with a worn-out shrug on her shoulders, wrapping it around her upper body like a blanket. An old rusty watering tin was clutched in her and she tipped it over to feed her strawberry bushes.

Strange. Looking at her now, one might think she was just an average old lady. I wish I could just think that. But I've seen and heard too much to know that's far from true.

I took a deep breath, and walked up to the house. Mother Gana was still bent over watering the plants. I stopped about two feet away from her.

"I knew you would come back," she said.

I choked on air. How could she tell I was standing right here?

As if reading my thoughts, she turned around. "I could sense your presence from twenty feet."

For some reason, that didn't surprise me.

Mother Gana finished watering her plants. She put the watering tin down on the porch. There was an old blanket on the far end of it. She sat down on it, crossed-legged. Then she patted the empty space next to her, gesturing for me to come sit.

I remained were I was, my feet rooted to the ground.

Mother Gana smiled. "I swear on my form I won't harm you. You know what that is now, right?"

I walked slowly up to the porch and sat down on the blanket. Mother Gana did some hand movement. A tray with a teapot and two small teacups appeared in front of us.

Mother Gana poured the tea in the small cups. She picked one and handed it to me. I was hesitant to take it, but I accepted it anyway. I sipped the tea. To my surprise, it was sweet. It tasted really sweet. Like a liquid candy. I began drinking it like someone starved me for months. I drank and drank and drank until there was no more tea in the cup.

Mother Gana poured me another cup. "I can see you like it a lot."

I nodded and I took another gulp. "It's delicious. What is it?"

"It's strawberry tea," she said taking a sip from her own cup.

I looked at her. "Strawberry tea?"

She nodded. "Yes. I grow the strawberry here." She extended her arm towards the strawberry bushes lined up in front of the house. "All I do is add a little of the strawberry juice into the tea. Regular old tea is dull and blank. However mixing it with the strawberries adds sweetness to it." She looked at me with those black eyes. They were suddenly soft, like a grandmother's. "Even the most bitterest thing, can be turned sweet."

I finished drinking my strawberry tea, and put the empty cup on the tray. Finally I just said it. "Why did you turn me into a cat?"

Mother Gana looked at me. Her eyes were filled amusement, which finally showed on her face when a small smile appeared. "I knew eventually your mind would soon clutter with questions. You must have so many questions you don't know where to begin."

"That's where you're wrong," I said. "I do know where to start, and I've already said it, but I'll say it again. Why did you turn me into a cat?"

Mother Gana put down her tea cup. She leaned back against the wall of her house, staring out at the gray afternoon. "To answer that question, I must first answer many others."

I crossed my arms over my chest as the wind grew more bitter.

"Child," she said. "You must understand that you are not like other girls."

"That's what Tigerstar said," I said under my breath.

"Ah, so you've met him?"

"Unfortunately," I said with a roll of my eyes.

She pulled her shrug tighter. "He's a fool. Anyone who follows him is a fool as well."

"How did it all start," I asked. "Go on, tell me. I got four hours until sunset."

Mother Gana let out a small laugh. "Well child, I will tell you only what you need to know tonight. No more. You're not ready yet. Is that clear?"

My confusion was only rising as I nodded my head.

"Spirits," she began, "lived in their world-the Spirit World. We lived there for millions of centuries. We ourselves were created from magical pieces of matter that joined together into one. Some Spirits were made from pieces of other Spirits that gave some of their powers to make other Spirits." She looked down at her flexed hand. "I was made from another Spirit, then I too gave away some of my powers to help create a new Spirits." Mother Gana looked at me. "You saw her. The night you came to the meeting of StarClan and the Spirits. She was the young pretty one, Adora."

My eyes widened. "You helped to create her?"

She nodded. "But enough with that, you'll learn more about it another day. For now I have a story to tell you."

I sat up straight, listening carefully.

"Time passed, twice the amount of time that earth existed, in the Spirit World. A couple of Spirits and myself thought that perhaps we shouldn't be the only ones living in such loveliness. So, with the help of the other Spirits, we created a world, a world parallel to ours. Since our world was called Hearth, we decided to call our newfound world Earth.

"After we created our world, nature began to take over, creating types of plants first, then eventually simple animals, then finally complex animals, such as the dinosaurs. We loved it. Our world was at peace. The balance of nature was kept in place. We loved it so much, sometimes we the Spirits would go down there and visit the place ourselves. Sometimes we would live there for a few years or so."

"Did you live with the dinosaurs?" I asked.

She nodded. "For a small amount of time?"

"Define small."

"Oh about . . ." She thought for a second. "Fifty years."

My eyes widened. "How is fifty years a small amount of time?"

Mother Gana laughed. "Child, a Spirit is immortal. We have all the time in the world. So fifty years is in fact a small amount of time."

I guess that that made sense. Wow, imagine being immortal? How cool would that be? I wouldn't have to worry about wasting my life because I had all the time in the world.

"However," Mother Gana continued. "The dinosaurs proved to be poor leading organisms. It was always a competition with them. The famous tyrannosaurus-rex tried to take over all the dinosaurs, and pretty soon other typed of carnivores tried to become the alpha dinosaur. There were battles being fought and the herbivores were being wiped out. Us Spirits decided to do away with the dinosaurs all together. So a bunch of us went down and caused a great famine in the lands. Eventually, all the dinosaurs died out.

"We let other typed of organisms lived. They grew, and changed as the years went by. Over those years, we Spirits were deciding on what type of new organism to create. But before we could even take any action, evolution had taken place, and cavemen started walking the earth.

"At first, our thought was to do away with these new type of species. But we soon developed a sense of sympathy for these creatures. They were extremely caring towards each other. They worked hard, respect nature, and cared for life in general. We allowed them to live. But as always, all good things must come to an end." She sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

Mother Gana rubbed her eyes. "The Neolithic Revolution. Soon, some of these cavemen began to learn new skills that they used for their own benefit. They wanted to become the supreme organism, getting rid of anyone who got in their way. They started doing away with nature, seeing some of the threats they served. They started to hunt and enslave animals because many of them had skills that outmatched that of man. Even women they started to downcast because they were in fact stronger than a man would ever be."

She looked down at me. I looked down at knees, hugging myself.

Mother Gana chuckled. "You see what I mean? You've probably grown up believing a girl doesn't have much power?"

That was true. Many times was I turned down from playing games because I was girl. I cried whenever that happened. "That's the punishment of being a woman," my mother would simply say.

Mother Gana placed a wrinkled brown hand on mine. "Don't listen to anything anyone says about women. Women are one of the strongest creatures I've seen in this world. They bear the pain of childbirth. They can handle more heartbreak that could shred a heart to pieces. They are highly skilled in food and medicine. Yet others try to put them down as weak."

She shook her head in sadness. A cool wind blew, blowing our hair to the side. I tucked my loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Humans are worse than the dinosaurs, aren't they?" I looked deep into her black eyes.

Mother Gana let out a sigh, the kind of sigh that people let out when they don't really know what to say or do.

"We thought, considering how much knowledge they had," Mother Gana explained. "That the humans would learn to cooperate with each other. But they turned out to be selfish, not wanting to share any of their newfound skills or knowledge with anyone. That's why you humans have so many different languages. You want to keep everything you know to yourself."

I listened to her words. In a way, it sort of made sense. Mama always speaks Hindi with me when she has something important to say and there are people around. I asked her why she does that once. "Because _they_ don't need to know our business," she said with a scowl. Perhaps we humans really are selfish.

Mother Gana continued on. "It finally was decided that we the Spirits needed to destroy you humans. We crossed into this world and there was a battle that raged between humans and Spirits. Of course we won, no being could ever defeat a Spirit, but when we looked upon your pitiful faces, we decided to give you humans a second chance. For quite some time, all was well in this world."

"Then?" I prompted.

"Then evil came into the world."

"How?"

"Spirits and humans do actually share one common interest: Greed for power. Some Spirits saw how power-hungry some humans were and decided to take advantage of it. Now not all humans were like this, just one weed in the bunch. But still, one weed can destroy a whole garden. These new evil Spirits went down and manipulated the power-hungry humans into getting more power."

"How did the evil Spirits get their power from the humans?" I asked.

"Simple. They killed them. Once the human had reached the maximum of their power, the evil Spirits would quickly do away with them, then all the human's power would go to them, making them twice as strong. Jani, don't you notice how every evil dictator in history _always_ dies?"

I gasped. "Yes I do. And right when they're at-"

"-they're strongest, exactly. Josef Stalin died with the Soviet Union was at its' strongest. Ivan the Terrible died later after Russia had become a medieval empire. Mussolini was killed during his reign. Even Al Capone-though he wasn't a dictator, he still a lot of mobs and committed a lot of crimes-was caught and died in prison."

"What about Hitler?" I asked. "He wasn't at his strongest when he killed himself. Germany was falling."

"Ah!" Mother Gana held up a finger. "That was all the evil Spirits doing. Once they saw how much power Hitler had gotten from Germany, they began to fear that he would fear be _too_ strong for even them. So they began to destroy Germany, causing them to lose battles, even helping Germany's enemies win. Anything to get that power. Though, even with Germany weakened, Hitler still had a lot of power, still too much for them to take all at one. So they began to drain his power. Little a time they were sucking him dry of his power. Draining his power is the reason why Hitler committed suicide. The evil Spirits had drained him so much, his soul no longer felt the will to live.

"That was quite a masterpiece that Hitler. We Spirits never thought evil could truly gain so much power. In the past, many battles reigned between evil and us. Most of the time we won."

"What do you mean most of the time?" I was puzzled. How could they let evil win? Good always wins over evil right?

Mother Gana let out an exhausted sigh. "Sometimes evil was too strong from us. Like I said, there are many humans who are power-hungry. You see Jani, evil doesn't control them, it simply influences them. What they do is of their own free will, evil doesn't mind-just as long as they get the power. Humans have a type of force field around them Jani, that protects them against the influence of evil. We Spirits created it after the battled we fought against the humans. However, some force fields are more weak than others, and that's how evil is able to manipulate them."

She looked down kindly at me. "That's why I called people like Stalin and Hitler fools. Because they were weak and manipulated by evil easily." A smile formed on her face. "Then there are humans like you Jani. Very strong humans. You're tempted into evil, but something deep in your soul keeps you from following it. And you Jani are the strongest human I've seen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That evil's fool Tigerstar tempted you. And you said no. Even after showing you what you could do, you still refused. I'm proud of you Jani. You're no fool like him."

I felt a smile on my face. That compliment made me felt proud for some reason. I can't explain why, but now I was happy I turned down Tigerstar.

"Oh speaking of that," I said quickly. "Can you tell me why I can shoot things from my."

Mother Gana took another breath.

"Uh oh," I said. "Another story?"

She nodded. "When evil not only began to work with humans but with animals tool, that's when Spirits began to cross over into this world. We came to protect you all. Some Spirits stayed in the Spirit World, where as many others came here. We took the form of anything we could find. Plants, animals, water, wind, rocks, even shadows. Few Spirits choose the shape of a human, which is risky because we're not accustomed to your ways, and humans are very superstitious. Even fewer Spirits choose the form of young, pretty humans. This is dangerous for us considering humans are attracted to beauty. But soon so did Spirits.

"There were very beautiful humans living on in this world, so beautiful that even Sprits were attracted to them. Soon, some Spirits mingled with humans and produced the most bizarre thing: Half-human, half-Spirit children.

"These half-Spirit children took the appearance of a human, but possessed all the powers of a Spirit. Though they had Spirit powers, they were not a full-Spirit, so they weren't immortal . . . physically."

I raised a brow. "Physically?"

"Their body ages and dies," Mother Gana said, "But their soul doesn't. Their soul gets reincarnated into another life. As they die, a child is born that carries their gifts and powers in them through of the soul of that half-Spirit."

I felt a tingle down my spine, and something in my stomach rumbled. The way I attacked Tigerstar and the others last night. How it seems I sense things others can't. The way I got into that Spirit meeting. How I heard those voices.

"I'm . . ." My mouth went dry.

Mother Gana nodded. "Yes Jani. You are a reincarnated half-Spirit."

I jumped up to my feet and started to walk back and forth of the porch. I placed my hands on my head. "No," I whispered to myself. "It's impossible."

"But it is." Mother Gana walked to me. She raised a hand, and I flinched, afraid some magic would be in use here. But instead she ran her fingers through my black hair, combing it sweetly.

"You are special," she said in a sweet voice, like a grandmother comforting her granddaughter. "I knew that first night you came to my house that you snuck to my house. Your power was so strong I could sense you from miles away."

"Then why did you place this curse on me?" I said and thought out loud.

"I places no curse on you Jani. I simply triggered your powers."

I stared in confusion.

"For starters the 'curse' I placed on you was a simple punishment I would've given to any human how misacts badly enough to be punished. A Spirit is allowed to curse a human in anyway, is _forbidden _to kill a human. Death is what feeds evil Spirits. They find on death, we feed on life. That's why murder is a popular sin. It's one of the only ways evil was can gain power.

"Now, half-Spirits can transform into another form-beside their human appearance. Apparently your form was a cat. Since you've never really used your powers before, they were simply 'turned off' in a way. That night I 'turned on' your powers, thus starting your transformation."

My knees felt weak. I sat back down on the blanket, hugging my knees to my chest. Me? A half-Spirit? All this time? So this wasn't a curse. It was simply who I was. All this time I've had these powers inside me, and I never knew it. Ignorance truly is bliss.

Mother Gana sat down next to me. "Half-Spirits were always ignored by the Spirits. We felt that with all that's happening, we have no time to train a half-Spirit. So we left them, leaving them to figure out their powers by themselves. However when I saw you I knew we could use you. You heard of the evil working in the Underworld haven't you?"

I was silent.

She laughed. "Don't try to hide it; I sensed your presence that night at the meeting. Yes you know. And you've been to the Underworld. That's good. Now you know what you're up against." She scratched her chin. "Now you must train yourself."

I felt my eyebrows shot up to my head. "Excuse me? Train _myself_?

"Yes," Mother Gana nodded.

I held up my hand. "Now wait a second. I'm already training to become a warrior. How am I suppose to train myself in something I have no idea how to do?"

"I will help you a little," she said. "Only when you most need it."

"And how will I know that?" I said, with a bit of sass.

She looked at me. "You'll hear it. I can get you any time I know you're not busy. We share that connection. You'll hear the call, I promise."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I just ask, what exactly are my powers?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much anything you can think of, but remember, make sure you use them for good, or evil will consume you."

I clicked my tongue. "So . . . _I _can punish people?"

"Well . . ." She seemed lost of words. "It's not really been done before, but I suppose you can try it-only if they've committed an offensive act."

I smiled. "Sweet!"

"And there are little advantages to being a half-Spirit as well. For starters, you'll never be tired. You'll hardly have the urge to sleep."

So that's why I'm never tired anymore! I nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, keep it coming."

"Like I said, you're powers can pretty much be used for anything. You can make things appear, controlling things with your mind, read people's minds, cast spells, anything. The most interesting part of being a half-Spirit is you can travel to and from spirit worlds."

I arched a brow. "I'm sorry, did you say _worlds_?"

She nodded. "Yes. Because you are half-mortal, you can travel to the spirit worlds of mortal, as well as our spirit world. You can even call spirits from other worlds."

My jaw dropped. "Really? I can do that?"

"Yes. We are the highest Spirits in all worlds. They have to obey us. Just don't call Spirits from the Underworld. They are quite the tricksters, and love to manipulate a half-Spirit when they see one."

I nodded. "So let's say I wanted to help . . . . I don't know?-A bunch of cats?"

Mother Gana laughed. "They've become like a family haven't they?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. But seriously, can I?"

She smiled. "It's all up to you darling." She looked out towards the direction of the lake. Then, with a puzzled look, she looked back at me. Then her eyes widened. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

I stared at her, just plain startled. "Um . . . what?"

She looked at me. "You steal don't know do you?"

I shook my head. "Come again?"

"You've known about these cats for awhile Jani."

I looked at her.

"Jani . . ." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Their reality is another soul's fantasy."

There goes those riddles I just love. Okay so let's see. Their reality, which is pretty much their life, is another soul's fantasy, another person's story. But who would listen to a story all about cats . . .

I gasped and my hands shot to my mouth. Mary! Mary read the Warriors books all the time! She dreamed about them, living off their stories. Those books. They . . . they were real this whole time! They were the stories of the clans! It was never some story for kids, it was . . . true!

"The books are real!" I squealed.

Mother Gana nodded. "A Spirit posses one of the authors who writes the stories. That's how they're so accurate. Jani, all the clan's secrets are in those books . . ."

She didn't need to say more. I looked into those black eyes. I sensed what she wanted me to do through our Spirits.

I quickly raced off the porch, but stopped midway down the road, then ran up to the porch again. I walked up to Mother Gana, and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you," I said, then raced off again. Without even looking back, I knew she was smiling. I could sense it. I could sense a lot of things now.

* * *

><p>It was a fifteen minute run from Mother Gana's house to Mary's house. Mary didn't live too far away from my house, a good ten minutes walk maybe.<p>

I walked up her dirt pathway to her house. I knocked on their faded green front door (their doorbell was broken. Let's just say they weren't exactly the "keeping up with the Jones" type).

Mary answered the door thankfully. She smiled when she saw me. "Hi Jani, what's u-"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Mary!" I shook her as I spoke. "I need ever single Warriors book you own!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, those goosebumps will go away in a couple of minutes. So what do you guys think? Am I crazy or what? My parents said I breathed some sort of a toxic gas when I was born, so yeah, this is what happens. Alright now I want honest opinions. If you didn't like it that's fine, I'm a big girl I can handle it. But if you did like it that's awesome :) Warning, it may be a while until I update because I'm going on vacation in a couple of days. I'll try to see what I can do. Until then, REVIEW FOLKS!**


	14. Saving ShadowClan

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this in some time but that's because I went on a relaxing vacation in Florida for a week and didn't bring my laptop. Well now I'm back and ready to party so let's start this show.**

* * *

><p>Saving ShadowClan<p>

My tears dripped onto my already soggy grilled chicken sandwich. After reading the latest post about me on John's wall, I couldn't bear to eat anymore. My stomach was in a million knots. I still could see the post clear in my head as if I was staring right at the computer screen.

_Wow, Jani Patel really is a bitch. Y couldn't the slut tell be she had herpes BEFORE I got with her? I mean wtf!_

And the comments were just as bad.

_Ellen Wilson: Baby r u really that shocked? I mean, she's a whore and you can NEVER TRUST A WHORE._

_Ryan Fossi: Srry man :( I hope they have her committed!_

_Sara Wilds: OMG! WHAT A BACKSTABBING SLUT!_

_Freddy Hym: wait! Jani Patel? Holy crap! That bitch sits in front of me in English :O I better move my seat before I'm her next victim!_

I wanted to throw the phone on the as more and more comments popped up on the status. Around the diner booth, Rachel, Mark, Bill, Tom, and Mary were saying comforting things.

"Don't listen to them," Mark said.

Bill nodded. "Yeah. Kids really shouldn't believe all the shit they hear."

Tom made a fist and punched it into his other hand. "I can teach that John a lesson if you like?"

Mary and Rachel laughed. I would've laughed too, if I didn't feel like crap. Why was this happening? Was this some sort or serve karma? Ugh! I was a half-Spirit, surely I could fight this!

"You should tell your parents," Mary suggested.

I looked at her, widening my eyes. "Are you crazy? My parents would never listen to me! Just by looking at this would give them a good enough excuse to send me to boarding school in India!"

I flopped my head on the dirty table. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to calm myself. I felt Rachel patting my back, while everyone else petted my arms and shoulders.

Suddenly I could feel big fat sobs trying to escape. I jumped from my booth and sprinted out of the diner, my friend now confused and worried for me. Sometimes I thank every Hindu god and the Spirits for friends like them.

I ran into the back alley next to the garbage cans. Then, pressing my back against the hard, cold stone wall and sliding down slowly, I cried. I cried and cried and cried. The tears were never ending along with my sorrows. I was crying my guts out. It was as if all the pain I've been hiding in me all these months was finally coming out.

Memories of these past few months in school flashed in my head. The endless times someone called out a name at me or shoved me in the hallways, or snickered at me during classes. The worst were the notes. I would open my locker at the end of the day, and there be thousands of notes with boys' numbers on them. Some even have disgusting things written on them, explaining to me what they wanted me to do to them. The first time I got the notes I ran home and threw up for twenty minutes.

Yes, I probably should've turned it all in and told someone, but then if I did, my parents would find out and it be bye-bye Bollywood, and hello harsh boarding school in Calcutta. So I remained silent and ignored the notes as they came.

As the flashbacks continued, my tears grew heavy and my sobs louder. I felt like my soul was crushed.

"You have no time for this."

I looked up. Sitting on top of the garbage can was a furless cat with sightless eyes. I narrowed my eyes at the creature. "Go away Rock!"

Rock leaped down and padded up to me. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I hissed through my tears. "Stay here and watch as I drench myself with tears!"

Rock jumped on to my legs. He bared white teeth at me as he let out a spitting hiss. "You're wasting time on this foolishness! There is evil you must face and yet you sit here and moan like a baby."

I wiped my nose with the back of the sleeve of my hoodie. What did this Spirit know of my personal life? He didn't know the pain and humiliation I was going through. Plus I was just a half-Spirit. What could _I_ possibly do?

"What evil?" I asked. "Sol? That loner in ShadowClan? Yeah what does it matter with him? ShadowClan's a smart group of cats. Soon they'll realize they've made a mistake and chase the bastard out."

Rock shook his head. "At the moment, a majority of the clan are as blind as a bat."

I arched an eyebrow. "Surely they've realized by now that Sol's pretty much a liar. Right?"

Again he shook his head.

"Well then, perhaps Blackstar will help them get out of this mess? He is their leader after all."

Rock let out a hiss. "That black-pawed floor! He's the reason they're in this in the first place! He shouldn't have complained about his new land and he shouldn't have dared question the choice of his ancestors."

"I'm sensing some hostility here Rock." I couldn't help but let a small smile crack.

"Jani," Rock said in a serious tone. "These cats think that warrior ancestors don't exist."

I nodded, waiting to see what else. Then I stopped. StarClan was real, I've seen the cats myself. And they were like spirits. And, being a half-Spirit, I could communicate with them, and travel to their world. Which meant . . .

" . . . I can bring an ancestor to ShadowClan!"

Despite his sightless eyes, I can tell they were shining bright. "Precisely!" he said. "There are three cats in ThunderClan who are planning on bringing ShadowClan back to clan ways. Find them. Join them. Help them."

"Wait who are the-"

"Jani!"

As Rachel called for my, Rock faded away into the air. I stared at the spot he was once standing in. There was not a hint of evidence of him once being there.

Rachel came running around the corner, followed by Mary, Mark, Bill, and Tom. All of them had worry lines stretching across their faces.

Rachel knelt down beside me. She wrapped her pale arms around me, comforting me. I hugged her back. "Thanks Rachel."

My strength regained, and my sorrows melted away. Standing up, I smiled and nodded to each of my friends. "It's a three-day weekend. We're young. I say we have some fun this weekend." They all smiled back at me and nodded their heads at me.

"Hey Mark man, help me pull the car around." Tom and Mark left to go get the old 2005 Ford from around the block.

Rachel suddenly gasp. "Holy crap! I forgot to pay the check!" And she darted from the spot. Bill followed her.

"Where're you going Bill?" Mary called after him.

Bill sighed. "I'm her wallet." And soon he was gone.

Mary looked at me. "Are you so you're okay?"

I nodded. "Positive." It now occurred to me I had something more serious to worry about than Ellen or John.

Mary reached into her black messenger bag with the Wiccan star sewed into it. She pulled out a peach colored semi-thin book. I smiled when I say the cover. Fourth cats' faces were on the cover.

She handed it to me. "Since you're almost done with Sunset, I figure you might want this. Sorry, I couldn't find it for a while, but soon I found it in my abyss of a room."

I smiled. "Thanks Mary!" _**You have no idea how much this is helping me.**_ Apparently, being a half-Spirit, my skills compared to that of normal person were naturally twice as strong, but once my powers were triggered, they were triple as strong. I read through those warriors book so fast. It took me about two hours to read a normal Warriors book. They were actually, to my surprise, _really_ good! So much adventure and suspense in those little cat stories. Now I was up to the last book of The New Prophecy, the second season I guess to the book series. Thanks to these books, I now knew who everyone was (or _were_ in some cases). And now I knew the story behind most of the cats of ThunderClan. Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, all of them! Quite the characters some of these cats. By the way, I'm come to grown a sense of pity for Ashfur. Poor dude was like this close to getting a mate, then he got dumped (might I just say that Squirrelflight is a bit of a slut . . . . just saying . . . . you get with a tom, dump him, get with another tom, dump him, then go back to the tom you originally dumped? . . . . that's just wow).

Mary then pulled out a thick sliver book from her bag with a picture of three cats on the cover that looked a hell of a lot like Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf (wouldn't be surprised if they were).

I smiled at Mary even wider. "The Power of Three?"

She nodded. "I hate to be a spoiler, but those three kits on the front are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's."

"Oh." (yep I'm not surprised)

Mary and I talked a little more about Warriors for a while as we walked around the front of the diner to Tom's car. Our little gang pretty much spent the rest of the day hanging out at Mark's house. As we were chilling on the couch, Rachel gave me a picture that made me laugh off the couch. It was a picture of Rachel, Mary, and me at a sleepover from the summer. The three of us had mud masks on, our hair was all puffy, and we were dressed like slutty 1980's signers. We were on a sugar high and I guess our brains weren't functioning correctly (plus it was just a teenage moment).

"I will cut you if you ever show this to anyone," Rachel threatened me, but in a joking way.

I playfully slapped her on the shoulder. "Oh sure, yeah I'm just gonna send this to the newspaper and have it printed out right away."

Rachel whacked a pillow on my back. I whacked with a pillow on her side. Next thing I knew we were all whacking each other with pillows like silly college kids. Suddenly my worries floated away and I forgot about the stress of life for a few minutes. Then my eyes scanned over a clock and saw it was it thirty minutes until sunset. Damn! Well there was no time to waste. I had not one, but _two_ clans to work for at sundown.

* * *

><p>"Violetpaw!"<p>

Dawnpaw charged up to me and almost crashed into me had I not dodged her last minute. The young apprentice whammed right into the rock with the prey on it. I stifled a laugh.

Tawnypelt's kits just adored me. I don't know why, but they took a liking to me. They came here to escape the teachings of Sol. Although she liked me, and treated me as an equal, there was no hiding the jealousy in Tawnypelt's eye when she saw my so called "exotic beauty" as everyone called it.

Speaking of the jealousy mama, Tawnypelt walked up to me to collect her running kit. She bowed her head at me. "Hello Violetpaw. You're earlier today."

I shrugged. "I was in a happy mood. So I pranced all the way to here."

"And just where would you be prancing from?" Tawnypelt was always trying to find out where I was during the day. Well I was a brick. You couldn't tickle it out of me.

"The moon," I sarcastically answered.

The ShadowClan warrior sighed and went to get her kit. As she walked back, I noticed a dark black figure walking into a narrow space. It was Hollyleaf. Suddenly, Dawnpaw went bounding away from her mother and into the narrow space Hollyleaf just disappeared into.

Rock's words came into my mind. _**There are three cats in ThunderClan who are planning on bringing ShadowClan back to clan ways. Find them. Join them. Help them.**_

"Alright Rock, you're the tom." And I crept slowly towards the small entrance. I leaned forward towards the-wait a second. If I was so look like I was trying to listen to what others thought was an empty space I would look crazy. Now I couldn't do that.

I sat do, and pretty to clean myself real slowly, listening careful (half-Spirits have even better hearing than cats). I began to hear everything! They were making a plan to somehow forge a sign from StarClan. They had the same idea of bringing StarClan to ShadowClan as I did. Except I of course was gonna take it to a whole new level.

Finally they settled on an idea that they were gonna make it look like ShadowClan territory was falling down on them. That actually sounded kind of brilliant.

I heard the muffled sound of there paw steps exiting. As I should in front of the entrance, my eyes met the eyes of Lionblaze.

"Well hello there," I said, a cocked smile on my face.

"Er . . ." Lionblaze had a look on his face that some teenage girls might get when their parents find out they haven't had their period in a month.

The others stood there still as little statues, not knowing what to say. Finally I let out a laugh. "Relax you guys. Yes I heard every single word you all said, but no I will not rat you out."

Jayfeather shot me a puzzle look. "So . . ."

"I want in."

Lionblaze looked at his brother and sister. "Well?"

"Can we trust her?"Jayfeather asked.

"Of course!" Hollyleaf said. "She's been more than helpful to the clan and she wants to help bring ShadowClan back."

Lionblaze looked at me again, then shrugged, turning his eyes away from mine. "Sounds okay to me. She's smart and a good fighter."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Don't let your mind be clouded with something else Lionblaze."

I could see Lionblaze's pelt bristle with embarrassment. What was he so embarrass about? And what did Jayfeather mean by don't let your mind be clouded with something else?

With acceptance from the three warriors, and a cheer from the three apprentices, we all snuck out of camp through the dirtplace (the clan's toilet pretty much) and headed out to ShadowClan territory. As the other six walked talking of the plans and complaining about their paws getting wet, I started developing my plan in my head. I needed to get up into StarClan somehow and bring an ancestor down to help them. To make them believe. Sure the whole making ShadowClan look like it's falling around them is good, but they still needed the real thing.

We arrived at the marshy land of ShadowClan. Ugh! It was muddy here. I felt like I was living in the same swamp as Shrek. My paws immediately began to get sucked into the ground. I have to keep moving them to avoid getting stuck.

I whistled to Jayfeather. "Hey smart cat, what's first on the agenda?" Please tell me why Hollyleaf and the three apprentices laughed at that? Is my sense of humor really hilarious to these cats? I'm telling you, to them, I was as funny as George Lopez.

Jayfeather whipped his head around at me and narrowed those little sightless eyes at me. "The plan," he semi-hissed at me, "is that we're going to knock down those trees over there, and making it truly look like ShadowClan territory is falling."

Hollyleaf widened her green eyes until they looked they were gonna pop. "And how do you expect we knock down full grown trees?"

Before anyone could answer, I leaped over all them and headed to an old tree. Placing my paw on it, I closed my eyes. As soon as my eyes closed, I could see the inside of the tree. It was still a fresh tree. The inside was still intact. I went lower down to the roots. The roots themselves were all tangled, but, they were slanting. This tree was gonna fall anyway, probably because of the muddy area and wind. From there, I checked the other trees too. Some were rooted firmly to the ground, where as others were at a slant, ready to fall when the time came. And for them, that time was now.

I turned to the cats. "Well I got good news and bad news."

They nodded. "Good news?" Jayfeather asked.

"The good news is that your little plan will probably work. Some of these trees look like they're ready to fall anyway-"

"How would you know?" Jayfeather asked with a suspicious look on his face. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Um . . . well, there's an excess amount of water here. Too much water is bad for trees. It's like if you eat too much, and then your belly hurts. Kind of the same with the trees. With too much water, most of the trees can't support themselves so they begin falling."

That was BS and I knew it, but what did these cats know about science or biology? And they all had convincing looks on. Except for Jayfeather. Why did it always seem like he knew I was lying? It was as if the blind cat could see right into my head.

"What's the bad news?" Hollyleaf asked.

I sighed. "Bad news is we have to dig a little."

Dawnpaw let out a groan. Lionblaze looked down sternly at her. "Warriors don't complain about getting their paws wet."

"Oh I will," I piped in.

The apprentices giggled. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Let's just get started."

As the six of them got to work, I stayed where I was. Somehow I have to find an excuse to get away from them. If I was going to travel to StarClan, I had to make sure there was no one around.

As they dug to the roots, Hollyleaf looked up to me. "Violetpaw, aren't you going to help dig?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, yes of course. But I think I know a way to dig quicker. I'll be right back!"

Before anyone could say anything, I raced away from the marshy place. Once I was safely back in ThunderClan territory, not too far from the marshy place, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Now, the real question is, how do I get to StarClan?"

Damn, I probably should've fully thought this through first. Maybe it's all mental. If I picture StarClan, concentrate real hard, I'll somehow get there.

So I tried that. I closed my eyes shut and cleared my mind. The only thing in my mind was an atmosphere full of clouds and stars and star furred ancient warriors. I pictured them all. Every leader, warrior, apprentice, medicine cat, even kit, who gave their life for their clan.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the starred covered warriors, I saw two wrinkly brown feet. I sighed. "You're dear to me now Mother Gana, but you just can't pop out of nowhere and bum my spirit."

Mother Gana shrugged. "Oh well, I thought you would might want to know the secret how to get into the spirit world or the clans, but you seem too occupied at the moment." She turned, ready to walk away.

"No!" I shouted. She turned back to me, a smirk on her face.

Kneeling down to my level, she looked me in the eye. "For regular Spirits, we can travel into spirit worlds in the blink of an eye. For you, a half-Spirit, you need do to a little work."

"What do I have to do? Sacrifice a chicken?"

Mother Gana rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you humans think you're so funny."

I nodded. "That's 'cause we are. Now tell me the secret! . . . Please."

"Alright," Mother Gana sighed. "It's not as hard as you think. All you have to do is sing a little song."

I raised a cat brow. "Huh?"

She nodded, with a smile of amusement. "A small little a song, kind of like a riddle almost."

I nodded for her to sing.

"_Spirits old and wise,_

_Let me see your eyes._

_Take me to the clouds where you thrive,_

_Give me the knowledge I thrive._

_The knowledge I thrive."_

The words sunk into my head. It sounded like a cute lullaby. I smiled to Mother Gana. "Thank you so much!"

The old Spirit smiled back at me and nodded. "No need to thank me. I was going to have to teach you one day or another. No go! ShadowClan can't wait. Neither can Sol." And poof she was gone. Damn, these Spirits just come and go.

Now I was focused. I set my mind on StarClan. And as I sang the song, I felt my powers beginning to stir within me. Soon, it was as if the forest was whirling. The trees began to shift their shape, and the ground itself began to dissolve before me. Everything soon disappeared. For a second everything was black, like I was trapped not in this world, and not in the next, but in between.

Suddenly, colors blasted all around me, and I felt myself whirling towards a giant white light. It grew bigger and bigger, but didn't scare me. I felt light as I traveled through the light, like I was in space or something. Then a thick mist formed around me, almost choking me. But it soon faded away reviling what looked like some sort of forest in the sky. There was a river, vast green fields, and stars dotting the area. It felt like heaven (cause it was).

"Jani."

The voice made me jump. I turned and met the gaze of a blue-grey furred she-cat.

"Bluestar I'm guessing?"

Bluestar nodded to me. "Correct. And you're here to try to save ShadowClan I'm guessing?"

I nodded. "I know it's not really my place, but come on, that rogue thing is like poisoning the clan. What, am I just suppose to stand back and look the other way?"

The former ThunderClan leader looked at me. It didn't look like she was going to answer. I dug my claws into the starry earth.

"Why can't you help us!" My shouts ran through all StarClan. "You may have died and gone to heaven, but we're still living in a hell!"

Bluestar continued to stare at me. "ShadowClan is not my clan, thus I don't need to help you in this."

I was just about to blow my top, but she held up her tail to silence me. "But _they_ cause use all the help you can give them." She flicked her tail to two toms standing a little away from us. With one last look at me, she left. The two toms walked up to me. Strange how the one on the right had a running nose. Dead cats don't get colds. Or do they?

"I'm Raggedstar," the one on the left said. He tilted his head towards the other cat. "This is Runningnose."

Well that name fit. And wait! I knew these two I read about in the Warriors series. "You use to be leader of ShadowClan before Brokenstar," I said to Raggedstar. I looked to Runningnose. "And you use to be the medicine cat."

The both nodded. "So you know of us," Raggedstar said.

I nodded.

"And then you know why you're here," Runningnose said.

Again I nodded. "ShadowClan thinks you're not there for them, some don't think you're not there at all. Well if you two were to come down and tell them you're still supporting them, then they'll kick out Sol and all will be well."

The two were silent. Then they looked at each other. Raggedstar looked at me. "Jani, of course we want to go down and help them. They're our clan! But something has . . . happened."

I shook my head. "What?"

"Come." Raggedstar and Runningnose began to walk away and I followed them. They led me to a little pool of water. It looked kind of like the moonpool, except in this pool there was like a thick green mud covering it. White flowers grew all around it. It looked important.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This," Runningnose said. "Is how ShadowClan warriors in StarClan communicate with our descendants in the mortal world. Each clan has its own pool. We drink from the pool and it transports us to our clan mates below."

"But something has happened," Raggedstar explained. He pointed his tail to the green stuff the covered the water. "A little after Sol came to the forest, this green stuff clogged up our pool. We tried to continue to drink from it to communicate with Blackstar and Littlecloud, but the water was so bitter and sour, we weakened us days. We tried to soak it up with moss, but more just grew."

I stared at the pea soup looking pool. So this is why Blackstar hasn't received messages from StarClan. Somehow though, I feel this green stuff didn't just grow here by accident. I knew for some reason it was purposely put there to block these cats from visiting ShadowClan, and warning them of Sol. Who did it, I would have to find out later. But now, I knew what I had to do.

Stepping between the two cats, I looked into the green pool. Lowering my head to the polluted water, I took a deep breath, stuck out my tongue, and began to drink from the pool.

My mouth felt as if it was a sewer. The foul taste in my mouth made me want to throw up more than when I read those notes from my locker. As I drank the water more, I could see the green stuff disappearing. Suddenly, the bitterness turned into pain. As I drank more and more, my pain twisted in pain. It felt like someone was taking a knife, cutting open my stomach, and gutting my stomach into pieces.

I let out a moan of pain, but sucked in my breath and continued to drink. Finally, after a painful two minutes, the pool was crystal clear of the green. From behind me I could hear Raggedstar and Runningnose breathe breaths of happiness and relief. But I just collapsed next to the pool, exhausted, breathless, in pain. I don't know why I did it. Something inside me urged me to. It was a something I've never felt before. Like another side of me.

Raggedstar bowed his head to me. "You took a very big risk doing that."

I just nodded, not having the energy to speak.

"You are more powerful then we could've imagined." Runningnose bowed his head at me too.

They both helped up. Then they both lowered their heads to the water.

"Drink," Raggedstar said. "It's safe now. It'll transport you back to the mortal world."

Lowering my head slowly, I lapped the water a little.

Runningnose smiled at me. "You've done well young one." And they both disappeared.

The world went black, then I saw a green forest with tall trees. I was back.

Most of my energy had returned, so I began to run to ShadowClan territory, back to the marshy place.

The thick mud stuck to my paws as I crawled through the shrubs and bushes. Finally came to where I left my friends. They too were hidden behind bushes. I was shocked at I saw that some of the trees had been knocked over. It really did look like the territory was falling.

I almost laughed when I was Jayfeather was hiding in one of the falling trees. Standing in front of it were three cats. One of them I recognized as Tigerpaw. And one cat I was pretty sure I knew without evening trying.

Starring at this giant black-pawed, white furred cat, I recognized the ShadowClan leader Blackstar. So this was the mighty fool who cried Sol. I must say he was sight (not that I'm saying he isn't . . . cause he isn't . . . maybe a little . . . I'll stop talking now).

"ShadowClan will fall . . ." Jayfeather whispered from his spot in the tree.

Blackstar scowled. "Show yourself!"

It appeared as if some plan Jayfeather had was failing. Good thing I brought back up.

A small wind blew. Then, emerging from behind the tree, Raggedstar and Runningnose came out. Shock appeared on Blackstar's face (kind of like the best WTF ever).

I smiled as I saw my work was done here. I walked away. Before I exited the marshy place I stopped. My fur stood up. Turning, I screamed as I met a pair of amber eyes. I fell back, stumbling on my own paws.

Tigerstar crept closer to me. "Foolish, foolish she-cat!"

"Oh I'm the fool?" I spat to his face. "Yes cause letting a random kittypet rouge kill me a Gathering really makes me a fool!"

That seemed to make the teapot pipe. He leaped up clawing at me. I felt his claws rip all over my body. Using my hind legs, I get him off. Once I saw him lying on the ground, I found it the perfect opportunity to use these newfound powers of mine (the closest thing I've come to using my powers is trying to get something off the top shelf).

Lifting the evil tom up into the air, I slammed him down again. He let out a loud groan, but slowly got up. I stood tall and broad as he looked at me.

"You think you're powerful," he said, blood spitting out of his mouth. "But no one, no cat, no foolish half-Spirit, can defeat me."

I smiled. "Defeat? You've already been defeated Tigerstar. It'll just be a short amount of time before you are defeated _again_."

He lunged towards me, but I held up my paw. Gold sparks flew from it, sending the tom flying. The sparks circled him and he was gone.

I stared in shock. Now that was unexpected. Wow. Today has been a good day.

"Hey you!"

Well almost a good day.

A body slammed into me. I recognized the scent of ShadowClan. Looking up, I saw a pair of angry green eyes. The cuts that Tigerstar had just left on me began to bleed more.

"Easy, easy," I told the tom.

He scowled. "Quiet ThunderClan intruder!"

I furrowed my cat brows. "Now don't go pointing tails."

"I said be quiet!" he shouted.

"What is going on here?"

Both the tome and I looked to see the new voice. The deep voice belonged to a pair of black paws and white fur. I stared speechless as Blackstar walked up us.

"Well?" the leader said. "Am I to get an answer?"

The tom cleared his throat. "I found a ThunderClan intruder here on ShadowClan territory."

Blackstar stared down at me with hard eyes. But as I met his gaze, his green eyes turned soft. Wow, what a pair of emeralds he had as eyes. The greenest green I've ever seen.

"Please Blackstar," I said. "Please just let me go. I'm still getting use to the territories. And I'm recovering from small sickness I had a while ago."

Blackstar stared at me for a little while longer. He then snapped his head up to the warrior. "Let her go!"

The tom stared with shocked round eyes. "But-"

"But what?" Blackstar snapped. "You heard her, she's new and is recovering from the sickness of leafbare. And look at those scars you gave her."

"I didn't-"

"Just let her go," he snapped once more.

The tom let me go. He looked at Blackstar. "Shall I escort her out of our territory?"

Blackstar shook his head. "No, Toadfoot, I will."

Toadfoot stared in surprise. "Very well." Looking at me, then him one last time, he left, leaving me with the ShadowClan leader.

He titled his head to the side. "Come one, these marshes are hard to get through."

I couldn't move. Was Erin Hunter wrong about Blackstar? In the books he was so hostile. Why was he suddenly so nice.

I followed him through the marshes. Soon we reached the border. I bowed my head a little. "Thank you very much for your kindness Blackstar."

Oh my God! Was I seeing what I think I was seeing? Was Blackstar . . . smiling? Yes! Wow! This was like a one in a million chance right here. Damn, I wish I had a camera. Wait, he's smiling. That's kind of creepy.

"Anytime for a young cat as yourself," he said . . . smiling.

I shifted my awkwardly . "Well um . . . again thanks."

He nodded. "Get those wounds treated before they infected."

Something about the way his eyes looked at me with such gentleness and kindness, made my insides warm. I smile back at him. "I will." I turned and leaped into my clan's territory. Then I stopped and turned back to him. "Welcome back to the clans!"

He looked a little surprised that I knew such a thing. But he laughed anyway and called back, "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I would love to read your reviews while I wait out Hurricane Irene. Sorry about late update, I'm just feeling lazy these days :)**


	15. First Gathering

**A/N: Anyone who's fan of Blackstar might hate me for this . . . .**

* * *

><p>First Gathering<p>

Mary handed me the next three books of The Power of Three. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until you're done with The Sight?" she asked.

I shook my head, closing my gym locker. "No, I'm almost done anyway." Actually, I finished it early in the morning on Sunday. I just waited a few days before asking her for the next books so she wouldn't get suspicious or anything. So far to Mary, I was just a fast reader.

As I reached out to get my books, another hand snatched them up instead. Ellen let out a loud, hollering laugh. It rang throughout the entire girls' locker room. All eyes were on us.

"How cute," Ellen said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "She has no friends, so now she turns to cats." She slammed the books down on the ground. "Pathetic."

Mary jumped up, her face in Ellen's. "You're pathetic! Is your self-esteem really that low you have to mock her in everything she does?"

Ellen stared at her in disbelief. I really just wanted to hug Mary right then and there.

With snarl of her lip and a stamp of her foot, Ellen turned on her heels and walked away, not before sneaking a look of death at me.

I couldn't help but gulp. Man was she a bitch. Once everyone went back to their normal activities, I jumped up and hugged Mary. "Thanks," I said to her.

She smiled. "Of course. No one insults my friend . . . or my Warriors books."

We both laughed.

"Oh." Mary tapped me. "You wanted to show me the picture Rachel gave you?"

I nodded. "Yes! It's right-"

A loud piercing whistle rang through the girls' locker room. "Alright girls!" Mrs. Camborne place her hands on her chubby hips. "Into the gym now! It's dodgeball day."

We all groaned. She stared hard at us. We then let out very unenthusiastic cheers.

"I guess I'll have to show you it after gym," I said.

Mary nodded. "Okay."

Gym class seemed to go fast for me. I had so much energy built up in me, the dodgeballs were scared of _me_. After class ended I hit the showers, then went back to my locker. Mary and I were already changed when she asked to see the picture.

I opened up my locker and grabbed my bag. I reached in to the bottom of my bag, feeling around for the picture. My eyebrows knitted together when I didn't feel it. I checked all the pockets and wiggled the pages in my books to see if maybe it fell in there. My heart almost stopped when I saw it wasn't there.

"It's gone . . ." I felt the color drain from my face as I said it.

Mary's eyes widened. "Jani are you sure? Maybe you left it at home, or in your other locker?"

I shook my head. I sat down on the bench, hugging myself and rocking a little. Mary knelt beside me, putting a hand on my arm. "No Jani don't start freaking out. I mean it's not like someone's going to use it as blackmail or something."

At that very moment, I looked up and saw Ellen walking out of the locker room. She stopped at the door and turn around looking straight at me. Her sea-green eyes were narrowed and she was smiling in an evil way at me. Then, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked out of the room.

The world seemed to have stopped for me. My stomach felt like it was halfway up my throat. All I knew was that something bad was going to happen. I suddenly wished that green stuff I drank from the pool a few nights ago had killed me right at the spot . . . .

* * *

><p>I stared down at the clan from where I was standing. I was smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care. Firestar had just made me a warrior.<p>

"Violetmoon! Violetmoon!"

My stomach made little butterflies as the clan chanted my name. God I loved that name. Violetmoon. It sounded mystical. The perfect name for a half-Spirit like me.

As I gazed down at the clan, I saw many smiling faces. One of them my former mentor, Brambleclaw. I was forever in a debt of gratitude. He sacrificed all his nights for me be standing here now. Not to mention, after reading the books, I really admired him. Not many cats can grow up in a clan that suspects him of doing bad twenty-four-seven, rejecting teaching methods from his own father, killing his half-brother, and end up becoming a chill deputy. Brambleclaw is boss-end of discussion!

As Firestar dismissed the crowd, he looked to me. "Now Violetmoon, surely you can stay for your warrior vigil?"

Ah yes, the vigil. I read all about those in the books. My stomach churned as I shook my head. "I'm really sorry Firestar, but I just can't. I can stay as long as I can before dawn."

Firestar sighed. "I guess that'll be good enough. But if I'm going to let you keep your vigil before the sun rises, you better stay up for the whole thing! And I'll have the cats guarding the entrance tell me if you stayed all night or not."

I nodded. "I won't be a slacker, promise." _**Hopefully they'll be no distractions. Cough cough-Tigerstar!**_

As I stepped down from the rock, I was flooded with congratulations. I saw Hollyleaf bounding towards me. Her green eyes sparkled (though as much as Blackstar's . . . wait, what?).

"Violetmoon! Congratulations!"

I smiled back at her. "Why thank you kind one."

Lionblaze walked up behind his sister. He was looking at only me, a warm look in his eyes. Awkward. That was the same look Blackstar had given me, only . . . my belly wasn't all warm inside. I mean I liked Lionblaze as a friend completely. But I wasn't into him that _that_. But neither was I into Blackstar like . . . .

My head was getting dizzy with all these thoughts, so I continued to smile at Lionblaze's moony face.

"Congratulations new warrior," he said.

Jayfeather nudged up against me. "Great, a new warrior. Now I have another cat to come with me help collect herbs."

I whacked him playfully with my tail. It seems like Jayfeather was the only cat in the clan who shared in modern-day humor.

About a thousand other cats came to wish me congratulations. I smiled and thanked them all. They were all so nice to me. Very kind. Many of them commented on my warrior name.

"It's a very unique and pretty name," Leafpool said. You see, I liked Leafpool. She was sweet as Skittles. Sure the other she-cats were nice, but they never really meant half the stuff they said. Just like modern-day girls. Leafpool however meant every word she said. She was also kind to every living thing. Too bad she couldn't be a mother. I imagined she would've made a good one.

As I got settled for my vigil, guess who dropped by? Ashfur peered at me with those eyes of his. They were narrowed in a way that reminded me of a Nazi looking down at a Jew. If I had hands, I'd punch him in the face.

"You don't deserve that name," he sneered. "I work hard for my clan."

I nodded. "So do I."

"I help feed my clan."

"I do my fair share of hunting as well."

"I fight for clan."

"Given the opportunity, I would too."

"I'm a warrior of ThunderClan."

"And I've just become one."

I smiled as Ashfur didn't respond back. He soon barred some teeth at me. "Don't get too comfortable as a _warrior_." He added character on "warrior" as if the word was imaginary.

All I did was growl. He was a senior warrior which meant I head to treat him with respect. I hated how he had the upper hand-er-paw. It bugged the hell out of me. Just like politics.

He walked away, thinking he had won. I'll get him back eventually. Darn. Like I said, if I had hands . . .

It was getting late, which meant vigil time. Well the clan was quite as hell. All I could hear was the soft breeze, crickets, the occasional hoot of an owl, and the snoring from the warriors' den (mainly Cloudtail).

All was settled. I watched the stars, tracing the patterns and making pictures. Those were things I use to do when I was little and went camping with my cousins (my parents weren't exactly the "outdoors" type). That's when I felt a presence just behind me.

"So it's Violetmoon now?"

"Oh for God's sake." I rolled my eyes and turned my head. "Damn it Tigerstar must you-"

I lowered my voice a little as I noticed I was close to shouting. "Much you intervene?"

The dead cat chuckled. "Normally I don't, but with special cats like you, I'll make an exception."

I growled. "You're not gonna fool me pretty boy. I know all about you-especially about how you recruit innocent cats to join your little gang down under."

Tigerstar just smiled. Why was he smiling? He's not suppose to be smiling. "And you're not going to fool everyone _here_." He looked around the camp. "Pretty soon these mindless pieces of meat will soon find out about why you can only stay during the night. But a double life, I must say is impressive. What if you were to live . . . a triple life?"

I raised a cat brow. "Say what?"

"You have so many questions clogging up your mind Jani."

"Hey! That's Violetmoon to you."

He shrugged. "Very well, Violetmoon, you have so many unanswered questions. Not to mention hidden talents. You've only scratched the surface of your powers. However, I can teach you more that wrinkled old Spirit ever will!"

How dare he . . . . Wait, scratched the surface? There was more to these powers than this? But Mother Gana said half-Spirits don't normally have that much power to begin with. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lying."

He shook his head.

I lifted my chin. "Alright, prove it."

"That green liquid," he said. "That you drank in StarClan. Not only would that have killed a StarClan cat, it would've killed a half-Spirit as well."

"Liar," I snorted.

He gave me a stare. "Oh and I suppose that Spirit has told you all about it now has she?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but silence caught me. He was right. I visited Mother Gana the day after that. She didn't say much about it. Only that it was a risky stunt, and she was glad I was still alive.

I looked to Tigerstar, right into his amber eyes. ""Do . . . Do you know about it?"

He nodded. "That green stuff was put in the water by an evil spirit. I'm to really sure as to why though. All I know is that the green liquid is made from a plant grown in the Underworld of the Dark Spirits. It weakens Spirits permanently, and kills half-spirits or mortal spirits if they drink too much. The fact that you drank a whole pool of it Violetmoon means that you are powerful than any cat could've imagined."

My mouth was a little open. Something deep inside me told me he was telling the truth. But why is he the one telling me this and not Mother Gana? Why isn't she telling me this stuff? I was suddenly hungry for more.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? I asked.

A small smiled twitched on his mouth. "Only one way to find out." He sat up. "Come to the Dark Forest with me."

My eyes widened. "But I can't now. I'm in the middle of my vigil."

He looked around. Nodding he said, "Then tomorrow, after you come back from the Gathering, go to the abandoned Twoleg nest. I'll be there."

I sat up. "Wait! What did you say about a Gathering?"

But the dark tom had already faded into a thick gray mist, and was gone.

* * *

><p>I was both surprised and not surprised when Firestar called my name for cats attending the Gathering. I was little surprised he had chosen me, but then Tigerstar had said last night "after the Gathering" to meet him, so it was kind of foreshadowed.<p>

With all honesty, I really needed this Gathering to raise my spirits up. The day at school had not been well. Ellen had corned me in the hallway. There was a cat book sticking out of my bag. She took a picture of me with it on her phone and posted it. Last time I checked before sundown, there were two hundred comments on it. Oh my God, I almost threw the laptop across the room as I read them. I never once knew kids could be this nasty. Then I read the status on Ellen's profile that she tagged me in.

_Just wait until I post the next pic of the slutty Jani Patel. U r gonna rotflol! XD_

That sent chills down my spine and a million butterflies in my stomach. What did that horrid bitch mean?

But as I was journeying to the Island for the Gathering, Ellen was far from my mind. Tonight was gonna be a Gathering, and from what I read in the books these things were kind of beast. It was the one night that the clans didn't spend the entire day kicking each other's asses. Sounded fun to me.

"Just wait till the other cats see you," Hollyleaf said as she padded besides me.

"Oh yeah, they're all going to be in awe of you," Cinderheart (another one of my clan favorites) added in.

I twitched my tail. "Why would you both say that? I mean, it's not like the other clans have ever seen a new warrior before."

Cinderheart nodded. "Yeah but they've never seen a new warrior who is . . . oh what's the word Hollyleaf?"

"Beautiful!"

I stopped at looked at the two of them. They were seriously. I let out a laugh. "You guys talk as if I'm a gem. I'm not that beautiful, and I'm not trying to sound self-pity. It's just where I come from I'm not considered pretty."

"Then those cats are blind!" Cinderheart said. She put a tail on my shoulder. "Your beauty will outshine every she-cat at the whole Gathering."

"Oh come on," I said. "You two are gorgeous yourself. Hollyleaf, your green eyes match wonderfully to that black fur. And Cinderheart come on, that grey fur is to die for."

Cinderheart's eyes widened. "But you-"

"I said to die for!" I laughed and the other two she-cats soon joined in.

A snarl from Ashfur stopped us. "Hush the three of you! ThunderClan doesn't need to be announced by a bunch of loud she-cats."

I laughed. "Lighten up Ashfur. Just cause we have friends and you don't doesn't mean you have to pick on us."

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart looked at me as if I was crazy. Ashfur looked ready to pounce on me as if I was a piece of prey. But instead, he dug his claws into the earth then turned and walked away.

I smiled. I got him back.

Looking at the she-cats, I tilted my head towards the Island. "Well? Let's go party."

The sights and smells were overwhelming as I stepped from the fallen tree onto the Island. So many cats. All different colors and shapes and sizes. If cats had their own United Nations meeting, this is kind of what it would be like. And to think a few months ago, I never knew there were this many cats living around the lake. Wow, how life has changed.

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were pretty much my escorts. As the three of us walked throughout the small land, I could feel eyes on me, burning into my pelt.

"Are they staring?" I whispered to Hollyleaf.

She turned slightly. "Yes. A lot of them too. Toms mainly. She-cats take one glance and look away."

"Told you they would be jealous," Cinderheart whispered.

I met with many cats. They all introduced themselves, but I already knew who they were. I knew Mistyfoot (RiverClan deputy), Ashfoot (WindClan deputy), Mothwing (the atheist RiverClan medicine cat), Littlecloud (the tiny ShadowClan medicine cat), Crowfeather (an apparentatly womanizing tom from WindClan from what I've read), and Russetfur (ShadowClan deputy).

"So you've just become a warrior?" the deputy asked.

I nodded. "Yes, just yesterday in fact. Vigils are hard to maintain if I might say so myself."

Russetfur laughed at that. She stared at me then. "Forgive me for staring, but you look so . . . unique."

She must've seen the awkward look on my face but then she said, "Oh no! Not in a bad way! I just meant that you are very pretty. A real eye-catcher if I might say so myself." She laughed. "Don't let the toms in my clan see you, they'll chase after you until dawn."

I laughed. _**Oh, it's a tad too late for that . . .**_

As we continued to laugh together, Onestar called the meeting to a start. Just as I had read, the four leaders stood on tree branches overlooking the rest of us. Standing bold on a thick tree branch, I saw Blackstar. His green eyes shone like emeralds in a river. Wait, why am I staring at his eyes?

Sandstorm came up to me. To me, Sandstorm was like the grandmother I've never had-but in cat form.

"So now they're going to tell each other the latest clan updates," she explained. "Some might even have important announces, so I would suggest not to talk much throughout the Gathering. Remember, it's an honor to be here."

I nodded. Was just gonna shut my mouth at look at Blackstar's eyes-I mean listen! Jeesh what's gotten into me?

Firestar started talking. "All is well in ThunderClan. Yesterday, one of our apprentices became a warrior. Violetmoon just had her vigil last night and is at her very first Gathering today."

"Violetmoon! Violetmoon!"

I couldn't help but smile as my clan cheered my name. It was as if I was about to score the winning touchdown at a football game, and the whole crowd was cheering on for me.

There was a silence after Firestar spoke. Everyone looked at Blackstar. The great leader was looking at . . . me!

His green eyes looked at me just as warmly as they had that day he escorted me back to ThunderClan territory. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. I looked away from his gaze, a little smile slipped onto my mouth.

"Blackstar?" Leopardstar said from her branch.

Blackstar looked at her as if he had suddenly been dropped from the sky. "Er, yes?"

"What news in ShadowClan?" she asked.

"Yes." Onestar nodded. "Is it true you chased that mangy rogue out of your clan?"

Blackstar took one last look at me and addressed the crowd. "Um, er, yes! We kicked him out of clan and territory, and I promised if he ever showed his face again, my warriors will have no problem doing away with him. I can't speak for what the rest of you might do if you see him."

"My warriors won't take him so lightly either," Leopardstar put in.

"Same with mine," Onestar agreed.

Onestar and Leopardstar shared their news about their clans. Next thing I knew, the meeting was over.

Sandstorm sighed. "Sorry your first Gathering wasn't as interesting as you thought it would be."

I shrugged. "Nah, I'm actually kind of happy that they didn't start to fight. It would be uncomfortable for me, plus I'm kind of a neutral when it comes to these things."

Sandstorm smiled. "Well, I assume we'll be heading home soon."

"Can I meet you all by the fallen tree?"

She shrugged. "Sure I don't see why not. Don't you want to talk a little more though?"

I shook my head. "I'm kind of tired."

Sandstorm nodded. "I understand. Very well, you may go then."

And so I walked over to the fallen tree. My clan was still over by the other side of the Island. Looks like I would be waiting a while until they came. I sat down but the side of the tree, looking out onto the dark water of the lake. Memories returned of when Mother Gana sent me here to for help. Again, my how things have changed.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

I jumped a little at the sound of Blackstar's voice, and whirled around. His eyes widened when he saw my panic face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

I shook my head. "Oh that's okay, I was kind of in a daze anyway."

"Staring at the lake?"

"Nature relaxes me," I said. "Doesn't it do that to you sometimes?"

He looked out onto the water and shook his head. "Water terrifies me. I almost drowned once when I was kit."

"Really?" I said, a little surprised. "A big cat like you drowning? That's a little hard to see."

He chuckled a bit. "To many cats' surprise, I wasn't always like this?"

"What? With black paws?"

We both laughed at that one. He smiled warmly at me. "So you're a warrior now huh? Guess you won't be coming on my territory anymore huh?"

"That would a yes," I said back.

"Oh," he sighed. "Too bad . . ."

I raised a cat brow. "What'd you mean?"

I could sense his pelt go hot with embarrassment. "Oh, nothing, I just meant that-maybe, you would wonder onto-and I would-"

My giggles interrupted him. "You talk too much for a ShadowClan cat, you know that?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's the full moon."

"Yes it is a beautiful night . . ." Night . . . Uh oh! Tigerstar! I have to go to him!

Blackstar looked at me. "Something wrong?"

"What? Um . . ." I staggered as he stood up and leaned close to me, so close one would swear our noses were touching. "I'm . . ."

"Yes?"

I choked on words. "I have to go." I took a step back. "Go-Good-bye!"

As I dashed off, I could hear him calling good-bye as well.

Running crazily through RiverClan and ShadowClan territory, my heart skipped happily, and my stomach felt warm and fuzzy. I could feel myself smiling. Why was I so happy? It was just Blackstar. Who gets happy about Blackstar? But he was so nice to me. Gentle and calm. A real gentleman, as they would say in the human world. But he was a cat, and I . . . was a cat. Hey maybe this could-

I stumbled on the pebbles that led into the abandoned Twoleg nest. It stood in the night sky like a half empty crypt. It actually sent a chill or two down my spine. A sudden cold breeze made me shiver.

"Late."

I turned as Tigerstar appeared behind me. I scowled at me. "I'm not late, I was just-"

"Staring at my former deputy with moony eyes?"

I stared at him in confusion. "What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." Then a slick smile came on his once serious face. "What's important is that you're here."

He looked at the abandoned nest, then back at me. "Are you ready to go down into the Dark Forest?"

A bad feeling settled in my stomach. "Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told warned that guys might hate me ;) Oh and don't mind that cliffie, it'll be continued shortly. All I ask is one thing and that is to review. Gracias!**


	16. Dark Spirits

Dark Spirits

I opened my eyes only to feel as if they were still closed. It was so dark in the Dark Forest. But soon my eyes adjusted a little and I could see a little better. This world around was so depressing. It was as if death down here showed no mercy and killed any light that came.

Tigerstar walked up beside me. "Welcome to my home."

I couldn't help but scowl. "Sorry, but how do you possibly live like this? There's no light, no stars. Just . . . darkness."

He let out a small laugh. "Well with all honesty, the cats who live down here prefer to live in darkness than in light."

"Are you one of them?" I asked.

He didn't answer and started walking. "Come," he said turning his head at me. "There's something you must see."

I followed him as we walked throughout the Dark Forest. Chills made me shiver. Death was so powerful here. It wasn't anything like StarClan. In StarClan, I felt safe and free. But down here was like a dark prison where it seemed like no one could escape. Perhaps I made a mistake . . .

Why was I freaking myself out? I was just gonna find out a few things, and go home. Simple as that. What could possibly happen?

The tall dark oaks seemed like skyscrapers as I walked by them. Thick black mist circled at the bottom of all of them. A bush was filled with berries so red, it looked like they were dipped in blood. These sights sent chills, and I sped up my pace to keep up with Tigerstar. He snuck a peek at me little. "Why are you frightened?"

I looked at him as if he just asked me what the moon was. "Uh, could it be because this place is gorier than a horror movie?"

Tigerstar just shook his head. "You have nothing to fear down here. You're one of the more powerful things that walk these grounds."

A little spark of joy fluttered in me. He was right. What did I have to worry about? So what if the trees were foggy and the bushes bled? I was a powerful reincarnated half-Spirit! I could handle almost anything thrown at me (_almost_).

We continued to walk. The silence was so awkward and unbearable, so I decided to break it. "So what is it exactly that we're going to?"

"Someplace very interesting," he answered.

I nodded. "Well, do you mind if I ask you something first?"

"Go ahead."

"Why would an evil spirit put that green stuff in the pool in StarClan? What does it matter to them is Sol didn't take over the clan?"

Tigerstar suddenly stopped and I almost bumped into him. He turned to me, as if he didn't quite understand what I was asking. Then he had a face of realization on him. "She never told you about him, did she?"

I raised a cat brow. "Who? Mother Gana? Um, I guess she never did."

Tigerstar sat down, as if this might take a while. "It seems no one know the real story about Sol."

"What?" I sat down too, now giving Tigerstar my full attention.

"What do you think of Sol?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't gotten far enough in the series to know about him yet. I was only up to Dark River. "Well um, by the sounds of it, he just sounds like a power hungry rogue."

"But he was never always like that."

I stared at him in confusion. "Power hungry or a rogue?"

"A little of both. To your surprise Violetmoon, you and Sol are a lot alike."

My mouth dropped a little in shock. "How?"

"Well," he explained. "Sol was never-how do I put this . . . . a cat. He was born in what you humans call the Middle Ages. He also happens to be a half-Spirit, like you."

I gasped so loud, even Tigerstar moved a little. "No way!"

He nodded. "Sol was born to a-oh what you humans call them-a Spanish, um . . . . someone who trades overseas and sells stuff?"

"You mean a merchant?"

He nodded again. "Yes, that. He was the son of a Spanish merchant. Sol's actual name is Alejandro. And as I said, he was a reincarnated half-Spirit. He was the youngest son of his family, and the weakest. Even those he was never taught much, he was incredibly smart. He found out about his powers when he was around your age. Around the same time, that man-whose name escapes me-set out to find land-"

"Columbus?" I offered.

"Yes! Anyway, Alejandro went off to join the crew. It was on that long journey that he was able to master his power to its fullest. Like I said before, he was incredibly smart. When they had finally found the island with Indians-"

"Tianos."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tianos. That's the name of the people from the islands. _I'm_ Indian, not them."

He stared at me.

I sighed. "Sorry, but a pet peeve of mine is when people-or cats-say Indians instead of like natives or something. No racism involved, continue your story." I really wasn't racist. It's just it really irks me when people call the natives of a land Indians.

Tigerstar nodded, not fully understanding what had just said, and continued. "As I was saying, when they reached the _Tianos_, Alejandro had reached the height of his powers. But that didn't satisfy him. Somehow he knew he could go further. So, while on the islands, Alejandro discovered supernatural engravings written on stones of the natives. Being as intelligent as he was, he was able to decipher them. He read of powerful spirits, so powerful, even the power of the sun and the moon was weak compared to them. They once had helped humans try to take over the world, but the humans were weak minded, and fools. So they failed, and the spirits went back into their world. It was said they could be re-summoned, but only if a truly powerful being were to prove himself worthy would the spirits come out.

"So, naturally, Alejandro tried to summon these spirits. He wanted to be the most powerful and feared source the world had ever seen. This sudden growth of inspiration caused Alejandro's powers to increase, just enough to summon one spirit from the underworld. He was surprised to find such spirits did exist, and didn't question these spirits were evil. He lust for power blinded him from that. The evil spirit told him that to prove himself worthy for the other evil spirits to come, he would have to kill his whole family. His mother, his father, his brothers and sisters, their wives and husbands and children, all of them. Their blood will prove that the evil spirit could trust him."

I shook my head. "Surely he didn't . . ."

My stomach was in my throat when Tigerstar nodded his head. "He did. He slaughtered each and every one of them. Even his four-day-old nephew. Once he was done, the evil spirit them told him that before the evil spirits could come to him, he first must assemble an army. The evil spirit granted him a few of the skills he would need to build one. Alejandro gathered the men from two towns and built an army from that. The evil spirit then explained that they needed to see if he was truly powerful, and told him that if he could take over his whole country with that army, then the spirits would grant him the knowledge of how to extend his power.

"So Alejandro set off to take over his country Spain, and was almost successful. It was a bloody raid. He murdered anyone who got in his way. Women, children, old, young, anyone who would have the nerve to step in his way. This type of determination and violence pleased the evil spirits. Through his violence, they were being fed through blood and death. Alejandro was at the brink of becoming an all powerful being. But, there was one thing he hadn't expected . . . The Spirits. As it turned out, the Spirits had been watching Alejandro closely, making sure he didn't get out of control. Once they saw how he had actually managed to build an army strong enough to take over Spain, they went down themselves to stop him.

"They came just in time, and destroyed Alejandro's entire army, leaving the half-Spirit alone. But those foolish Spirits decided to leave Alejandro with his powers. However they did lock his powers, enabling him unable to use them, unless they were unlocked by another Spirit. The Spaniards threw Alejandro in jail, ready for him to die the very next morning. However, punishing a human by death is against the ways of the Spirits. So, without even consulting the other Spirits, one Spirit, snuck into Alejandro's cell. As punishment for his evil ways, she turned Alejandro into a cat, so he would no longer be an evil inspiration to the human race.

"She told him to fear the sun, for it was now the most powerful source of energy and would destroy him someday. Ashamed and humiliated, Alejandro fled far from Spain, traveling all over, trying to forget his past. As the years went by, he got into contact with the evil spirit he had summoned before his downfall began. The evil spirit told him that the evil spirits have decided to help him, since he almost did succeed in taking over Spain, had it not been for the Spirits. They took him to their underworld, where-through incredible strength and knowledge-he managed to unlock the powers the Spirits had locked many years ago. Though the evil spirits did not undo the curse that the old Spirit had placed upon him, they granted him immortality, so not only would his powers expand over the years, but so would his knowledge-an excellent tool for taking over any civilization.

"Mocking the Spirit that said he would be destroyed by the sun, Alejandro changed his name to Sol, the Spanish word for sun. Since then, Sol has endless tried to takeover civilizations, even with his cat form. However, each time he fails, he gets stronger, learning from his mistakes and building on them. He's an extremely big threat to the Spirits, though they cannot kill him. That'll only make them weak, and the evil spirits stronger. His last attempt to try to take over a group was almost a success. He asked the evil spirits to put the green stuff in the pool to make sure no StarClan cat could talk to ShadowClan, thus making them believe their warrior ancestors had abandoned him. Then, when the time was right, Sol stepped in and took over. His unbelievable knowledge is what made the cats follow him, they've never been exposed to such power before. Even Blackstar was in awe of the stuff he knew. Sol intended to keep ShadowClan ignorant, making him the most powerful, so he would stay on top. Once he had ShadowClan fully hooked to him, he was going to attempt to do the same with the other clans, and try to build an army, taking over other groups of cats, and eventually try take over other species as well. That was his plan to the evil spirits. But things didn't turn out as planned, did they?"

Tigerstar looked over to me. I looked down at my paws. This was all too much to take in. Sol/Alejandro was one hell of a being. To unlock powers locked by Spirits truly made me in awe for a minute. But he was also a madman. To kill your whole family just for power was just downright madness, but these types of guys usually were. Thank God I had stopped Sol when I did! It scared me how this man was still roaming loose. Suddenly, I was glad I came down here with Tigerstar. He was giving me far more information than Mather Gana would've ever

"Do you know who the Spirit was that cursed him?" I asked.

Tigerstar opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and looked to the side. Something had apparently gotten his attention. He poked his head in between two bushes and looked out. Then, he gestured with his tail for me to come.

I walked through the two bushes. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. There, sitting in the center of a barren field, laid a grey stone that was surround by a force field of blue. The power that surged off it to me almost knocked me off my paws. It was so powerful! Like something I've ever seen in my entire life!

Tigerstar led me closer to it, suddenly taking slow, cautious paw steps. As we approached it, that's when I began to hear them; the voices. Their squeaky, high-pitched, scratchy tones were like nails drilling into my head. It was almost as if a car was driving over my skull.

I began shaking my head crazy and banging my paws on the ground. Tigerstar stepped back and watched me as I struggled. Really? He was just gonna stand there while I was suffering a migraine from hell?

"Help please!" I shouted.

He shook his head. "I won't lift a paw."

My head felt as if it has split into two as the voices grew louder. "PLEASE!"

"You are strong Violetmoon!" he called to me, like a gym teacher sort of. "You are stronger than all them! Tell them to go away."

"Go away." I barely squeaked it through my pain.

"Louder!" he shouted. "Release your fury! Make them leave!"

"Leave! Get out of my head!"

"Power Violetmoon! Power is fear! Make them fear you so you never have to listen to them again!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sparks of my fury raised from paws. "GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME BACK!"

White swirls had risen from my entire body and a giant glow swirled around me. Next thing I knew, all was quiet. The voices had disappeared just like that, and my head felt a million times better.

A smile was plastered on Tigerstar's face. I'm not too sure what he was happy about, but I didn't care. I was free! The voices were gone! Halleluiah!

I looked over to Tigerstar. "Thank you-for helping me get rid of the voices."

He nodded. "I did nothing it was all you . . . just you."

"Indeed it was all her."

I whirled around to see who the new voice was. Emerging from the shadows, a tall she-cat formed. She was strongly built, dark furred, and her eyes seemed to glow. Yet something else made me take a step back at her presence. I'm not sure what it was. I wasn't getting a good vibe from this cat.

Tigerstar bowed in a very respectful manner to the she-cat. She didn't even pay mind to him, her eyes were I me.

"Well done young one." He voice was soft as silk, but powerful.

I semi-nodded. "Well, um, thanks um . . ."

She smiled. "You may call me, Mapleshade. And may I say, getting rid of those voices is very advanced stuff . . . for a half-Spirit anyway. Now let's see if you're really powerful."

Her gaze went from me, to the stone. Tigerstar led me up to it. Its power still managed to take my breath away.

I stared at them both, then to the rock. "What's this?"

"A portal," Tigerstar explained. "To another world. In order to answer some of your questions, I have to take you there."

I nodded. "Well then? What are you waiting for?"

"You."

I looked up at Mapleshade. "What do you mean me?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, this portal can only be opened by Spirits."

I nodded. "And just where exactly do you expect we find one?"

"Right here." She pointed her tail at me.

"What?" I knew my mouth had dropped.

"You see," Tigerstar said. "We don't exactly need a Spirit, just their high skilled powers. And a half-Spirit like you as extremely high-skilled powers, powerful enough to . . ."

"Open the portal." There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me this wasn't right. But I was desperate for answers, and Tigerstar obviously wasn't going to hurt me, he just helped me get rid of the voices.

I looked up Tigerstar. "What do I have to do?"

Tigerstar lifted a paw to the stone. He pointed at some weird engravings written on the stone. For some reason, I understand it perfectly, this foreign writing, like it was a second language to me.

"You have to read the inscription," he said.

"Focus all your energy on the stone," Mapleshade said.

I took a deep breath, clearing my mind. Squinting because of the darkness, I read the writing. Translating it, it came out to this:

_Spirits rise from your darkened grave._

_Make for the blood for which you crave._

_Destroy those that cross your path,_

_make the weak ones feel your wrath._

_Come now spirits, I set you free._

_Come forth now, I command thee!_

Suddenly the blue force field blasted into the air, sending all three of us back. It shot up into the dark sky. Suddenly, a giant white whole began to form in the sky. Winds began to build up at the whole got bigger and bigger.

I noticed that Tigerstar and Mapleshade were smiling, like little kids on Christmas morning. My stomach twisted in a knot. Something wasn't right.

A blast came from the whole in the sky. Suddenly, dark shadows began to escape the whole. They let out loud screeches that sound like mutated monkeys. There were millions escaping from the whole by the minute.

"My God," I whispered into the wind. "What have I done?"

Mapleshade jumped up to her paws. "Terrific!" She let out a terrifying, evil laugh. Then she looked down to me. "You gullible half-Spirit!"

I couldn't move. Shock paralyzed me. Yet, I turned to Tigerstar. "What is she talking about?"

Tigerstar had on his evil smile too. "You truly are foolish. What, you thought I might actually try to help you?" He laughed. His laugh felt like a slap in the face. "We've been waiting moons for an opportunity like this! A foolish soul to use to release this unbelievable power. Violetmoon, feast your eyes on the evil spirits!"

I gasped as I stared at the dark shadows that were now swarming the Dark Forest. Tear rose to my eyes as Tigerstar went on.

"I almost though I wouldn't be able to do it. I thought maybe your common sense would catch on and you would leave. But how wrong was I!" He laughed again. "That portal has been locked for two centuries. Now, you, a foolish young half-Spirit, have released what the Spirits imprisoned many years ago."

Oh how could I be so stupid! I now have a waterfall of tears running down my fury cheeks. No! Why did I let this happen? I should've been more smart. Of course Tigerstar wasn't trying to help me! My hunger for knowledge had blinded me to what he was really after: my powers. My powers of course! What else would a blood hungry dead leader want with a stupid little girl like me? I was so ashamed. Humiliated. I wanted to melt.

Mapleshade looked at me. "Thank you young one. Without your ignorance, this blessed event wouldn't come. Tigerstar come! We must gather up these spirits and tell me to-"

A violent shaking of the ground stopped Mapleshade from continuing. I froze in panic. Crap! What could possibly be happening now?

The wind picked up speed. It soon felt like a hurricane. But it wasn't. White little balls of light appeared. Before they reached the ground, each light transformed into either and animals or a human, some even stayed as lights.

Soon, my tears of sorrow turned into tear joy. It was the Spirits! They were here!

I recognized Melkilo, and I also saw Adora standing in the back. Warmth fluttered in my stomach.

Melkilo wasted no time. He raised a hand and let out a battle cry. The other Spirits did the same

"Spirits!" he shouted. "Take down evil, and send it back to where it should rot!"

And with that, the Spirits all ran towards the evil spirits. The evil spirits let out shrieks, but soon also whirled towards the Spirits. The two groups clashed. The battle then began.

"No!" Mapleshade cried. Her eyes looked at me, burning with hatred. "You!"

She leaped up in the air and landed on me. Her strength was incredible as I tried to get up. She pressed her paw against my neck, choking me painfully.

"You brought them here!" she spat.

I tried to speak, but she wouldn't let me. I felt her unsheathe her claws. I closed my eyes and braced for death.

Suddenly, the weight lifted and I could breathe again. I looked up. Mapleshade was floating in the air, batting her paws in front of her.

Mother Gana stood behind her. Yes! Mother Gana was here to help! Thanks be to Mother Gana!

The Spirit turned Mapleshade towards her. "Shameful little mortal scum." She flung Mapleshade to the ground. "Be gone with you! Or you'll end up in the same prison as I put all the scum in!"

Mapleshade limped away, disappearing into the shadows. Mother Gana didn't have to do much to Tigerstar. With one stare at him, Mother Gana had Tigerstar running for his life. What a coward.

I felt as though I was being lifted. But it wasn't Mother Gana. I looked down and saw white swirls circling my paws. Within seconds, I was looking down at my hands. I stared in confusion.  
>"What? But how-"<p>

Mother Gana's wrinkly old brown hand grabbed my wrist. She pulled me over to a tree. Tightening her grip, she looked deep into my eyes. Hers were filled with anger.

"How dare you!" she scolded. I was a bit frightened. I've never see her this angry before, not even that first night I met her.

"You not only followed an evil mortal spirit into this underworld, but you dare come here in your greed for knowledge!"

She threw me to the ground. "Humans! The most greediest things to ever have been created! You're never satisfied with what you have. No, you have to have more!"

Tears blurred my vision as she continued to shout. "Now, not only have you learned knowledge far beyond you, you've let out what we Spirits have been fearing the freedom of for centuries!" She pointed to the ongoing battle. "These Spirits were neither meant nor ready to fight this battle."

I looked down to the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry." My voice was so low, even I couldn't hear it. I jumped up. "I'll help!"

Mother Gana grabbed my wrist again, so hard I flinched.

"No!" she gritted through her teeth. "You've done enough."

And with that the world around us went spinning. It disappeared, but then the world of the forest appeared. Light was shining through the trees of ThunderClan territory. It was just about dawn.

Mother Gana let go of my wrist. I looked up to here, tears rolling down my face. "Mother Gana . . . I'm so . . ."

I trailed off as she held up a hand. She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it Jani. I never thought you would do something like this. I'm really disappointed." She looked at me. "When I first saw you, I thought you were a strong character. I had my doubts because you were a human, but the power I felt from you made me look past that." She sighed. "Maybe I should've I have listened to my doubts."

My eyes widened. "No! Mother Gana, please, just give me another chance!"

"Another chance?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You want _me_ to give _you _ANOTHER CHANCE!"

I was knocked off my feet by her sudden roar. The even trees shook.

Mother Gana's nostrils flared. Her heavy breathing brought her voice back to normal. "Jani, go." She pointed across the lake to the house.

Sobs developed in my throat. "Please Mother Gana."

She looked at away. "Please Jani, just go."

I stood up. "Can I see you again?"

Again, she didn't look at me. "I'm not too sure now." And with that, she disappeared into the air.

I walked home slowly that morning, leaving a trail of tears behind me . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffie! Sorry guys! Review please! **


	17. Forever Alone

**A/N: So Jani was just pretty much banned to see the Spirits, and there's something waiting for her at school . . . .**

* * *

><p>Forever Alone<p>

Ugly grey clouds blanketed the sky as I walked into my school. My spirit was faded, my soul sucked dry. I was humiliated by Tigerstar, Mother Gana hated me, and now there might be evil spirits lurking on this very earth. Somehow though, I knew there was more sadness to come.

I was right.

The minute I stepped into my school I felt all eyes on me. People whispered to each other when they saw me. Some people were trying to stifle giggles, but others were just asses and let them out loud. With my head down, I headed to my locker. There was a huge knot forming in the pit of my stomach. Something has happened, something that involved me. And I wish I knew what.

I opened up my locker and looked for the books I would need before lunch. Before I could reach in and grab my English textbook, my locker door slammed shut.

Rachel stared at me with burning eyes of anger and hatred. Her face was as red as an apple, and she clutched her hands into a fist so tight her knuckles were turning white. She. Was. Pissed.

"How could you?" she wailed. It echoed through the semi-empty hallway. Everyone who was in the hall immediately stopped and looked at us. Once they noticed me, they didn't look away. They waited for the fireworks.

I raised a brow. "How could I what?"

"Betray me you bitch!"

I was taken back by Rachel's words. They stung like a whip. I shook my head. "Rachel, please, just tell me what's wrong." Tears gathered in my eyes. Please God, tell me I wasn't about to lose another person who mattered to me.

Rachel's nostrils flared. She took out her phone and furiously opened on to the Facebook app. Scrolling down the newsfeed, she stopped and tapped on the screen. Turning the phone to me, my jaw dropped when I saw the embarrassing picture Rachel had given me of her, Mary, and me with our mud masks and embarrassing outfits.

I felt sick to my stomach. How did the picture get out-

_Ellen!_

I remembered that day in locker room when I couldn't find the picture, and then I saw that look on Ellen's face. That bitch! She took the picture! She must've broken into my locker and stolen it before I got out of the shower.

Rachel jammed her phone into her pocket. "How could you? How could you give her that photo? That was really private stuff. Did you read the caption?"

I shook my head.

"'They say pigs like hanging in the mud. Apparently sluts do too.'" Rachel's chin began to quiver. She was fighting tears.

I reached out for her arm, but she whacked my hand away. "Rachel please," I begged. "You know I didn't do that!"

"Then how'd she get the picture?"

"She must've stolen it from my bag?"

"Why did you even bring it to school then? What? Were you planning on showing it to everyone else?"

I furrowed my brows in anger. "Of course not! Mary wanted to see the picture. Excuse me if I hadn't thought that some bitch would break into my locker, rummage through my bag, and steal the picture!"

"Why must you be so stupid sometimes Jani?"

Oh hell no! How dare she try to call me the stupid one! I wasn't about to stand here and take this.

"_I'm_ the stupid one?" I spat. "Do you have memory failure or something or do you not remember all the crap you've pulled over the years? What? All those drugs and drinks clogged up your memory?"

Rachel furrowed her brows so tight it looked almost like a unibrow. Her face was redder than the red bra she was wearing underneath her white tank top.

Taking a step close to me, she looked deep into my amber eyes with her green eyes. "Fine." She gritted the word through her teeth. "You want to play dirty, that's alright with me. I'm sure Ellen will love to hear all the stories of _you_ at those crazy parties."

I raised a brow. "Are you high right now? I've never done a thing at any parties."

Rachel smiled. "Well that's not what I'm gonna tell Ellen."

I gasped, covering my mouth. "Rachel you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would," she nodded.

Tears began to re-gather in my docks. "But Rachel, I'm your best friend . . ."

"You _were_ my best friend." She looked away from me now, as if it was too painful for her now. "Before you betrayed me . . ." I could detect the hurt in her voice, as if I actually handed that picture to Ellen. She turned and began to walk away. I grabbed her arm holding her back. She didn't resist.

"Rachel."

She didn't say anything. She simply looked at the floor.

A tear escaped and slipped down my cheek. "Please don't leave me. There's no way I can be alone right now."

Rachel wiped her eyes. If I asked her, she'd probably say they were itchy from allegories. But I knew she was also crying. "And there's no way I can trust a traitor." She pulled her arm away from me and walked down the hall, disappearing down the stairway.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I knew they were all there. Yet, the minute Rachel went down those stairs, I felt like I was the only person in the world.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a complete and absolute nightmare. Rachel was getting her revenge on my "betrayal." She was telling rumors about me to Ellen, who then spread the rumors around like wildfire. So far, between the first bell and lunch, there's been three rumors that I'm pregnant, six rumors that I was already pregnant but got an abortion, ten rumors about me carrying an STD, and one rumor saying that worked at a brothel in India and came to here to live with I was thirteen.<p>

The minute I stepped into the noisy cafeteria, all got quite, and everyone looked at me. The silence lasted a minute. It was unbearable.

"Whore!" someone from the back yelled.

The entire cafeteria burst into laughter. I felt my face so as hot as lava. Turning, I slammed right into someone, spilling all the continents of my lunch on my clothes. The laughter in the cafeteria became even louder.

"Sorry." I looked at the person I bumped into. It was Mark.

Mark was pursing his bottom lip, something he did when he was angry. "How could you do that to Rachel? How could you betray my cousin?"

I stared at him in shock. "Mark I didn't do anything!"

He snorted. "Yeah right! God Jani, you know I would expect something like this to be done by Ellen or one of her zombie followers." He shook his head. "But you? You were far from the list. And now you've shot yourself up to the top."

I was shaking my head. "Wait no, Mark please listen!"

He walked away from me. "No Jani forget it! I don't wanna hear your crap!" He scowled at me. "And to believe I once felt sorry for you." And he walked away.

This was all too much. Mark, Rachel, the laughter in the cafeteria, the rumors, Ellen, all of it! It was all making me sick. First I had lost Mother Gana, now I was losing my friends. What else do you wanna take from me next God?

I raced out of that cafeteria. I couldn't stay a minute longer, I was too ashamed and embarrassed. I've never cut school before, but today I just had too. There was no way I couldn't face them. I wish I could go to Mary, but she and her family went to go visit a sick relative two days ago. She was now the only true friend I had.

My house was empty as I got home. My parents worked until I got out of school so they wouldn't be home. And that's where I went wrong . . .

As I stepped into the dining room, I almost screamed as I saw my mama and papa sitting at the dining table. My blood froze, and I swear when they looked at me my heart stopped for a moment.

Papa's face was hard and furious looking. Mama looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off. That's when I noticed my laptop sitting on the table.

I had only three words to say for this moment. Fuck. My. Life.

"Jani!" My mom jumped up from the table. She raced her chubby body over to me and grabbed my wrist. Compared to the grip Mother Gana had, Mama was as weak as a sick child. But Mama's eyes were fiercer than Mother Gana and that's what scared me.

"What are you doing home!" she yelled.

I broke out crying. "I'm sorry Mama!"

She yanked me over to the table and sat me down next to her. She pointed a stern finger at me. "Jani Radha Patel! Tell me why you're home! Now!"

I looked down at my hands only for her to yank my head up and hold my chin tightly in her hands. I gulped. "I couldn't stay in school . . ."

"Could this be why?" My dad turned the laptop towards me. On the screen was my Facebook page. My eyes widened in horror.

"Jani!" My dad barked my name and it made me jump. "Is this true? All this, this . . . stuff?"

He looked ashamed to look at me. It looked like he was kind of forcing himself to see my face. I cried a little more. "Papa please don't hate me! It's all lies, I swear."

"Then why wouldn't you stop them if they weren't true?" Mama asked.

"Because," I spoke softly. "I . . . was afraid."

No one said anything. Mama and Papa looked at each other. Not one of them tried to comfort me. They just looked at each other.

Mama looked down to me. "Why were you afraid Jani?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Mama seemed to be fed up. She began to tremble in anger. "Jani enough with your nonsense! We're tired of you getting into all this trouble. Are you reading the things on here? They say you sleep with men for money! Have you not the least bit of shame? Do you know how this will shame both you and us?"

"Of course I do!" I exploded. "You don't think I'm suffering from this? My friends have ditched me, the school thinks I'm a slut, my social life has gone done the drain, and all you worry about is _your_ shame? What about mine! I'm the one suffering, not you! I'm the one going to school and getting harassed while you sit here and worry about your pride. Oh please, don't let a silly little thing like me stop you. Just be lazy and ship me off to India to you can assure that I'll never bring shame to you again!"

There was a clap sound. A second later I felt my cheek throb. Mama had her hand raised. Another clap. Now my cheek actually began to hurt. I grabbed it.

The veins in Mama's neck were poking out, and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Of all the children in heaven," she said. "Krishna gave me a child like _you_."

For some reason, her words didn't sting me. I was done with these two. Just done.

Mama sent me to my room and locked the door. Later I heard them talking. I pressed my ear against the door to listen better.

"Are you sure it's the right thing?" I heard my father say.

"Yes," Mama said. "I called my sister and she told me there are not that many boarding schools with cheap tuition, but we might be able to make a deal with an ashram."

"An ashram? But an ashram is a house of widows."

"Yes, but it contains the strict rules and guidance she needs. I'll call tomorrow morning to make the arrangements."

Papa sighed.

"I don't know what else to do with her," Mama said.

"Do you know some of the stuff they do at ashrams?" he asked. "To pay rent, they sometimes sell girls into prostitution."

"We'll be paying a small fee to help them get by. But say that isn't enough and Jani ends up like one of those girls . . . . then let that be her fate."

I heard Mama sniffle a bit. There was silence, until I heard pots and pans in the kitchen.

I jumped up from my spot. Like hell they were sending me to an ashram! I felt like they had ripped my soul into two when the accepted the fact that I might become a prostitute. Never in my life have I felt so unwanted. It was as if I was nothing more that property to them that if I wasn't good, they could just throw me aside.

I had to get out of here! But where would I go? Mother Gana? She'd blast me on the spot. Not to my ex-friends. They probably just kill me. And Mary was gone. My parents didn't want me. There was only one place I could think of. The Clans. They were probably the only living thing that wanted me with them, that didn't hate me or want me dead or something. They were all I had left.

As the sun began to set, I climbed out my window. Running down the street, I took one last look at the only home I had known since birth. It would probably never see it again. ThunderClan would be my home now, for the night at least.

For now, I was a runaway, an outcast, unwanted. I was just alone. Oh so terribly alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little shorter than my other chapters, I know but I'm feeling under the weather lately and it's been affecting my writing and craziness. Thanks to all reviwers! You keep my spirits up. So notice how this chapter and the last have been kind of sad and depressing for Jani? You know what that means right? That's right! Something BIG is gonna happen soon. Only time and this cold medicine canetell you when and what it's gonna be ;)**


	18. Done     Just Done

**A/N: Could things get any worse for poor Jani?**

**(To add more tension and drama to this chapter, look up the song "Breathe Me" by Sia. It really goes good with Jani's emotions in this chapter)**

* * *

><p>Done . . . . Just Done<p>

By the time I reached the lake, the sun was setting. Hiding in a thick shrub, I transformed into my cat form. I trembled as I made my way to ThunderClan. My mind was entirely set on what I was gonna do. There was no way I was returning to my human life. And I couldn't go to Mother Gana. All I had left was the clans. Perhaps I should tell them my secret . . .

No! I had just runaway from my old life because of the stupid things I did. If I told the clan my secret and they rejected me for it, then where else would I have to go? I would be better off dead.

My head hurt the more I thought about it. I would come up with something later. For now, I had a clan waiting for me.

All was quiet around the lake tonight. WindClan territory was especially quiet tonight. It was as if the piece of land was asleep. Not even the wind was awake, ironic since it was WindClan.

Before I reached the ThunderClan border, I stopped, I sensed I was being watched. Turning around, all I saw was the dark night. I breathed a sigh of relief. But I breathed too soon.

Out of the darkness, I saw a black tom launch out of the bushes. _**Breezepelt!**_

He pounced on as if I was vermin. That's when something in me snapped. No, fuck this! I was tired of having others bully and push me around! No! Enough was enough! It was time I started to fight back!

"What are you doing on-"

I cut off Breezepelt as I kicked him with my hind legs. He let out an _**oof**_ and fell back. I looked down at him, narrowing my eyes. "Scram!"

But being Breezepelt, he did the exact opposite. He stood up. "You," he said. "You're that new ThunderClan warrior from the Gathering."

I nodded. "And you're . . . a cat."

He hissed. "I'm a WindClan warrior and you're on my clan's territory! What is a ThunderClan cat doing this far into my territory? Is Firestar sending spies!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cool your tail would you? I was traveling back from somewhere and needed to cross your territory."

"Why don't I believe that?"

I shrugged. "Because there's nothing going on in that beautiful head of yours."

That seemed to do it for him. He snarled, barring those sharp white fangs. "We'll see what Onestar has to say about it. You'll be in WindClan until your precious leader comes for you."

And that did it for me. As Breezepelt tried to grab me, I jumped up. Landing on his back, I began to tear him up. Something had been released in me. I was an animal, the kind that hunts and kills. My anger was so high, it was like a drug almost.

Breezepelt rolled out from under me. He struggled to get up. In the moonlight, I could see the fresh scratches I had just given to him dropping with scarlet blood. He stared at me with hard amber eyes. But I wasn't afraid.

"How dare you!" he snarled. "You trespass on my territory _and_ attack me!"

I nodded. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

He smiled evilly. "This." He lunged to me, dragging me down with his teeth and pulling my fur out with him. I let out a yowl of pain. I managed to rip through his pelt with my paw. He loosen grip with his teeth, and I kicked him. Once up, I turned and saw him lying in the ground. For a second I thought he was dead. But soon his tail twitched, and he was up again.

He charged to me, but I made a high jump in the air, flipping over him. As I flipped over, I grabbed his ear with my teeth. And as I landed back on the ground I saw that I was holding half an ear between my teeth.

Breezepelt was yelling in pain like crazy. He ran into the moonlight and that's when I saw it. Half his right ear was gone and it was gushing blood like a volcano. My stomach twisted as I dropped the other half of his ear on the ground.

As the warrior continued to yell in pain, I made my escape, and ran as fast as I could. Oh my God! What had I done? Please, please to anyone who'll hear, don't let me sorrow in my clan home!

* * *

><p>"VIOLETMOON!"<p>

I jumped as Firestar's yowl echoed through the camp. I saw him standing by the entrance. His green eyes were furious.

I stood up on trembling legs. This wasn't going to end well.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather looked to me as I stood. She cast a worried glance at me, but said nothing.

Standing at the entrance I saw Firestar standing with three other cats. I didn't recognize the other cats, but I recognized the scent. It was WindClan. I was screwed.

I approached them with my head down a little, unable to meet any of their eyes.

"Violetmoon," Firestar said in an irked voice-pissed pretty much. "This is Onestar, Heathertail, and Nightcloud."

I glanced and nodded at the three of them quickly before looking down again.

Firestar looked to me. "Onestar has come to tell me that a warrior in his clan was just injured a while ago. He was trying to chase out a _ThunderClan_ warrior. But he was attacked by the warrior and not only suffered serve scratches, but also got most of his right ear ripped off. Then he was just left in pain near the border."

I was trembling so much I thought I might fall. God, why was I so stupid?

Onestar spoke. "When we found Breezepelt, he told us it was you before he lost conscious."

My head shot up. I looked at the WindClan leader then to mine. "I'm . . ." Tears were starting to form. I wasn't upset that I had badly injured Breezepelt. I was upset because I had just runaway from a life I completely screwed only to come into a new life which I was now beginning to screw up as well.

Onestar titled his head. "If you're trying to say an apology, you shouldn't be saying it to me." He cocked his head to the two other WindClan warriors. "You should really be saying it to his mother and mate."

I looked first at Nightcloud. She must be his mother. She looked a little like him. Why wasn't his father here? I wondered.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am."

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes. "He's my only son, my only child. If he dies I can never have another kit."

Her words were mixed with sorrow and bitterness. I felt bad. I might've destroyed her only son. If he died she would've probably been alone. No grandchildren, nothing. I could sympathize with her. I knew what it was like to seem as if you had no one.

I looked over to the beautiful she-cat. Wow, those gorgeous eyes. I felt this she-cat was too good for that scum Breezepelt. "I'm really sorry for you mate."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me for a few seconds, sighed, then looked away. There really wasn't any emotion in her eyes. Didn't she love him?

Onestar looked to Firestar. "I'm just curious Firestar, is this what you're teaching your warriors? That it's okay to cross another clan's border, claw up a warrior, and just walk away? Fascinating the things that go on in ThunderClan."

Firestar said nothing in response to that insulted. I could feel my anger begin to bubble inside me. But I knew now of all times, I should simply remain quite.

"My apologizes for your warrior Onestar." Firestar bowed his head respectfully. "I assure, Violetmoon will be punished for this."

The WindClan warriors left. I finally gathered the strength to look at Firestar. My, were those eyes of his just ready to burst out of his sockets. This was the first time I've ever seen Firestar actually pissed. It kind of scared me a bit.

"Well?" he said. "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do. Perhaps you should start as to why you attacked Breezepelt?"

"He attacked me first! I was only defending myself."

"You should've told him you traveling back from an errand I sent you."

"And you don't think I did? He threatened to take me to Onestar."

"Then you should've just let him Violetmoon. Not all things are solved with scratches and blood."

My anger had reached my peak. I could feel it rising. "No!" I shouted.

Firestar widened his eyes in me in shock.

"I'm tired of acting weak! Everyone always thinks they can get away with everything they do with me! I'm sick of it! For once I had to fight. And yes I make stupid choices, but I'm still young for heaven's sake! Why can't anyone understand that? Why is it every time I make a mistake, everyone just discards me! Why must they insult me, yell at me, laugh at me, pick on me, make me feel awful! They think words and actions don't hurt me, it does! Why can't they see that? Why do they have to turn on me, or send me away, or never talk to me again? Why! Why!-"

"Violetmoon!"

I was breathless from all my shouting. With a sudden realization, it came to me that I had just spilled my guts out to Firestar about my human life. Yet the anger in my wasn't done. And now I felt like crying. What's wrong me!

Firestar stared in confusion at me. "Violetmoon I honestly have no idea what you were talking about, but you still need to face your consequences for your actions."

"I said I was sorry!" My anger was getting hard to control as it starting reaching the surface.

"Sorry isn't enough!" he shouted back to me, almost as angry as I was. "You left another clan's warrior for dead, that's beyond something a true warrior would do!"

"Well excuse me for thinking reasonably. If he wasn't treating me right, why should I do the same for him?"

"Because you can't fight fire with fire Violetmoon."

I sighed. "Look Firestar I said I was sorry. What else should I do? Cure him?"

Firestar shook his head. "That'll be impossible. You'll be put on apprentice duties for two moons. You would not be allowed to attend Gatherings during that time too. Also, you may not attend any patrols. I don't want to risk you attacking anymore warriors."

What did he mean by attacking more warriors? Did he think I was some sort of monster?

"You don't trust me another other clan cats?" I asked. He blinked. I took it as a yes.

I took a step back a little. "You . . . You don't even trust me with your own warriors?"

"Now that I never said," he responded.

But I looked into his eyes. There was a hint of distrust. My tears spilled out all down my cheeks. "You don't trust me do you? You think you're seeing my true colors now aren't you?"

Firestar sighed. "Violetmoon . . . . . I think maybe, perhaps, this isn't the life you should be living."

My eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm . . ." He struggled to get the words out. "I'm saying that maybe-just maybe-clan life isn't for you. I'm not ordering you to leave, but I'm just suggesting maybe you should. You seem still attached to such a rogue life."

I shook my head. No. No this could not be happening. Please tell me no! Someone! Please! This was all I have left. And now it was slipping away. I felt my whole spirit slowly slipping away into a hole, or being beat by a hammer. No. It was none of those. It was as if my spirit was dying. Just dying slowly.

I looked to Firestar, tears blurring my vision. "Firestar . . . . please. Just tell me . . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence. Hurt was taking the words out of me. I only wish there was a way to relieve me of all this pain.

Firestar took a breath. "It's as I said, I'm not ordering you, just suggesting-"

"You don't want me." I blinked at him after I said the words.

Firestar blinked at me. "What? Violetmoon, I-"

"You don't want me," I repeated. "You don't want me . . . . They don't want me . . . . Nobody wants me . . ."

He shook his head. "Violetmoon that's not what I was saying. I was just saying that . . ."

His voiced drained from my head. So that was it. The cat who was going to be my last hope, didn't want me. It was official: I was the most unwanted thing in the world. I was scrap that was kicked into the gutters. Garbage. I was garbage.

I began to walk away. I could hear Firestar behind me as I walked away. "Violetmoon! Violetmoon wait!"

_**If he wants me to stay, he'll come after me.**_

I continued to walk, keeping my ears perched to the sound of paw steps.

_**He'll probably be running up to me in a few seconds. He's old. It'll take some time.**_

But all I heard was the wind and crickets chirp. Firestar never came. Well then. I guess this is how it was meant to me.

There was a rustle from the bushes besides me. My extremely depressed heart leaped as I turned to face it. But my spirits dropped down lower than they had been before when I saw Ashfur step out. He smiled in a mocking way when he saw me.

"Well if it isn't the latest gossip."

I looked dully at him. "What?"

He laughed. "You know the whole clan was talking about it. The young little she-cat who was talking with Blackstar at the Gathering, and then suddenly disappears. Pretty suspicious if you ask me."

I shook my head. "I don't care Ashfur . . . . I just don't anymore."

He shrugged. "You never really seemed to."

"And what do you mean by that?"

His expression changed from mocking to hatred as he stared at me. "You pranced around the clan as if you're a warrior."

"I was . . ."

"You're not such a thing! A true warrior stays _all day_ in his clan! We fight and hunt and even kill if we have to. We fight in battles, prepared to give up our lives. And where are you Violetmoon? You come when the lake is asleep. You hunt the pathetic scraps of prey that wanders the night. How can you call yourself a warrior? How can you even live with yourself?"

I blinked. His words did hurt, just a little, but he was right. How could I live with myself? What did I have to live for now? No one in either of my lives wanted me.

"So you think I'm not a warrior?"

He snarled at me, spitting the words out. "You . . . will never be a warrior. You will never be one of us."

I could feel my heart breaking from this very words. Tears slipped from the corners of my eyes. But he was right. I would never be one of them. How could I? How could I be stupid to think this could make a good home for me? I would be living a lie.

My tears fell from my cheek to the ground. With a sigh, a plan formed into my head. But I wasn't sure if I should go along with it. I looked to Ashfur. "Well then Ashfur, if I'm not a warrior, then what am I?"

Ashfur took a step closer to me. He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing!" he sneered. He started walking away.

So it was settled. I wasn't alone. I wasn't unwanted. I was nothing.

"Wait!" I called to Ashfur. He turned. I sniffed a bit. "Ashfur can you . . ." I took a breath. "Can you tell Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather I said goodbye?"

He shrugged, but nodded. "With pleasure. Glad to know you're leaving."

I was leaving alright right. And I would probably never come back.

* * *

><p>I intended to carry out my plan. First, I made a little stop, sitting by the trunk of an oak tree. I felt it's soft but rough touch. It might never feel it again.<p>

I looked up at the glowing half moon. How jealous I was of it. It was all the way up there watching me down here as I suffered. I thought of the Spirits. They didn't have to suffer like I did. All they did was lunge in their spirit world and gave life to the creatures of the earth.

"Why?"

I let the wind carry out the word in its breeze until it faded away. As my voice trailed off, I became angry. That's what they wanted. They wanted me to just fade. All of them. Firestar-maybe even all of ThunderClan-, Mother Gana, the Spirits, my ex-friends, my school, even my parents. They all wanted me gone.

I looked up at the moon again. "Why!" I shouted as loud as my vocal cords would let me. "Why give me a life that would useless!"

Useless. Now that's what I was. Useless. I guess it's all I ever was, and would've been.

With this finally thought in my head, I took a long deep breath. I headed over to edge of ThunderClan, right to half-bridge, about a foot away from the ShadowClan border.

I walked up to the bank of the lake. The dark water in the lake didn't really look like water. I looked like a portal. A portal to a peaceful world where all stress and sorrow won't exist. I hope that's where it'll take me.

I lowered my head, and took a drink. The cool liquid traveled down my throat. It felt relaxing.

I closed my eyes. I pictured life before all this madness occurred. Mary, Rachel, Mark, Bill, Tom, and I all hanging out, laughing, joking with each other. I would miss those.

Next, I picture me riding by the lake, the hooves of the horse hitting the earth and the cool breeze kissing my cheek. I would miss these as well.

I then thought of Mother Gana. Despite her getting angry at me, she was helpful. She changed my life and taught me things that have been extremely helpful to me. I was grateful dearly for her. Indeed, I would miss her too.

The next thought that popped up was one of me and my parents. It was on the day we were celebrating Holi, the festival of color, last year. My mom had brought colorful powder. We all dressed in white and headed out to my cousins' house. We ran around their yard throwing the powder on each other, turning out white clothes into rainbows. That was one of the only moments in my life where I felt my parents loved me.

Finally, I pictured the ThunderClan. I saw all my friends from there. I would miss a lot of them. They liked me, and I liked them. But Ashfur was right, I could never be one of them. Shame. Until now they were my second family. I would miss them the most.

I stood there on the bank and cried. My tears kept pouring and pouring. I was gonna let them come. There was no stopping them now. I had to get them all out before I did this.

They were all out. I was now ready.

I placed a paw into the water. It was freezing in the cold night. I placed another. There was muddy slope I could walk. I walked it, the cold water starting to cover my body.

Before I could place my head underwater, I tumbled on a rock. I went completely under. Moonlight made the dark water light in some spots. Little bubbles of air came from my mouth as my body slowly sank down.

As air ran low in my lungs I kicked my legs in the horrible I got. Drowning truly was a bad way to die. But I knew it would soon end.

The lights that shined in the lake began to turn black in my eyes. I began to lose the feeling in my body. My eyes were slowly closing. My body began to stiff. I was ready for death to take me.

Just before everything went black, something began to tug me. I was being pulled up to the surface. The only things I saw before I lost consciousness were jet-black paws, and a pair of emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have but one simple request: If you're going to criticize please don't be too hard. Thanks. (btw, this isn't the end of the story just to let you guys know)**


	19. My Savior, Or Something Else?

**A/N: Oh the drama! Well, I would like to thank you all for your very nice reviews! :) And well that's pretty much it. Now on to this story . . . .**

* * *

><p>My Savior, Or Something Else?<p>

I blinked my eyes open to a starry haze. My body felt, not exactly weak, but _very_ exhausted. I hardly had the strength to stand up.

My head felt dizzy. What exactly was happening? I was seeing stars? Wait . . . I was seeing stars. That could only mean one thing. I was in StarClan. Well I always figured when I died go to heaven. Though, I hadn't really pictured this heaven, but I was dead nevertheless. Strange, I didn't feel dead. Are you this exhausted when you're dead? Odd.

A wind gust by me, and then a grey she-cat appeared. I smiled. "Hi Bluestar, figured I see you up here."

Her face was . . . angry? Why would she angry to see me? But then again, who _wasn't_ angry to see me?

"You're a fool . . ."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You're a fool," she repeated. "A stubborn fool." She sighed, looking at the ground. "However, you're much too important to lose."

"Wait what?" What on earth was she talking about?

"You," she said, jabbing me with her tail. "How can you do something like that? Drown yourself purposely in the lake! Thankfully I sent help in time."

I let out a huff. "Why? Why did you send help? I wanted to die! I had no purpose down there anymore!"

"Yes you do!" Bluestar's fur bristled in anger. "Violetmoon you without a doubt one of the most important things down there, both to the clan and the world!"

"Well it certainly appears not," I mumbled. "Mother Gana hates me, my parents don't want me, even Firestar suggested I should leave ThunderClan. Yeah, I'm sure important alright."

Bluestar sat down. "So you've made a few mistakes and now a lot of people are mad at you. Welcome that's life. No body's perfect. You know how many mistakes Firestar's made in his life? I'm sure you would know that by now."

I did. Reading the first six books of warriors I knew very well of the things Firestar had done in his younger years.

"And your parents? I'm pretty sure they made a lot of mistakes growing up."

Yeah they have. I was one of them. And they almost never let me forget.

"Even Mother Gana, the great Spirit that she is, has made a few errors in her time."

That caught my attention. I looked at the old leader. "Like what?"

Bluestar shrugged. "It's not really my place, but I feel maybe you should know before this question drives you mad. As I can tell you know the full story about Sol, yes?"

I nodded.

"That Spirit, the one who changed Sol without the orders of the other Spirits, was Mother Gana. She pities all half-Spirits, seeing them as confused creatures. That thought is what drove her to cast the spell on Sol. She thought that would eventually change his heart. But she was wrong now wasn't she? Every day she lives in painful regret for not letting him die. Even to this day, Mother Gana still dreads on it."

It was her! Mother Gana cursed Sol! But she's such a smart and powerful Spirit, why would she do something so stupid? Then again . . . . I was stupid enough to go with Tigerstar and release those evil spirits.

"Was she ever punished?" I asked. "Mother Gana, did they ever punish her?"

"Not exactly," Bluestar responded. "In a way, Mother Gana punished herself. She imprisoned herself in the Spirit World for two centuries, and then finally came back to this world."

"So she never gave up completely?"

Bluestar shook her head. "Of course not. Violetmoon we learn from our mistakes. The more we make, the more we learn. There's a saying I've heard the Spirits say before that they got from humans. Oh, what was it? Something, spilt milk."

"Don't cry over spilt milk."

"Yes," she said. "Oh Violetmoon." Her voice turned smooth like silk, and she wrapped a comforting tail around my shoulder. "Things might've looked bad, but that only means they'll soon get better. We all must live through hard times-that's life. I know for a fact that Mother Gana isn't angry at you, and that your parents love you, and that if you show Firestar who you really are, he'll regret even thinking of suggesting you leave the clan. You've hit a bump in the road. Bumps don't go forever."

I broke down and began to cry. Oh my God! She was right! Oh how could I be such a drama queen? A bump in the road, that was it. My life wasn't really over, it just so happens that this chain of events were happening right after another. But these were things I could always just fix. School, I could always get Mary back. Friends, well I can't really trust them, besides, I had _real_ friends in the clan. Mother Gana, if I talked to her maybe I can get her to understand why I went off with Tigerstar. Firestar, I just needed to prove to him I wasn't violent like most rogues would be, and prove to him that all his warriors were safe around me.

Holy crap! I wanted to just hit myself right now. _These_ were answers to my problems, not drowning myself in the lake! Oh my God!

"Am I dead?" I shouted. "Please tell me I saved in time!"

Bluestar smiled. "Now this is the smart Violetmoon we all know. No, you were saved just in time. At the moment, you're just unconscious."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank you! For everything! Sorry, but I really need to go now."

Bluestar stood up. "Don't let me stop you. Don't let _anyone_ stop you." And she dissolved into the haze.

The starry haze around me began to disappear, and I felt as if I was being thrust by a wind. Everything around me was black. It was as if someone just picked me up and dropped me in a black hole. As I dropped farther and farther, I began to see light. I zoomed towards it, heading straight into it.

At first everything was foggy. But soon as my vision cleared up, I could see the lake, the dark portal it was before I stepped into it. My fur was soaked and weighed my to the ground. As I slowly breathed, I coughed up water, gallons of it.

A gentile paw rested on my back. "Easy," a voice said.

I turned my head slowly. Standing next to me was Blackstar. I coughed again. "What-" Cough, cough, cough.

He rubbed my back gently. "You need to relax. There's a lot of water in your chest. You had quite a swim."

I blinked. "How do you that? And-" Cough. "-how did you know I was drowning?"

He sighed. "Please don't think this is weird, but I sort of . . . felt it. I was in my nest when I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. So I decided to walk it off. As I was getting ready to head back, I heard a lot of splashing from the lake. When I saw you I . . ." His eyes clouded with something I couldn't detect. "I went in to get you. You gave me a little bit of a scare there. I thought for a second you were gone."

My stomach fluttered with butterflies. He saved me. Blackstar saved me. We just sat there looking at each other for a minute. I blushed a bit and looked away.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, now it's my turn. Why were you in the lake?"

Now it was my turn to be a tad bit embarrassed. "With all honestly . . . I was being a bit down."

"What?" Blackstar stared at me in confusion. "And so you went for a swim?"

I squirmed in my spot. "Sort of . . ." There was no way I was going to tell him that I was trying to kill myself. But I didn't want to lie to him. Whoa what? Why would I care if I lied to him? He was Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan. But then again, why was he trying to save me? Oh wait, I still have to answer his question.

"Well, you see," I explained. "I was feeling bad, there was all this drama in my life. So I came down here to the lake. You see, nature calms me, I thought maybe if I just put my paws in then I would relax. But I slipped and tumbled into the waters. Thank StarClan you came when you did or else I would be stuck at the bottom of that lake by now."

He stiffened a bit, but smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

I smiled at him. "Now I have another question for you."

"Is this a game now?"

We both laughed. "But seriously," I said. "Why did you go into the water and save me? I remember at the Gathering you said you were scarred of water?"

Blackstar down at his paws, then back to me. "I stumbled on the thought, but in the end I decided to face my fears and rescue you. Innocents don't cats deserve to die by drowning."

"You almost drowned once, didn't you?"

The leader fell silent. I gasped a tiny bit. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!"

He shook his head. "You didn't. It's just that I haven't thought about it in a while."

"Oh," I said. "Well it's painful for you to remember then you don't have to tell me."

"No," he said. "I think someone should know. When I was a young kit my camp got attacked by another clan. It was a deadly ambush. I got sacred and escaped from the nursery, running out of the camp. There was a thick fog that day and I was running fast, so I hardly saw anything in front of me. Next thing I knew, I was diving head first into the river. Despite my small size and weak strength, I somehow managed to kick back to the surface. I ran back to the camp, only to see the enemy clan retreating and to find out that my mom was ripped to shreds."

I gasped. "Blackstar, I'm . . . . I'm so sorry!"

He didn't look at me. His mind was off now. "But that was a long time ago, back when I was small. I couldn't save her that day, but I did save you today."

I placed a paw on his. "And I'll forever be grateful." My warm smile brought light back into his eyes.

"I bet your parents will be glad to know you didn't drown, won't they?"

Now it was my turn to stare off into space. "I'm not too sure about that."

"What?"

I sighed. I guess someone ought to know my true story on my parents. "My parents never really . . . . expected me. They loved each other deeply, and wanted a family someday. But that day came too fast. Next thing they knew I was bored. They were completely unprepared for a child. Raising me young tired both of them. I guess they loved me, but eventually they just got too tired. And now they're too tired to show they love me."

Mama got pregnant at seventeen. Pap worked at a computer shop back then. They worked their asses off to raise me. I assumed one day they wanted to have more children, but after all the trouble of raising me, they were too tired to raise another one. My aunt told me this story when I was twelve. I've never really looked at my parents the same after that. I felt odd that I was the mistake. They wanted me, but they didn't want me at the same time. That's why whenever I was sick they treated me like I was a fragile flower. They would feel guilty if the one thing they never wanted in life was gone.

I felt something on my shoulder. It was the tip of Blackstar's tail. "You're strong for living through that," he said.

I put a tail on his shoulder too. "You're strong too."

We looked into each other's eyes smiling. I felt good. A feeling in my heart lighted up my whole spirit. Why did this happen when Blackstar was with me? It was a feeling I never felt before. Almost like . . . . no! It defiantly wasn't that?

"Violetmoon?" Blackstar said breaking my thought. "I have to go now." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped right on the spot.

"Um." I was trying hard not to blush. "Is there any way I can talk to you again sometime?"

He smiled, looking away for a second. He was blushing too. "Tomorrow, would you meet me by the ShadowClan border?"

If my heart had wings, it would fly right out of my body right now. "Yes! I would . . . . I would love to."

Love. What an interesting word.

Blackstar smiled. "Great! Do you want me to walk you back or something?"

I got up, my energy returning suddenly. "No thanks Blackstar. I think can I handle it."

He nodded. "Alright then. I'll . . . I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same." I smiled at him as he went back to ShadowClan.

Okay, so, I had two new things on my to-do list for tomorrow.

One: I had to go back and fix things back in my human life.

Two: I had a date with Blackstar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles (I don't really know what to say so I'm gonna say this instead) Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles Skittles Spaghetti! Good night children!**


	20. Making It Alright

Making It Alright

* * *

><p>The sun heated me up as I walked the barren field that led up to Mother Gana's cabin. Now, I wasn't afraid to talk to her like I had before the incident (I'm too ashamed to admit that I tried to commit suicide, so for now on, it's "the incident").<p>

I could see a small brown shape in the distance. Good, I was getting close to her cabin. I hoped she liked the plan I thought of. I thought about after I left the lake. It took me sometime to actually come up with a _good_ idea, but it eventually got to me what I needed to do. I just hope Mother Gana liked it.

Eventually, I hit the dirt road that swirled up to Mother Gana's shack. Smoke rose from the shaky chimney. It occurred to me that I had never been inside her house before. I wonder what it was like. Was it as bad on the inside as it was on the outside? How did it smell? Like strawberries? Oh now, Jani, don't make yourself giggle. It probably smelled like earth, but the nice rich earth that one would smell in a garden, not the kind you would smell on a slum street in India (personal experience).

Midway to the house, I stopped. A brown figure stood before the house. A worn-out blue shawl was wrapped around her as she knelt down and dug up holes to plant seeds in. A full-leafed tree stood beside her house in the winter afternoon. Six flowers sat firmly on it.

Taking, a deep breath, I looked to the Spirit. "Mo . . . . Mother Gana!"

Mother Gana stopped digging. She looked up slowly and squinted in my direction.

I waved. "Mother Gana!" I called again.

She dropped the dirt in her hand. "Jani!" she called from her spot. She jumped up and began to run towards me.

I ran to her too. We collided, and hugged each other tight, as if we were mother and daughter who haven't seen each other in years. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. She wasn't mad at me. Oh thank God she wasn't!

"Oh Mother Gana," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I released the evil spirits! I'm sorry I disobeyed you! I'm sorry I tried to end myself! I'm just sorry!"

Pressing my face into her stomach, I inhaled her rich scent of flowers. It was a calming and sweet. Sort of like Mother Gana.

I felt Mother Gana's hand rub against my back in a comforting way. Something wet dripped on my head, and for a second I thought it was raining. I looked up to her face. My mouth dropped. Mother Gana was crying.

We knelt down to the ground, still clinging to each other. "Jani," she said through tears. "Oh darling, you have nothing to feel sorry about. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness." She petted my long black hair. "It took me a day to realize that I was . . . wrong. It's only natural for you to want to know the answer to your questions, and that I had no right to suppress such urges. I tried to track you down, but your spirit was so low I couldn't. Then last night, I sensed nothing of you. I haven't felt that much dread and regret since . . . ."

"Since you changed Sol?"

My response took her by surprised. She nodded. "Yes. I felt like your disappearance was my fault, that I was responsible for losing one of the most important things to the Spirits. I felt like I had failed."

She hugged me tight like a teddy bear. I hugged her tighter. "But you didn't," I whispered.

She sniffed. "But I almost did. You must understand Jani . . . . Even Spirits get scared of losing something they care about."

I looked into her black eyes. They were soft, yet so powerful I was about to cry again. I stood up, my shoulder back and chin high. "I was stupid and foolish. I thought as I had been defeated, but there was one thing that had escaped me."

Mother Gana stood up. She nodded for me to go on.

"I am a half-Spirit. Human blood runs through my veins, but a Spirit's powers run through my entire body. Many lives ago, I had a Spirit parent, who may or may not know that their half-human child lives through me. Surely, if none of my other lives had given up on life, then why should I?"

I almost brought tears to my eyes whiling saying this little speech. There was something inside me, something powerful. I could feel it building inside me, making me stronger.

Mother Gana placed a hand on my shoulder. "I had many doubts when I first triggered your powers." She smiled. "Now, I have no doubts, but full hope that you are the one that can help us."

I smiled. We hugged again. This time, we hugged more like best friends than a sorrowful mother and daughter. Yes, I had Mother Gana's support back. No even better that, I had Mother Gana back.

We sat down on her porch of her house. As a celebration of my return, Mother Gana made the strawberry tea that she fed to me the day I came to her house. It was still as good as the day I first tasted it.

"There's trouble Jani," Mother Gana said, before taking a sip.

I quickly sipped my tea. "What kind of trouble."

"There are only two kinds of troubles to Spirits," Mother Gana explained. "And that is humans and-"

"Evil spirits?"

She nodded. I could already guess which kind of trouble it was. "Is it my fault?" I asked.

Mother Gana stopped sipping the tea. She placed the cup on the tray. "I wouldn't blame you. If you didn't let them out, someone else would've. That night on the battle, we lost a lot of Spirits, but we defeated even more evil spirits. Though some got anyway nevertheless. And we fear that they may have gotten into this world."

I gasped.

"You should be afraid." Her face turned serious. "Evil spirits have no mercy. They are greedy, greedier than humans. Their presence in this world will only cause chaos and destruction."

My cup slipped from my hands and splattered to the ground, breaking into a million pieces. My thoughts suddenly went to my loved ones. My parents, Mary, the clans. I'm sure they were vulnerable to evil like children were to pedophiles. No, I had to protect them!

"Mother Gana, I must go!"

I jumped from my spot, about to sprint back to my house, but something grabbed a hold of my wrist. It was Mother Gana.

"Jani no!" There was a pleading sound in her voice and in her eyes.

I struggled as I tried to pull out of her grasp, but her skinny form deceived me, for she had a grip of a god. "No! I have to save my friends and family!"

"You'll cause more misery to them if you do go to them!"

I stopped resisting. "What?"

"The evil spirits want to know of the half-Spirit that set them free. They find you a threat Jani. And they'll harm anyone close to you to make you weaker and get closer to you. Jani, your loved ones will be in terrible danger if you go them."

Shock consumed me like a tidal wave. I was pretty much number one on the evil spirits' hit list. And now I had put everyone I love into danger.

"What about the clans?" I asked. "Are they in danger when I'm near as well?"

"Not exactly. You're not the only powerful thing living around that lake Jani. With your powers, the powers of the others, the evil spirits will see to it as just another group of Spirits. But you can no longer stay with the humans you once did before. It's too dangerous."

I titled my head. "So . . . . I can never see my parents again?"

Mother Gana shook her head. "I'm so sorry Jani, but they will die a horrible death if the evil spirits find you there with them."

Tears began to roll down my face. I remembered a baby video I would watch sometimes. It was a video of when I was a baby, about seven months old. I was wrapped up in a little pink outfit my grandmother had sent from India. There were tiny anklets around my ankles. Mama was playing some Indian music on the CD player. I danced happily, clapping my hands, and moving my jingly feet. Mama, then a young and beautiful seventeen-year-old, then picked me up and threw me in the air. As she twirled around with me in her arms, her white and red sari made her look like an angel. Papa then put the camera down and then held me, Mama picking up the camera. Papa played peek-a-boo with me, then swooped me into my arms, tickling my stomach. I punched the air with my little chubby fists and feet, letting out cute little baby laughs. It was during these times, whiling watching this video, it would actually occur to me that my parents really did love me. They did, with all their hearts. And until this moment, the moment where I knew I would never see them again, did I realize I loved dearly them too.

I fell at Mother Gana's side, crying (something I've seem to be doing a lot of this week). Mother Gana wrapped a comforting arm around me. "Oh child. We Spirits don't have family-with the exception of those who have created half-Spirits-but we certainly sympathize in your pain." She looked into my eyes. "You may say good-bye to you parents, but not face to face. If the evil spirits come for them and get a scent of you off of them, they'll kill them immediately. You must say good-bye to them in under ten minutes."

I nodded. "Can I write them a note?"

"Yes. A note is fine, just don't give it to them face-to-face."

I hugged Mother Gana. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No need to thank me. Now go, you must come back to my house by sunset."

"Why?"

"Tonight's a full moon, that's when evil spirits are they're most powerful. Spirits shouldn't leave their homes on full moons because we are at our weakest."

I nodded. Walking away from the house, I formed a paper and pen in my hand and began to write my good-bye letter. It'll be the last thing I would ever write to my parents.

* * *

><p>I taped the folded letter to the front door of my house. I was timing the minutes in my head of when ten minutes was up. So far, I had nine minutes left.<p>

Ringing the doorbell, I jumped from the stairs and hid in the thick bushes that were in front of my house. Mama answered the door. She looked around curiously as to who rang the bell. That's when she noticed the note tapped to the door. She snatched it quickly and shut the door as she went back in the house.

I placed my hand on the wall. In my head, I was able to see and hear everything in my living room. Papa was on the couch, looking at a photo album. My baby pictures! I can't believe he still looked at them.

Mama waved for my papa to come. Papa nodded to the note. "What's that?"

"Jani," Mama answered. "A note from Jani."

Papa's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. She pointed to _Mama+Papa_ scribbled on the folded paper. "It's Jani's handwriting." She looked at it for a minute. Then she sniffed. "Jani always had such pretty handwriting."

Papa looked at his wife. "You say that as if she's dead!"

Mama wiped her eyes. "Well let's see if she is." She franticly opened the note. She read it aloud to Papa.

"_My loving Mama and Papa,_

_ Yes is this your daughter Jani. I can only imagine how thrilled you must be by reading this. Which is why my heart breaks into a million pieces as I write this: I can never see you again. Mama, Papa, please don't cry. Crying won't bring me back. Nothing can unfortunately. I wish I can explain to you why I can never see you again, but I can't. I just can't. But please, always know that I love you too so much that there is no way I can possibly write it. You sacrificed to give me what other children like me couldn't have, and I will always be grateful for that, and I hope someday, I can somehow repay you. Mama, Papa, I love you. Always have and always will. Good-bye . . . . forever. Promise me, I'll never leave your hearts. You'll never leave mine._

_ May Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva bless you both,_

_ your loving only daughter,_

_ Jani"_

Mama fell into Papa's arms crying her eyes out. Papa too had big tears falling down his face too. I took my hand away from the wall. I couldn't bear to watch this. My heart just couldn't take it.

Walking away from the home I had known since birth, I blew a kiss to it. Golden sparkles flew from my hand as I blew my kiss. "Good-bye Mama." I blew another kiss. "Good-bye Papa."

I began to walk away. "There will always be a place for you in my heart . . . . always."

* * *

><p>The giant white walled and iron roofed mansion that stood on three acres of property, didn't seem larger than life to me. That's because there was a demon that lurked inside it. And her name was Ellen Wilson.<p>

The bitches' parents worked for companies that based everything on appearances. Her father, a CEO of some kind. Her mother, a designer for some fashion company. Given these two facts, I think I had the perfect type of punishment for this bitch.

It was a good two hours before sunset, so I had time to spare. My first thought was to somehow get Ellen outside where I can punish her, then I thought, if I was gonna punish her and freak the hell out of her, why not do it the old-fashion Spirit way?

I had been practicing transporting for a while now, and I think I've pretty much got it. Taking a deep breath and clearing my mind, I pictured a room, and Ellen standing in it. I felt light for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in an all huge white room, with a giant queen-sized bed with blue quilts that had _EW_ written in fancy script. I wonder if Ellen ever realized her entails spelt EW? The dragon girl was probably too self absorbed to realize such a thing.

Footsteps entered the room, along with the sound of some girl talking on the cellphone. "No Carissa, I'm almost one hundred percent sure she killed herself . . . . . Well then how else could you explain her disappearance? . . . . . . Anyway, she's dead. Like finally, the fun's over. Meanwhile, I heard Julie Chong is pregnant . . . . . I know! It's that-"

Ellen let out a loud, high-pitched shriek when she saw me standing in the center of her room. She turned and sprinted for the door, but I thought quicker. Lifting my hand, I made the door shut, and lock so only I could open it.

I walked over to the cellphone Ellen had dropped and picked it up. I could still hear someone from the other line. My thumb pressed the "end call" button on the Blackberry. I shrugged. "I guess you'll have to call them back."

Ellen charged towards me, but I was quicker and pressed against the wall, sending her into a white leather couch in her room.

I held out my hand, and wiggled it rendering Ellen to be stuck to her couch until I freed her. She squirmed, kicking her legs and screaming. I rolled my eyes. What a baby.

"Fine!" Ellen screamed. "Kill me you demons freak! But my daddy has a lot of lawyers, and they'll find you and throw you into some prison. Or would you rather they deport you back to India or wherever the hell you came from! How would you like that brownie?"

Hoy crap, I really wanted to slap this bitch. No, no. I had something better in mind.

I walked up closer to her. Despite her kicking, I could see her trembling. She was scared. Oh man, this was just too good.

"You see Ellen," I said, adding major attitude on the bitch's name. "Killing you would not solve anything. You'll just be gone, all your victims left unsatisfied. Nah, killing you would be more like a gift." I smiled, trying to copy off that smile Mother Gana gave me the night she triggered my powers. "However, I figured _this _might do the trick."

Ellen raised a trembling brow. "W-What might that be?"

I did the smile again. Well, here it goes. "Since you made everyone look and think of me as something I wasn't, I shall do the same so you."

She laughed. "Ha! You're gonna spread nasty rumors about me? Go ahead. I'll have you crying out of this-out of this _country_ in no time."

"That's not exactly how it's gonna work out."

I wiggled my fingers. Purple light beamed off them, and then flashed on to Ellen, showering her in a purple glow. Damn I wish I had a camera. Her face was petrified in sheer horror.

The purple light soon faded. Ellen looked around. Before she could laugh or say a smart-ass remark, I held up a mirror to her face. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I look the same. Beautiful, gorgeous, like a queen."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You truly are naïve. This is what you'll see, the true you. However . . ." I snapped my fingers. "This is what everyone else will see."

Ellen's scream was louder the scream she had made when she saw me in her room. In the mirror, she was a haggard old woman's face. Her skin was grey and wrinkly beyond belief, sagging for inches. Her hair, the six strands that hung from her bald head, was thin and grey. She looked like a hideous witch. A monster. Now she was truly what she was.

I wiggled my fingers which let her go from the couch. Ellen ran up to her body-length mirror, and examined herself. Her skin was so flabby, it was almost like a cloak on her. And rising from her back, a hump as big as her head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ellen screamed with all her might.

I smiled slightly. "You made people believe that I was a whore and many other horrible things that I certainly was not. No one believed me when I tried to tell them the truth, expect for myself. Now you will know what it feels like to be looked at as something you're far from." I raised my hand to mirror. "You know that you're far beautiful than this, but nobody will see you as it. They'll look at you and think you walked right out from a horror film."

Ellen began screaming again. She ran around her room crazy, throwing things, kicking stuff, knocking over furniture, tearing up her pillows and quilt on her bed. Her madness raved on, and I watched. Finally, she broke down on the fly, both crying and screaming, curled in a ball like a crazy person.

I unlocked the door. Looking at Ellen, I added one more thing. "And because you still won't learn your lesson, you shall remain this way for eternity. Nothing of man can kill you. You're permanently this way forever!"

Swishing my hand, I dissolved in the air, leaving a now horrid-looking Ellen sobbing and screaming on the ground, and her parents yelling their heads off, as they shouted at the monster what had she done with their daughter.

* * *

><p>I returned to Mother Gana's house a good twenty minutes before the sunset would set. The Spirit stood on her porch, leaning against the wooden railing. A warm, welcoming smile was bright on her face. She nodded at me as I walked up the dirt path.<p>

"Have you done everything?"

"Yes," I answered.

She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Then why do you look like something else is bothering you?"

I shuffled my feet a bit. "Well, you see, I went to go say good-bye to a close friend of mine, Mary. But she wasn't at her house, and I have no idea where she is. I just really wanted to say goodbye."

To my surprise, Mother Gana was smiling. She held up a finger, gesturing for me to wait a moment, and went inside her shack. A moment later, she returned, with a redheaded girl standing beside her.

I gasped loudly and ran to my best friend. I squeezed her so tight I thought she might pop. "Mary! Mary! Mary! Mary!"

"That's my name," Mary joked. She looked at me. "It's good see you're safe Jani."

I suddenly looked to Mother Gana. "But how in the world-"

"Perhaps I should explain," she interrupted. "It was about one hundred years ago, I had come up with an idea for Spirits to blend more naturally with the humans. I suggested that maybe, we should send Spirits disguised as families. You know? An average family, with a mother, father, sister, and brother. The idea was good, and we actually got a few families to come down here." She tapped Mary. "Your friend here was one of the first Spirit families to be spent into this world."

I looked at Mary wide-eyed. "Mary. You're a-a . . . ."

"Spirit?" She winked. "Correct, and your grand prize is this lollipop."

I giggled. "But how could I have never have known? I mean, sure the Wiccan thing was a bit off, but I mean your whole family being Spirits? You guys were too . . ."

"Normal?"

I nodded shyly. "Yeah . . . that."

Mary laughed. "Well, we've been at this for like what? A hundred years. I've rather enjoyed it. Being a young teenage girl, it's been fun."

A warm feeling fluttered in my stomach. My best friend was a Spirit? Now there were no more surprises.

The setting sun was drawing near. Mother Gana explained to me how it would work out from here.

"Being in your human form isn't probably a smart idea. The evil spirits are probably looking for a human. You're much safer being a cat than you are human."

"But then . . . does that mean I can never me human again?"

"Of course not," Mary said with a smile. "Eventually, we'll teach you how you can transform from your cat form to your human form in the blink of an eye."

"Wait, so, I can be both?"

The Spirits nodded.

"Yes," Mother Gana said. "But for the time being, I'm going to make you walk around in your cat form, so by day and night now, you will be a cat."

I smiled. "Does this mean, I get to stay with the clans twenty-four-seven?"

Mary nodded. "They're your new home now."

"Of course now at night, you must visit us so we can teach your more about your powers," Mother Gana explained. "That shouldn't be too hard. You only need a couple hours of sleep a week, and now that you've mastered transporting, you should be able to travel to and from the clans with no problem."

I nodded. "Yeah no problem at all." I smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Mary gave me a quick squeeze.

She stood next Mother Gana. They both swished their hands up and down. A glowing white light formed and basked on me. I could feel the familiar transforming into a cat that's I've been feeling for the past few months.

Mother Gana knelt down to me. She gave me a motherly kiss on my head. "Good luck Jani."

I shook my head. "No. Jani was my human name from my human life, a life that is now forgotten. My name for this new life is Violetmoon."

Mary and Mother Gana bowed their heads.

"Very well," Mother Gana said. "May the Spirits be with you . . . Violetmoon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! Whoop! Yeah baby! Violetmoon in da house! Thank you for the lovely reviews and stay tuned for the next chap-**

**Mother Gana: Hello Enyo.**

**Me: What the? Mother Gana what the hell are you doing here?**

**Mother Gana: I thought I join you in your author's note.**

**Me: Why?**

**Mother Gana: You seem lonely.**

**Me: . . . . . . . . Damn.**

**Mother Gana: To help cure Enyo's loneiness, review please! We Spirits will be thankful.**

**Me: I'm not lonely!**

**Mother Gana: Yes you are.**

**Me: No I'm not!**

**Mother Gana: Yes you are.**

**Me: No I'm not!**

**Mother Gana: We can go all day with this.**

**Me: Bring it! I don't start school til Friday. No I'm not!**

**Mother Gana: Yes you are . . . .**


	21. No Secrets Between Friends

No Secrets Between Friends

* * *

><p>Ever had that awkward feeling where you walk into a room and people give you that stare that's a combination of what's she doing here and what the hell? Well, those were kind of the stares I got as I walked into ThunderClan camp. Despite all the eyes looking at me, my gaze was set on the little den o the cliff.<p>

Brambleclaw walked cautiously up to me. "Violetmoon?"

"Take me to Firestar please."

He escorted me. I entered Firestar's den. He was sharing tongues with Sandstorm, but the moment I walked in, he stopped and looked at me. There was shock and anger in his eyes. He looked to his mate. "Sandstorm, please leave me to talk to Violetmoon."

The senior warrior nodded, and left. Now it was just me, Firestar, and Brambleclaw huddled up in the same den.

Firestar looked to me as if to say "I'm waiting."

I sighed. "Firestar I know I have a lot to explain-"

"You're right about that," he said in an annoyed tone.

"But," I went on. "Let me just start by saying that I'm sorry. When I snapped at you last night, I . . . . I wasn't well. I was going through some hard times and I took out all my built up emotions on you. It was stupid, and deep in my heart I'm sorry for disrespecting you. If you want to throw me out of the clans for my actions, I'll understand."

Firestar looked at me for a minute. He was thinking, I could tell. His eyes weren't really looking at me, they just so happen to be on me.

"Alright Violetmoon." He smiled. "I forgive you. And you're more than welcomed to stay in the clan."

I flashed a wide smile and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much!"

"However," he quickly put in. "You still will be punished for both harming Breezepelt _and_ disrespecting me."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Your punishment," Firestar explained. "Will consist of the original punishment I assigned to you for Breezepelt, but now an added factor."

I sucked in my breath. Oh boy here it comes.

"In addition, you will also be helping out with Leafpool and Jayfeather in the medicine cat's den."

That made me groan a little. Despite how nice Leafpool was, and that Jayfeather was my friend, the medicine cat's den was not the most entertaining place in the world.

"And you'll have be more supportive to the clan," Brambleclaw added.

I smirked. "Well then that should be easy to do considering that-well, I'm going to be staying in the clan all day now."

It took two seconds before Firestar and Brambleclaw actually processed that in their head. Then they both had wide smiles on their faces.

"You're not pulling our tails now are you?" Firestar joked.

I nodded in a sarcastic way. "Of course I am, and I'm really a Twoleg."

The three of us laughed, though I of course didn't laugh as much as the other two did.

"Well it's good that you'll now be living with us now," Brambleclaw said. "Instead of being . . ."

There was a slight awkward silence. We were all standing looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Firestar said. "Violetmoon I know you don't like it when cats ask, but, exactly why is it you couldn't stay here during the day?"

I could feel my pelt trembling as it they had their eyes on me. Crap! I had to improv quickly. "Well you, what had happened was, I've been . . ." Think, think, think. ". . . taking care of a kit."

Their eyes widened and Firestar nodded for me to continue.

"Well you see, she's not really my kit, she's my sis-cousin, my cousin's kit."

"Cousin?" Firestar asked.

Why was he asking-oh that's right. They use the word kin.

"Kin I mean. My kin died in a climbing accident, and well I couldn't just leave her kit alone right? So I raised her, but yet I've heard of you clans living here by the lake, and I really wanted to join. You all live exciting lives. You guys live so united and strong. And that's why I could only come at night because I had to take care of the kit during the day. But today, she told me how she wanted to live with Twolegs as a kittypet. So I let her go." I shrugged. "There wasn't much I could do. So I let her go, and now that I don't have to take care of her I figured that I could live here now-if that's okay of course?"

_**I could win an Emmy for this acting.**_

Firestar nodded to me. He seemed convinced. Same with Brambleclaw. Good, now I had solved one problem.

"Of course you may live with us," Firestar said with a small smile. He looked at Brambleclaw. "Take her to the warriors' den and help her fix a nest." He looked back at me before we left. "I think I can officially welcome you to ThunderClan."

So after about twenty minutes of cats greeting, welcoming, and junk, I finally got settled in. Found myself a nice little spot by the wall to sleep. My stomach was basically bursting with butterflies. Finally, I had a home.

* * *

><p>As I shared tongues with Whitewing and Birchfall (ThunderClan's newest couple), Jayfeather came up.<p>

"Pardon me," he said to us. "But I was wondering if I could steal Violetmoon for a minute?"

I nodded, dismissed myself from the two warriors, and followed Jayfeather. "Yes grumpy cat?" That was my little nickname for him. It bothered him a lot, which is why I used it.

"I was wondering if you could help me collect some marigold."

Odd. I could've sworn I saw a fresh stack in the medicine cat's den. Oh well, I needed to stretch my legs anyway, besides, Firestar did say part of my punishment was to help out with the medicine cat and grumpy cat.

We walked out into ThunderClan territory. It was weird why he suddenly just stopped dead in his tracks, not even near where the herbs grew. I stared at Jayfeather in confusion. "You lost?"

He shook his head.

I shrugged. "Well then let's keep on going."

"Not until we get something settled out."

I could feel a knot form in my stomach. This wasn't gonna be good. He knew something.

"Jayfeather?"

He lifted his tail. "So you took care of your kin's kit and that's why you couldn't come to ThunderClan during the day right?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes." My voice cracked. I couldn't let him know I was trembling.

"Oh okay." He sat down. "Tell me then, what was the kit's name? . . . . Was it Jani?"

My eyes widened.

He sightless eyes stared through my soul. "Or was that _your_ name when you were a Twoleg!"

Suddenly my heart was beating so fast it was as if I was having a heart attack. My blood turned to ice. Oh crap. He knew! Grumpy cat knew! Panic spread through my entire body like it was drug.

"How," I stuttered. "H-How did you know?"

That's when Jayfeather's eyes widened. "I uh . . ."

"Wait!" I held up a paw. We were both absolutely hiding something. Since Jayfeather already knew my secret I have every right to know his,

I sighed. "Wanna make a trade?"

"Huh?"

"A trade? Look we've both caught each other. If I'm going to live in ThunderClan, I want at least one cat to know my secret."

Jayfeather shrugged. "Okay, explain."

I took a breath. "You might want to get comfortable. This is gonna take awhile."

So I went on and told Jayfeather of the night I met Mother Gana, how I would come here at night and be human by day, how it turns out I was a half-Spirit, how Mother Gana was actually good, how Tigerstar manipulated me, everything! I told him every speck of information about me. Of course I left out the part about Blackstar though. That was a little more close to heart.

Jayfeather stood speechless in front of me. I gave him a minute or two to take in all that.

"I know," I said. "It's intense, but you'll eventually get use to it."

"So you're actually a Twoleg?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"Fascinating." He got up. "Now it's my turn. The reason why I found of bits of your past is because, well, I can see cats' memories." He looked glum for a second. "Hm. You know after hearing your story, that actually sounds okay."

I nodded in agreement. "Yep. I would give fighting evil spirits to go into cats heads any day."

"Really?"

"Nah."

He playfully batted me with his paw. "You're nasty you know that?"

"And you're grumpy."

"Hey, if you call me grumpy cat, can I call you nasty cat?"

I scowled. "Um, I think cats will get the wrong impression. How about . . . . tricky?"

"Tricky?"

"Yeah, tricky. I tricked all of you didn't I?"

He laughed. "In a way I guess."

"So Jayfeather, is there anything else you can beside snoop into cats' personal space?"

He nodded. "Well, I can also sense cats' inner emotions. I can tell when you're lying, telling the truth, angry, sad, depressed, anything."

I blinked. "Okay so I'm keeping my mind away from you."

"You can try," he teased.

With a flick of my tail, I had Jayfeather in air, keeping there in antigravity.

"Not if you're up there," I said, laughing,

Jayfeather kicked his paws. "Alright you win! Let put me down!"

I lowered him back to the solid ground. I don't know why he was so worried about being up there though. Cats always land on their feet.

Giving himself a shake, Jayfeather looked at me with suddenly serious eyes. I was puzzled. "Look, if you had told me you were scared of heights-"

"No not that."

"Oh." Why so serious then?

"I'm serious because there's something I need to tell you."

Damn he's good. I nodded. "Okay then talk."

"You know who Rock is right?"

I nodded.

"Well Rock visits me in my dreams sometimes and tells me important stuff, and last night he came to me in a dream. He said to me to look for the ordinary she-cat who's the most different from us all. And so I popped into your mind last night, and . . ."

"I'm the she-cat?"

He nodded.

"Well that's nice news, but why did you have to find me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. As quickly as he said it, that's how quickly he left."

I sighed. "These ancient spirits are just never straightforward are they?"

"Apparently," he said. He let out a yawn.

"Aw, kitty's tired?"

He narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Best get some shut eye," I suggested.

Jayfeather began to walk back to the camp. He stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. "Well aren't you going to follow?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you go on, I'm gonna get water by the river."

"Alright." Jayfeather let out another yawn. "Well, see you in the morning. Wow, that's a first."

I smiled. "It sure is. Goodnight Jayfeather."

As soon as Jayfeather was out of sight, I sprinted towards the ShadowClan territory. It almost slipped my mind that I was meeting Blackstar tonight. My stomach was just jumping at the thought of it.

I approached the ShadowClan territory, my paws iching. Sitting down, I cleaned myself a little. Leaves rustled, but they coming from behind me. "Blackstar?"

Someone giggled, a voice too deep to be Blackstar. "Guess again."

Slowly I turned and met the gaze of a cat who I knew was here for trouble. "Hello . . . . Sol."

Sol smiled. "Hello Violetmoon. I've been dying to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's about to go down!**

**Mother Gana: It sure is.**

**Me: Why? Why must you stalk me?**

**Mother Gana: Because I'm a Spirit, that's what we do.**

**Me: Don't you help people too?**

**Mother Gana: Not since they cancelled my services.**

**Me: . . . . . . Alright then (?). Review folks!**


	22. Power of the Heart

**A/N: I've now reached over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much for your beautiful comments! *sniff* I feel so loved :') As a reward, I give you all glowing rainbow cookies . . . . . Where's the rainbow cookies?**

**Mother Gana: Oh sorry, I thought those were for me.**

***sigh* Fine. How about I give you guys chapter 22 instead?**

* * *

><p>Power of the Heart<p>

Sol stood before me. The great evil half-Spirit smiled a greedy smile. He wanted something, and I was scared to know what it was.

I unsheathed my claws. "You wanna taste my fury Sol? Go ahead. See if I don't blast your head off."

He simply laughed. "Don't waste your energy young one."

"I have tons to spare."

"Then I better speak fast." He walked up and circled around me. "So you're the young half-Spirit that unlocked my friends. They say thank you by the way. But I'm still curious as to how a foolish youth like you manage to get them out." He stopped. "Only a fully powerful Spirit could release them. How is it that a half-Spirit like you could unleash them and I couldn't?"

Er? What was that I detected? "Aw." I smiled. "Is someone jealous?"

He whipped his head around at me. "Why on earth would I be jealous of a pathetic piece of scrap like you!"

"Well . . ." I pretended to think. "Could it be because I released the Spirits where as you couldn't? Or could it be perhaps that the clan I'm staying with hasn't kicked me out and isn't planning to?"

That got him. He lunged to me, but I quickly transported right behind him. Sol skidded to the ground. Once he was up, he turned to me. Anger blazed in his eyes. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Foolish she-cat!" he hollered. Gold sparks flew from his paws. He aimed and shot them to me. I held up my paws forming a small white force field. The sparks bounced off, heading back towards him. Sol stared hard at the sparks, and just before they hit him, they disappeared. Wow. This bitch was powerful.

I breathed a bit, then with my powers, lifted a rock. I threw it to Sol's direction.

As the rock hurled towards Sol, the tom flicked his tail and the rock turned into sand that flew away in the wind. He shifted his paws and I went flying back in a tree. Pain traveled from my paws all the way to my head. I let out a moan.

I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't. Sol's walked up to me. He smiled as he saw me lying helplessly. "Now," he said. "If you were truly powerful, you would be able to fight this." He sighed. "But controlling the body is something I invented so how would you know about it in the first place?"

What? He was doing this? That bitch!

Sol lowered his face to mine, our noses almost touched. "Now listen to me," he said, more like a snarl. "I would finish you off right here like I do to the others, but I feel that you can be of some use to me."

I struggled to move my legs, but it was as if they were made of stone. "Leave Sol," I growled. "You're not welcomed in this forest. Go back to your home with the demons."

"Oh I will." He placed a paw on me. "And you're coming with me."

My eyes widened as he began to drag me, still causing me to be paralyzed. I tried with everything I had to move, but Sol was too powerful.

As we walked, Sol smiled to me. "Oh I think you'll like it in the underworld. It's very peaceful."

"How can it be peaceful?"

"With death comes peace young one." He sighed. "Yep, it'll just be my friend, you and-"

"Sol!"

A body whammed right into Sol. At that very moment I had control of my body again. I stood up quickly, and turned to see Blackstar pinning Sol to the ground.

Sol laughed as Blackstar glared at him. "Blackstar, how good it is to see you."

"I promised I would shred you if I ever saw you again," Blackstar growled. He unsheathed his claws. "Now you'll find the promise is about to be kept."

As Blackstar raised his paw, Sol disappeared from under him, reappearing farther away.

"You know Blackstar," Sol said while dodging the leader's attack. "I find it strange that you would attack me as I held this young she-cat hostage. Now why would you do something as peculiar as that? It couldn't be because you love her now is it?" He smiled.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground and felt sharp claws dig into my neck. I coughed at little.

"Now," Sol said. "If you truly love her, leave, and I won't hurt her. But, choose to be your stubborn self . . ." he dug the claws deeper into my neck. "And I'll slice her throat into pieces." He shrugged. "It's your choice."

"No!" I shouted. Power inside me rumbled, and Sol went flying into the air. With my eyes, I managed to send him into a tree. He slammed into the trunk, sliding down to the ground where he lied motionless.

I ran up to Blackstar pressing my muzzle into his.

"Violetmoon." He licked my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm so happy you came when you did!"

Blackstar looked over to Sol's body. "Come on, let's go before he-"

A groan came from Sol. He staggered to his paws. He looked at us with exhausted yet angry eyes. "Fools," he said, spitting blood.

Suddenly a wind blew. It was powerful, but I knew it wasn't natural. The trees shook furiously as wind passed through their branches.

Sol smiled as the wind got stronger. "So little half-Spirit, you might be able to defeat me, but I think my friends might prove more of a challenge."

Black shadows formed from the winds. They seemed more like black mists, with two red dots on the top of the shadow. They let out loud hissing noises like the combination of a dragon, snake, and monster.

At first there were about seven, but they soon began to duplicate. Soon there were more than I could count. Oh crap. These were the evil spirits!

Two evil spirits circled around Sol, and he disappeared, smiling as he did. Wait till I got my paws on that tom!

I could sense the fear rising from Blackstar's pelt. "What are these?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know." I decided it was safer to play innocent and pretend not to know. "But we have to run!"

We sped off at a high-speed run. The evil spirits were on our tails, screeching horribly as they pursuited after us. My lungs felt as if they were on fire, but I kept on running. That's when I realized that even though I could keep on going, Blackstar couldn't. He was mortal, and I was only half mortal.

"Blackstar!" I called to him behind me. "Keep running! Whatever you do, get as far away from these things as possible."

"Violetmoon I won't leave you!"

"You have to Blackstar!"

"I can't leave-"

"Promise me!"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Blackstar nodding.

As I stopped, Blackstar continued to run. I prayed that he would get somewhere safe.

The evil spirits all floated faster when they saw me standing there. That's exactly what I wanted. Mother Gana had said these things get strong off death and misery, and we get strong off life and happiness. Well, that's exactly what I needed.

I closed my eyes. In my head, I pictured all the good moments in my life. I remembered times I spent with my friends, my early years with parents before they got tired of me, Thunderclan, everything happy I could remember.

I could feel my soul being powered. When I opened my eyes, white light glowed from my paws. I smiled. Excellent. As the evil spirits came closer, I kept each memory running through my head. I was ready now.

The spirits approached me. I shot my paws up, and white light blasted from them. The evil spirits all squealed as the light hit them at incredibly fast speed. Some tried to flee, but the light hit them as well. The dark shadows they once were turned into a orange-red fire color. Then they all squealed in what sounded like pain as bright lights shot from all angels of them, then finally exploded into nothing.

I stood breathless at what had once been a field of evil spirits. Not one dark shadow was left. I had destroyed them all. Tomorrow I would celebrate the victory. All my energy had been swept away from me. I hardly could walk as I went to find Blackstar.

"Blackstar."

No answer.

"Blackstar," I called a little louder.

There was a slight noise in the distance. I walked to it. It grew louder and louder. Then I realized it was sound of a cat screaming.

My eyes widened and my heart beat against my chest. Despite my lack of energy, I managed to do a fast walk/slow run to the screaming.

I ran and stopped a tree. Peering around the trunk, I gasped when I saw two black shadows circling around Blackstar. White things were coming from Blackstar and being absorbed into the evil spirits. Blackstar stood for a second. His green eyes looked drained, like life was about to leave him. Then the leader collapsed to the ground.

"No!"

The evil spirits turned their ruby eyes to me as I charged towards them. My anger was at full blast. How dare they do this! These wrenched creatures! Fuck them! Fuck them all!

Red light swirled from my paws and hit one, destroying it on the spot. The other one hovered around, making me miss it. I let out an angry cry, and quickly made a direct hit towards the black shadow. It squealed as I hit it and the spirit dissolved.

I ran up to Blackstar's body. He laid still as I tapped him with my paw. "B . . . Blackstar?"

His eyes remained closed. Mine got watery. "Please, wake up. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone."

I lied next to him, putting my tail on him and rest my head on his chest. "Please don't dead. You can't be."

I sniffed in his scent. He smelled like pine and earth. It was strong, yet sweet smell. That's how was he was to me. Strong yet sweet. He saved me all those times. When I was about to be shredded by Toadfoot, to when I was about to commit suicide, to when Sol had me. And now, when it was him who needed saving, I couldn't help him.

A tear fell from my eye, dripping on to his chest. "Blackstar . . ." My voice drained as sobs slowly came out. "Blackstar please wake up! You can't be dead." I wetted his fur with my tears as they continued to come out. "Oh please. Blackstar I . . . . I love you."

Silence filled the night. Not a thing moved, nor made a sound. I felt all alone.

That's when I saw it. A pink light. High above, a small pink light slowly fluttered down towards me. As it came closer, I noticed that it was a glowing pink butterfly. It landed on my paw, flapped it's wings a few times, then fluttered off and landed on Blackstar. It stood on his chest, where his heart was, and it flapped it's wings. As the wings flapped, glowing white swirls traveled from the butterfly into Blackstar. In a minute, Blackstar's chest slowly began to move up and down.

I jumped up. "Blackstar!"

The butterfly fluttered. I bowed my head to it. "Thank you." It fluttered away into the air.

Blackstar's eyes slowly opened. A small smile slipped across his face. "Violetmoon?"

I nodded. "You're okay. Thank StarClan!"

"What happened?"

My mouth shut. How could I tell him? He would think I'm weird and never speak to me again. No, no there was no way I could tell him.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I managed to run away from those black things and then I found you here. You weren;t breathing and I got scared I lost you."

He nodded weakly. "Two of them attacked me. It was like . . . they completely drained my soul, but something suddenly brought me back to here." He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down with my tail.

"No," I shook my head. "You're much too weak to travel."

I curled up next to him. He wrapped his tail around me. "You'll stay with me the whole night?"

I nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Before we drifted off, Blackstar raised his head a little. "Violetmoon, I love you."

A smile spread across my face. "I love you too."

That night, I felt safe with Blackstar's tail wrapped around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please no flamers on the BlackXViolet. **

**Violetmoon: Yeah, please no flamers.**

**Me: Now you Violetmoon?**

**Violetmoon: Yep!**

**Me: Who in invited you?"**

**Mother Gana: Hola.**

**Me: You people-**

**Violetmoon: Spirits!**

**Me: Techanlly you're a half-Spirit.**

**Violetmoon: But I have the skills of a Spirit.**

**Me: . . . . . This is true. Review folks and I'll update soon!**


	23. Spirit Eater

**A/N: Apologizes for such a late update. School started so I'm gonna be slow on update. I know, its poop :/ Oh well. Now back to the story-**

**Mother Gana: Yeah to the story!**

**Me: Leave woman!**

**Mother Gana: For such an insult you shall be punished.**

**Me: Oh I'm soooo scared.**

**Mother Gana: Oh you will be . . . . you all will . . . .**

* * *

><p>Spirit Eater<p>

"Violetmoon, can you please pass me the cobwebs?"

I flicked them over to Leafpool as she put them on Cloudtail's cut. Dry blood clustered around his big booboo. He's such a dumbass. What kind of a cat trips a rock that's right in front of him? A Cloudtail, that's who.

Leafpool smiled at her patient. "There. All finished now."

Cloudtail let out a breath. "Thank StarClan."

"Thank StarClan you didn't cut your whole paw open," Leafpool retorted. She shook her head. "Stay in the camp for the rest of the day."

"And try not to trip on rocks," I added with a tease.

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded to Leafpool, then got up and left the den. As Cloudtail left, Jayfeather came in with a pile of herbs. He dropped them at Leafpool's paws. "Fresh."

She smiled. "Great. I'll add them to the inventory."

I let out a yawn. All day, for the past three day, I've been cooped up in this den. Thank StarClan half my punishment was over. Only one moon left. I can do this . . . maybe.

However, despite that I was staying in ThunderClan, I felt like I was still living two lives. During the day I worked hard and supported the clan, but then at night I either went off to train with Mother Gana or see Blackstar. Again, I felt guilty for not telling one-hundred percent of the truth. Though I had to live with it. This was my new home. If I was kicked from here, where would I go?

As Leafpool put away the herbs, something prodded me with my paw. Jayfeather stood before me. "Violetmoon, Hollyleaf wants to talk to you."

I looked over to Leafpool. She nodded to me. "You can go. You've done enough today."

I padded out of the den and into the camp. Few cats were sharing tongues, some were sharing a mouse or two, and of course them cute little kits playing in front of the nursery. All was your usually clan scene. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I followed Jayfeather. He led me to hiding place where I had found him and the others that day plotting to save ShadowClan. As I squeezed myself in, it came to my noticed that Hollyleaf wasn't here. Something came over me then. I felt like something wasn't right.

Once seated in the tight space, Jayfeather looked at me. His eyes were clouded with a mixture of worry and confusion. "Violetmoon, you remember how you told me how you were a half-Spirit?"

I nodded.

"Being a half-Spirit, does that entitle you to actually talk to Spirits?"

I sensed something was coming. I smiled. "You know Jayfeather, if you want to meet Spirits, all you have to do is ask."

He wasn't smiling. "I'm serious Violetmoon."

I rolled my eyes. Such a serious little kitty. "Yes I can talk to Spirits. I can always travel into spirit worlds."

"How about other kinds of spirit worlds?"

I was puzzled. "What do you mean by other kind . . ." It suddenly struck me as to what he was talking about. A knot formed in my stomach. "I-I'm not too sure about that," I said, trying not to make my voice tremble.

Jayfeather sighed. "I can read you Violetmoon. You're scared, of what I'm not sure, but you are scared of something in the Dark Forest. But you must face your fear Violetmoon."

"Why?" I asked. "Why is it so important that we must go down there?"

Jayfeather was silent for a moment. "Do you remember Rock?"

I nodded. I did recall the furless cat Spirit. Mother Gana said that Rock took it upon himself to work with Jayfeather to help fight evil, while she worked with me to fight evil spirits.

"Well," Jayfeather said. "He's . . . . gone."

My eyes widened. "Gone?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Gone. I've tried in every way possible to contact him, but it seems as if he's just not there. I think something bad might've happen to him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" Jayfeather sounded frustrated. "Sorry, but it's just bothering me, not knowing where he is. I'm worried for him Violetmoon. I think he might be trapped in a spirit world or something."

I felt like I might vomit. The evil spirits. Something in the gut of my stomach told me they had something to do with this. I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I knew someone who would be.

"Jayfeather, if anyone asks, I went to gather some important herbs for you."

There was no time to explain anything as I sprinted from there, through the camp, and out into ThunderClan territory. Once I was sure no one was around, I cleared my mind, concentrated, and pictured in my head an old wooden shack with smoke rising from the skinny chimney. The world started blur and whirl around me. For a moment all was black, but then colors began to appear, and in front of me formed the very wooden shack I was picturing.

Sitting on the front steps, Mother Gana was playing panpipes. The beat and whistle of the pipes matched the same that the wind blew into my ears. When she saw me standing in front of her house, she stopped. Coincidently the wind did too.

"Violetmoon," she said, patting the space next to her. I went and sat down. She placed the panpipes next to her. "Why is it that you're here in the afternoon? Don't you think the clans will worry?"

I shook my head. "Not necessarily. I told them I was out picking herbs for Jayfeather."

She nodded. "So then what's wrong child?"

"Mother Gana, tell me what's happened to Rock."

The same look of fear Jayfeather had in his eyes appeared in hers. She looked away. Getting up, she turned her back to me and leaned against the wooden railing. She seemed to be looking far out; even farther than I could see. She was thinking.

"You're instincts are right," she said, now turning to face me. "Evil spirits are involved in this. But the situation is more serious than you can imagine."

"How so?"

"We Spirits do make mistakes. Imprisoning the evil spirits for centuries was one of them. They're angry Violetmoon. They want revenge for what we've done to them. Part of getting even is by taking Spirits and holding them prisoner in the Underworld."

I gasped. "So they . . ."

She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. They've been taking a lot of Spirits lately, more and more every day."

"Do you know what they're doing to the Spirits?"

Mother Gana shrugged. "They say many things. They say they're being tortured, drained of their powers, or frozen in cocoons of time so that they too are imprisoned. But I have a pretty good idea what they're doing. Deep in Underworld, there is a creature that lives in a hollow made of bones. It's called the Spirit Eater."

"Let me guess, it eats Spirits or something?"

"Correct. This creature was created by . . . . . well let's just say, the most powerful evil spirit. We don't say the name of the creator."

"Too evil to mention?"

Mother Gana nodded. "Pretty much that concept. The Spirit Eater is one of the three things that can actually destroy a Spirit."

"What are the other two?"

She hushed me. "Don't let your questions distract you. I believe the evil spirits intend to take all the Spirits and give them to the Spirit Eater. They wish to make us extinct." She let out a sigh. "They'll never learn."

I prodded her lightly with my paw. "Do you know if Rock has been given to the Spirit Eater?"

She shook her head. "No. Rock and I are dear friends. When Spirits befriend another they develop connections that become deep within us. If Rock was destroyed, I'd feel it inside. His presence is still in me, but it's weak. He hasn't got much time left."

My eyes widened. Poor Rock. Was he terrified? I know I'd be if I were about to be taken to a monster that destroys me. But perhaps Spirits don't share fear the same ways humans do.

"You want me to go down to the Underworld and save Rock-as well as the other Spirits?"

She shook her head. "No Violetmoon. I want you to go down into the Underworld, save Rock and the other Spirits, but also _kill_ the Spirit Eater."

I raised a cat brow. "Um . . . . I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," she said. "Kill the Spirit Eater."

Well that seemed like a big weight on my shoulders. "And exactly how do expect I kill the Spirit Eater?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. We've been trying to figure out how to kill it for hundreds of years, but each time we send Spirits to kill it-"

"-they end up being killed?"

Mother Gana nodded. "Pretty much."

"And how exactly do you expect I kill it if _you_ don't even know how to?"

She smiled at me. "Because I faith in you Violetmoon. Something in me says that you know how to kill it. And I think something inside you knows how kill it also."

That let me dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then a feeling emerged in my guts. I suddenly felt like I could do this. I wasn't sure how, but I know I could do this.

I nodded. "Okay, okay I'll do it."

She gave me a small smile. "Let me warn you Violetmoon, the Spirit Eater grows stronger every time it feeds on Spirits. It was made created to be immune to any spells or attacks cast by Spirits, so you'll have a hard time harming it. The Spirit Eater will be extremely difficult to kill. To shorten it up, it will be hard."

I smiled. "Oh Mother Gana, all I have to do is get Jayfeather, go deep into the Underworld where it's flooded with evil spirits, free the kidnapped Spirits, and kill an immortal monster. Now why would you think that's hard?"

* * *

><p>A half-moon shined brightly in the dark black-blue sky. Clouds circled around it, as if not daring to get in the way of its miraculous glow. In a way, the moon was sort of like the leader in the sky. She towered over everything else up there. That's right I said <em>she<em>. If it had been that way, I would've said the moon is a woman trapped in the sky. Yet even in a foreign place she is powerful. She won't let anything stop her, and so she remains high, so high that no other thing up there can stop her. Yet there is one thing that can. The sun.

Jayfeather crept out from a thicket of brambles, shaking his fur. "Stupid brambles!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really have to whine about plants ruining your pretty little pelt?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "If you hadn't come up with a plan to save Rock, I'd probably be ruining _your_ pretty little pelt."

Swishing my tail, I shushed him. "We'll battle each other later. Now, we have work to do."

"Right." He stepped close to me. "And what exactly is that work?"

"Well to visit the Underworld of course."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped, and I could see fear in his eyes. "Hang on, you said we were going to save Rock-"

"Which we are," I stated.

"Yeah but you never said anything about going to the Dark Forest."

"And that's where we hit another error. We're not going to the Dark Forest. We're going to _the_ Underworld, the place where all evil spirits reside."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped even lower. "Um . . . . how exactly do you intended on rescuing a cat-er Spirit-by going down to the very place where his kidnappers roam free."

"Oh come now Jayfeather," I smiled. "Two powerful, smart cats like us. Why, now they wouldn't stand a chance would they?"

Even from where I was standing, I could hear Jayfeather's heart beating against his chest. I was terrified too, but I didn't want to show it. One of us had to be strong. I placed a paw on his shaking one.

"It'll be fine," I said in a comforting voice. "We'll be alright as long as we stay together."

Taking a deep breath Jayfeather nodded his head. "Alright then, let's go."

Keeping my paw on his, I closed my eyes. In my head, I pictured a dark world where death roamed in the air and happiness was not found in any inch of the place. Then I sang:

"_Spirits old and wise,_

_Let me see your eyes._

_Take me to the clouds where you thrive,_

_Give me the knowledge I thrive._

_The knowledge I thrive."_

Immediately I could feel the ground beneath my feet slipping away. Strange. When I travel to the other spirit worlds, I feel light and like I'm flying. But here, traveling to the Underworld, I feel as if I'm just falling into a never ending abyss. I guess that's how it feels in the Underworld.

Opening my eyes, all I could back out was darkness with a grey mist snaking it's way around me and Jay-

Oh crap! Where was Jayfeather!

"Jayfeather!"

Calling him in the middle of the Underworld might not have been the smartest idea but I did it anyway. There was a low coughing from afar. Running towards it, I found Jayfeather curled up on a pile of something I couldn't make out.

I ran to him. "Jayfeather!"

He coughed again, then got up and shook himself. "It was a bit of rough landing if I might say."

I whacked him. "Shut up, I haven't had that much practice."

"I'll say!"

Another whack, but I giggled a little. As Jayfeather stepped down, my eyes squinted to see what was that pile. My heart almost leaped from my chest as I saw it was a pile of dead bodies. Old rotten bodies, with decaying black skin and bones showing. I've seen human bodies before, but to see them all piled up like that made something in my stomach turn.

"Violetmoon?"

I turned to Jayfeather. "Sorry, here I'll lead you."

He shook his head. "No need, I can see in other worlds."

"You can see in other worlds but not in your own?"

"That's why irony sucks."

"It does," I agreed.

We began walking, our senses (and my powers) alert at all times.

"I still think this isn't the safest thing to do," Jayfeather said.

"Do you want to save Rock and the others?"

"Well Rock at least."

I ignored him on the last part. In my mind I was wondering how exactly I was going to find the Spirit Eater. Maybe I should try to scent out for Rock, because then I would find the Spirit Eater. Or maybe, I should try to find the Spirit Eater first and see how that turns out. Nah. I'd probably get killed. My best option at the moment was to try to find the Spirit Eater's resting place. Mother Gana had said it lived in a hollow of bones . . .

"Yuck!"

Jayfeather stepped back and lifted his paw.

I stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, I stepped in some sort of goo or something." He wiped his paw on the dirt ground. "Don't this evil spirits know how to clean?"

"Well they're not exactly what you would call 'civilized' creatures," I pointed out. I looked down to Jayfeather paw. The goo stuff smelled familiar. It smelled like . . . .

I gasped. "Blood!"

Jayfeather became alert. "What?"

"Blood! You stepped in blood!"

I looked at where he stepped in it. It wasn't just a puddle of blood, it was a damn river of it. It seemed as if the blood was leaking from somewhere. Something in me made me following the path of red liquid. It got bigger and bigger as I followed it. Finally, I had reached a huge puddle of it. Standing right behind that puddle, was a gigantic hollow made of clear white bones. I had found the Spirit Eater's hollow.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather and I huddled next to each other as two dark shadows floated by. I had managed to use my powers to make us blend with the surroundings and hide out scents. Evil spirits pick up scents far better than cats did.<p>

Once they were for sure gone, I made us normal again. Jayfeather stared at the hollow in awe. "And you said the monster in there will destroy us in an instant?"

"Yep."

"And it's immune to Spirits' powers?"

"Ding-ding."

"And not even the Spirits themselves know how to kill it?"

"You're right again."

He sighed. "Then what in the name of StarClan are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something," I said. I looked at the entrance. There was a seventy-five percent chance that I would walk in there and never come out. But there was also a twenty-five percent chance I would walk in and come in alive. I hoped it would a good twenty-five percent chance.

I walked to the round entrance. Jayfeather stopped me. "Are you crazy!"

I shrugged. "Maybe a tad."

"There is no way you're walking in there!"

"Jayfeather, you can't stop-"

"Not without me anyway."

I smiled.

Jayfeather stood next to me. "We'll be alright, as long as we're together right?"

I nodded. "Right."

With a deep breath from both of us, we walked into the hollow, holding on to that twenty-five percent chance that we'll come out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am just the worst!**

**Violetmoon: Why would you do that to them!**

**Me: Because my parents wouldn't let me get a puppy!**

**Violetmoon: So you're taking your frustration out on them?**

**Me: Yep . . . . . and I also have writer's block.**

**Violetmoon: Oh that's fair.**

**Me: But I still want that puppy.**

**Violetmoon: I can't promise you a puppy, but I can promise you good reviews. Review children!**

**Me: And I can't promise I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I WILL have the next chapter up. Thanks! :) **


	24. Girl With The Red Eyes

**A/N: Me: So you wanna hear the good news or the bad news?**

**Violetmoon: Bring on the bad.**

**Me: *sigh* Because school's started and I had to go all overachiever and take a bunch of honors classes, it seems I'll have to update every week.**

**Violetmoon: :O**

**Me: I know :/ I'll try to update on Fridays, late on Saturday, or on Sunday. Not sure about Saturdays or Sundays, but Fridays is a yes.**

**Violetmoon: Well that sounds fair. Dang. So what's the good news?**

**Me: Good news is I'm about to start this chapter.**

**Violetmoon: Yay! I wanna see if that twenty-five percent chance comes true.**

* * *

><p>Girl With The Red Eyes<p>

It was freezing in the hollow. Dead coldness clung to me and Jayfeather's little bodies. Our teeth shattered and we shivered so hard we bumped into each other. But that was good. That means we were coming close to the monster.

"S-S-S-S-S-So," Jayfeather said through furiously chattering teeth. "W-W-W-W-W-When will w-w-w-w-we see it-t-t-t-t?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Soon."

I felt like the coldness would kill us before the monster did. Is this how the monster lived? Well it was a type of death creature. The coldness must come from all the death it causes. It's a reminder of its power and how it's feared by others. I wonder how the evil spirits kept it tamed. Surely such a best was hard to keep under control. And now that I had this in my mind, who did create it? There was this weird look in Mother Gana's eye as she spoke of the creator. It was as if she feared, hated, disliked, and pitied the creator. But again, who was it? Well, there's something else I'll have to tickle out of Mother Gana.

Through the pitch blackness on the hollow, I could see what appeared to be a thin green mist seeping on the ceiling of the hollow. It was coming from somewhere. We were near it. I was that much sure.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Watch out," Jayfeather warned.

My paw stepped on something cold and wet. Ice shined like glass underneath my paws. The temperature in this hellhole dropped about another hundred degrees. It was below freezing now. Jayfeather and I could hardly stand on our trembling legs. Our muscles were stiff. Little icicles formed on the tips of our furs. We were defiantly near the Spirit Eater now.

I turned to tell Jayfeather, but I saw his eyes as round as golf balls. He was looking down. I looked down too. I almost fell in fear. Frozen underneath the ice were rotting dead bodies. There were the rotting corpses and skeletons of both humans and animals. I saw adults, cats, dogs, birds, a bear, and other animals.

I began to observe the rest of the hollow. The walls too were made of frozen ice and in that ice were rotting bodies. Jayfeather hadn't noticed yet. I bet he was going to freak when he did . . .

Wait. If he began yelling, then surely the Spirit Eater would notice. Oh no! That clever bitch! This was trap.

Jayfeather's eyes lifted to walls. His trembling mouth opened, taking in air. Before he could let out a scream, I quickly swished my paw in the air. His mouth zipped shut. You could only here his tiny muffled screams.

"Q-Q-Q-Quiet." I was trembling not only out of the coldness, but out of fear too. I pointed my tail to the walls. "I-I-I-I-It's a t-t-t-t-trap. I-I-I-I-It wants us t-t-t-to scream to c-c-c-c-come g-g-g-g-get us."

It took a minute for Jayfeather's panicking brain. You know, now that I think about, I don't think I've ever seen Jayfeather this panicked about anything before. He always seemed calmed in bad situations. Even in the books, he always seemed calm. This is before the first time I've ever seen him actually ready to piss himself about something.

Jayfeather nodded his head like a rag doll.

"O-O-O-O-Okay," I said. "I'm g-g-g-g-going to unz-z-z-z-zip you now. P-P-P-P-P-Promise you won't sc-c-c-c-c-cream."

He nodded in agreement. I swiped my paw in the air, and Jayfeather could open his mouth. He cocked his head to the side. "C-C-C-Come on. We have to find R-R-R-R-R-R-Rock."

The green mist is what led us to an eerie clearing. The earth was muddy, soaked red with blood. Random bones lied on the ground. There were very few trees that were spread on the depressing land. The trees themselves looked scary. They were pitch black, their branches nothing more that sharp, skinny twigs.

But there was one thing that seemed to have my attention. Centered in the middle of the dark clearing was a giant rock. It was grey like an elephant's leg. It had a point on it, forming a short of edgy triangle all down the sides. It looked like a mini mountain. The boulder itself was hypnotizing, but it felt deadly for some reason.

"Violetmoon!"

Jayfeather's call took me away from my trance at the rock.

"Look over t-t-t-t-t-there!" He pointed his tail to the far end of the clearing. There was a mysterious black fog circling a small area. Through the fog, I could see movement.

Jayfeather and I raced over to it. By the time we reached the fog, I felt like my insides were frozen. It was so fucking cold! (pardon my language)

It was so cold, it hurt. I could feel my bones begin to freeze together. Ice was forming on my fur. Thick puffs of air escaped my mouth with every breath I took. Great StarClan! Surely, even the Spirit Eater couldn't live in such a cold environment. Could it?

I walked up close to the fog. Through the thickness, I could see various shapes moving inside. I nodded to Jayfeather. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I t-t-t-t-think-k-k-k-k the-e-e-e-e-ey're in th-h-h-h-h-here," I whispered/trembling uncontrollably.

Jayfeather lifted a shaking paw to the fog.

"Don't!"

A voice from the other side made both Jayfeather and me back away.

Jayfeather looked at it curiously. "R-R-R-R-R-Rock?"

I could see something moving on the other side.

"Yes Jayfeather it's me," the Spirit answered.

Despite the deathly cold, Jayfeather smiled. "I-I-I-I'm ha-a-a-a-a-appy you-u-u-u-u're alright."

"What are you doing down here?" Rock asked.

"S-S-S-S-Saving yo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ou," Jayfeather answered.

I heard rock sigh. "You two are of too much importance to risk yourselves for me. You can't handle something as bad as this. Look how hard you two are trembling. I can handle this, you guys can't."

"B-B-B-B-B-But," I piped in. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mother G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gana sen-n-n-n-n-n-nt me."

Rock was silent for a second or two. "So she did? Well, she's always thinking outside the box. But how are you suppose to get us out? This force field destroys anyone who touches it."

Force field? So it wasn't a black fog? Hm. Seemed odd, yet evil spirit-like.

"I-I-I-I-I-I can-n-n-n-n-n try to ge-e-e-e-e-e-et a way o-o-o-o-o-o-out," I said.

"You must hurry," Rock said. "The Spirit Eater will wake up soon. It's the only one who can touch this field. Once it eats one of us, it'll be harder for you to fight it off."

"I intend to kill it," I said. I was so strong and determined that I said that without trembling.

Jayfeather and I circled around the force field, looking for even the tiniest thing to help us free the Spirits. Hearing their moans from the other side made me want to cry. This must've been horrible for them. Just sitting there, knowing they're going to die, but still having to wait forever. I can only imagine how mentally challenging that is.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-Perhaps we should-d-d-d-d-d lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ok for weak sp-p-p-p-p-p-p-pots?" Jayfeather suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

As we looked around, Jayfeather found what looked like a weak spot. His voice began to die down in my head. Something had my ears. A low rumble. It sounded like rocks falling from far away. The rumble grew louder and louder, until I felt as if it were right behind me.

Jayfeather stopped talking. We both turned slowly as we heard what sounded like rocks shifting. Our jaws dropped and eyes widened. This sight was taking our breath away.

I knew there was something odd about that rock. Actually I shouldn't say rock, I should say Spirit Eater! What was once a giant boulder sitting in the middle of the clearing, was not transforming into a huge black creature as big as a building, pitch black as the darkness around us, claws that look sharp enough to cut an immortal god, fangs dripped with a mixture of saliva and blood, two huge jet black wings that stretched out like a bat's, and the most widest and terrifying yellow eyes I've ever seen.

Fear, panic, and shock gripped me so tight that I didn't even stumble when I said this Jayfeather. "Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Sol, murder, bloodlust, genocide, war, rape, torture, and all of that are fairy tales, for I never knew true evil until now."

The Spirit Eater let out a horrific roar. I could hear the Spirits moaning from inside their prison. The time was now. I had to save them now.

Jayfeather squealed in fear. "WHAT IS THAT!"

"The Spirit Eater. Jayfeather you have to get away!"

"No! We're in this together!"

The Spirit Eater turned, hearing our voices. Its yellow eyes narrowed at us. It opened its mouth, and from it flying green spit flew from it. When it landed on our pelt, Jayfeather and I screamed in pure pain. The spit was frickin acid! It was burning us! The stinging sensation was painful as hell, but I managed to shake it off.

I stared up into the eyes of the Spirit Eater. It smiled, that kind of evil smile a psychopathic kid has when he's killing aunts with a magnifying glass.

The Spirit Eater raised its giant claw and slammed it to the ground. The whole world shook. I shot from the ground and into a tree. A screech of pain came from me as a pointy tree branch dug into my flesh. I could feel fresh blood dripping from my pelt. This was all feeding the Spirit Eater. I could see its eyes growing more powerful as I grew weaker. No! I couldn't fail these Spirits or Mother Gana. I had to beat this thing.

Spring from the tree, I cast out a beam of white light to it before my paws hit the ground. As I predicted, the beam bounced right off the monster, hitting me instead.

I went flying back, crashing right into a tree. My spine felt as if it snapped into two. I coughed hard. My lungs felt like they had exploded.

"Violetmoon no!"

The Spirit Eater turned to Jayfeather. It zoomed towards him with power in its eyes.

With a weak paw, I lifted up the mud, sending it all to the creatures face. The Spirit Eater, surprised by my attack, jerked backwards as the mushy mud spattered all over its face.

Jayfeather began to run to me, but I sent him back. I didn't want him to get hurt. The clans needed him more than me.

Standing on my knees, the Spirit Eater rose to its own. My bones felt broken, my pelt was covered in frozen blood, my spine was tingling in pain, and I had to pee, but I was as strong as ever. I narrowed my eyes to horrid thing. "Bring it," I sneered.

It let out a screeching sound that made my ears bleed. Charging towards me, I ducked it. Thinking fast, I swished my paws, sending two huge boulders and a tree on it. They zoomed down hard on it. The monster collapsed at the weight of them. It lied still on the ground under all the contents I had thrown on it.

A sigh of relief left me. "Alright," I called to Jayfeather. "I think it's-"

Something whisked me away from the ground lifting me up to the air. I looked down and saw a big clawed hand grasping me so tight I could hardly breathe. The Spirit Eater turned me to its face as it got up.

I felt like my heart would stop at any moment as I stared into its big yellow eyes. It narrowed them at me in angry. Then it opened its mouth. Suddenly I felt unbelievably weak, like my will to live was hanging by a thin piece of thread. So then this was my end. I came here to destroy this thing, but instead it's destroying me. I can't say I'm one hundred percent surprised. It was an immortal monster. What did I expect?

Something white and foggy came out of me and into the mouth of the Spirit Eater. That's when I felt like every piece of life in me was being jabbed out of me. I don't know why in this hour of misery, but I suddenly thought of Blackstar. I saw his face in my eyes. His bright green eyes and how they shine bright when I'm around him. How warm his pelt feels when I press up against it. I was going to miss him. I didn't even get to say good-bye. I didn't even get to say good-bye to the tom I love.

A howling scream came from the Spirit Eater. My whole body glowed white. Suddenly, power began to build back inside of me. I didn't feel weak anymore. My life was given back to me.

The Spirit Eater let out another loud shriek as a glowing white whip-like light came from my glow and hit it. It dropped me. I dissolved in the air and reformed back on the ground. What the hell just happened? One minute I was thinking of Blackstar and the next the Spirit Eater was yelling like a baby how just cut itself. Hold on . . . . I was thinking of Blackstar when that happened. I was thinking of how much I loved him and the monster started screaming. Could it possibly . . . .

After the Spirit Eater stopped screaming, it stared back down at me, its yellow eyes burning in anger. It zoomed towards me ready to take me the moment it could. I closed my eyes and thought of Blackstar, and how much I loved him.

A bright white light shot from me right in to the monster. It squealed in pure pain, falling backwards.

I smiled widely. Holy shit! I've just discovered it's weakness! Love! Love is what can beat this thing! Not the spell or charm of a Spirit, but love itself. Of course! Love always conquers over all (alright, I gotta stop watching a lot of chic flicks).

As the Spirit Eater was blinded and pained by the light, I ran over to Jayfeather.

"Love!"

He stared at me in confusion. "But I'm a medicine cat."

"Ugh! No! I mean love it was harms the Spirit Eater!"

His eyes widened. "So we must love in order to kill it? Well, I guess for the sake of the clan we must . . ."

"Great StarClan!" I shriveled my face. "No you little pervert, _we_ don't have to love, but at least we should think of it. Think of anyone you love Jayfeather. Your friends, family-anyone!"

"Half Moon . . ."

I raised a cat brow. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, let's do this!"

Together, Jayfeather and I began to say out loud the people we loved with all our hearts.

I stared into the eyes of the beast. "Mama, Papa, Mary, Mother Gana, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, all my friends in ThunderClan, my grandparents, my cousins, Black-" I spoke a little lower so Jayfeather couldn't hear me. "Blackstar."

A huge ball of white light shot for within me and blasted into the Spirit Eater. Its black body suddenly began to light up like charcoal in flames. Pieces of its body scraped off. Yes! It's working! We were destroying it.

Jayfeather spoke next. "Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Firestar, my friends, my family, my medicine cat friends, my warrior ancestors, Rock, Ha- . . . . Half Moon." A huge ball of white light blasted from him to the monster too. This one sent the Spirit Eater to the ground, burning him even more.

I looked at Jayfeather, and he looked at me. I stuck out my paw. "My best friend."

He stuck out his paw. "My best friend."

We touched paws. Huge swirls of white light blasted from us and attacked the Spirit Eater. The Spirit Eater rolled on the ground and squealed with pain. It sounded like dying dolphins. It squealed loud enough to break glass.

Its body began to explode. Fire started all over its body. Soon, it was consumed in fire, letting out black smoke. Green goo exploded from its body, spilling all over the ground. A foul odor came from it. The monster shook like it had swallowed a vibrating object. Then, those giant yellow eyes suddenly turned a dark black, and it stopped shaking. It's whole body disintegrated into black dust and blew away with the wind. It was no longer cold.

The black force field around the Spirits disappeared, and the kidnapped Spirits, in their many shapes, walked slowly on the muddy earth. They all stared wide-eyes and us. Walking in front of them all, Rock smiled at us. The large group of Spirits stopped when they reached us. Looking at us for a moment, then all bowed to us.

"We've never laid our eyes on such power forces," Rock declared. "It is an honor to be in your presence." He too, bowed his head.

I stared at them all. Wow. So this is what it felt to be honored by someone. It felt wonderful. But that's not what filled my heart with happiness. It was the fact that not only had I freed these Spirits, but also killed what had-until now-been called an immortal monster. Call it a sin, by I was glowing in pride. I've never felt so proud and happy at the same time. It was a sin!

As the Spirits gathered and spoke to us, I sensed something out of the ordinary. My head turned to look at one of the trees in the clearing. I walked up to an ordinary dark tree with rigid skinny branches. Sitting on one of those branches was a girl, with long skinny pale white (I'm talking whiter than a cloud) crossed legs, her skinny body clothed by a long-yet revealing black one-strapped black dress. Her hair was so black, it almost looked blue. The girl was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. If I were a lesbian I'd be all over her. But there was one thing that stroked me as odd was her eyes. They were blood red. So red, they were kind of scary.

The girl stared at me, her red eyes full of curiosity and fascination. She titled her head to right in such a way it made my eyes widened. A smile slipped on her face as she looked at the spot where the Spirit Monster once was then back to me.

"Interesting," she said in a smooth, low-yet powerful voice. "Very . . . . interesting."

And with that, she disappeared into black smoke that traveled from the tree and into the air, leaving a chilling feeling in my spine.

The others were calling me. I went to them. I heard their voices in my head, but all of them were drowned. All I was thinking of was the girl with the red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Violetmoon: Yes so who's the hot chick?**

**Me: Alas, you must wait and read young one.**

**Violetmoon: Whatever, I already know.**

**Me: How?**

**Violetmoon: I read your diary ;)**

**Me: Way to invade my personal bubble -_-**

**Violetmoon: I know, it's a fun sport. Review folks!**

**Me: And I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday.**

**Violetmoon: Miss. Honors-Class-Taking-Overachiever.**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Violetmoon: Are too!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Violetmoon: Are too!**

**Me: Am not!**

**VioletmoonL Are too!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Violetmoon: Are too!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Mother Gana: Are too.**


	25. Night of Evil

**A/N: Me: How much does a MacBook Pro cost?**

**Violetmoon: Over a thousand dollars I think.**

**Me: How much is over?**

**Violetmoon: Like . . . . . . $1,200?**

**Me: . . . . . Damn.**

**Violetmoon: Why you ask?**

**Me: Cause this relationship I have with me and HP just isn't working out. It's vexing!**

**Violetmoon: Aw, sorry baby.**

**Me: *sigh* Oh well, I still got Skittles so it's all good.**

**Violetmoon: And I still have Blackstar, so it's all good too.**

**Me: Now that's what you think ;)**

**Violetmoon: Wait what-**

**Me: BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Night of Evil<p>

"Hey, Violetmoon."

I looked up from my vole. Firestar stood in front of me with a friendly gaze.

"What do you say to going to the Gathering in two nights?" he asked.

I smiled. "What do you say to me calling for a great leader?"

Now he smiled. "I say, we're in agreement." He walked away to join a few other warriors sitting outside of the warriors den.

Swallowing the last of my vole, I got up and headed over to the medicine cat's den. To my relief, Jayfeather was the only one there. Before I could speak, I could sense there was trouble. I could see it on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I seated myself down in the den.

Jayfeather finished sorting herbs and look at me. "It's Sol."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Sol, we found him."

"Who's we?"

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I."

I snarled. "Well then why didn't you kill him?"

"No wait!" Jayfeather lifted a paw.

"Wait? You want me to wait while that vermin still wonders through these trees?"

He shook his head. "We found his _scent_ not _him_ in the flesh."

I gritted me teeth. "Then follow the scent. Hunt him down and finish him off!"

"Will you listen?"

I sucked in some air to calm me down, then nodded.

"Before we do anything, let me talk to him."

"Talk to-"

"Please hear me out!"

I dug my claws into the dirt floor to keep myself from jumping up in anger.

"Sol has knowledge that can be of great use to us."

No. No, please tell me this wasn't happening.

"He once spoke of how my siblings and I can become the greatest power for the sake of our clans."

Lies! All of them!

"He said we would help us!"

Screw this!

"And you believe him!" I tried to control my voice, but it came out louder than it should've.

Jayfeather stared at me with an open mouth, like he was trying to get something out. When he still wasn't staying anything, I spoke.

"Sol is a devious liar, and one of the biggest manipulators I've ever encountered in my life. I know you wish to gain more knowledge to help your clan, but let me tell you-from personal experience-sometimes knowledge is just not worth the price."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "How would you know? When did have _you_ ever been in a situation where you wanted to learn something badly?"

This is where my heart began to beat against my chest. I looked down at my paws at I spoke, a little ashamed of what I had to say. "A while back, I . . . . I went to the Dark Forest to ask for some help from Tigerstar-"

"You did what!"

"Hey!" I snapped. "Not a word from you! This is the same thing with you and Sol!"

"Yeah, but at least Sol didn't kill innocent cats."

"But he did-almost-take over ShadowClan, turning them away from StarClan and the warrior code. In my book, that's almost equal."

Jayfeather went silent, and I continued.

"I went with Tigerstar to the Dark Forest. Yes I learned some great knowledge that helped me, but it wasn't worth the price I paid." I took a breath. "He tricked me into releasing evil spirits that have been imprisoned for hundreds of centuries, and letting them out into their world and possibly . . . . this one."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Violetmoon no!"

I nodded. "Yes. You see now Jayfeather? Yes knowledge is great, but sometimes the price you pay isn't."

He nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right." He sighed. "It's a shame though; I just really wanted to learn how to help my clan."

I smiled. "Oh, I'm sure a clever kitty like you will find out in no time."

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "By the way Violetmoon, should I be concerned about those evil spirits?"

Oh crap. What do I say? I wanna tell him the truth, but then he'll be paranoid twenty-four-seven. No, no. I wasn't going to do that to him. I'll play it cool.

"Nothing to fear," I shook my head. "The Spirits have it under control."

It totally escaped my head that Jayfeather could sense with someone's lying, because the moment I said that, his sightless eyes looked at me in a suspicious way. Thankful he just nodded, and then dismissed himself. But even I could sense the worry in the back of his head. I had some in the back of mine too. Ugh! Why couldn't we just be normal?

* * *

><p>Since I had a crap load of spare time, I decided to have some alone time in the forest. That came rarely. If I wasn't with my friends in the clan, then I was with Mother Gana (and sometimes Mary dropped by for a visit) training, and when I wasn't with her, then I was meeting Blackstar (if this was a teen romance novel, I pretty much say our relation was boyfriend-girlfriend at this point), and when I wasn't with him, I was usually back in the clan. I'm not antisocial, but I just needed to get away from these cats and Spirits for a while just to calm myself. Maybe do a little yoga. Oh wait, cats can't do yoga. Well that burst my bubble of happiness.<p>

The scent of a mouse, took me away from my mind blabbering. A small, brown Mickey Mouse scurried through the grass. I lowered myself into a hunter's crouch, stalking it carefully and slowly. When it stopped to quickly scratch its ears, I jumped up landing on it before it even had time to twitch a tail.

"Mine, what a fabulous hunter you've become."

My whole body twitched in anger and I looked into Tigerstar's amber eyes. I barred my teeth at him. He laughed as if it was a child playing some sort of game.

"I'll give you until the count of three," I said with hard, gritted teeth, "to get the hell out of here. One."

He shrugged. "Fine then, if you insist."

"Two."

He turned to leave. "It's your funeral," he called over his shoulder.

"Thre-Wait what?"

Now he smiling that sly, evil-like smile he was so good at. "Ah, so now I have your attention." He sat facing me. "It's understandable that you don't know. That's old wisp of air Mother Gana seems to hoard every piece of information she has from you doesn't she?"

"You hush your mouth! She's more powerful that you ever were when you were living and now!"

He shook his head. "Didn't you mother ever teach you about manners?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you? Or did she just give up completely the day your father left his clan to become a silly kittypet? Or maybe he left so he could get away from you? Who knows?" (along with training at Mother Gana, I continued to read Warriors-including the prophecies)

Tigerstar's eyes winded so much in anger it looked like they might pop out of his head. He unsheathed his claws, but dug them into the earth instead. Maybe I did go a little too far. But it's not like he didn't deserve it.

The dead cat narrowed his eyes at me. "If I weren't under orders, I would tear you to pieces right now."

I raised a cat brow. "What? Whose orders?"

Tigerstar shut his mouth like he had said too much. Sheathing his claws, he spoke. "As what I was saying before, so you haven't heard of the latest plans that have circled around the Dark Forest have you?"

I shook my head. "Tell me!"

"Say please."

With a sway of my tail, I sent him flying to the sky and slammed him down to the earth. As he stumbled to get up, I tilted my head and smiled. "Please?"

Tigerstar mumbled something I couldn't catch under his breath before he spoke again. "We've heard that the evil spirits are desperately searching for the half-Spirit that released them, because not only was that half-Spirit powerful enough to release them, but who also killed the Spirit Eater."

His sly smile made my insides trembled, but I dared not to let one fur move on my pelt. I refused to show this cat I had any fear. I kept my cool.

He walked up to me, so close our noses almost touched. "Now you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I said nothing. I didn't even blink. I just kept to this ultimate stare-down I was having with him at the moment.

He backed away once he saw that I wasn't going to do anything. As he turned to walk away, he said over his shoulder, "You know, ThunderClan cats sure are hot aren't they?"

I raised one confused cat brow. "Um, what?"

He looked at me. "Almost as if the whole clan was on fire." The sudden wind that picked up drifted him away.

A bad feeling erupted in my stomach. I closed my eyes. In my head, I pictured ThunderClan. I gasped with I saw bright orange flames sprouting, and cats running all around trying to save everyone. I quickly thought of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. They were all huddle together at a fire roared around them, the flames coming dangerously close to flammable bodies. Squirrelflight stood in front of them in a defensive position, but in front of her was Ashfur. Why would she be like that to Ashfur? Wait . . . . .

I suddenly remembered Sunset, as tension between Ashfur and Squirrelflight began to rise. Oh my God! This psychopath was gonna try to murder her and her kits for revenge!

I transported myself quickly as I could, my heart pounding against my chest hard in panic. As my body began to reform, I was immediately suffocated by smoke, and a burning heat made me sweat through my pelt. I was standing behind Ashfur, so he didn't see me. But the moment that I arrived, I heard something that made me want to shout _**WHAT THE FUCK!**_

"Go ahead, harm them," Squirrelflight said. "They're not my kits."

The wide-eyed, shocked/hurt expressions that came from Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze made me want to give run up to them and give them a hug. But first I had to move this crazy kitty out of my way first.

I lunged on to his back. He let out a loud painful wail, as he tried to buck me off. More smoke got sucked into my lungs, and my gripped loosened, throwing me to the ground. I was still too stunned to move. How on earth was this possibly? How was Squirrelflight _not_ their mother? I was beyond confused right now, but I had no time to think of it. The mixture of the heat from the flames and the smoke was making it harder to breath.

Quickly, I caused the flames to rise, distracting the others. While they were distracting, I made an opening by splitting the fire open slightly.

"Look!" I shouted. I pointed to the opening. "Come on! Let's go!"

"So," Ashfur sneered evily as the flames began to roar. He looked directly at Squirrelflight. "You've been raising fake kits? Does that mean they're fake ThunderClan too? I'm sure the clan would like to hear-"

I kicked him out of the closing flames before he could finish what he was saying. I turned to the other four. "Come on!"

Hollyleaf looked at the she-cat she thought had been her mother. "Are you . . . that's not really true is it?"

"Hurry!" Squirrelflight said, pushing the three cats out.

Jayfeather held his ground. "No! Not until we get an answer!"

"You want an answer from StarClan?" I yelled. "Because if you don't start moving, that's where you'll end up!"

That got them moving. Lionblaze was the last to leave. I was just about to place my paw through the opened, but something literally held me back.

I looked behind me. A scream came from me. Black shadows were crawling out from the flames, stretch their black arms and grabbing me.

I dug my claws into the earth, trying to pull out of their grasp, but I just couldn't. There were at least a dozen of them, more coming by the second. They made horrible screeching noises that I swear could break glass.

Lifting my paw for a slight second to cast a power on them, it rebounded. The evil spirits squealed in delight. Their strength seemed to increase, and they dragged me back towards the fire. I screamed and shouted for help, but none came.

As the dragged me into the fire, I felt like I was being taken into a cold shower. There was no burning sensation from the flames. Just coldness.

I was dragged into darkness, and a minute later, a dark afternoon greeted me. To my surprise, I was in ThunderClan territory. But the evil spirits still had a hold of me.

I yelled. "Let go of me you clouds!"

"Hush you tongue foolish half-Spirit!" said one of the spirits in a old-snake-like tone.

I was caught by surprise. These things could actually talk?

"Shall we destroy her now," suggested another spirit.

The evil spirits squealed in agreement and delight. They lowered close to me, and I suddenly felt like all feeling in my body went numb.

"No! Please!" My dried were useless. White haze came out of me and sucked into the evil spirits. I felt like death was going to carry me away like a doll.

As death was about to close my eyes, the evil spirits stopped as a voice roared behind them.

"Don't you dare harm her!"

The evil spirits all let our frightened screams and backed away from me. My vision was blurry because I was so weak, but I could tell there was someone standing just a little far away from me.

After a moment of silence, the voice spoke again, a girl's voice. "I'll decide what to do with me prize."

I was lifted off the ground by a powerful force. Soon my vision began to clear up, and I could see what that power was. It was the girl with the red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Violetmoon: What the hell man? I was almost killed by the Spirit Eater, now I gotta deal with her again?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Violetmoon: WTF man? And why is everything here so violent and blood thristy?**

**Me: Well, we just learned about the French Revolution today in global history, and I gotta say all that bloodshed and murder really put me in the mood.**

**Violetmoon: You're pro-violence?**

**Me: Well I'm not exactly for it, but it sure helps make one hell of a story. Ain't I right Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: Hell yeah!**

**Violetmoon: Wait! So you have a problem when me and Mother Gana come here, but Tigerstar can just waltz in whenever he wants?**

**Me: That would be the process occurring.**

**Violetmoon: Alright, I'm out.**

**Tigerstar: I'll say.**

**Violetmoon: You hush up!**

**Me: Reviewers get free (imaginary) lollipops!**

**Tigerstar: I want a lollipop-**

**Violetmoon: You don't get shit.**


	26. Light and Dark

**A/N: Me: So you got your napkins?**

**Violetmoon: Yeah, why?**

**Me: Cause it's about to go down.**

* * *

><p>Light and Dark<p>

The girl with the red eyes stared at me. I could feel her controlling me, looking into my mind, totally invading my personal bubble. Ugh! What does this bitch want from me?

"I'll tell you in a minute," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know you bad spirits really need to keep out of other people's heads."

She laughed. "Well then that wouldn't be much fun now would it?"

"I thought that's why you killed?"

She gave me an interested look. She slowly crossed her hands over her chest, sticking her hip out. "Now that's where you're wrong. We kill to get stronger, and to entertain."

"You're sick!"

Again, she laughed (this bitch has problems). "Ah, foolish, naïve half-Spirit. I've heard that too many times in my lifetime for it to hurt anymore." Her face suddenly turned serious. "Nothing can hurt me anymore." She snapped her fingers. Evil spirits suddenly gathered around me. They blasted a type of blue force-field on me that rendered me motionless. It's like my body was completely numb or something.

The girl with the red eyes walk up to me, staring at me face-to-face. "So, you're the sneaky little fox that destroyed my precious Spirit Eater."

My eyes winded. She was the creator of that thing? She was evil that Mother Gana was scared to say?

The girl nodded. "Yes I'm the creator. And that hag Spirit should be scared to say my name. As should you." She smiled again. "But if you can kill my pet, then why should you be scared to say my name?"

I suddenly my jaws moving to make out a word. What scared me is that I wasn't doing anything. It was as if my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Kiara," I said.

The girl smiled. "There. My name isn't so bad now is it?"

Kiara. Well it did leave a bad taste in my mouth. Strange the next thing I said. "Why Kiara?"

"It means . . . . dark."

I'm not sure why, but that statement gave me the chills.

Kiara raised her hands. I'm not sure if my eyes were bad, but it seemed that the evil spirits flinched with every move she made.

She shot these weird glances at me. "Wait . . ." She smiled. "You're not that comfortable are you?"

Does she really want me to answer that?

Putting her hand in front of her, glowing white light shot from Kiara's fingertips. The power swirled all around me. I suddenly felt my body expanding. It was a familiar feeling that I instantly remembered.

I looked down at the two hands that use to be my forepaws. "No," I breathed. I stared hard at Kiara.

She smiled. Tapping her chin with her index finger, she nodded. "You're actually an attractive young girl."

I said nothing. In my head, I was trying to change myself back, but nothing was happening. I looked at Kiara. "You bitch, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing," she shrugged. "Just simply locked you transfiguration powers. Nothing big."

I winded my eyes. "No! You can't!"

"But I did."

"You have to let me change into a cat."

She teased me with a fake frown. "But why? You're so pretty. Why would you want to go back to being a hairy little cat?"

_**Because that's where my life lies, because I need to comfort my friends who just found out their mother is fake, because I need to save the clans!**_

I would've spilt it all out had it been another person. But I knew I couldn't trust this bitch. My anger to her bubbled up I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly side-glanced at the tree standing next to her. With a quick hand movement, I sent it falling down to her.

Kiara thought fast, and disappeared just before it hit her. A minute later, she reappeared on top of it. She placed her hands on her hips. "You really are a sneaky one, aren't you?"

Suddenly, she shouted in tongue I barely understood. I only caught one word and that was _attack_. Next thing I next, the evil spirits, who were trembling from the sight of Kiara, became strong and charged towards me.

Evaporating myself, I freely flew in the air as if I was a swift breeze. I had only one place in my head that I knew I would be safe: The moonpool. I knew once I was there, neither Kiara nor the evil spirits could harm me.

My speed was good for flying away from them, but there was one thing I really didn't expect. As I zoomed near the ThunderClan border near the moonpool, sparks of blue began to fly out to me. I looked behind me. What looked like blue balls of electricity were shooting out of the evil spirits, trying to aim towards me.

I began to panic. I was so close to the moonpool, I couldn't waste my energy trying to hot back at them. I would just have to dodge.

Dodging them wasn't all too hard. These things had very bad aim. And hope began to flutter in my heart as I flew over the river that led up to moonpool. I was about a kilometer away from the entrance of the moonpool, but a sharp, _very_ painful feeling shot through my entire body, sending me crashing into the river. Even the cool water didn't help to ease the sensation from the blow I received from the evil spirits.

As I sunk deeper and deeper into the water, all I could feel was pain throughout my entire body. It was as if a thousand knives were stabbing me all at once. Oh my God, it was awful.

I felt myself begin to rise up to surface of the water, being carried out by an invisible force. As I laid on the bank of the river, sodden and cold, I coughed out water and blood. The pain was still there.

Because I was facing the river and too weak to turn around, I didn't see who was walking up behind me. I felt someone poke me with their foot. Then a hand grabbed me, and turned me to face the other side. It was Kiara.

She shook her head. "Now honestly, did you really expect to get that far?"

I said nothing. Pain kept my mouth shut.

Kiara stood up, turning around, her long black hair twirling as she did. She faced the evil spirits lined up behind her. "Now pay close attention," she yelled to them. The evil spirits all cowered slightly at the sound of her thundering voice.

She lifted a finger. "I'm going to show you how to kill a half-Spirit, since it seems 'so hard' for you to all do."

The evil spirits said nothing to the insult. They all just floated there giving their full attention to Kiara.

As she laid her red eyes on me, I felt my blood turn to ice. My breathing quickened as she stepped closer to me. Oh my God. Please tell me she'll just wave her hand and get it over with? Please tell me it will be quick.

She held her hand over me. "First, you need to numb your victim." A weird type of green gas came out of her fingertips. It spread all over my body. Then I was numb. I couldn't even feel the wind blowing against my cheek, or even feel my chest rise up and down and I breathed.

"Now," she said. "You must first weaken them, so that way they don't have enough power to break the numbness and fight you back."

I looked deep into her blood-red eyes. She narrowed them at me, then widened them. They began to glow, like shinning stars.

Suddenly, I screamed as I had the feeling of sharp, rusty knives cutting deep into my flesh. My eyes were wide, and tears were streaming down my cheeks as more and more of this feeling appeared all around my body. It was horrible. Picture, if you will, a knife cutting bread into pieces. Well, that's what was happening to me, except the knife was twice as sharp, and was cutting very slowly.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

No such thing happened. I wanted to kick my legs and wave my arms, but I was numb and couldn't. Something sticking and hot began to travel throughout my entire body. Through my tears and screaming, I looked and saw that actual cuts were beginning to form all by themselves. Oh my God! This bitch was telepathically cutting me with her mind. WHAT THE FUCK!

Finally the pain subsided. I could feel cuts all over my body, and trails of blood traveling all down my arms, legs, chest, stomach, neck, face, everywhere!

Kiara smiled. She knelt down by me. "You see?" she said, running her pale fingers through my hair. "That's wasn't so bad was it? Actually, compared to what your parents had to go through, that wasn't all that bad."

My eyes widened. "What? What did you do to my parents!"

She shrugged. "Ah, so many killings today." She rose to her feet. "You can ask them when you see them in the afterlife."

She cupped both her hands in front of her. In the center of the two of them a red ball of life formed. She blew on it, and the red ball floated down and seeped into me.

Immediately I felt all my strength drain away. White particles came out of me, mixed in with gold ones.

"My specialty," Kiara said. She crossed her arms over her chest proudly. "You half-Spirits are hard to kill, so, I must drain you of everything. It's a slow death, not painful unfortunately." She sighed at that. "But it plays into your mind that you are dying. And seeing your sanity grow mad in your last moments of death does bring a smile to my face."

I felt like a balloon that letting the air out it slowly. My body and spirit was being deflated of energy. And I glanced at my body one last time, I noticed my body was turning deathly pale. I looked sideways at the strands of my dark hair was not mixing with silver. Looks like this was the end.

As the thought came into my head, a small pink light appeared from the sky. A pink butterfly fluttered down, the same one that had been there the night I almost lost Blackstar.

Kiara noticed the butterfly too. Her eyes soon grew with a mixture of anger and . . . what? Fear?

The butterfly circled around Kiara. It then fluttered away from her. As it fluttered away, it burst into a type of pink haze. Stepping out from the pink haze, a girl walked out. She was tall, thin, with golden tan that got me jealous for a moment. She had long, wavy milk chocolate brown hair that fell to her lower back. She was wearing a white dress with gold designs all over it, with slits on the side, and went to her knees. Silver bands wrapped her upper arms, and decorated her knees. This girl was gorgeous, like an Amazon princess and Greek goddess mixed into one. In fact, when I looked left to right, she looked exactly like Kiara-but with a few differences. One, her skin was tanner. Two, her hair was lighter. And three, the most noticeable trait, her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink. It wasn't light pink, but not dark either. It was the kind of pink that pretty, yet powerful.

The girl looked furiously at Kiara. "How dare you do this Kiara!"

Kiara scowled. "Don't you raise you voice at me like you're my mother! Beside, you have no business here."

"When a half-Spirit is tortured savagely, it becomes my business."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Then you should really learn to just stay out, Alena."

Alena? A pretty name for a pretty girl. It went hand in hand.

Before Alena could say a thing, Kiara shot a blue ball at her, the same thing the evil spirits had shot to me.

Luckily, Alena was quick, and flipped in the air, just missing it. As she twisted into her landing back to the ground, she shot a yellow light to Kiara, but Kiara simply held you her hand and the light bounced off and shot to a tree.

Kiara snapped her fingers, and the evil spirits were on to Alena in seconds.

They circled her. They blasted all sort of things at her. Alena, very skilled by the looks of it. With swift and quick hand movements, she was able to destroy each attack aimed to her. A blast came from her, sending the evil spirits flying away from her. As they zoomed back to her, she did what looked like a layout to get away. Once she landed far from them, she raised her hands high, forming shining white lights in the palm of her hands.

At that moment, the evil spirits began to squeal. They began to shrink and shrivel up.

If I could, I would've gasped at this sight. This girl, Alena, was destroying the evil spirits.

Within seconds, the evil spirits were gone. Now it was only Kiara and Alena left to battle.

Kiara looked, a bit shocked, at where the evil spirits use to be. She stared at Alena in pure anger.

Alena looked at Kiara with somber eyes. I felt there was connection between to the two, I'm not sure what it was, I knew for a fact that these two knew each other, and shared a deep history that is affecting them to this moment.

Alena sighed. "Please Kiara," she pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late," Kiara mumbled, looking away from Alena.

"Kiara," Alena said in a softer voice. "Please, you must understand-"

"What?" Kiara snapped. "What am I suppose to understand? How you betrayed me? How you distrust me? The only thing I understand is how I can no longer think of you the same anymore."

Ouch. This sounded deep. Alena looked ready to cry. She looked at me with her beautiful pink eyes. "Then please, whatever anger you have, take it out on me, not this innocent child."

"Oh I will." She pointed at Alena. "I'll kill you." She pointed at me. "Then I'll kill her. She's already close to death as it is."

A long black haze blasted from Kiara right to Alena. From Alena, a giant white haze blasted and headed to Kiara. The two hazes collided with each other. Now each girl held up their hands, as if pushing their hazes to overcome the other. It was tug-of-war as the black haze got shorter and then the white haze got short.

Despite my numbness, I could feel the power coming off the two. These girls were by far the two most powerful Spirits I've ever seen. I was in complete awe.

As they continued, Alena's light was slowly overcoming Kiara's. Just as her light was about to completely consume Kiara's, Alena suddenly backed away.

The two colors faded as the girls just stood there and stared at each other.

Alena placed her arms at her sides. She looked at Kiara daringly. "Do it."

Kiara raised her hand slightly, but lowered it again.

Alena sighed. "You never live to your word."

Kiara shook her head. "No. But I promise that someday I will someday."

She faded in a thick darkness, then disappeared.

I suddenly felt so weak that I could barely hang on to life itself. I could feel myself drifting farther, and farther from this world.

Alena rushed to my side. She looked up and down my body, staring at the cuts all over me. "Oh my . . ."

She didn't finish as I let out a soft breath. Lifting my head up with her hand, she looked deep in my eyes. I could see hope in hers.

"Don't worry," she assured me. "Everything will be alright.

She waved her hand in the air. The world spun around us. Before all went black, she smiled down at me.

"I'm Alena," she said. "It means light."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Violetmoon: Holy crap that was intense!**

**Me: Good thing you brought your napkins, right?**

**Violetmoon: Forget the napkins, I need diapers, I shit my pants!**

**Me: Well that's gross. Any who, read, review, love folks, that why I'm :) happy readings!**

**Violetmoon: Can I borrow $20?**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Violetmoon: I . . . . I kinda need new pants . . . .**


	27. Story of the Twins

**A/N: Violetmoon: Can I point out that was one intense ass chapter.**

**Me: It sure was man.**

**Violetmoon: Just out of curiosity, am I dead?**

**Me: Oh, you'll just have to see my darling . . . . Like, right now. **

***HUGE HUGE APOLIGIZES FOR NON-UPDATES! I'VE BEEN CRAMPING FOR CHEMISTRY TESTS (I'm not doing so well in that class) AND MY INTERNET HAS BEEN FUNNY. AGAIN, A MILLION SORRYS!***

* * *

><p>Story of the Twins<p>

At first everything was blurry. All I could make out was a dark brown. Then, slowly, my vision cleared up to reveal a wood ceiling. A fire was crackling somewhere, but I didn't have the strength to look around. I really didn't have the strength to do anything. I felt utterly useless.

There was a rich smells of herbs and spices in the air. I recognized a few that my mother-Mama! My chest heaved up and down as I tried to at least strain my neck to turn. But the pain was too great. I cried when my head twitched just a centimeter.

"Shhh."

A warm hand gently touched my arm, soft enough for me not to flinch. It was soothing feeling, touch I've felt before.

"Mother Gana?" I could barely say that, even my lips were too weak to speak.

Another soft hush came, but it wasn't from Mother Gana. From the corner of my eye, I could see a head of bright red hair. I couldn't help but smile. "Mary."

Mary smiled back down at me. "Yes, yes it's me." In her hands she had a small cup. Steam rose from it. She placed the cup to my mouth. "Drink," she said, tipping it to my lips.

I slurped up the potion. After swallowing it, and allowing it to settle in my stomach for a minute, I could feel strength starting to build back inside me. As the strength came back, I slowly sat up, flinching at the pain from my cuts.

Mother Gana and Mary helped me to sit up, placed their hands gently on my arms and back. Mary helped me sit up against the wall, while Mother Gana gave me another cup of the potion.

As I took the cup from her hands, I began to take in my surroundings. I was sitting in what appeared to be a living room, kitchen, and bedroom all in the same room. Both the floor and the ceiling were made from wood. Far in the back of the room was a stone fireplace, a few pots sitting by the open fire.

Basically the house looked like it belonged to a Wiccan who decided to disjoin human society. Well, looks like I found out what the inside of Mother Gana's house looks like. I'm not gonna lie, it looked rather cozy.

Mother Gana sat down next to me. "Violetmoon. . ."

I sucked in air. The way she said it, my name, I knew she was trying to tell me something I wasn't going to like.

I touched her arm. "Mother Gana whatever it is, just spill it out now."

"Are you sure?" A worried look came on Mother Gana's face.

I nodded. "Positive."

Mother Gana exchanged a look with Mary. She looked back to me. "Violetmoon . . . . your parents are dead."

A piercing wail shot out of my throat like I had just been stabbed. I fell into Mother Gana's arms bailing like a child.

"They can't they can't!" I screamed.

Mother Gana rubbed her skinny hand up and down my back trying to comfort me. "I'm so sorry Violetmoon. It was Kiara . . . . she thought if she went to your parents, then somehow she might be able to find you."

"That bitch!" Anger bubbled up in me so much I thought I might explode. "Why then? Why did she kill them!"

"That's what Kiara does," Mother Gana explained.

Mary nodded. "It doesn't matter what you do, she'll end up killing you in the end."

"That's why so many evil spirits fear her."

"Her morals are low to the point where she doesn't even have any-"

"Violetmoon are you alright?"

My head felt fuzzy and hot. I could feel waves of tears pouring down my cheeks now. I left so that she couldn't find the people I love, so that she _wouldn't_ hurt them. But she did. That heartless bitch did! Guilt formed in my stomach and I suddenly had the urge to throw up.

"It's amazing how she differs from her sister," Mother Gana suddenly said.

My emotions were zapped and I suddenly wanted to know more of this. "Say what! There's another one of those things?"

Mary patted my arm. "You got it all wrong Violetmoon."

"What?" I was beyond confused.

"Kiara's sister is the complete and total opposite of Kiara."

"It's funny," Mother Gana said, with a little laughter.

"What is?" I felt like I might explode with questions. "Who's her sister?"

"You've actually already met her," Mother Gana said.

I furrowed my brows in confusion for a minute, then raised them again. "No! That other girl, Elena?"

"Alena."

"Alena? _She's _Kiara's sister?"

Mary nodded. "Shocking yes. Too all Spirits, both evil and good, it fascinating how two girls from the same womb can become such opposites."

"Wait." I held up a hand. "The same womb? Like, born together?"

Mary and Mother Gana exchanged glances. Mother Gana looked at me. "Perhaps it's better if you don't know."

I scowled. "Mother Gana, last time you deprived me of information, I ended up going to the Dark Forest to find it. You really want me to look for answers about Kiara?"

That seemed to get her. She let out a frustrated huff. "Kiara and Alena are not only sisters . . . . they're twins. And not only twins, but half-Spirits as well."

My eyes widened. Those two girls, the two I thought were two of the most powerful Spirits I've ever seen, were not only twins, but half-Spirits like me? Well, now there were no surprises left in this world.

"I sense there's a story behind all this." I smiled my cute baby smile, pretty much signaling them to tell me it.

Mother Gana rolled her eyes. "Same old Violetmoon. When will your greed for knowledge subside?"

I shrugged. "Probably never."

Mother Gana looked at Mary. "You tell her." She waved her hand. "I'm tired of being the living textbook."

Mary scooted next to, making herself comfortable. "Yes, Kiara and Alena are twin sisters and half-Spirits. Their story dates back to . . . . well . . . . Ancient Greece."

"Damn!" I couldn't help it. That's a really long time.

Mary nodded. "And they don't look a day over sixteen. Well anyway, the time was Ancient Greece. There was a small city-state called Talens-non-existent now because to destroyed when Rome conquered. But back then it was a small kingdom by the ocean ruled by a noble king. The king had five strong sons, and one beautiful daughter, Titaia. She had beautiful olive-toned skin, and long brown hair, and a pair of eyes as green as the valleys of Greece. She was every man's desire, but there was one man who truly desired her. Melkilo."

My mouth dropped. "You're kidding me? Melkilo? The Spirit?"

With a sigh, Mary nodded. "We all warned him it would be dangerous to deal with royalty, but Melkilo was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as a sack of bones I know." She cocked her head over to Mother Gana, who was sitting by the fireplace reading a book. She looked up and saw us giggling at her. Then she narrowed her eyes to Mary. "Finish the story or I'll finish you."

Mary stifled her giggles and continued. "So yeah, Melkilo was in love-a popular trend we were beginning to see in the spirit world. He went down to Talens disguised as poet and managed to snag a performance at the palace. That's where he was able to meet Titaia. She was beautiful in her green and white tunic, her hair up with gold clippings and silver necklaces and bracelets on her. It was love at first sight. Their eyes met, and at was it. For months they met secretly in the gardens, in disguise at the marketplace, took romantic night strolls on the beach. I won't lie; they had a very strong love for each other. It seemed powerful enough to break even an evil spirit's curse.

"But it Melkilo was bound to Spirit duties no matter what. Trouble was brewing with the evil spirits, calling all Spirits on earth back to the spirit world to help. Titaia wept on the side of the river the morning she found the good-bye note from Melkilo. She cried for two reasons. One, she loved Melkilo very deeply and was hurt that he left without even as much as a goodbye. Two, she was pregnant.

"One could imagine her father didn't take the news of her pregnancy very well. In fact, he didn't take it well at all. Embarrassed and ashamed by his daughter's actions, he banished her from Talens, exiling her far into the countryside. Titaia did as she was told and went out to live in exile. She was offered a young slave girl to help her, but after being taught to have good morals towards other living things, she let the young slave go and lived by herself.

"The birth of her daughters almost killed Titaia. Keep in mind that the former princess was no more that sixteen years old at the time. After almost dying in birth, Titaia gave birth to two beautiful, identical twin girls. Their names were Rhea and Ianthe. She was overjoyed by the arrival of her daughters, and only wished that their father could see how beautiful they were. But Melkilo did see their faces, from the spirit world. Unfortunately, one of the head leaders of the Spirits was destroyed in a fight, and it was decided that Melkilo would take his place. He could never return to earth and visit his love or his daughters. I can only imagine the pain his must've gone through every day.

"Titaia raised her daughters in the country. They grew to look exactly like their mother, but with hazel eyes. As time passed, the young mother noticed that despite how they looked alike, the two had very different personalities. Rhea was tough and strong. She took on jobs that neither her sister nor mother would do, like hunting, for her mother or sister could never kill a live animal. Ianthe was a softer child. She liked to grow plants and flowers, and use herbs to create medicine or potions that she would use to help her mom or sister. Titaia tried to raising them with the same moral she had learned from Melkilo. Ianthe had no problem grasping them, where as Rhea didn't seem to care much. But the girls were only eleven at the time, so Titaia figured eventually they would stick with Rhea.

"But Titaia never got another chance to teach. New diseases from the Roman invasions were spreading through Greece. The girls, being half-Spirits, couldn't get these diseases, they were immune to them. But their mother wasn't. Pretty soon, Titaia caught ill, and died three months before the girls' birthday.

"Now, two orphans had no one but themselves to care for them. They left the only place they had ever known, and journeyed out to find a new home, which they did . . . . in Sparta. The two girls were extremely naïve. When they arrived to state Sparta, they were shocked by the civilization their mother never showed them. Unfortunately, they arrived at Sparta during the city's final days. Following their arrival was a huge invasion of Roman troops. The girls were taken prisoners. I think you can draw a map of the horrors two young beautiful Greek girls would face at the hands of Romans. Well, I can assure they did.

"The girls were taken as sex slaves from the Roman soldiers. The captain of the troops however saw them to be worth much more than just entertainment for soldiers. In his eyes, they belonged to a politician or even the great Caesar himself. So he sent them to Rome, where they would be auctioned off. And so, that's what happened. The girls were taken to Rome. On their way to Rome however, they began to notice strange things. They could move things without touching them. They could make people do thing without saying anything. Sometimes they could even read a person's mind just by looking at them. Ianthe simply ignored these things. But not Rhea. She had discovered a new power, and planned to use it to someone bring justice for herself, her sister, and her mother.

"When they arrived to Rome, they were immediately sold off, to an old council man. He bought Rhea for himself and Ianthe for his young son. On the night the old council man brought Rhea into his bedroom, Rhea took this chance to try something she wanted to test out. Before the old wart could crawl on her, he suddenly felt like a knife was cutting into his arms. As he looked, he saw that some invisible force was sawing off his left arm. He died of fright that night.

"After escaping him, Rhea ran off to find her sister. Being twins, they could feel when the other twin needed help. Rhea could feel it pounding in her heart. But by the time she reached the son's house it was too late. He had already begun. She was caught by the guards who tried to get her out of the house, but she fought back, spitting in their faces and punching them. As punishment, they took her up to the room where her sister was and forced her to watch the entire rape of her sister. Then the guards held her down and did exactly what Rhea had stopped the old man from doing. Yes, they raped her too.

"Something snapped in Rhea that night. Something wild and dangerous was unleashed. After the whole thing, Rhea went wild and set the whole house on fire. Escaping with her sister, everyone-old, young, innocent, guilty-died. And Rhea felt no remorse for any of them. She was a stone monster now, a newly transformed Rhea, one that her mother hoped in the pit of her heart she would never become.

"Years past and Rhea had reached the full height of her powers, teaching her sister everything she knew. At the time, those two were the two most powerful half-Spirits in the world. But Rhea wanted more. She wanted to take down the enemy that killed her mother, raped her and her sister, and destroyed her once happy life. She was wanted revenge in cold blood. Luckily for her at the time, Rome was going through problems that were bringing down the civilization. She manages to round up a group of rebel and revolt against the government. She then asked her sister to join her and help in this movement, to use the powers they had to destroy this horrid place. But Ianthe saw it in her hazel eyes. She no longer saw her twin sister. Instead she saw a monster, who she knew must be stopped. She told the government of her sister's plans. Rhea was furious when she was arrested. Ianthe came to visit her in jail the day before Rhea was due to be executed. She told her it was for her own good and that she was sorry. But Rhea refused to hear it. She swore upon the grave of her mother, that she would never forgive Ianthe. She said, straight up to her face, 'You're no longer my sister.'

"The evil spirits had heard of this dark half-Spirit and decided to pay her a visit. They busted her from jail and took her to their dark underworld. At the time, the evil spirits were weak. Rhea decided to take advantage of these creatures. She tricked them into showing her all their secrets to their evil powers, so that she may learn it to. She even learned how to create new evil power. Rhea had reached a new level. She had died and been reborn with a dark, demon soul. And now she was ready to take revenge. And she was ready to do it was the leader of the evil spirits and the Underworld.

"Before returning to the human world, she changed her name to something that fit her new self. Kiara, meaning 'dark.' Her appearance also changed. After all those years living in the Underworld, her once olive skin had turned into a deadly pale color. And her beautiful once chestnut-brown hair was now blacker than the night sky.

"Upon her return to Rome, Kiara paid visit to her sister Ianthe, who actually moved one with her life. She tried to be as mortal as possible, sometimes forgetting she had powers, and ended up marrying a rich merchant. Her life was happy and well, until the day a tail pale skinned, black haired young woman came to her door, jabbing a knife into her chest. Just moments before death closed her eyes, she stared up at the murderer and recognized the hazel eyes of her sister.

"Now, half-Spirits, when they die, they souls are usually reborn into a new body. But Ianthe was so powerful that she was actually reborn as a Spirit in the spirit world. It was the most miraculous thing we've ever seen. From tiny little dust particles that circled the area, came together, and created a beautiful girl before us. We all called her Alena, meaning 'light.' Being reborn as a Spirit made Alena even more powerful than she was before. Every Spirit couldn't help but bow at this supreme power. And at that moment it decided. Alena became leader of the Spirits.

"Back on earth, Kiara was making a mess. She was using her powers to cause corruption throughout the entire Roman Empire. It took a hundred years, but she finally had weakened Rome. Her finally blow, was leading barbarians into the empire. The day she stood a hill, and watched as Rome was trashed and burn, and screams were yelled, and blood was spilled, little red specks formed around her pupil.

"After the Fall of Rome, Kiara continued her work by causing evil just everywhere she went. Death, sorrow, and blood fed to her immortality, as well as her growing army of evil spirits. Almost every violet war or revolution was caused by Kiara. Such terror and violence was like a drug to her, and she simply couldn't get enough. Of course she's met her sister on the battle field, but in the end, Alena seems to win, while Kiara gets away easily. But they can harm but never seem to kill each other. They are, and forever will be, sisters."

It took me a while to process this whole entire thing in my head. So I was right, there was a history between them, and a deep one at that. But if they're sister's . . . then they must still have the relationship somewhere right?

Mother Gana walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Child, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just . . . I never suspected such a story like that. So that girl that helped me last night, she's leader of _all_ the Spirits?"

Mother Gana raised an eyebrow. "Yeah she is. By the way Violetmoon, it hasn't been one night since then. It's been two weeks."

I jumped from the spot where I was sitting. "TWO WEEKS!"

Both the Spirits nodded.

"The clans!" They were the only thing on my mind now. "I have to get to them!"

"It may not be a good idea for you to travel," Mary said.

"But I have to! The clans need me."

Mother Gana shook her head. "Pretty soon, everyone's going to need you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mary stood up to look at me. "Violetmoon, remember how I said Kiara gets powerful from bloody wars and revolutions?"

I nodded.

"World War I and II were the bloodiest wars in history. Kiara started the first one, and after she got so much power from it, she decided she needed to start a second one, making sure it was even bloodier than the first. But those were years ago. Now she's losing the power she gained. Violetmoon . . ." Mary looked me straight in the eye. "Kiara's going to start a World War III."

I gasped. "Impossible!"

Mary shook her head. "Not for Kiara. She's planning on starting it between countries of the Middle East against Britain and America. From there she intends on making other countries join alliances with either side. Then she plans on making it the most gruesome war even known to man."

Mother Gana stood next to me. "Violetmoon, she intends on using you and your powers to start this war."

I almost fainted. Mother Gana and Mary caught me before I could fall. The world seemed to spin. That crazy demon wanted to use _me_? Well she got the wrong one! I'll kill myself before I ever do anything for her.

"I'll never fall to her," I said sternly.

Mother Gana nodded. "Excellent. But remember Violetmoon, she is unbelievably powerful. Her own father fears her."

"Not to mention she has allies," Mary added.

"Like who?" I asked.

"That's another thing," Mary said. "You remember Sol?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Get out, she got him too?"

Mother Gana nodded. "Yes. She cajoled him, and now he's after you to bring you to Kiara."

"She won't rest until she finds you"

I thought these words over. Well if this bitch was going to find me, then bring it! I was as powerful as she was. Wait! She didn't have the upper hand at all. _She_ needed _me_. If anything, I could kick her butt any day. I was sure of one thing though, I had to get back to the clans. I was worried she would go there next. I had to protect them.

"Mother Gana, Mary."

They nodded for me to speak.

"I know you wish for my safety, and I know you mean the best, but I must go."

Mother Gana clutched my arm. "No you can't!"

Mary clutched my other. "You'll be captured!"

I shook out of both their grasps. "No I won't! I'm strong and brave. I can protect myself. If Kiara finds me, let her find me. I just want to make sure the clans are okay."

I looked deep into Mother Gana's black eyes. They were hard for a minute and then they turned somber. She let go of my arm. Mary reluctantly did the same.

Mother Gana nodded. "If you must go to them you must go. You had a duty, a responsibility to fulfill."

She then hugged me close to her. "Just promise you'll be safe," she whispered into my ear.

"I will," I whispered back to her. Then I gave a hug to Mary too. "Be safe," she said. All I could do was nodded.

Before leaving the house I caught my sight in the mirror. My skin was slightly paler, and purple and blue scars covered my body. But the one most noticeable change was my hair. My black locks now had streaks of silver in it. It was the grandma old-looking silver or a silver that made it look like a zebra, it was the silver that made me look like not a half-Spirit, but a full blown Spirit. And that night, as I traveled back to the lake, I felt like a goddess of the Spirits flying back to my world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: Again a TRILLION SORRYS for a late update! I hope you liked it :)**


	28. Sol the Stalker

**A/N: Me: So Violetmoon.**

**Violetmoon: Yeah?**

**Me: Someone's here to see you.**

**Violetmoon: Really? Is it Blackstar!**

**Me: No . . . **

**Sol: How you doin'?**

**Violetmoon: Oh sweet Jesus . . . .**

***cough cough* foreshadowing**

* * *

><p>Sol the Stalker<p>

I was but another mile away from the lake (in air time), when suddenly I felt like I was being weighed down, and began to crash to the ground. I landed in a (luckily) soft pile of leaves in the Twolegplace just a few miles from the lake. As I emerged from deep in the pile, something told my senses that I wasn't safe.

I changed back into my cat form. You know, I was actually beginning to favor my cat form than my human one. I felt more powerful as a cat, and a little prettier too (thanks to Blackstar). My sense also were better as a cat. When I was walking day as a human and night by cat, I felt so dull as a human. My eyesight sucked, I couldn't hear as well, and, quite frankly, I was a bit colder without my fur. Walking on four legs and having a long tail made me feel strong.

After giving my chest a quick lick, I scanned the area to see what could've brought me down here. There was shaking in the branches of a small fig tree. I ran to it, looking up the trunk. Sitting quietly on the tip of a branch, was a black crow, peering at me with beady eyes black eyes.

It laughed. "Stupid cat. Doesn't it know leaves won't make a good nest?"

I hissed loudly. "Almost as stupid as a crow who sits on the edge of a branch!"

And the moment I said that, the branch snapped right in half. It caught the bird off guard for a second, but he fluttered back to the ground. Now his once sneaky black eyes were full of a mixture of fear and shock.

"You . . . You understand me?" he stuttered.

I nodded. "And if you want the floor to fall under you next, I suggest you keep your nasty comments to yourself."

The crow nodded. "But how do you understand me? . . . . . And I understand you?"

I sighed. "Let's just say I'm not an average cat. Speaking of which, did you happen to notice any other cats wandering about this area?"

The crow looked around and shook his head. "Just the usual cats humans keep as pets, but they mainly stay in the proximity on their houses."

Damn. Such good vocabulary for a crow. I nodded to him.

The crow spread his wings, getting ready to take off, then he stopped and snapped her head to me. "Wait! There was a cat that I haven't seen around here before."

Hello, now he had me. "Can you tell me his name? Or what he looked like?"

"I didn't catch the fellow's name," he said. "But it sure was the oddest colors I've seen on a cat. Um, a brown and white he was. Oh, and he had the most unusual pale eyes." The crow shuddered, as if something disturbed him. "We birds can detect when something isn't right, and let me tell you, when we saw that cat, we just wanted to speed off out of there."

That defiantly sounded like Sol no doubt. I thanked the bird as he flew away. Huh. This talking-to-animals thing does come in handy.

So Sol was here. Of course he was, who else would've pulled me down from the sky? I wasn't going to waste time looking for him. I had bigger fish to fry.

And so I took a stroll through the lovely neighborhood. It was night, so it was your average scene. The street lamps were on, a few stray cars roamed the roads, and the creatures of the night were singing their songs. It was these lovely nights that I actually felt at ease. My heart was pounding at a steady rhythm that matched my paw steps.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom._

I was hearing both of them on a nice beat.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom-clack!_

Wait, what was that? I swear it sounded like someone was trying to match my paw steps, as if not to be heard, but scratched the surface.

I whipped my head around and jumped back, screaming as a pair of power pale eyes were less than an inch from my face.

"Sol!" I almost spat his name.

This creepy as hell smile slid across his face. That's when I noticed his eyes were wandering all over my body. Like he was . . .

I swished my tail to the side, sending him flying backwards. A furious hiss came out of my throat. "You pervert!"

The rat bastard was laughing as he struggled up to his knees. "You know, I've studied modern human language, so I'm aware what that translates to." Another smile. "And might I say, it's one of my many qualities."

I scowled. "You lower than dirt ass-licker," I mumbled under my breath in Hindi.

Sol walked so close to me than I practically inhale his scent in the tinniest scent. "I'm sure you know," he said in a chilling voice, "that I'm a highly intelligent half-Spirit. I can speak languages even beyond _this_ world."

I gulped. Something tickled along my legs. Looking down, another scream came from me, as I saw Sol's tackling twirling around my front leg. I practically leapt back, hissing like crazy. "Get away from me!"

He shrugged. "I might think it over. But overall, I'm afraid it's going to be a no."

"What do you want? What the fuck do you want!"

He smiled slightly. "A feisty little one you are. Well it's no wonder Blackstar takes such a fascinating interest in you. In fact any tom for that matter."

I almost threw you. Was this boy making a pass at me? He eyes scanned me again. Yep, he was. Well, I wasn't about to just stand here and let him have satisfaction. Hell, if the boys and the gym teacher in my old school didn't get some, neither would he!

With just a few blinks of my eyes, I made the floor around him like quicksand, sucking him into it like a portal. When his paws and half his legs were stuck in it, I stopped.

Kneeling to his level, I looked him straight in the eye. "What the hell do you want?"

He shrugged. "Human again for one. But there are-" He looked at me deeply "-other things I would like to have."

I raised a cat brow. "Like women?"

Thinking for a second, he nodded. "A _woman_ would be nice too, like you said I'm a 'pervert.' Ultimate would be a nice little trick. And having my own dark army is nice too."

I shook my head. "You're greedy than a little kid during Christmas time."

"I prefer to be more like a ladies' man during Valentine's Day."

"You're sick!"

"And you're one of the power forces I've ever met." He twisted his body and became unstuck within seconds. Damn he's good.

He smirked at me as kicked his loose paws. "However I'm more powerful."

"And Kiara's more powerful than you," I spat back.

He ignored that and continued. "Jani you were powerful enough to free evil spirits kept captive by the forces of the most powerful Spirits. You killed the Spirit Eater, which until now wasn't even known how to destroy. Despite such little doing Jani, you're a legend to both worlds of spirits. Now, if you were to be trained by _real_ mentors, you would be more powerful than the sun."

I snorted at his request. "Mother Gana is a _real_ mentor. And she's been more than enough help to me. Anyway, why do you suddenly want me to part of your little clique? You wanted to kill me just a few nights ago."

A little smile came to his lips. "Well I've had a little change of heart?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Kiara put you up to this didn't she?"

"Or that. Either way, you'll be mine."

"What?"

"What?"

"What? What?"

"'What? What?' nothing, you said what first."

"I didn't say 'what,' I was asking you 'what.'"

"Wait, what?"

I groaned. "Dude, you're making my head turn. What the hell do you mean by 'you'll be mine'?"

"That's between me and Kiara," he said, a little sternly.

My eyes widened. "What the hell did she promise you?"

Actually, I decided I didn't want hear the answer. Twisting my paws, a fast wind picked up, created a mini tornado. As Sol became more and more out of sight, I made myself disparate, and flew to back to clans.

I landed right in front of ThunderClan camp. The minute my feet touched the ground, I ran into the camp. As I ran in, a Clan meeting was being held.

All I heard as I got in, was Firestar standing on the rock, addressing the crowd saying, "Ashfur is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: Well ain't that a bitch.**

**Violetmoon: What? The fact that Sol has the hots for me or that Ashfur is dead?**

**Me: Eh, a little of both.**

**Violetmoon: Yuck! Hey, why such the sort chapter?**

**Me: Because I wanted to establish the whole Sol-heart-you thing. Trust me, it'll be a MAJOR conflict later on.**

**Violetmoon: Huh. Well I guess it'll make sense . . . . eventually.**

**Me: Yep. Read and love folks! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!-or as we Dominicans called, National Turkey Day ;) **


	29. Bhagavāna mērī madada God help me

**A/N: Me: POV CHANGE! POV CHANGE!**

**Violetmoon: Come again?**

**Me: You heard me. POV change :)**

**Violetmoon: Wait so, it's not my story anymore?**

**Me: No it's still your story, just told from a different angle.**

**Violetmoon: Oh . . . . . alright, fine you're the author. Such a random thing to do.**

**Me: I know.**

**Violetmoon: Why so random?**

**Me: Honestly . . . . . I was bored.**

* * *

><p>Bhagavāna mērī madada (God help me)<p>

"Hollyleaf, what's going on?"

I was just as confused as Lionblaze. Everything was confusing me. The last time I saw Violetmoon, she was being sucked into a fire. Now here she stands in our camp, many moonrises later, filthy pelt, and-what's that?-silver streaks in her fur? What in StarClan's name is going on!

Firestar rushed down from rock, heading straight to Violetmoon. The tall brown cat stood there, her amber eyes fixed on our leader.

"Violetmoon!" he called to her.

She ran up to him. "Firestar, allow me to explain-"

"Explain what!"

A couple of cats, including myself, took a few steps back. None of us have ever seen Firestar this angry before, not even at Gatherings. I began to feel a little frightened for Violetmoon. But the young warrior didn't seem fazed by his shout at all.

I looked over at Jayfeather. He was mumbling something under his breath. "Please let it not be Spirits . . ."

"What?" I was looking right at him. He didn't even at me and kept his eyes on Violetmoon. I followed his gaze to her.

"Firestar, let's talk in your den," she said.

His tail twitched in anger. "No Violetmoon. Whatever you have to save about being away from the clan for half a moon, clearly you can say in front of the clan!"

I could see she took a big breath. "Alright. So as I was saving Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather from the fire right? Well, some evil spirits sucked me from it causing me to have a run-in with this bad chic named Kiara, who ended up torturing me and almost killing me. But her twin sister Alena-who they happen to share a very big history together-saved me. However, I was so weak from Kiara's torture that I got knocked out for about half a moon, and I came to just a little while ago. So I came running back here. Oh, and I ran into Sol on the way here, but he's no threat now."

It was so silentl, you could even hear the stars in the camp. Was she insane? She sounded serious when she said it all. Did she hit her head or something when she came out of the fire?

Firestar took a long look at Violetmoon. Slowly, he turned his head to us. "Leafpool."

Leafpool emerged from the crowd. "Yes?"

"W-Will you take Violetmoon? I don't think she's feeling well."

That caused Violetmoon to make a face. "I'm not crazy Firestar. You asked for the truth, I gave you it!"

Leafpool came and got Violetmoon before anything else could be done. Firestar turned his attention back to us. A feeling that felt like a rock weighed in my stomach.

"Now then," he addressed us. "After examining the body, it was discovered that Ashfur didn't drown, or die by accident. He was murdered."

Murmurs of shock spread like wildfire through the crowd. I looked down at my paws, my stomach growing heavier with guilt. I didn't wanna do it . . . . but I had to! He was going to tell everyone that we were half-clan! What . . . .What else could I do? Just let him reveal our secret? Oh that'll be swell. There are just some things in life that we have to do. This was one of them.

I heard everyone talking. Everyone was asking who could've done it. Uh-oh, wait. My fur! They'll notice my fur! My dark fur. There was no way I could lead them to believe it's me.

"Sol!" I shouted.

All eyes were on me. I felt heat rush up to my face. "Maybe it was Sol . . ."

Cats' eyes widened like they might actually be considering it. I let out a small breath of relief. Looks like they were falling for it.

"Hollyleaf."

I looked up at Brambleclaw, the tom I thought, until a while ago, was my father. I'm not too sure of anything right now.

"You think Sol might've done this?"

I nodded. "Yes probably. It seems reasonable that he would want to get back at us."

"I agree," Birchfall called out.

"But can we be sure?" Sandstorm said.

Firestar sighed. "Will there's only one way to find out isn't there? We're going to have to bring Sol back."

Another wave of shocked murmurs spread through the crowd. Brambleclaw stepped up to speak. "But Firestar, even if we go after Sol, don't you think he'll be reluctant?"

"Yes I have, which is why I want you to go and take the strongest warriors. Take . . ." Firestar scanned the crowd. I froze when he stopped at me. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze . . ." He continued to look around. "Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. Oh, and take Violetmoon as well."

Brambleclaw was still for a heartbeat. "Are you sure? I mean, she was just speaking madness a while ago."

Firestar sighed. "Yes, but she's still a great warrior. You'll need her for this."

"But Firestar, she hasn't given an explanation for why-"

"I'll talk to her once she's better. But she is going with you Brambleclaw." He looked sternly at the deputy.

Brambleclaw gave up, nodding. The leader then dismissed the crowd and went to the medicine cat's den.

Lionblaze and I looked at each other. As Firestar dismissed all of us, Lionblaze and I went to the side alone.

"We can't go," Lionblaze hissed.

"You don't think I know that!" I was just as frustrated as Lionblaze. Even though he was my brother, he could certainly be a pain. "He knows about the prophecy. It won't be safe for us. What if he . . . . what if he reveals what we are to everybody?"

Lionblaze sighed. "We'll find a way to deal with it."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right, I'm sure we will." _**I've already killed once, I'm not afraid to do it again. **_

* * *

><p>(Change of POV: Violetmoon)<p>

"And that's why I was talking like a cat without a head."

I just made up an entire story about how I fell from the fire, got a slight amnesia, wandered around for days, remembered who I was again, but due to lack of food, was hungry as hell, and came back here and talked like a coco bird. And what's more sad is that Firestar and everyone else bought.

The leader nodded with a sigh. "Violetmoon, why does it seem that the weirdest situations happen only to you?"

I laughed slightly. "Believe me Firestar, you're not the only one thinking that."

"So, you're willing to go on the journey to find Sol?"

Despite my frequent run-in with Sol, and how he freaked the living hell out me, I agreed to go. I figured I owed it to clan to go on this journey. And if I ran into Sol on the way . . . . . well . . . . . let's hope there're no witnesses.

Firestar walked out of the den. Leafpool soon left too, to get some traveling herbs for us. Jayfeather and I were alone, and judging by the way he was sifting uncomfortably, I'm guessing he had something to tell me.

"Um, Violetmoon . . . I-I got something to tell you."

I sighed. "Why can't we ever just have a normal, friendly conversation?"

"It's just not my style."

I widened my eyes. "Dang Jayfeather, that was fresh. Alright then, what do you want to tell me?"

It looked like he was about to vomit, or really ashamed of something. I nodded for him to go on.

"We," he said. "We told Sol about the prophecy. _Our_ prophecy."

I could've shit bananas. "YOU DID WHAT!"

"He promised to help us!"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"He knew things that we didn't. Everything he said was so . . . . fascinating. We-We couldn't help it."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Alright, will you knock it off with the broken speech. You sound like a stupid kit."

"And you are a stupid kit!" Oh crap, sudden realization. I jumped up to paws. Did this idiot say anything else to that mangy half-Spirit Spirit wannabe?

I backed Jayfeather up against the wall of the medicine, so he had nowhere to run. "Jayfeather," I gritted between my teeth. "Did you tell him anything _I_ told you?"

Jayfeather hesitated for a minute.

"DID YOU?" I roared so loud I swear the den shook.

"No!" Jayfeather was trembling out of his fur. That's when I noticed the fear in his eyes. I back away immediately. What I had I just done? I scared the living shit out of Jayfeather. But . . . . it wasn't me. I mean, it was me, yes I did scare him, but inside me was something else. It wasn't the real me. Something else was there. It was powerful, and anger.

I looked into Jayfeather's eyes. They were still wide. I tried going to him, but he backed away a little. I tried to place my tail on his shoulder but he flinched.

Now it was me who was scared. What the hell was I?

"I . . ." I felt dizzy for a second. "I think I'm gonna take a little walk."

Jayfeather nodded. "Okay. Got somewhere important to go?"

"No."

_**But someone important to see.**_

* * *

><p>I was one bad ass. Sneaking into ShadowClan camp, and standing in Blackstar's den, oh man! The adrenaline was ready to pop out of my vines! No I'm not a stalker, but how else was I suppose to see Blackstar? I haven't seen him weeks, and my heart just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

Padding up slowly to his nest where the leader slept, I flicked his ear. He practically jumped out of his fur when he saw me.

"Violetmoon! What the-"

I put my tail over his mouth. "Shhh! You wanna wake the whole clan?"

Blackstar shook himself and sat up. "How did you get here?" he whispered.

I shrugged. "A she-cat has her ways."

After staring at me for a minute, he smiled. "An adventurous young she-cat. One of the things I love about you."

I licked his cheek. "Come, come! Let's go running or something."

"Alright, give me some time."

I nodded. "Meet me by the ShadowClan border."

"Alright."

I snuck out the same way I came in. There was a hole in the back of his den that I managed to slide through. Of course I transported there first (duh!). So I did the same thing again. Once I snuck out of the whole, I transported to where we were going to meet. To my surprise Blackstar came just a few minutes after I did.

"That was fast," I said as he ran up to me.

"Well," he panted. "When you're a leader, cats just have to put up with the mousebrain things you say."

I laughed. You know once you get to know the guy, he actually had a sense of humor.

And so the night began. I came up with a lame excuse that I had gotten sick and was too sick to leave camp (that earned me a thousand licks or so from him). He told me of interesting things happening in ShadowClan. Kits being born, apprentices becoming warriors, the "mousebrain" warriors as he puts it in his clan, other neat stories. I told him a few stories myself.

"Are we breaking the warrior code or something by doing this?"

Blackstar flicked his tail. "Doing what? Meeting each other or telling stories?"

"Both."

He shrugged. "Well, there's nothing against the warrior code about meeting the cat you love."

I blushed a little. "Yeah I guess so."

"And we tell stories to other clan cats at Gatherings."

I nodded in agreement. Smiling at him I said, "Well look at that Blackstar you found a loop hole."

He bowed. "Why thank you."

I laughed and playfully (more like flirtatiously) pushed him to the ground. I laid down on him. We were disguised under the shade of a maple tree. A light breeze picked up, but his heat kept me warm from it.

I snuggled up to him. "I'm going a little journey tomorrow morning." I looked up into his emerald green eyes.

He petted me with his tale. "I'll pray to StarClan for you return."

A purr escaped me. I made myself closer to him. "Will you stay the whole night with me?"

He nodded. "I won't leave."

"You'll stay?"

"Until dawn. I wouldn't want to bring any burdens on you."

I smiled. "What burdens could you possibly bring on me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: That's a rap.**

**Violetmoon: Well finally I get a time only with my honey.**

**Me: Yep, I figured I owe you this for what's gonna happen to you in the next chapter.**

**Violetmoon: WHAT?**

**Me: Stay toon folks ;)**


	30. Controlled

**A/N: Shit about to go down in 3, 2, 1 . . . .**

* * *

><p>Controlled<p>

(POV: Hollyleaf)

Something was odd about Violetmoon as we left. She seemed, I don't know, out. There was a dumb smile plastered on her face. She was giggling out of context. And there was this look in her eyes like she was the happiest she-cat in the world. It was odd.

I tapped her with my tail. "Violetmoon?"

She turned. "Yes dearest Hollyleaf?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you got your head in the clouds."

She let out a soft giggle. "Oh Hollyleaf. Dear, dear Hollyleaf." And she just walked away.

Lionblaze walked up beside, as hopelessly confused as I was. "What just-"

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. I smile at him in a tease. "And to think you use to like her."

Lionblaze's pelt went hot with embarrassment. His fur was beginning to rise. "No I didn't! I just thought she was pretty, that's all."

I nodded. "Uh-huh sure, and I was born yesterday."

"You two going to gossip all day!" Brambleclaw snapped. We shook our heads. He then turned to Violetmoon. "And Violetmoon stop skipping! . . . . It's weird."

The whole patrol laughed as Violetmoon stopped mid-skip and looked at us. She suddenly snapped out of her fluffy fazed, and looked down. She walked sideways right next to me, not saying a word. But she was still smiling. Once the others were far enough, I looked to her. "So who is he?"

Her head snapped right up. "Huh?"

I smiled. "Don't 'huh' me. There's a tom you like."

Now she was getting embarrassed. She looked away from me, her amber eyes clouded with discomfort. "There's no tom."

"And the sky's purple. Come on Violetmoon, I promise I won't tell."

Violetmoon looked at me, her eyes serious now. "You promise?"

"Promise."

"Swear it?"

"I swear on my soul and brothers' lives."

"Solemnly swear?"

"Oh for StarClan's sake Violetmoon!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, it's just really important you don't tell anyone."

I nodded. Me out of all cats would know what it feels like to keep big secrets from others.

Violetmoon made her voice so low, not even the wind could hear her. "I'm in love with Blackstar."

"BLACKSTAR!" Both our tails covered my mouth as I screamed his name.

The patrol turned around and looked at the two of us. Brambleclaw was the one that spoke. "What did you say?"

We both looked at each other. Usually Violetmoon could make up something quick, but today she wasn't being herself. So I filled in.

"Um . . ." I thought a little. "We were playing guess who."

"Yeah," Violetmoon jumped in, following what I had said. "And I said what is black, white, and acts like he's got a thorn in his pad all the time."

"And I yelled Blackstar."

My heart was pounding like crazy but it slowly calmed down as Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and turned to continue walking. I looked over to Violetmoon who was staring at me hard, her eyes angry. I lowered my voice.

"Blackstar? Do you have leaves fluttering in your brain?"

She got defensive. "No I'm not! He's kind, caring, funny, and loves me on level you won't believe."

I scowled. "You're right, I don't believe."

How could Violetmoon be so stupid? She hasn't lived by the lake all her life, she's doesn't these cat.

"Violetmoon." I titled my head closer to her. "You hardly know this tom. I've seen the way he acts and treats other cats."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh will you stop making him sound like he's some sort of filth."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Violetmoon." I really didn't. "I'm scared he might do something to you that'll scar you forever. Many relationships that involve cats from other clans end badly Violetmoon. _And_ it's against the warrior code."

She snorted. "There's nothing in the warrior code that says you can't fall in love."

"But the warrior code does talk about being loyal to your clan. And if you ask me, running off to see-not only another tom from an enemy clan-but to see the _leader_ of that clan . . . . I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous."

"Dangerous." Violetmoon laughed at the word like it was a joke to her. She looked at me with her powerful amber eyes. "Hollyleaf . . . . . I've stared death multiple times in the face. I've seen and done things that I'm sure no one could have ever imagined. My whole life has been crap, _dangerous_ crap. But when I'm with Blackstar, I don't know, the world and its problems seem to melt away. When I'm with him . . . he makes me feel . . . . . special. Like I'm the most important thing to him."

Oh dear StarClan. This she-cat was in love . . . . . with a leader from another clan. And with Blackstar of all cats! The risks she was taking just by thinking of him. It was more deadly than a battle or greencough. How could I say I approve when I don't? I'm sorry. She may be my friend, but what she was doing what completely wrong and violated the warrior code entirely.

I sighed. But she was my friend, who stuck by me during my bad times. I had to return the favor-not matter how much it made me want to vomit. Forcing a smile on my face I nodded to her. "Alright. If he makes you feel that way, and you promise to be _really_ careful . . . . . then I just might have to make up excuses to Firestar as to why you suddenly disappear."

Violetmoon squealed, bouncing a little in happiness. She had a wide, broad smile on. "Would you really?"

I nodded. "Of course. Just in case this whole thing doesn't work out, I want you to have as many good memories with him as you can."

The young she-cat looked like she might jump out of her fur. "Oh thank Hollyleaf! And if you ever need anything, I promise I'll be the first one to give it to you!"

I couldn't help but smile. I guess she deserved it. She's really helped out the clan a lot. Jayfeather also tells me of other stresses she deals with, but he never says specifically. I guess maybe he also knew about the whole Blackstar thing. Dang (as Violetmoon says), I feel so left out.

We traveled until night, following the fading scent of Sol. I began to notice that every time someone mentioned Sol, Violetmoon got this look in her eyes. It looked like fear mixed with madness. Strange though, I only noticed it when the sun went down. Then she started acting really strange. She walked weirdly. And even talked weirdly. If was as if someone was . . . . . controlling her. But that was impossible. There's no magic _that_ dark in this world . . . .

* * *

><p>(POV: Violetmoon)<p>

I don't know what it was, but I felt it inside me. There was something (or _someone_) in me. Today in general I haven't been feeling like myself. After my (special) night with Blackstar, I was tired cause I stayed up all night with him. All day I've been yawning and tired, but again I was up all night with Blackstar so it's not too surprising. But then as night began to come, I felt something dark rising in me. Then suddenly it was as if I lost control of myself. It was like the real me was locked away and a fake me was put in my body.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. I was probably just acting up because I had to see Sol. He really did creep the hell out of me last time I saw him. Yeah, that was probably the reason. Stop trying to scare yourself Violetmoon! Besides, I'm more powerful than he ever will be. So what if he was a semi-pedophile, I could always get a gun. He may be smart, but damn it I can turn into an Indian Chuck Norris if I had to.

But this dark feeling was creeping inside me more. Pretty soon I felt dizzy, trying to blink to keep my eyes focus. But the more I tried to fight this feeling, it seemed like the stronger it got. Thank the Spirits Brambleclaw said we could stop for the night.

"We'll each take shifts to guard," he said. He flicked his tail to me. "Violetmoon, Hollyleaf, and I will take the first shift."

I nodded. "How beautiful, the lowest ones watch like slaves, while these pits sleep like sheep on a farm."

My tailed flew to cover my mouth. Why the hell did I just say that? But, I didn't say that! That wasn't me saying the words. Something else made me say it. It was like a remote control in my mouth.

Everyone stiffened as Brambleclaw strode over to me. He narrowed his amber eyes at me, looking more pissed than a badger with a stick up his . . . . gadha (don't ask what it means, just wonder).

"Hm." He looked down to me with his chin up. "Perhaps you would like to stay up all night to make sure these 'pits' get up for their shifts then."

And then it came. That feeling like I was being locked away and someone else was entering my body. An evil laugh came out of me, yet I wasn't laughing at me. I (or not I?) looked Brambleclaw in the eye with a menacing smile. "For the offspring of a murderer, you give out weak punishments."

The whole patrol gasped. I was on the verge of tears. No way in a millions years, not even if I was being tortured by burning hot coals, would I EVER say something that mean to Brambleclaw, especially to Brambleclaw.

And as I looked him in the eye, I noticed the hurt in them. Oh my God. What monster have I let inside me?

The deputy's face began shriveled up in pure anger. "Very well Violetmoon! Wait until we get home! Then I'll show you a real punishment!" He turned to walk away.

I fought the tears from coming out. "No wait!" Now _I_ had control again. "Brambleclaw, please! I'm sorry!"

He whipped his head around so fast I thought it would snap off. "How dare you. Cast an insult like that and then beg for forgiveness!" He shook his head and walked away.

Suddenly it was as if my body was about to explode. I felt something move within me, like something was passing through me. The world was spinning, and my head felt like I was hanging upside down for hours.

I darted from the group. Brambleclaw called my name furiously, but I didn't turn. If something was happening to me, I didn't want any of them to see it.

A small berry bush gave me comfort. Running up to it, I rested under its prickly leaves. As I sat down, I hung my head. Boy was I the world's number one screw up. There always seemed to be something that led me from living a normal life. Why me? Huh? No honestly, I want to know. Why me? Couldn't there someone worse the universe could've chosen to toy with their life? Apparently not.

After checking to make sure the berries weren't poisonous, I ate a few. It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I was. I ate another berry. Then another. And another. And another. Next thing I knew, I gobbled up every berry on the bush. Wow! Was I feeding for two or something? Since when have I ever been that hungry?

A small puddle of water was next to the bush. I drank a little of the cool water and checked my reflection in the puddle. I wasn't going to have to go back to patrol sooner or later. Before I could however, I heard something in the wind.

_**Skotonoun . . . .**_

I perked my head up. Was someone there?

"Hello?" I called into the wind.

_**Skotonoun . . . .**_

There was defiantly _something_ there. Something I couldn't see. And whatever it was, it was speaking another language. A language that I felt I knew.

_**Skotonoun tora!**_

It was on the tip of my tongue. Wait! I got it! Greek! When I was little I had a friend from Greece (she moved to America later in the year) who taught me a little of the language. I think I could understand what this voice was saying. Skotonoun . . . . . oh crap. I remembered that one. It means "kill." And tora meant "now" I think. Kill now? What the hell? Who was suppose to kill now?

_**Eimai o Daskalos sas. Ypakouste mou! . . . . . **_

"I am your master," I translated out loud. "Obey me."

I snorted. "Like hell I am!" I yelled to whoever was saying this. Odd though. Why would this voice thing speak in Greek? Wait. I remember when I was with Mary and Mother Gana as I was recovering. Didn't they mention how Kiara and Alena were born in Ancient Greece . . . .

"Violetmoon?"

Hollyleaf's voice almost made me jumped out of my fur. I turned to see her. I smiled. "Be there in a second," I called to her.

I turned to look at myself one more time in the puddle. But when I looked, expecting to see my reflection, I saw something that made my blood turn to ice on the spot. Staring back at me was not my cat face or amber eyes, but a deadly pale human face with blood red eyes.

My mouth opened to scream, but it felt like something was choking me and I couldn't speak. Kiara glanced at me from the puddle. Her eyes looked sideways, to Hollyleaf, then back at me.

"_Tin skotosei_," she said. An evil smile spread on her face. "Kill her."

Suddenly a force took over me. I turned (but _I_ didn't) to Hollyleaf, my face suddenly serious. But I was panicking! Yet my body was completely calm. I felt my claws began to unsheathe. Wait what? No! Then my legs began to move and walk towards Hollyleaf.

No! No stop this! I didn't want to kill my best friend.

_**No! No! No!**_ I was screaming in my head. But my body kept moving. I had no control.

Hollyleaf's eyes widened. "Violetmoon? What are you doing?"

An evil smile that wasn't me smiling came to my face. Oh my God this was horrible.

_**Run! Run! Run! **_I was screaming in my head. But the words didn't come out. It was like they were blocked.

Hollyleaf moved closer to me.

_**No get away! Save yourself!**_

"Violetmoon?" she said, her eyes worried.

"Hollyleaf . . ."

She froze. A curious look came on her face. Did she . . . . yes she did! She knew something was wrong. But too little too late. Whatever was controlling me knew that she knew.

That's when I heard the command.

_**Skotonoun! Kill!**_

My body (not my body) sprang up and jumped on to Hollyleaf. She let out a terrifying yowl. "Violetmoon stop! What are you doing!"

_**Skotonoun! Skotonoun!**_

My claws ripped through her. Her cries of pain stabbed my heart. But I (not I) couldn't stop. I was lost.

Suddenly, something sent me flying. Hollyleaf had her rear legs up. Good girl! She kicked me off. I knew she could fight.

I went flying into the bush, hitting my head right on a branch very hard. Then, it all happened fast. I heard a loud scream, but it wasn't mine or Hollyleaf's. I think . . . . I think it was Kiara's. It was high-pitched girl scream. And it wasn't a scream of pain, it more like a scream of frustration and anger.

My body began to shake uncontrollably. It was like the worst chills in the world. I was cold, freezing cold. But then as quickly as the cold came, it was gone. A rush air came out of my mouth. I had my voice back.

I began to shake again, but not because of coldness or someone controlling me. It was out of fear. Pure fear. Never have I been so scared for myself in my life. Not having control of your body . . . . . that's the most horrifying feeling in the world.

Stepping out of the bush I saw Hollyleaf, her new scratches dripping blood. Her green looked right at me, but once she saw mine, how they were filled with sorrow and fear, her eyes softened up.

As she approached me, I fell at her paws. Now I was weeping, letting my oceans of tears fall on her fur. I could feel her tail petting me comfortably.

"Oh Violetmoon . . . ." She said in a whispered, but in a way where she didn't know what else to say. It was like she didn't have a clue what to do next.

Through my teary vision, I looked into her eyes. "Oh Hollyleaf," I sobbed. "_Voithiste me_!"

She stared at me, puzzled. "What?"

"Help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Violetmoon: What . . . . . the . . . . . f-**

**Me: Ah ah ah! Language!**

**Violetmoon: Fine. What the skata!**

**Me: Don't be fresh now.**

**Violetmoon: Be seriously, what was all that?**

**Me: One, I've been having a bad day. And two, I can't tell you, I'll ruin the surprise.**

**Violetmoon: Speaking of surprises-**

**Me: Don't ruin it for them!**

**Violetmoon: But it's so juicy!**

**Me: Let them eat cake! They'll have to read the next chapter and be blown out of their seats for this own ;)**


	31. Sol's Master

**A/N: Me: Surprise! Who's ready to get a total insight of the crazy Sol?**

**Violetmoon: I am!-Wait what?**

**Me: Enjoy children ;) (By the way, if you get lost in translation, just use Google translate-Spanish to English) **

* * *

><p>Sol's Master<p>

"Hurry up all of you!"

How can dead cats be so slow? Especially _these_ dead cats. Tigerstar and Brokenstar were leaders of a clan, Hawkfrost was almost leader, and from I hear, Thistleclaw wasn't that bad himself. Yet here I am, the immortal half-Spirit, the only _live_ one, and I'm waiting around for these poltergeists.

It was Tigerstar who reached me first. He seemed to be the head of all this-that is, when Mapleshade wasn't around. Sure wish she was though. She's the only spirit of the Dark Forest that I can see eye-to-eye with.

"Sol," Tigerstar said. "What if Kiara rejects your plan?"

I scowled at him like he just asked if I knew left from right. "Tigerstar I don't have time for your _mierda_!"

The former ShadowClan leader spun himself in front of me. "It's not whatever you just said! If your plan doesn't work, then my whole plan is jeopardized."

I rolled me eyes. "With all honesty Tigerstar, do you really expect to get much out of those weak mortals you train during their dreams?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't question me Sol. You're going to need them."

"I don't need mortals!"

"You'll need an army."

"And why do you think I'm going to Kiara?" I said in a sarcastic tone. I heard the other cats behind me catching up. I walked around Tigerstar, purposely slapping my tail on his chest. For some reason that cat took that gesture as an offense. My my. And these cats consider _me_ strange.

After another twenty minutes or so of walking, we reached a large barren field. The Dark Forest cats gathered behind me.

"We traveled all this way for _this_?" Out of all the cats, I found Brokenstar to be the most annoying.

I whipped my head back at him. "Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting something like a gigantic volcano or a mountain that reached the sky."

The old leader said nothing. I smiled. Brokenstar may have been annoying, but he wasn't stupid. I mean he _was_ stupid, but not _that_ stupid.

Starring into the field, I took a second to breathe. It was going to take a lot of power to do this. _Aye, hijo de puta!_ This is why I hated coming here. Traveling back to my underworld was so hard to do from here. If only these damn cats were part of the alliance. But then again they were just a bunch of stupid animals who always needed a leader to follow or else they get lost.

"Alright," I told the dead cats. "I'm going to open the portal. Nobody say or do anything. Oh, and hang tight. It's going to get a little windy here."

They did nothing but nod. Of course they did. They feared me too much to do otherwise. Last time a Dark Forest cat talked back to me ended like fried _pescado_.

I stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my front paw up. Black mists shot to the middle of the field and circled around each other, until a giant tornado of black mist was circling around the field. Behind me I could feel the dead cats stiffen. I rolled my eyes.

_**Ignorant mortals. **_

The tornado began to lighten up. Then it just disappeared completely. In its place, the ground rumbled. The circle it had left behind was imprinted in the grassy earth. Slowly, the ground within the circle shifted around, moving. It moved until there was a giant hole in the ground. A strong orange-red light casted out from the whole.

I wish I could've seen the look on the Dark Forest cats' faces, but I was already running late to meet with Kiara and I didn't want to be more late than I already was.

Tilting my head towards the circle, I ordered them to follow me. As always, they obeyed without question. As we approached the giant hole, stone steps automatically formed along walls on the interior of the hole, spiraling down into the abyss of the hole.

I placed my paw on the first step. "Be careful. The steps are a little slippery."

Hawfrost stared wide-eyed at the hole. "Are we really walking all the way down there?"

"Of course not," I said sarcastically. "I'm carrying you all down there. Here, hop on my back." I mockingly arched my back as if I was actually offering to carry him. The young warrior was thinking something. I seeped into his mind to see what it was.

_**Filthy piece of fox-dung dirt!**_

My head whipped around and narrowed my eyes at him. Instead of growling to him, an evil smile went on my face. "Be careful young mortal cat. Words sometimes can cause a greater fire than actions."

Hawfrost said nothing to my words. I don't even know if he comprehended them. He just looked down and started walking down the steps.

These steps soon led us to a giant iron gate, connected to a stone wall just as big as the gate. So Kiara took my advice in adding better security for entering into her world. There were many underworlds that she controlled, but it the one she lived in that was the most important. Before I suggested it, all she had was a few evil spirits guarding the entrance into her world. However, I reminded her how her spirits have been constantly failing her. From my idea, she made this giant iron gate. Once it opened you could enter into her world. However, the gate could detect intruders or Spirits that could bring harm to Kiara. It would kill you on the spot. Kiara's been thankful to me ever since. I hope in return, she grants me this once request.

The doors opened. We all stepped back as they squeaked opened. I turned to face the cast, looking each of them in the eye.

"Alright." I made my tone as serious as I possibly could. I wasn't going to take any risks in letting these idiots screw everything up. Hell, if it were up to me, I wouldn't even have brought them here. "When we get to Kiara's palace, NONE OF YOU are to do or say ANYTHING unless told to. Understand?"

I think I scared them good. They looked frozen, but they nodded their heads.

"Good kittens," I said. Turning on my paws, I walked through the archway of the gates, the others following.

Kiara's world was dark, no surprise. Swirls of black mist hovered above us. There was never light in her world, except for the light coming off torches. A few Greek-looking houses were built, to shelter the few half-Spirits that joined her. I envied those half-Spirits. At least they had two legs to walk on.

We reached Kiara's palace. It was truly a magnificent sight. Even the _Castillo de Coca_ looked bleak compared to Kiara's Greek palace. Tall bold columns surrounded the entire edifice. Colorful tiles illustrated the pictures on the walls. There were arches, domes, rich architecture. When you look at it, it was like something out of dream.

As the doors opened into her palace, the marble floors shined. I put a paw on them and walked. I stopped when I noticed there were no footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw the Dark Forest cats cluttered in a group at the doorway staring at the floor as if it were covered in deadly snakes.

I rolled my eyes. "The floor's made of marble, not fire. Come on!"

They all walked cautiously on the floor, as if it might explode any minute. Once they caught up with me I started walking towards the Great Hall.

Once we reached there, two evil spirits guarded its stone doors. There was nothing I needed to do. They saw my face and squealed in fear. My name is a powerful one heard throughout the underworlds. There's not an evil spirit or half-Spirit that doesn't know my face, and there's not one that would dare question me.

The two doors opened, revealing a grand room, lavishly decorated with Greek paintings on the walls, along with golden tiles, and bejeweled torches lit with red fire. All the way at the far end of the Great hall, elevated four steps off the ground, was a might red throne. Sitting on it was a girl with matching red eyes.

Three half-Spirits, two men and a woman, were standing next to her, with scrolls in their hands. We approached them. They all looked up from the scrolls and down at us. Kiara gave a satisfied smile when she saw me.

She looked at the three half-Spirits. "Continue drawing up the plans. I'll review them later."

The three half-Spirits bowed, and hurried out of the room. Everyone knew they had to get out when I came to talk to Kiara.

Once it was just Kiara, me, and the dead cats, she crossed her legs ready to listen. Her short black tunic-identical as one from Ancient Greece-draped over the knee that crossed over her other knee. Her hair was tied in a braid to the side, and had rubies tied into it. Two sliver bracelets clung to her wrists, and another two on her upper arms. If I was some stranger, I would've said she looked like a dark goddess.

She tapped her bare foot on the floor, waiting me to speak. I cleared my throat.

"I think the time is coming. She seems to be losing it. There are many elements in her life that are causing her to lose focus."

Kiara let out a low, yet evil laugh. "And I suppose me controlling her would add to that stress."

I nodded. "A genius idea it was Kiara."

She looked at me and smile. "Oh come now Sol, don't be modest. It was you that pointed out that a little of me was transferred into her that night I fought her by the lake." She rested her chin on her hand, nodding, as if she was thinking of something and agreeing with it. "I must say Sol, you truly are a highly intelligent half-Spirit."

I couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip onto my face. Even when I was young boy, I couldn't resist smiling when people complimented on my intelligence.

Kiara reached over, to the small table right next to her throne, and took out a small olive from a silver dish. I couldn't help but raise a brow. "Olives. I care a little for them myself."

She popped it into her mouth. "I send my spirits into the mortal world everyday to get me a fresh bundle. My mother use to grow them in her garden . . . ." She fell silent. The whole world did. It was a rare moment when she mentioned anything of her past life-especially if it included her mother. I know the story of her mother, sister, and her childhood. I know how much pain it brings when she remembers it. But she dares never to show it.

I continued to speak, avoiding any more awkwardness to occur. "If we are to get her, the time is now."

Kiara ate another olive before turning to look at me. "And you're sure you can get her for me?"

I nodded. "As soon as possible."

"Good." She leaned back in her throne. "I may have control over her for now, but I'm losing it."

My eyes widened slightly. "How?"

"Her heart. There's too much love it in. When I attacked her friend, she was fighting me on the inside. I began to feel myself losing control of her." Her eyes turned strictly serious now. "It's love." She slammed a fist on the arm of the throne. "Love! Curses! Why didn't I think of it?"

"Couldn't you always fight love?"

"No you fool!" she roared at me. I took a step back.

Now she was angry. She floated off her throne, hovering above for a second, then flutter down in front me. She knelt down to my level, looking me directly in the eye. The redness of her eyes made me think of blood swirling in a circle. It made me shudder a little.

"It's not the love itself," she said. "It's the amount of it, and how passionate she is. Do you know how hard it was to kill her parents? Her strong love for them was so strong it formed a protective shield around them. No matter how many times I tortured them, they just wouldn't die. It took me hours and every torture cursed I could think before I finally broke the shield and killed them!"

I remember that day. She sent me along with a few other evil spirits to check to see if she had returned. The sight was the bloodiest scene I've ever seen. The entire interior of the house was red with blood. And the bodies of the parents . . . . . well I think Kiara had done her bloodiest job yet. Their faces were so torn up, I could hardly tell their were once faces. Deep scares and cuts were all over their bodies. There were burnt marks on them as well. There are times when Kiara goes a little too far. Those were one of those times.

"And that stupid lover of hers!" She shook her head. "It her strong love for him that basically killed my Spirit Eater. The amount of passion she has for that cat is un-"

That's when she noticed my fur rising. A smile came onto her face. She read my mind quicker than I could block it.

"Well, well, well Sol," she teased. She sat down on the steps. "But let's stop talking about foolish things like love, and go back to the real issue."

I nodded in agreement. "I've brought the Dark Forest cats as you asked." I flicked my tail behind me.

Kiara nodded to me, then beckoned for the cats to come to her. Only Tigerstar stepped forward. My guess was that he was speaking on behalf of all of them.

"So," she said. "My sources tell me you're raising an army?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm gathering living cats and teaching them my battle moves, battles moves that are forbidden in their homes."

Her red eyes widened. "Impress, mortal cat. Would you say they're fit to go into war?"

Tigerstar was silent for a second. "Given a little more time," he finally answered. "I'm sure they'll be ready in no time."

Kiara looked at him steadily, curling a strand of black hair around her finger. "More time you say?"

"Yes, just a little more time."

"But haven't you been training them for ten months already?"

Tigerstar's face went blank, like someone threw something at him. "Well-er-they're not exactly experts. We sort of take whatever we can get."

The whole room went silent. I bit my lip in order to keep from smiling. Tigerstar just made the worse mistake you can ever make with Kiara. He told her what she wanted to know. You never do that with Kiara. You never tell her _everything_. Once you do . . . . she owns you.

Kiara raised two fingers. Tigerstar immediately began to gasp for air. His tail wiggled furiously as he tried to get air to his lungs.

"Now, little mortal cat." Kiara kept her fingers raised. "You've had ten months to train a bunch of scrawny lower than dirt mortals-similar to yourself. How they yet to be ready is a mystery to me." She sighed. "I guess it's because you're a failure. As all mortals are. And I guess you want help you train them because you can't do it yourself?"

All eyes were on Tigerstar. The former leader of ShadowClan looked sternly at Kiara. His eyes were daring, but he said nothing. He just nodded.

Kiara smiled. "Very good. My spirits will help you train them. And they will use _my_ methods of training. Obviously your methods are weak and unsuitable for training real warriors."

She looked to me now. "How long till the battle?"

"Two months."

A smile from her. "First the Dark Forest and my own warriors will defeat StarClan. Once that happens, we'll be ready to defeat the Spirits. And once that happens, I'll create the biggest war humanity's ever seen."

The plan was good, very good, but something about it puzzled me. It was daring, but I said it anyway. "Why is it crucial we defeat this StarClan? They're just a bunch of ancestors of savage cats."

Kiara hissed. "Why you ask! I'll tell you why. StarClan may just be a bunch of ancestors, but they were there long before even _I_ was born. The knowledge they obtain is . . . . . . beyond powerful."

I was in complete shock that she would say such a thing like that wasn't regarding herself.

"These warrior Spirits," she continued. "communicate with their descendants, passing on their secrets. These secrets may be small, but they contain knowledge even beyond what you know Sol."

My eyes widened. Beyond what _I_ knew? Was that even possible?

Kiara nodded as if reading my mind (which she probably did). "Right now Sol, the only thing standing between us taking over the Spirits is StarClan. Once we take down StarClan, we can end Alena and her army of Spirits . . . . permanently!"

Suddenly her eyes grew worried. "But we need Jani."

I smiled the same evil smile she gives others. "Don't worry Kiara. I'll get her for you. And when I do . . ."

Kiara let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kiara you promised-"

"I know!" she yelled in annoyance. "You're humanity."

"And . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "I know the second part Sol. But that will only happen if you bring her to me."

Kiara stood up. She walked up to a golden mirror that stood alone on wall. Placing her finger on the glass, her reflection melted away, and instead the mirror showed a group of cats traveling in a field. Among them was Jani.

Kiara looked at me. "They're looking for you Sol."

"I know." Those fools think I murdered a cat from their clan, when in truth the real murderer was walking right by their side.

Kiara took her fingers off the mirror and the image faded. Her eyes were focused only on me. "Bring her to me. If you fail . . . . . pray to anyone who'll listen to you. You'll need Alena herself to save you from my wrath."

I bowed my head to her. "I won't fail you Kiara."

The image of her began to fade as I transported from her world into the Jani's. The Great Hall disappeared into darkness. As I began to enter the mortal world, my mind was set on Jani. I remembered the day I saw her in human form. She wasn't like most of the pale skinned girls I was accustomed to when I lived in Spain. Her dark skin, complemented by her amber eyes and jet black hair was like art to me. Art I felt like I just had to have.

The mortal began to form in front of me. Cold wet snow was on the ground. I felt it under my paws. A chilled wind blew, but it hardly affected me. All my thoughts remained on what I saw ahead of me.

About twenty feet or so away from me, noticing me at all, was Jani. She walked gracefully on the snow. Two other cats were with her, a black-furred female, and a ginger male, but they hardly mattered to me.

My eyes remained focused on Jani, my future wife. Just as Kiara had promised me.


	32. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Me: Well . . . . I really have nothing to say.**

**Violetmoon: I can accept that. You tired?**

**Me: Extremely. It's not even halfway into December and Christmas has already worn me out **

**Violetmoon: Dear God . . . .**

**Me: I know. How about Sol takes it from here? Sol. (btw, this chapter's a little short because I'm sick and have writer's block. weh :/)**

**Sol: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Expect the Unexpected<p>

Lionblaze followed the scent of Sol that we picked up. The ginger warrior sniffed around. I could've told them that Sol was simply disappeared and probably won't be coming back for awhile. But I decided to keep quiet. It's not like he would listen to me anyway. After what I (not really I though) said to Brambleclaw, everyone pretty much thinks I'm a bitch. And after I (but not I again!) attacked Hollyleaf, things have just been messed up. But it was clear that _something_ was controlling me. There was also something else that was wrong with me. I've been having frequent bellyaches. I told Hollyleaf and she said to see Jayfeather when we got back to the clan.

"I know he's here somewhere," Lionblaze said, determination in his voice.

I nodded. "Just keep looking." Suddenly I felt as if I had taken a huge dose of Nightquil. I felt sleepy, drowsy, and like I was gonna . . . .

I ran off from the patrol. I could hear them calling after me, but I just kept running. Throwing my head into a bush, I threw up all the contents of my stomach. My legs were shaking, and I didn't know why. Strange though. I felt like this wasn't part of whatever was controlling me. I felt there was something else.

Hollyleaf and Hazeltail ran up behind me.

"Honestly Violetmoon," Hollyleaf said, a little annoyed. "You got to stop running of . . . ." Her eyes fell on the puke leaking from the bush. Her eyes widened. "Violetmoon are you okay? Did you just vomit?"

I just stood there. Something was caught in my throat. And then, boom! Another fresh dose of kitty puke straight from my mouth.

The two she-cats ran to my side. They helped me sit down as I rested my head between my paws. And as luck would have it, Brambleclaw came running up.

It looked like he was ready to scold me for running off again, but once he saw the puke and me weakly lying down with the two she-cats by me, he stopped. "Violetmoon?"

"I think she's sick," Hollyleaf said. I was glad she did. I was so tired, I didn't have the energy to say anything.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Perhaps we should rest. Violetmoon, do you want to talk a little walk?"

I nodded as I stood up. "I would, thanks."

As I began to walk away, Hollyleaf followed me. Brambleclaw quickly ran up to her, stopping her. "Let her walk alone," he whispered, though I could still hear him. "I think she needs some alone time."

I was thankful that he said that. Hollyleaf was one of my best friends, but I really did want to be alone. There was too much shit I had to deal with now. It was best if I did it alone.

As I walked along the snowy paths of the field we were in, my mind thought of everything that had been thrown on to me. Kiara, the evil spirits, saving the clans-the world! I was only fifteen. How could I possibly do this all by myself? . . .

Wait. Did I really just ask that question? Half of all the things I did I've done by myself. I've fought evil spirits by myself. I've traveled to different worlds by myself. I even killed a deadly monster by myself. But wait . . . . not exactly. I've always had some type of help with me. It seems teamwork always is the common recipe for winning a battle.

My whole body suddenly perked up at what I just thought. Could that be it? Yes! Teamwork! Working with someone else. Kiara always stands alone in her battles, hence why she loses them. She's alone. The only reason she has followers is because she's so evil, and everyone fears her. Those spirits aren't there to support her; they're just there to protect themselves. But if someone more powerful were to step up and take command . . . . .

A plan began to form in my head. Suddenly everything thing began to form. How I was going to stop the destruction of the world, how to stop the Dark forest from taking over, and how to save the clans. But most importantly, how to destroy Kiara.

"Very good."

A chilled voice came from behind me. I almost screamed by how startled I was. However, when I did turn around, I screamed because of who I saw.

He stared at me, his yellow eyes staring at me hard. I took a few steps back, but a branch tripped me. He walked closer to me, but I hissed at him, causing him to stop.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed to him.

Before he could answer, paw steps were heard behind me. I turned and saw Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf running to me.

Lionblaze came to me first. "We heard you scream and we . . ." But he stopped talking as soon as he saw the tom in front of me.

All three cats narrowed their eyes, and their fur rose up in anger. Brambleclaw walked up to me, helping me up. "Very good Violetmoon. You found Sol."

Sol bowed, as if he was meeting royalty. "Yes Violetmoon, very good."

* * *

><p>The smile he gave me sent a sickening feeling to my stomach. Suddenly I felt the urge to throw up again.<p>

We came back to the camp in about a day and a half. While everyone kept close to Sol as possible so that he wouldn't escape, I tried to stay as far away from him as possibly. This pervert wanted me, and I was starting to believe it wasn't just for my powers. Call me crazy, but I think this sick bastard had some sort of love-fantasy about me. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

The clan cheered as we entered through. Daisy led her kits into the nursery as we brought the prisoner to Firestar. Our leader was pleased. "Well done, all of you."

We all bowed our heads at the leader's words of praise. While the other cats went to rest, I went straight to the medicine cat's den. To my relief, only Jayfeather was in there. He was just the cat I wanted to talk to. Scratch that, the cat I _had_ to talk to.

"Well welcome back," he greeted me as I walked in.

I waved my tail. "No times for jokes there's something serious I need to tell you."

He got serious as soon as I said it. "Well go on. Tell!"

I spilled out every details of my plan. He nodded, agreeing with everything I was telling him. As I spoke, I read his mind a little. This poor tom also had trouble on his paws. I saw Rock's face many times, unexplained prophecies, and parental issues (still doesn't know who his baby-daddy is). I hoped that he could help me out with this one task, despite that he already had a lot on his plate.

After I was done, I gave Jayfeather a minute to absorb everything I said in. "So . . . will you help me?" I asked.

Jayfeather had a meditative moment. He seemed to be thinking to himself, laying out all the possibilities of if this plan succeeded or failed. After a minute, he turned his sightless gaze to me. "I will. Whatever it takes Violetmoon, I will help you."

I wanted to jump out of my fur. "Thank you Jayfeather! Thank you so much!"

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Talk to StarClan. You're from here, I'm not. You might be more persuasive with them."

He nodded. "Okay, I will. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk with Mother Gana. Once she hears it, then I'm going to talk to the Spirits."

"You should be able to convince them of your plan."

I sighed. "But I'm just one half-Spirit. Not even full Spirit."

Jayfeather looked at me weirdly, like I just told him I was a monkey or something. "Just a half-Spirit? Violetmoon, you are way more than 'just a half-Spirit'. For the past few moons, I've seen you go through things that even half the cats in StarClan would never go through. You're the bravest cat I've ever met. You're smart, wise, and you always put others before yourself. The sacrifices you make are great-I mean, you sacrificed your life to come here! You even sacrificed your parents."

I looked down, allowing my tears to fall right out of me.

"Violetmoon, I know you've been through a lot, and so do the Spirits. If you think for one second that they won't listen to you, then you obviously don't know yourself that well."

I touched muzzles with Jayfeather. "Thank you," I said as the tears fell from my eyes to his shoulder. "And you Jayfeather, are the strongest cat I've ever met. And the best friend anyone could ever have. You really are special."

"And you really were sent here to save the clans." He looked at me, even though I knew he could see me. "And I know you can save us . . . . and the world."

I smiled. I have been thankful for many things in my life. But now I thanked every single Spirit, god, or anything else of worship for giving a friend like Jayfeather.

I turned to leaved, but Jayfeather called me. "Wait a minute Violetmoon." He gestured for me to come back to him.

I walked to him. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled. "I am now."

"No, I mean like . . . your health."

"Oh." I suddenly remembered I forgot to tell him what happened during the journey. "I vomited a little during the journey, but I feel better now. If you want, you can give me some medicine."

He looked at me for a second, as if there was a thought in his head.

"Lie down Violetmoon," he said.

I stared at him weirdly for a second, but then remembered he couldn't see, so I said, "Excuse me?"

"Just lie down for a minute. I want to see if you have some sort of sickness in your stomach."

"Jayfeather relax. I probably had some bad prey mixed with bad weather-"

"Violetmoon, lie down." He tone wasn't forceful or commanding. It was worried.

I just rolled my eyes and did what he said. Lying down on my side, Jayfeather began to feel my stomach, and press it at certain spots. He was just wasting his time. It was impossible for half-Spirits to catch mortal diseases, so there was no way I had greencough.

Jayfeather suddenly backed away from me, like something had bit him. I raised my head. "Jayfether?"

He was shaking his head in confusion. "Violetmoon, when were you going to see Mother Gana?"

I shrugged. "Tonight. Why?"

He walked up to me, feeling my stomach again. "You're going to have to reschedule Violetmoon."

My eyes widened. Now he had me worried. "Why?"

"Because . . ." And the next words he said turned all the blood in my body into ice.

"Because . . . . . You're carrying kits."


	33. No Longer With Me

**A/N: Violetmoon: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: But you're gonna be a mama!**

**Violetmoon: I'm too young! And what will the clan say?**

**Me: That's for me to write and for everyone else to read.**

**Violetmoon: At least tell them who the father is.**

**Me: Alright, fine. The father is . . . .**

* * *

><p>No Longer With Me<p>

Blackstar.

He was the first thing that came to mind. Of course, pregnancy. Why didn't I think of it? Ever since that night with Blackstar I've been feeling strange. Now I was carrying his kits. Oh my God, Jesus, Yahweh, Brahma, Krishna, Allah, Moses, and Chuck Norris, I was pregnant!

Jayfeather gave me a second to take it in. His sightless eyes were filled with pity and sympathy for me. I would do the same for the she-cat was carrying kits for a tom in another clan.

Jayfeather kept staring at me, like he was in deep concentration. Wait! Son of a bitch! He was peeking inside my memories. I knew if anything he was trying to find out who the father was.

Well hell-to-the-no was he going to find out about me and Blackstar. I quickly shut him out, forming a protective field around my mind, something Mother Gana taught me to help keep out evil spirits and such from peeking into my mind.

But I kicked him out too late. Jayfeather had this look of complete and utter shock on his face. Oh crap. He knew. He defiantly knew.

"Blackstar?"

"We love it each other Jayfeather!" I said, rushing to defense.

"But . . . . Blackstar?"

"He's kind and sweet, and he loves me."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Violetmoon." His tone sounded like he was disappointed. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

I shook my head. "Stop talking like Blackstar's some immoral tom that would drop me the second he found out."

"I can't deny the truth."

My jaw dropped. How dare he say that about Blackstar! "Well I love Blackstar!"

"You've made that clear."

"And these are his kits! He will love them as much as he loves me!"

Jayfeather sat down. "Well if that's what you think . . ."

"It is!"

"Alright! Calm down would you? Look I'm just saying . . . . maybe it wouldn't be wise to . . . tell him."

I could feel my face soften. "Why?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Violetmoon, I've known this tom since I was born. I've witness what he's done and how he treats others."

He sounded just like Hollyleaf when I told her about him.

"He doesn't attach to cats."

"He attached to me," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but only because there were no strings attached. Face it Violetmoon, as soon as he realizes that he has some responsibility in this relationship . . . . he might . . . . he might leave."

I gasped. "What?"

Jayfeather held up a paw to calm me down. "I'm just suggesting it Violetmoon. That's kinda what we toms do in these situations."

"What? Leave?"

"Um . . . . yeah."

Hm. I guess human men are the same as toms. "He wouldn't really just drop me, would he?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I can't say he will. But that move does sound like something Blackstar would pull."

I nodded. Perhaps it would be better to keep it a secret for a while. "I guess you're right."

"I always am."

I whipped him with my tail. "Don't be smart. What happens to me now?"

"Well, you can continue living as a warrior, but once your start showing that's when you move into the nursery."

I rolled my eyes. "Joyful."

"Kits are joyful." He walked towards the exit of the den. "By the way," he said, looking back to me. "Your secret is safe with me."

As he left the den, and I was standing alone with the smell of herbs, I thought of what he said. _**Kits are joyful.**_

Strange. I felt like these kits would bring nothing but misery from me.

* * *

><p>About a moon passed since my talk with Jayfeather and finding out I was pregnant. By that time, my belly was growing bigger, and everyone in the clan knew. I'm not stupid, I heard them whisper. "Did you hear?" "I know! I wonder who the father is." "I think it might be Lionblaze." "No!" "Why not? Everyone they're close." "But they're just friends." "That's what we all thought until her belly grew."<p>

Oh my God! It was like my experience at high school, except the rumors about me were true. And that's what I had to tell when Firestar called me into his den one afternoon.

As I walked in, Leafpool was there. I had a bad feeling growing in my stomach, and it wasn't the small life forms that were in me.

"Violetmoon," Firestar said. He pointed his tail to my stomach. "Are you carrying kits?"

I was silent, looking everywhere but at Firestar.

His eyes remained on me. "Violetmoon, don't try hiding it. Leafpool has told me that you are."

I opened my mouth to say something but Firestar stopped me. "She's been a medicine cat longer than you've been born. I think she would know when a she-cat is carrying kits more than you."

"How?" I snapped. "She's never carried kits before!"

Leafpool looked hurt by what I said. I don't know why though. It was true. She was a medicine cat. She couldn't even have kits. I still apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry Firestar. I didn't mean to. It just happened and I-"

"Wait what?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you upset at me for getting preg . . . . for carrying kits?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. These kits will be a joyful addition to the clan."

I felt so relieved. He wasn't mad at me at all. If anything, I think he was a little happy. Damn, didn't these cats see how much trouble these kits would bring? One, they were half-clan (not that there's anything wrong with that). Two, it would be more mouths to feed when we could barely feed ourselves. Three, the evil spirits would hunt them down like prey in the territory. Okay that last one was more for me to worry about, but it still added to the list. But for now, I would just be happy that I wasn't in trouble with the clan.

Leafpool now spoke. "You're over a moon pregnant Violetmoon. For future reference, when you know you're carrying kits, please don't ignore it-for the sake of the kits."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "No need to apologize. You're still young. Now come, I'll help you move into the nursery. That's where you'll be living until your kits are six moons old."

I felt depressed by what she said. Seven whole moons of me sitting around and taking care of kits. I'm not one of those women who hate kids, but the thought just made me groan. I was way too young for this. I wasn't ready! Damn you Blackstar-Oh no! How was going to tell Blackstar? I couldn't just see him at night anymore. Oh crap in crappers.

A suddenly wave of exhaustion took over me, and I let out a yawn. Leafpool hurried me back to the nursery. Daisy and Ferncloud prepared a nest for me.

Ferncloud could see the unsettled look on my face. She smiled warmly at me. "Funny how you can hide carrying kits for a month, but you can't hide your emotions."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I knew she was trying to relax me, but honestly, nothing could do that now.

Lying in my nest, I let out a long, depressed breath. Ferncloud sat next to me, putting a comforting tail on my back.

"I know how you must feel."

I raised my head slightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "You feel scared, depressed, and a little ashamed."

Lucky guess.

"It's naturally for young mothers to feel that way. You feel like you won't be able to care for them." She lowered her voice. "You probably didn't even want them in the first place."

I just continued to look at the ground as she said that.

Ferncloud stood up. "You'll see," she whispered. "The bond between a mother and her children is a powerful one. Not even the darkest forces could break it."

She left the nursery. I was glad she hadn't asked anything about the father. I was glad no one was really asking anything-for now at least. But when they did, I better have a good story to back it up. Ah, another lie to tell to the clans. What else is new?

I curled up in my nest. To me, it was uncomfortable sleeping with a big belly. It was sleeping with a full stomach (except mine was full of kits, not food). I would try to move, but my belly was too big. Eventually, after finding an actually comfortable position, I drifted off to sleep.

Blinking my eyes open, sunlight shot into my pupils. I squinted my eyes shut from the light. Then I slowly blinked them open again. My mouth dropped at what I saw. I was in the middle of a paradise. It's looked like a place where gods lived. Surrounding me were beautiful tropical plants, flowers, and trees. The sky above was the perfect shade of baby blue, with clouds lingering in various places. All kinds of animals were either in the sky, tress, or ground. They added music to the wonderland. The air smelled fresh with the scents of fruits and natures, along with a warm sun beating down on me.

I heard a stream and followed the sound. As I passed through a bush, I almost went straight into a golden river. Yes a _golden_ river. It looked like any ordinary river you would see on earth, but it was gold. Something about it was so pure, yet powerful, I was almost tempted to go in.

But in a distance, another wonder caught my eye. Just beyond the trees that grew, something bright was catching the sun's reflection and shinning so bright I had to squint.

_**Can I use my powers here?**_

Looking at a rock across the river, I made it levitate up and fall in.

_**Yep, I'm good.**_

For a second I remembered I was pregnant. Should I . . . . Eh screw it. They'll just have to hang on tight.

Focusing all my concentration, I felt my body turn into air. Flowing like wind, I traveled over what seemed to be a jungle, and followed the bright shine. A few more minutes of flying, I reached my destination.

Bellow me, surrounded my gardens of colors, and fountains of golden water, a huge golden palace stood. Fromm my view it look like random sized circles. But as I slowly flew to the ground, I noticed that it was a great collection of wonderful Greek architecture, made of pure solid gold. If the gods of Greek mythology lived here, I wouldn't be too surprised.

Landing softly on the ground, I reformed back to my regular cat-self. The grass felt like a soft carpet under my paws. This place was so peaceful, like all of my problems in life were just sucked out of me. I felt like I would never want to leave.

"It's not safe to fly when you're with child."

That voice. I recognized it. It was smooth and graceful.

I turned to see a beautiful tanned girl, with look milky brown wavy hair that fell to her hips, a white tunic with golden linen hugging her slim body, and a pair of gorgeous pink eyes.

I smiled. "Hello Alena."

Alena knelt low to my level. She reached out her hand, but stopped. "May I?"

I shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not?"

She petted my head gently. Then her eyes feel to my belly. They began to cloud with worry. She stood up. "Come." She gestured with her hand for me follow.

As I followed her, I looked up to her. "So, would you mind as to where exactly I am?"

"Archiki selida tou fotos."

"Home of light," I translated. Looks like both sisters spoke their native language.

Alena nodded. "Correct. This is my home. Yes, many things here are influenced from my Greek background, but unlike my ethnocentric sister, I prefer to embrace other cultures as well."

And as soon as we entered her palace, I understood what she meant. Inside her palace, there wasn't a trace of Greek, but there was traced of Arabic culture, Indian, Chinese, Egyptian, West African, even a little of Mesoamerican (before the conquistadors came). It was like stepping into a museum. There were pictures, furniture, colorful clothes hanging from the windows, beautiful arrays of exotic flowers and plant life, and amazing golden statues of what looked like gods from every religion man had created.

I whistled at the sight of it all. "You are a multiculturalist to the one hundredth degree."

Alena laughed. "Yes I guess you can say that."

"Can you speak all these languages too?"

She nodded. "I can speak practically any language man knows or once knew."

We walked together through the great halls. Soon, she led me out to her garden. It took my breath away. The flowers, the plants, the animals that crawled or flew, the golden fountains containing rainbow-colored water. All of it was divine.

She walked over to a small pond. We both sat down by the bank. Alena dipped her bare feet into the water. I took a little lap at it. The hot sun was making me thirsty.

"So," Alena said. "I see you're in a delicate situation."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Violetmoon, but you know how serious this situation is."

"Actually I don't."

Her eyes widened. She swiped her hand over the water in front of us. In the water, a picture of a little girl showed up. She looked like she was from the Middle Ages or something. Her hair was tucked away in some sort of veil thing. Her skin was paler than a cloud, but her eyes were a bright green, almost like freshly grown grass.

"This," Alena said pointed to the girl, "is Jane. Her mother was a half-Spirit. At age eight, she was kidnapped by a mysterious stranger in the market-place one day. Three months later her body was found in an abandoned barn. She had been tortured before she was strangled to death."

I let out a loud gasp.

"It was an evil spirit."

I looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"An evil spirit," she said, "is was took Jane from her mother and tortured her. That evil spirit was under orders of my sister. Jane's mother had refused to join Kiara. So Kiara went off to kill her child. Her plan backfired though. A month after finding her dead child, the mother killed herself."

The picture in the water faded. That poor child. That poor mother!

I suddenly wrapped my tail around my own stomach. "She would try to . . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Alena nodded.

"My sister doesn't know what mercy is. So she'll never so it."

Alena's words struck me. Kiara didn't know what mercy was probably because . . . . . she had never been shown any.

Touching my belly with her fingers, Alena looked worryingly at my stomach. "As long as Kiara lives and breathes, these kits will always be terrible danger."

I shook my head. "No. They'll never be in danger. I'll make it my primary duty to keep these kits safe from Kiara or any evil."

Now suddenly it was as if my eyes were open. These little things inside me . . . . were my children. _My _children. Something that was created out of love. My love flows through them. They were a part of me. When I felt my heart beat, I felt their little hearts beat. And if someone even tried to take them away from me, I would fight with every drop of blood in my body to keep them safe.

Alena smiled. I could sense her reading my mind. "They'll be beautiful children," she said.

"You can predict the future?"

She shook her head. "No. But I know if they come from you, they will be. You see Violetmoon, there are some things in life you don't need powers to know."

A smile spread across my face. But it quickly faded as a strong wind picked up. Dark clouds overcastted the sky, like a thunderstorm would fall any minute.

We both looked up to the sky, neither one of us knowing what was happening.

"Were you expecting rain?" I asked.

Alena shook her head. "It rains in my world. But not like _this_. The only time I've seen darkness like this was when . . ." Her pink eyes suddenly widened. "Violetmoon get out here!"

Feared rose through my body. "What? What's-"

"You must go, now!"

She wasn't saying it, she was ordering it.

I sprinted from my spot. Turning my head so I could see Alena a little, I saw her transform into a beam of bright light and shoot away.

As I ran, I could feel the ground beneath my feet begin to rumble. I didn't need another Spirit to tell me what was going on. Kiara and her spirits were here. But how? I recalled one time how both sisters could never step into the other one's world. A scary thought came to mind. Had Kiara become powerful enough to enter her sister's world?

Running deep into the gardens, I tried to look for a way out. But huge green hedges blocked my way. After running around like crazy, I stopped to take a breather. Running with a belly full of kits sure was an exercise.

As I leaned against a rock, a loud thunder rumbled through the sky. Rain poured down from the clouds. But strangely, it didn't feel like rain. It was a liquid, but it was hot and sticky, and made the air taste different.

That's when I noticed the little red dots beginning to appear on the ground. I held out my paw, caught a few of the drops on it, and examined it closely. I jerked back, screaming loudly. This wasn't rain falling from the sky at all! It was blood! Fresh, hot, sticky blood.

"Kiara," I growled. "You truly are a sick, sick person."

A low laughed sounded behind me. "I prefer the term of just plain evil."

Turning slowly, I scowled at the sight of the black-haired, red-eyed half-Spirit. She wore a one-strapped tunic that barely covered her knees, decorated with silver designs. Her hair was loose today, calmly falling behind her back like a waterfall of black.

Kiara walked towards me. I took a few steps back. She laughed.

"Oh come now Jani," she said. "Surely by know you must know you can never escape me. Especially when I can control you."

My eyes widened. "It . . . . It's been _you_?"

She nodded. "You're my new puppet Jani. I can make you do just about anything that pleases me." She stared down at me belly. "Including harming those unborn fetuses that you somehow love."

My blood turned to ice. "You wouldn't dare!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Jani, surely you must know how I am by now. However, this can all be avoided." She held out her thing pale hand. "All you have to do, is join me."

I looked at her hand for a second, but remembered the souls living in me, and backed away.

Kiara frowned. "I can make you great," she said. "I can make you no longer live life as a four-legged feline. I can dress you the richest fabrics and jewelry. I can make your powers increase triple what they are now. I can make you everything you've every desired Jani. All I ask in return, is that you help me."

I scowled. "No force in this world, or yours, would ever make me join you."

The leader of the evil spirits furrowed her brows in anger. "Fine! Then perhaps the death of your kits will!"

She flexed her hand, forming a black sort of mist ball. Then, she aimed it at me.

Before the ball could hit me. A blue force field formed in front of me, shielding me from it.

Stepping from the shadows, Mother Gana stepped out. Her long black hair with grey streaks waved fiercely from the wind of the storm. Her torn tan dress hung below her knees. And her eyes stared furiously at Kiara. She looked like a true warrior.

I smiled as she stepped in front of me, her fists clenched. "Go home Kiara," she ordered the half-Spirit.

Kiara spat. "How dare you tell me what to do!"

"I have more power here Kiara. It would be wise of you to leave, before someone gets hurt."

Kiara was silent for a second. Then, she laughed evilly. "Yes. Before someone gets hurt . . ."

Suddenly she sprang up like a cricket, shooting down a red ball of light towards Mother Gana.

Mother Gana held up her two hands in front of her, forming a white shield, which the red ball bounced off of. The Spirit then moved her hands in a movement that looked like she was trying to shoo away a fly. Rocks from the earth emerged and headed towards Kiara.

Kiara simply spot blue lights to them, turning them into pebbles on the spot. She laughed. "Haven't you learned that earth is more powerful than me?"

"Earth created you," Mother Gana said. "It can easily destroy you."

Water from the surrounding fountains rose up to the air creating a huge ball of water. Moving her hands in a particular way, Mother Gana moved it towards Kiara.

Kiara tried to block it, but she tripped on a rock behind her. Within an instant, Kiara was trapped inside the bubble of water. Through the ripples, I could make out Kiara waving her arms and kicking her legs. For a second I thought Mother Gana got her.

But suddenly the water bubble burst into flames and Kiara came out, flames lighted her hands. Waving her hands around, hot flames spread through the area. I ran back to avoid getting burned. It seemed like the flames would consume the whole garden.

Mother Gana stood in front of the fire. With a mighty breath, a gust of wind came from her, blowing out the flames as if they were the candles to a birthday cake.

Kiara let out a frustrated yell. Slashing and swiping her arms like crazy, all types of powers flew from her hands straight to Mother Gana.

With nothing from that fast hand movements and power, Mother Gana blocked and destroyed each and every aim to her. She in return, while Kiara was tired from firing, blasted a giant glowing white beam to Kiara.

It hit Kiara, knocking her off her feet, sending her in the air, and back to the ground. The leader of the evil spirits lied motionless.

I stepped forward, but Mother Gana stopped me. "No Violetmoon. Let me."

Mother Gana stepped cautiously to the still body. She knelt down by it, tapping it lightly. Kiara still didn't move. She didn't even seem to breath.

With a breath of exhaustion, Mother Gana rose to her feet. She began to walk back to me. I smiled as she came closer. Then, I could see movement behind her.

Looking around her, I could see the body of Kiara moving. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Then the feeling came back. The feeling of me being controlled again. The real me had been taken out and locked somewhere, while someone else stepped in and controlled my body.

My legs began to moved towards Mother Gana.

_**No! No! Please!**_

But no such mercy.

Mother Gana stopped in her tracks. She seemed to sense something was wrong. But before she could do anything about it, my paws shifted in a weird way.

Next thing I knew, Mother Gana was sinking slowly in the earth, like she stepped in quicksand. She sunk until everything below her chest was sunken in the earth, so only her upper body showed.

She squirmed, but she was stuck. I wanted to cry, but couldn't (literally couldn't).

Then, like a ghost from the grave, Kiara stood up. Fresh cuts that were on her face and body healed on their own before my eyes. She walked up to Mother Gana, facing to her.

Mother Gana looked the Spirit straight in the eye. "Before someone gets hurt."

Kiara lifted a finger, and pressed it against Mother Gana's forehead. Suddenly, Mother Gana's black eyes turned white. She let out a scream of what sounded like pain. She twisted her body as her forehead began to turn a bright red color, like she was burning from the inside. Blood fell from her tear ducts. Her mouth twisted in horror.

_**NOOOO!**_

But all I could do was stand there. I couldn't move not one muscle in my body. Kiara that bitch!

Mother Gana let out one final shout of pain, and then breathed her last. Slowly her eyes closed, and her head drooped.

Kiara stepped back. She snapped her fingers. Mother Gana's body spat out from the ground and lied still.

Then, Kiara disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

As soon as she left, I felt the control of my body again. I ran to Mother Gana's side. Her body seemed more like a doll. Fake and non-living. Tears slipped out from my eyes and fell onto her.

"Mother Gana . . ."

But I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too choked up with tears to.

Suddenly, Mother Gana's black hair turned to pure white. Then, her whole body began to glow. Slowly it began to blow away in a white wind. First her legs went, then her waist, then chest, and then finally, her face was gone.

I looked down at the spot where Mother Gana's body once lied. The greatest Spirit I had ever known was now gone forever.


	34. Time is Running Out

Time is Running Out

* * *

><p>My tears fell on the spot of soft grass where Mother Gana's body once was. In my mind she was still there. The tall, Native American-looking Spirit in disguise with long jet black hair with gray streaks, black eyes, and tanned-brown skin was still lying in front of me in my tear-blurred eyes. But as I blinked away my tears, reality came into play, and I saw the empty space in front of me.<p>

"Mother Gana . . ."

I whispered her name but the wind carried it off.

"She's gone, Violetmoon."

I turned slowly. Rock was standing behind me. His furless body was like wrinkly peach-colored pudding. But his eyeless sockets, was what kept me looking.

The Spirit walked to my side. He put a comforting tail on my shoulder.

"I thought Spirits could never die?" I said, my voice low and depressed.

Rock nodded. "True. But we can be destroyed. And if Kiara, a _half_-Spirit, can destroy a regular Spirit . . ."

He went silent, as if he discovered a terrible truth. I had a feeling what that truth was. "If she could destroy a Spirit, then that means we're in some serious trouble here."

"Rock!"

We both turned. A giant brown horse came trotting to us. I guessed it was another Spirit considering it could talk.

The horse stared down at us with beady black eyes. "Rock, you have to come now. Something's happened."

"Oh, in the name of the Spirits, what could possibly be wrong now?"

We followed the horse to another part of the garden. Soon we were led to a giant crowd of Spirits (both humans and animals). They were gathered around something. The horse led us through the crowd, and what I saw in the center of the crowd brought a terrible feeling into the pit of my stomach.

Lying still, her dress stained with blood and dirt, was the leader of the Spirits herself; Alena. But it wasn't her dead-like presence that brought worry to me. Running up and down in random stripes on her body were black stripes, like some had rubbed charcoal on her. I knew for a fact Kiara was involved in this somehow. That girl was a monster.

I padded up to Alena. Poking her with my paw, I softly said her name. "Alena. Alena."

No answer.

Rock asked a Spirit what happened.

"A hit with one of Kiara's weird spells. There was a loud boom, and then next thing we all knew, Alena was lying down on the ground. Kiara was gone. And a few seconds after we discovered her, the black stripes appeared."

"A killing curse no doubt," a Spirit added.

Rock agreed. "But whether it will kill her or not is the question."

"How can she?" the horse that brought us here said. "Surely no one's that powerful to kill Alena."

Rock looked back at him. "I think if you were in the same womb with her for nine months, you might have some on her."

Murmurs rose between the Spirits. We were all thinking the same thing: Kiara wouldn't be heartless enough to kill her own sister?

But then I wondered if these Spirits knew Kiara like I did. How she tortures for fun, and murders just for the heck of it. Half these Spirits probably only knew Kiara's name.

"Kiara destroyed Mother Gana."

A dead silence filled the air as I said that. Then at that moment, Alena blinked open her eyes. Everyone took a few steps back as she rose up to her feet. Not even bothering to dust the dirt of her face or arms, she looked at me, sorrow in her eyes.

"Mother Gana's dead?"

I nodded, summoning back tears. "Kiara destroyed her."

Alena's hand covered her mouth. She looked away from me, but still was looking down. Then she began to wobble, like she might faint.

Two Spirits in human form ran to her side and helped her down. Once she was sitting down, Alena looked up at us.

"Spirits, we're in more trouble than we think. Mother Gana was the second most powerful Spirit in this spirit world. Kiara managed to destroy her, and harm me as well."

She looked down at the black striped on her body. "I don't know what these are, but coming from Kiara, I know they're bad. Did all the evil spirits leave?"

Rock nodded. "They're gone. As soon as Kiara left, they followed her."

"Good." Alena looked back to all of us. "Spirits, I want you all into my palace. Rest, gain back your strength. Kiara obviously wants a war. Well, looks like we have no other choice but to give it to her."

She dismissed the shocked crowd, but she asked Rock and me to stay.

"Rock, is our spy here?"

"Yes. I summoned him a little after the evil spirits arrived."

Alena did a half-smile. "Perfect. Fetch him and bring him here."

Rock nodded, and left.

Now it was just Alena and me.

Alena crawled next to me and sat down. "How are you Violetmoon?"

I remained silent, not exactly sure where to start.

"Never mind," Alena said, shaking her head. "That was stupid question. No doubt you're depressed about Mother Gana."

I looked up to the dark sky to avoid crying again. Hard to believe this place was a paradise just a little over an hour ago. Now it was more depressing than a city after a World War II bombing. It broke my heart a little, and I'm sure it broke Alena's too. Her precious little world was destroyed.

Alena pulled pieces of blood-stained grass from the ground. "I lied to them you know."

I whipped my head around to her. "What?"

"I do know what these are," she said, stretching out her arm to fully see the stripes. "I've seen her use them before. Once, when we were living on the streets in Rome, a man tried to hurt us. Kiara blew black smoke for her mouth and when it sprayed on him, these stripes appeared. We found him three days later, lying dead in the sewer."

I gasp, shaking my head in disbelief. "Alena there's no way you can be-"

Alena cut me off. "Don't try to tell yourself otherwise Violetmoon. Just face the truth. I'm going to die."

"How long will it take?"

She shrugged. "That man was a mortal, that's why he died quickly, but for me, I say about . . . ." She looked up for a second trying to think. "Six days."

"Six days?"

"Exi imeres."

I lowered my head to the ground and rested it on soft grass. For a moment, I heard my own heartbeat. Then I heard another heartbeat parallel to mine. And another parallel to that one. And another.

My tail touched my belly. Those heartbeats were . . . . my kits'. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. The heartbeat of my children. I was carrying these precious living things inside of me. Even in this most depressing time, these little unborn children brought a smile to my face. I don't know why, but something about helping these soon-to-be lives grow, and to bring them into this world . . . . . it brought great joy to my heart. It helped to lift the many burdens off it.

Then I saw Alena's arm, how it carried the dark stripes on it. Suddenly I was brought back to my troubles.

"What will we do when you're gone?"

Alena held a handful of grass in the palm of her hand. She raised her hand in the air. A breeze picked up, and the pieces of grass flew away, one by one.

"That's what will happen with the Spirits when I'm gone," she said. "Without someone to lead them, they'll eventually fall apart, and our world will be no more."

I looked at her empty hand. "No more Spirits? What will be left?"

"Evil spirits." She let out a depressed sigh. "This was Kiara's plan all along. Break down the Spirits so she can rule."

I shook my head. "I will never understand her. She went through such great lengths. I mean, she even cursed _you_. Her own sister."

"That's been Kiara from the beginning," Alena said. "Ever since we were little she's struggled to be the strong one. Even when our mother was alive, Kiara wanted to be sort like the man of the house and provide for us. I remember, while my mother and I sewed clothes, Kiara would be outside practicing battle moves, pretending the sticks from the forest were swords."

She giggled suddenly. "We use to play these games where I would be Princess Andromeda and she would be Perseus. We would gather a bunch of rocks and sticks and build a statue of a sea monster . . . . ." She stopped herself as she saw how she was babbling. "Oh look at me, talking away like an old woman."

"Strange . . ."

Alena looked at me. "What's strange?"

"You and you're sister seem to cherish your memories a lot, more Kiara than you."

Alena furrowed her brows. "I don't understand how that's possible. Kiara never showed that much love for our mother when we were little. She would constantly fight with her."

I shook my head. "No . . . it was all an act. Your sister loved your mother more than you can imagine. I think . . . . . I think your mother was the only more she had a strong love for. But if anyone ever found out . . ."

I gasped. "Alena! That's it!"

"Her love for my mother is the only thing that can destroy her!"

"And once we destroy Kiara . . ."

"We destroy her army!"

The two of us smiled wide at each other. It all made sense. If Kiara tried so hard to hide her love for her mother, then when someone finally finds out, she's be freaking out. And when someone freaks out, they usually have a hard time staying strong. It would be that moment that we can take her down, once and for all!

"There's just one problem," I said. "How exactly are we going to bring out her love for your mother? If we just accuse her of it she'll deny it on the spot."

Alena nodded. "You're right. We need something that she can't deny." A smiled formed on her face. "And I know just the guy to help you with that Violetmoon."

She turned around looking at something behind her. I turned around too, following her gaze. I almost had a heart attack at who I saw standing behind us.

Alena smiled. "Ah yes, my best spy."

"You called for me Alena?" Sol said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap! Sorry for such a short chapter, but cause of the holidays I haven't had much time to write and stuff. Well anyways, I wish you all happy holidays! I Santa/your parents get you all your presents you wanted. A shout out to all my Jews out there and wishing you guys a happy Hanukah! Feliz navidad my sweeties! :) **


	35. Violetmoon

**A/N: So "Santa" hooked me up and got me a Macbook Pro! Which is like a thousand times better than that dying Pc I had before.**

**Violetmoon: See what happens when you believe?**

**Me: Aren't you suppose to be depressed as hell?**

**Violetmoon: Eh, popped in an aspirin. According to the bottle I'll be good for the next six hours.**

**Me: . . . . Aight then. So, I'm gonna make this a SUPER SUPER LONG CHAPTER. So my puppies, I hope you're sitting down cause I'm about to unleash a chapter the size of the Bible.**

**Violetmoon: Let's get her done.**

**(btw, check out my poll on my profile. I'm having trouble deciding whether I should write a sequel to A Girl's Pawprints. Vote you answers folks! :) )**

* * *

><p>Violetmoon<p>

Words could not describe the awful feeling I got when I looked into Sol's yellow eyes. I could feel my organs trembling at the sight of him. Alena must've had it all wrong. This guy was far from good, he was the worst of the worst! I couldn't even write a list of reasons why because then I run out of paper.

I ducked behind Alena, hissing furiously at the tom. "Get away from me you loner, half-Spirit, Kiara-ass-kissing, no good low life, pervert!"

I could see Sol trying to suppress a smile. "My what a mouthful.

Another furious hiss escaped my throat.

Alena looked at me like I was crazy. She beckoned Sol to come closer. As he stepped forward, I took three steps back.

"Violetmoon." Alena sounded a little annoyed. "What's gotten into you?"

"_Him_," I said narrowing my eyes at Sol. "He's an evil cat-as well as selfish, stupid, arrogant, completely heartless, and a pedophile."

Now Sol smiled, and on top of that laughed. "Well I wouldn't say pedophile. I mean I'm no Sandusky."

I rolled my eyes. "Lusting over a girl who's three times your junior is just as bad as showering with little boys!"

"We are getting really off topic here."

Sol and I stared at Alena, who had her hands up trying to calm us down. "I sense there's some sort of misunderstanding here."

I nodded. "Um to the tenth degree. You trust this pervert to pass on secret information to you?"

Alena looked at me weirdly. "Pervert?" She looked at Sol. "What did you do?"

"Now why do you always assume it's my fault?"

"Because you're Sol," Alena said, though she said in a way that she was laughing. "Care to tell me exactly what happened?"

Sol sighed. "Well-"

"This bastard wants me to be his wife!" I could hardly control the words as they came out.

Alena looked at me, then to Sol, and then back to me. "Um . . ." She turned back to Sol.

"Alena I can explain?" Sol said. His eyes looked pleading. Ha! I got him now.

Alena nodded for Sol to Speak.

"Alright," he said, taking a deep breath. "It is true what she said about me wanting to marry her." He looked at me. "But it was for your own protection."

I stared at him. "How?"

"If you only know half the things Kiara was planning to do you . . . . You probably kill yourself to avoid the pain. That's when I realized I could never be like Kiara, and I could never work for her."

Alena nodded. "That's when he came to me for help."

I whipped my head at Alena. "Wait, what!"

"It's not my story to tell," she said. She looked at Sol. "Go on, tell her."

"It was around the third month you had been a cat/human. Kiara began to notice sudden changes happening. Strange forces of energy and power gathered themselves creating something more powerful than even she."

"What did they make?" I asked.

"You."

My eyes widened. "Me? You mean to say _I'm _more powerful than Kiara?"

Sol nodded. "Exactly. There have been many threats to Kiara. And maybe of them she's been able to get rid of in a heartbeat. But you . . . . You're like some sort of bomb she's afraid to touch in fear of self-destruction."

"What? Self-destruction? How can killing me possibly harm Kiara?"

Sol sat down. "You remember the night you fist met her by the lake?"

I nodded. How could I forget? That was the night she tried to kill me.

"Well," he said. "that night, Kiara made one of the biggest mistakes she could've ever possibly made. You see, Kiara shouldn't have even been out there in the first place. She was in a mental that left her incapable of doing what her heart wanted. She had a, sort of a, distraction."

"What kind of distrac-"

"Let me finish the story please! Anyway, Kiara wasn't well the night she went after you. I told her to stay and wait until she was better. But that girl is stubborn. She wouldn't listen to a word I said." He stopped for a minute and looked to the ground. "Violetmoon you've taken Chemistry right?"

I nodded. How the hell did that have anything to do with this?

Sol smiled. "I'll tell you why it does. In the Periodic Table, nonmetals have more electronegativity than metal, right?"

I nodded slowly. Even Alena was looking at Sol weirdly now.

He continued. "What exactly does that mean Violetmoon?"

Confused as hell, I answered anyway. "It means that nonmetals can attract more electrons from metals. Electronegativity generally increases as you left to right on the Periodic Table, and all metals are found on the left, and all nonmetals are found on the left. So there."

Sol nodded. "Very good, couldn't have said it better myself."

"Alright, so I know my basic rules of chemistry. What does that have to do with me and Kiara?"

Sol did another smile. I think he overdosed on happy pills today.

"Violetmoon," he said. "That night, _you_ did exactly what you just explained for me."

I raised a cat brow. "I . . . . extracted electrons from Kiara?"

"Sol what the kolasi are you taking about!" Even Alena was starting to get frustrated at him.

"What I mean to say," Sol explained. "Is that on that night, Violetmoon, you sucked away part of Kiara's soul into your own body."

I collapsed to the ground, my knees too shaky to hold me. "You me to tell me that . . . . a part of Kiara's soul is in me?"

Sol nodded slowly. "She was so distracted that night, her mind was somewhere else, even you, despite how weak you were, were powerful enough to take a part of Kiara and make it part of your own soul. Violetmoon . . . ." He took a step closer to me. "A part of Kiara lives inside you."

I felt like I wanted to throw up and it wasn't from the kits. The thought that a part of that horrid bitch was in me, the same body that my kits were in, sickened me. Then a thought occurred. It was after that fight at the lake that I began to have that control feeling over me. Could it be? . . .

"Sol," I said. "This thing that's been controlling me lately . . . it's Kiara isn't it? And it's cause I have a part of her inside me."

Sol looked away from me, to nowhere in particular. "Yes. You're like her little puppet . . . . and it's all cause of me." Now he looked sad. "I . . . I was the one who told her she could."

Anger surged through me. "WHAT!"

"If I had known how bad she was going to torture you I never would've said anything!"

"Sol do you have any idea how much I've suffered because of her?"

"Do you have any idea how much _I_ have suffered because of her?"

I snorted. "Please, how could an evil slime like you possible be suffering from her?"

"You have no idea how truly evil she is. I thought I was bad before I came to her. Evil has a new definition with Kiara. The things I've seen, the things I've done. At first it was okay with me, but then eventually the more innocent lives Kiara began to take, and the more I reflected on my own life, the more empty and disgusted I felt with myself. I wanted out. But of course that's the last thing Kiara would let happen with a smart cat like me. My intelligence, which I once prized, was now my curse. I tried to escape but was caught."

He turned his paw over and reveal what appeared to be a pad being re-grown or something. "She ripped my pads from paws, with her own bare hands. If you don't think that hurts then you must be high. It was that moment when I laid there, my paws bleeding crazily that I realized I was trapped. I could never escape Kiara, not without help anyway.

"At first I thought Alena would turn me away, maybe kill me right on the spot. However, when I snuck out of Kiara's world to come here, Alena welcomed me with a smile. She agreed to help me escape Kiara. In return though I would act as a spy for her, reporting anything I heard that could be considered dangerous."

"Your sob story is touchy Sol," I said. "But I'm not convinced. Why did you lust over me and want to marry me?"

Sol sighed. "That's an equally complicated story. Many centuries ago there was a beautiful Taino princess. Her name was Kachi, and she was beautiful. When I went with Columbus to the West Indies, she was one of the first natives I saw on Hispaniola. Unlike the fair-skinned girls I was accustom to in Spain, Kachi had a natural look to her. She had dark skin like fertile earth-like you. Her black hair was wavy and went down to her hips. And she had the prettiest face. Round, a little nose, and her almond shaped eyes were like brown mixed with milk. She was a vision. She was also a half-Spirit.

"At first she was frightened of me. But eventually she too fell in love with me. I wanted to marry her. I could care less about what my father said to me about marrying a girl with dark skin. I was in love with her, that's all that mattered. I planned to sneak Kachi with the cargo on the ship until we got back to Spain, then we would both live in the countryside.

"But fate choose to laugh at my plan and tear it up completely. The ship's crew found her one night. I tried to save her, I really did. I even prayed-prayed!-to God that she would only received a few beatings and nothing more. She got the beatings alright, and was raped by the crew. Once we met up with Columbus' ship, he decided to take her on his ship.

"The minute our ship docked in Spain's port, I jumped from my ship and ran to Columbus' ship. But Kachi wasn't there. When I asked one of the crewmembers where she was, he said that Columbus had sold her to a Lord somewhere in Spain. He found her in the cargo and took her for a mistress.

"I searched for five years for this Lord, and I finally found him, and Kachi. She had given birth to three of his children, all of them killed because of their half-dark blood. But the Kachi I had known was gone and replaced with an angry demon instead. She screamed at me saying how she'll never forgive me for ruining her life. She even tried to kill me. I left that night feeling like my heart had been torn into a million pieces and stomped on. And despite her attitude to me, I felt more sorrow when I found out that Kachi had killed herself two months after I saw her.

"Like every half-Spirit, her soul was reincarnated into that of another. But at the time I was too busy with my dark metamorphous to find her new body. However after my defeat and permanent transformation into a cat, my love for Kachi was still burning in my heart. As I tried to build myself backup, I searched for the new bodies of Kachi. Even in each new body she was beautiful. The was four bodies after she died that I never knew, but the others were an Aztec Indian, an Arabian princess, a Sri Lankan peasant, a gypsy dancer from the Middle East, and many other lives she was reincarnated to. That latest life that holds her spirit is . . . ."

He looked straight into my eyes. "You."

I could feel my stomach in my throat. "In a past life . . . . I was in love with you?"

Sol nodded. "Yes, deeply in love."

I felt faint again.

Sol walked up to me, came down beside me. I afraid to look into his eyes, afraid I see that lusty, moony look in his eyes, the look that sent chills throughout my entire body. But when I looked in his eyes, they were far from that look. His yellow eyes were soft, gentle, and . . . . Holy crap! Watery? Was this guy about to cry?

"Violetmoon . . ." He was struggling with words. "When I found out that you the latest reincarnated body of Kachi, and the same half-Spirit that Kiara was trying to kill, something in side me . . . . snapped. All the feelings I had for Kachi returned. That's why I wanted Kiara to promise me that I could marry you after I did what she said. I wanted what was left of Kachi to be with me forever . . . and I wanted to protect you. With you as my wife, I would be able to save you from half the things Kiara was planning to do you."

He paused, reflecting on something in his mind. "But none of this can excuse my pedophilic behavior towards you. Violetmoon I'm . . . . ." He forced the word out like he was choking on it. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Whoa. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? An apology from Sol? I took in everything he said. Even if the story was BS, I knew for a fact that most evil half-Spirit wouldn't swallow their pride and say sorry. But the fact that he wanted to protect me instead of harm me was . . . . . actually . . . . sweet. And hen I thought, if Sol's intentions was to harm me, wouldn't he have done it a long time ago?

I looked Sol, placing my paws on him "Sol, you are probably one of the most fucked up characters I've ever met in my life."

He frowned, looking down at his paws.

With a deep breath, I spilled out my next sentence. "Up until now. I now know a side of you that probably every cat doesn't. All the doubts in my head about you have just been thrown out. Sol I . . ." Now it was my turn to force out words. "I thank you for trying to protect me. I'm really grateful."

I did a quick reality check to see if I really just said those words. I looked into his eyes. They were bright, with a light in them I only see with cats that are really happy. Yep, I defiantly just said those words.

Alena, who I had forgotten was here until now, cleared her throat to speak. "So Violetmoon, now you're eyes are opened. I hope you can forgive me for all the information I've kept from you."

I smiled sweetly at her. "Of course Alena."

She smiled back to me. Suddenly there was this dazed look in her eyes. She closed her eyes, putting her head on her forehead, and let out a breath of anguish.

Sol rushed to her side. "Alena? Are you alright?"

She messaged her temples. "Yes . . . Yes I'll be alright. I just need to rest now. Sol, take Violetmoon and show her what she must do."

Sol nodded. Alena looked down to me. Despite the pain she was obvious in, she smiled at me. "Good luck Violetmoon. We're all counting on you."

She disappeared in golden dust.

Sol looked to me. "So, all's behind us?"

"Well, I don't like you a hundred percent."

He frowned. "Oh."

I smiled, whacking him with my tail. "But I do trust you a hundred percent."

He smiled. "I was hoping you would, even after all I've done. Now, shall we go on?"

"Wait."

He nodded at me.

"Can I go back to the clans?"

"This won't take long, just a night-tops. Besides, when you go spirit worlds, time stops in the moral world. TO the clans you're still asleep in your den."

"I know but . . . . there's someone I have to talk to down there."

Sol, being the smart ass he was, looked down at my belly, then to me. He sighed. "Alright. I'll give you an hour. And good luck. Trust me, I know from first-hand experience that Blackstar isn't the most understanding of cats."

I nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>It only took a mere few seconds before woke up in the nursery. Sol was right. Nothing had changed. It was night and the clan was asleep.<p>

I got up and felt like I was dragging a whole ocean with me. I looked down at my enormous belly. Damn! I looked like I would pop any day! I just hoped it wouldn't be while I was visiting Blackstar. That would be just a tad awkward.

Sneaking calmly out of the den, I scanned the camp. Everyone was asleep. Thank heavens, now these would be easier!

I dissolved into the air, traveling into the air to the ShadowClan border. At the same time I played with Balckstar's head, making him think he needed to stretch his legs by the border.

Landing softly on the ground, I reformed myself and quickly hid in the bushes. About five minutes later, Blackstar appeared. His broad white shoulder glowed in the moonlight, and his eyes were dashing, shinning like emeralds.

"Blackstar!"

He whipped his head around, but didn't say anything.

"Blackstar!" I said again.

This time he seemed to recognize my voice. "Violetmoon?"

I smiled. "Yes! It's me." I starting coming out of the bushes.

He smiled when he saw my face. Crossing the border, he started running towards me. "Violetmoon, thank StarClan, I haven't seen you in ages I thought you-"

He stopped in his tracks when I was fully out of the bushes. And when his eyes settled on my stomach, the happiness in his face died.

I walked up to him. I looked straight into his eyes. "B-Blackstar, is something wrong?"

He just continued to look at my belly. "Are . . . Are they mine?"

I looked down at my stomach, wrapping my tale around it. I nodded without looking at me. "Yes."

Blackstar took a few steps back. "Are you sure?"

I snapped my head up. "What do you mean 'are you sure?'"

"Well how am I suppose to know if you-"

"-if I what? Seeing another tom behind your back Blackstar? Don't you trust me?"

Blackstar was quiet.

My jaw dropped a little. "Blackstar . . . have _you_ been seeing another she-cat behind my back?"

His eyes got angry. "No! Why would you even ask such a thing like that?"

"Well you questioned me first."

We both looked at each other, angered at what the other had said. Suddenly the things everyone had been saying about Blackstar starting coming to my head. But I shook them right out. He was just shocked. He'll come to his senses eventually.

I stepped closer to Blackstar. "You don't have to take care of them or anything, they'll stay in the clan with me, and I'll-"

"You're right I'm not taking care of them."

I felt my eyes widened on their own. "Excuse me?"

"You're carrying them," he said. "They're your responsibility."

"But they're also _your_ kits. They didn't just magically grow in my stomach."

"Still, I can't just walk into ShadowClan with kits saying they're mine. What will the clan think of me?"

"What will the clan think of you? That's what your worrying about right now? How about think of the fact that you're gonna be a father?"

He sighed. "You sound so naive Violetmoon. You sound like having these kits are a good thing."

I felt my heart breaking. "Having kits are!"

"Yes!" he said, frustration at the edge of his voice. "When you have them with a tom in your own clan."

It was like there was a rock in my stomach. "What? So these kits are going to be different just because they have parents from different clans?"

Blackstar sighed and looked away from me.

I gasped. "Blackstar, half of them are _you_. And the other half is _me_, Violetmoon, the cat you love-"

"I don't care if they have my blood!" He yelled so loud I thought he would wake up both ThunderClan and ShadowClan. "They can never belong to my clan because they also belong to your clan!"

"I'm not even from the clans Blackstar! I'm a rogue!"

"They'll still be _half-bloods_."

Half-bloods. It wasn't what he said that made me angry, it was how he said it. He said it in a way that sounded like my kits, _his_ kits, were not even worth being born. A terrible feeling erupted in my belly. How could he be doing this to me?

"Blackstar . . . you're starting to sound like . ."

"Who? Tigerstar?" He laughed but in a non-humor way. "I guess I do."

I took a few steps. It was at that moment that I realized that Blackstar would never make a good father for my kits.

I looked away from him. "They'll always be yours Blackstar."

He said nothing, like he was ashamed or something.

"I just want you to remember that."

Again, he didn't say anything.

"Okay then. Goodbye Blackstar."

"Goodbye Violetmoon."

He turned and walked away, not even taking a second glance at me.

After he was out of sight and I couldn't sense him, I collapsed on the ground and began to bawl my eyes out. This was the worst feeling in the world. I felt stupid, lost, confused, angry, sad, and above all, alone. Now I know how Sol must've felt when he found Kachi. Heartbreak is almost unbearable. It like a feeling of embarrassment times a thousand. I felt like was going to throw up my entire insides. And yet all I did was lie on the ground and sob uncontrollably.

I heard footsteps behind me and then heard a familiar voice.

"Being dumped sucks, doesn't it?"

I turned my head and saw Sol standing behind me. I continued to cry.

He came to my side, and began to rub my back like a mother rubbing the back of her sick child. He didn't say anything, which to be honest I preferred. At the moment I didn't want to hear what anyone had to say. I just wanted to get all my emotion out before I got down to business.

After another five to ten minutes of crying, I finally stopped. I looked up to Sol. He gave me a comforting smile.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded. "Sometimes the best thing to do to a friend who's in pain is nothing at all."

"Wise words."

"Well I am only over thousands of years old."

I giggled. You know, once you got to know the guy . . . Sol wasn't all that bad. But I wasn't just about to let my guard down on a tom. Last time that happened . . . .

I looked down at my stomach.

Sol helped me up. "Come. There's someone important I want you to meet."

* * *

><p>With the blink of an eye, I went from the forest, to a beautiful valley. Flowers of every color grew in the green fields. Wild horses ran free, waving their manes as the wind blew. The air smelled sweet with the stench of flowers and grass. Cutting through the middle of the valley, a stream followed south, the water a lovely dark blue.<p>

I took it all it. This was the perfect place to go to after what I just went through.

"It's beautiful," I thought aloud.

Sol nodded. "Yes. Even I was taken by its beauty when I first came here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Sol gestured to walked with him. "You came across with Alena that a weakness of Kiara's was probably her mother right?"

"Her love for her."

"Correct. I've noticed that too. Well, who better to help exploit her weakness than her mother herself?"

My eyes widened. "We're going to meet her mother?"

He nodded. "That's right."

"But I thought she was dead?"

Sol laughed. "Well of course she's dead. But after Alena became leader of the Spirits, she went into other spirit worlds and search for her mother's soul. Once she find her, Alena made this beautiful world for her to live in."

We walked to the stream. Sitting on a boulder overlooking the rushing water, a beautiful woman sat crossed-legged. She had olive skin, and had a long brown braid to the side. She was cloaked in a light blue tunic, with a think white veil on her had. She had silver bracelet on her wrists, on her ankles, and a silver band around her head. She looked like a Greek princess.

Sensing our presence, she turned. Her green eyes were stunning. They were like fresh grass with a shine.

I walked up to her. "Are you Titaia?"

She nodded. "You must be Violetmoon. A beautiful name for a beautiful cat."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Titaia reached down and plucked a flower. "Sol tells me you want me to help destroy Rhea?"

"Who's-"

I suddenly remembered that Rhea was Kiara's name before she became all Bloody Mary.

I nodded. "Yes. I know how hard of a request that must be, especially for you, her mother. But please understand. Kia-Rhea is causing more damage than you can possibly imagine. She's taking innocent souls, and she won't stop until . . . . Well until there's nothing left."

Titaia looked away, to the water. I could tell the words were stinging her heart. She twirled the flower by the stem between her thumb and index finger.

"Rhea was never good at expressing her feelings. That was one of the things we use to fight about. Whenever I asked her what's wrong, she just push me away. I feel all this is, these things she's doing, is to fill some hole in her heart. But that's just the thing. She would kill and the hole would be filled. But then the pain would return, and she have to kill again; even more to make just the hole will be filled right. It's terrible cycle she has herself in."

Everything she was saying sounded right. I asked myself how come I never thought of that? But what she was saying sounded like something only a mother would now.

Titaia continued. "I feel its guilt. As I departed from the human world to the spirit world, I could see in Rhea's eyes that she felt guilty for giving me hell and never showing how much she loved me. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her no matter what, but I couldn't. And now, she still feels terrible for not saying her final goodbyes to me. Do you know what her last words were to me? As I was lying sick in bed and she came in saying she was going out for a hunt. I told her to be careful, because there were strange men in the woods and I didn't want her to get her. She spat back at me how she wasn't a baby anymore. Then I told her how she would always be my baby. Then she yelled back at me face 'Then it's time to open your eyes woman!' and left. I died later that night, in my sleep, before she came home."

Titaia had a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away. "She's still hurting," she cried. "My baby's still hurting, and there nothing I can do to fix it." She was crying now. "I was always there to help her when she got hurt. But I can't now. Do you know how painful that is? For a mother to see her children hurting and can't do anything about it?"

Even I was fighting tears. Amazing. She knew everything her daughter had done and was planning to do; yet she still thought of her as her little baby. In her eyes she probably saw little Kiara playing in front of their hut on the hills of Greece. It didn't make how many people Kiara killed or how much evil she's done. Kiara would always be her child, and she would love her no matter what. I guess that's what it meant to be a child. My thoughts went back to my own mother. Would she still love me, even if she knew everything I've done?

I went up to the crying Titaia. I gently licked her fingers. She looked down at me, smiling through her tears. Wiping them away with her bare arm, she plucked another flower from beside the stream.

"I would like to help you," she said. "But I can't. Rhea may be a heartless murderer . . . . But she's still my child. I carried her for nine months, I gave birth to her, I raised her, watched her grow into a strong child. She's still precious to me in my eyes. There's no way I can destroy her."

I looked down at my paws. "Oh."

"That doesn't mean I can't do something that can help you." She threw the flower into the river. "Wait here."

She left for a few minutes, and then returned clutching something in her hand.

Titaia placed an old doll in front me. It looked really old. The body was a round piece of wood with a poorly carved face on the top. A plain of piece of fabric served as a dress for the doll.

I whistled. "Wow. That's um . . . . some nice artwork there."

Titaia laughed. "Well my brother was the craftsman, not me." She stared at the doll for a second. "This was Rhea's when she was little. She named it Daphne. Most of the time, she pretended not to care for it. But one night I caught her snuggled up with it. And then the next day I found it hidden in her mattress."

She pushed the doll towards me. "If I myself can't cause Kiara to remember deep into her past, then this . . ." She tapped the doll. "Certainly will."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

I was puzzled. "Me? Why you thanking me?"

"For breaking my daughter out of this curse."

She stood up. "After you destroy her, she'll be free."

Titaia nodded to the both of us. Then she turned and walked away, her long tunic dragging behind her. She walked into the sunlight. Then slowly, she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: Ironic isn't it?**

**Violetmoon: What? That you asked for Juicy Couture for Christmas and got Apple?**

**Me: No . . . That the tom you liked hurt you, and the tom that once hurt you, you now like.**

**Violetmoon: Stop speaking all English professor with me. Anyway, folks, keep in touch for the BIG BATTLE in the next chapter.**

**Me: And don't forget to visit my poll to help decide if they'll be a sequel or not. **

**Violetmoon: Cheers! **


	36. A World Turned Around

**A/N: Me: Alright man it's time!**

**Violetmoon: Er, for what?**

**Me: Oh you'll soon find out my friend.**

**Violetmoon: 0_0 . . . .**

* * *

><p>A World Turned Around<p>

"So explain to me what happens now?"

Sol looked up from lapping some of the water from the stream and answered my question. "Well um . . . ."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do I sense there's something you don't wanna tell me?"

He let out a breath. "Don't kill me-"

"It depends."

"I know you're pregnant, and that's a burden as it is, but you kind of . . . . have to fight Mapleshade."

My opens widened. "Are you on crack! You except me to fight a spirit from the Dark Forest while I'm ready to explode with kits!"

"Lots of women have done amazing things while they were pregnant."

I raised a cat brow. "Oh yeah? Name three."

Sol's yellow eyes sifted nervously side-to-side. "Well . . . That Native American Sacagawea helped Louis and Clark explore the Louisiana Purchase and she was well into pregnancy, not mention she climbed the Rock Mountains-which I heard are just a bitch to look at. And then there's that Bollywood actress, Madhuri Dixit, who did a film well into her pregnancy."

He did a sneaky smile. Oh this man was good. He probably read in my mind that _Devdas_ with Madhuri Dixit and Aishwarya Rai (probably _the_ Queens of Bollywood) was one of my favorite films since childhood.

"And," he added. "On top of being pregnant, she had to dance with gowns that weighed over thirty pounds with jewels and decorations."

I gave a huff. "Alright so you got two, who's the third?"

"You," he nodded.

I laughed. "Ah-ha. And what makes you think I'll magically decide to do it."

His face suddenly turned serious. "Because I know that deep down inside, you know you have to do this."

His words caught me. But they were true. Even though I loved these unborn kits, I knew that I had to do would be important to millions of lives.

With a sigh, I nodded. "Take me to the Dark Forest."

I rested my head on his shoulder as we transported from this world of beauty to the dark, depressing world of the Dark Forest.

Sol's soft fur warmed me cheek. I was grateful for all of his doings. He was risking the wrath of Kiara to help me. I remember how he comforted me after Blackstar dumped me. My heart was torn into a million pieces, and he helped to mend it together. Looking into his yellow eyes, they seemed like little suns lighting up my darkness. Maybe there was another reason he chose the name Sol. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>The Dark Forest was well . . . . dark. But something about it seemed odd. It had been a while since I had set foot in this dark atmosphere, but something about it just wasn't right.<p>

Before I could walk forward, Sol stepped in front of me.

"Wait," he told me.

I obeyed him and waited.

The silence was terrible. The wind that blew through the black trees sounded more like someone moaning. I shivered. A gentle tail wrapped around my shoulders both warmly and protectively.

Sol glared into the darkness, his yellow eyes scanning the area. "They know we're here." He looked around some more. "And they're waiting for us."

He gestured for us to start walking forward. With caution, I creep carefully into the Dark Forest. Sol led the way. I followed silently as he kept an ear out for anyone who might try to jump us.

It was as we reached a giant black oak, that Sol stopped in his tracks. He held up his tail telling me wait. I froze on the spot.

Walking from a black mist, Tigerstar strode up to us. He smiled ugly yellow and chipped teeth. "We've been waiting."

"Good," Sol said.

He was about to walk forward, but Tigerstar held up a paw. He leaned over and looked to me.

"Before you fight, Mapleshade wants to set some rules."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like what?"

"One, you are not to receive any help from anyone-" He looked at Sol, then back to me. "As she won't either. Two, you may not use any of your magic."

My eyes widened. Sol let out a pissed-off growl. "Now that's-"

"Completely fair." Tigerstar glared at the two of us. "She's a mortal spirit with no powers of her own. Well not as great as Violetmoon's anyway."

Swallowing every shout and scream I was about to unleash I nodded to Tigerstar.

"Alright, fine. What else?"

"Last and final one. If you win, you can take our army that we've been training and use them in your up coming battle with Kiara."

I was about to nod, but Tigerstar quickly continued.

"However, if you lose, your kits shall be taken, and raised and trained here in the Dark Forest."

I almost lost my balance. Sol stared wide-eyed at Tigerstar, then he ran back to me.

"Violetmoon, you mustn't think too fast on this-"

"I'll do it."

Sol's yellow eyes were as wide at the sun itself. Tigerstar smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent. Mapleshade will be glad to know of the new warriors to add to our army soon." An evil laugh followed that statement. He beckoned for us to follow him.

Sol and I stayed a good two feet behind Tigerstar so we could talk without him hearing.

"Are you mad!" Sol whispered. "Betting on not only your kits' lives, but on that of a million others?"

I kept a hard face on. "Sol, I trust you. Now, you need to trust me."

That got him quiet. He didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, with a deep sigh, he nodded. "Alright. I . . . I trust you. But I hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded. "I'm positive I know what I'm doing." I've done it before . . .

We were taken to a dark field filled with cats, some of them dead, some of them dead, some of them there to train to become "better" warriors.

Sitting tall on a rock in the center of the field, Mapleshade sat with her chest out, shoulders back, and head high. She looked at my huge belly and smiled.

"This'll be an easy fight to win."

I smirked at her. "Don't think ahead Mapleshade." Another smirk. "But it seems thinking isn't really your thing is it?"

She glared at me as I continued.

"You didn't think when you took a RvierClan cat as a mate did you? And look where that led you. You have no kits, no family, and no clan. And you try to make up your loss but causing misery in others."

Her green eyes got wide in both anger and sorrow. I continued anyway.

"Nothing comes out of causing pain in others except for just causing more pain in yourself. You need to let go. Let go of the past, leave it all behind you. What's done is done, there's nothing you can do about it."

She looked away. "And you? You talk as if the whole world loves you."

"The world may not love me, but my clan-my family-loves me. That's enough for me."

She looked at me and laughed. "You're pathetic, just as Kiara said you were."

"And you're as miserable and lonely, just as everyone else says you are."

She unsheathed her claws. "Say that again dirt-colored half-Spirit, warrior wannabe!" An evil laughed came from her. "You think you can ever be a warrior. For one, a warrior has to be a _cat_. You're just passing as something you're not."

"I'm more cat than you'll ever be. You're not a cat, not a spirit, not even a thing! You're a plague! You destroy everything! You destroyed your reputation in ThunderClan, you destroyed your relationship with your mate, you even destroyed your own kits!"

Her eye twitched a little, like she might actually cry. I felt I gone overboard, but they virus deserved it. She was a demon that needed to be stopped. And it was up to me to do it.

Mapleshade was speechless. Her chest heaved up and down as she searched for words to say. But instead saying words, she let out a battle cry and jumped on me.

Her paw was pressing down on my belly. I could even feel my kits struggling with pain inside as she crushed me.

"Let's see who has no kits now!" she whispered fiercely in my ear.

As she pressed more weight down on me, I let out a scream of pain as I felt her claws digging into my flesh. Raising my forepaw, I swiped it across her chest. She tumbled back yowling in pain.

I got up, rubbing my belly with my tail. Mapleshade was struggling to stand up, but she just fell down. Now was the time to set my plan in motion.

Walking up to her, I placed a paw on her chest. "Have you no love in your heart."

She spat blood on my face. "Love is useless! Only fools believe in love."

I shook my head. "On no, Mapleshade. That's something you never comprehended. Love is a powerful thing. It could be used to create something . . ."

I pressed down on her chest. Removing my paw, a light suddenly started to form on her chest. It began to spread all over her body and she yelled in fear and pain.

"Or it can destroy something."

The light began to cause her to decompose. She disappeared into yellow dust that floats away into the wind.

Mapleshade was gone.

I turned to face the shocked crowd. They all stood wide-eyed at me. Some took a few steps back.

Tigerstar came running up to me. "You violated one of the rules! It was agreed that no magic-"

"I didn't use any magic."

"Oh you didn't? Then how do you explain what jut happened?"

I shrugged, looking back to where Mapleshade. "It was love."

Tigerstar gave me a confused look.

"Love is what destroyed Mapleshade not any spell or curse I used," I explained. "Mapleshade spirit was so dark and shadowed. She herself had forgotten what love was, or what it felt like to have some. My strong love for my kits, my friends, my family was all too much for her dark spirit to handle. It was like shinning light into a dark room. The light took over."

I looked back at Tigerstar. He said nothing, and backed away from me. I jumped on to the rock Mapleshade was standing on when I came here.

"By agreements made by myself and your previous leader," I addressed the crowd. "This whole army, this whole forest, is under my control."

Murmurs arose with the other cats.

"It was agreed that if I won that you all would fight with me against Kiara and her army. However I know for a fact that some of you could never be trusted in battle."

I couldn't help stare at Tigerstar when I said that. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"So," I continued. "Those of you who wish to find your true hearts, and fight for what you truly believe in, meet me in three days at the lake. And those who don't wish fight stay here. And don't be fools trying to escape and help Kiara. Once I know everyone's there to fight, I'll place a force field on this whole forest so that no one can go in or out. Understood?"

I received a few nods, couple of eye rolls, and just shocked faces. "And also-"

That's when I felt it. The sharp pain in my belly, and then a sudden pressure. My eyes widened at I looked down to my stomach. Oh there was no way I was letting any of these cats know I was going into labor.

"That's all." And I jumped down from the rock and ran to Sol. He smiled at me, proud, but then a worried look came on his face as he saw mine. His eyes immediately went to my stomach. I nodded to him.

"We have to go now," he said.

We began to rush away from the group of cats. My pains were getting stronger. The kits were defiantly coming out now.

_**Please wait my children. Let me deliver in a place that's safe-far from this dark world.**_

But as stubborn as their father, the kits pushed hard.

"Sol!" I screeched. I tumbled to the ground in pain.

Sol helped me up. "No Violetmoon, we have to get out of here. I know it hurts, but you're going to have to be strong-"

"Well what's this?"

My heart stopped. I knew that voice. That chilling voice. That voice full of evil. I looked up at Kiara, at the same time clenching my teeth in pain.

Sol spoke for me. "None of your business Kiara."

Kiara placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I believe it's my business when my most trusted servant is helping my most hated enemy." She smiled. "But none the matter. You've brought her as planned. Now give her to me."

Sol looked at Kiara, and then he turned to me. There was lots of pain in his eyes, and growing pain in my heart. I shook my head. "No . . . Sol please don't . . ." I trailed off as he walked in front of me.

Standing in front of me like he was trying to block my way, he looked to Kiara. "You are my master. I sold my soul to you so I can earn the power I rightfully deserve and to lift this curse from me. Whatever you command, goes."

Kiara smiled. Sol looked back at me. The pains in my stomach were coming closer together, but the pain in my heart was more intense. Tears cluttered in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away from me. He looked at Kiara. "But this is one request I can't grant you."

Kiara's face dropped. She was utterly shocked at what he said. "What . . . did you say?"

Now he was standing protectively in front of me. "I said I can't grant you this wish."

Her face twisted in anger. "How dare you. You will give her to me Sol!"

He shook his head. "Her destiny means more to me than my fear of you."

Kiara clenched her hands into a fist. "You're wrong. You should fear for your life. My wrath is the most painful thing to occur to anyone in a lifetime." Light burned off her hands. She pointed to Sol. A bolt of light shot to him.

Sol held up his tail. A shield formed that caused the bolt to bounce of it and hit a tree instead. He stared at Kiara.

She walked slowly to the side. "You really you can defeat me? You're nothing more than a small, four-legged beast."

"Only on the inside."

Sol jumped up. Pieces of the ground jumped up with him. They swirled in the air, and with a kick of his legs, Sol shot them to Kiara in a quick flash. Kiara tried to duck, but she was too slow. The earths hit her, knocking her into a tree with full force. The tree cracked in half as she collided with it. As she lied on the ground, Sol ran to me. At the same time I let out another wail of pain.

"Sol hurry!"

He swished his paw in the air. A small black portal appeared.

"Get in before the portal-" Sol suddenly let out a piercing and terrifying yowl of pain. From behind him, Kiara was on all fours, her left arm extended out as if she had just thrown something.

Sol collapsed to the ground in pain. That's when I noticed the blood all over his fur. Sticking out of his side was a shinning silver blade, half stained in blood.

"No!"

I reached down to try take it out, but suddenly . . . . it happened. The force that I was being controlled came back. My head went away from Sol body.

From far, Kiara was kneeling with both her hands out, like she was controlling something. Something like me.

She laughed. "How does it feel to watch those you love be in pain, Violetmoon?"

I let out a cry, both from labor pain and anger.

Kiara looked at my belly. "Those creatures you carry . . ." She shook her head. "They're better off dead. Their father's a cat and their mother's a human pretending to be a cat. They'll never survive in my world." She smiled. "After I kill you both tonight, I'll have nothing to worry about."

That brought rage through my entire body. I forced my head down. It felt like I was trying bend my head down at someone was choking me, but I didn't care. Sol had saved my life, time to save his.

Gripping the blade with my teeth, I took it out of Sol's side. Blood gushed from the wound. From behind me, I could hear the portal closing.

Fighting the hard labor pains, I grabbed Sol but the scruff and began to drag him to the portal. I could feel Kiara trying to control me again, but I fought it with whatever strength I had left.

The portal was slowly shrinking. I was only a foot away. But Kiara got up and limped towards us.

With all the strength I had left, I threw Sol into the portal. Then I myself jumped in, narrowly escaping Kiara's hand.

* * *

><p>The green trees of the forest were a blur at first, but as I focused my eyes more they became more visual. We made it back home.<p>

I was lying on the ground, pain gripping my whole body (from the kits). I could feel the first one coming. A loud scream escaped me.

A paw was on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Sol's yellow eyes looking down at me.

"It's time to push Violetmoon."

I gasped. "Sol, I'm not ready!"

He laughed. "You've fought monsters, evil spirits, and Kiara. You're beyond ready."

"Sol . . ."

He shushed me. "There's no time to talk. We got to get those kits out now!"

That's when I noticed that river of blood dripping from his wound on the side. He saw me looking at it, and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's not too deep."

The first kit was coming. I could feel it. It was time to push. I pushed so hard I felt like my head might blow off. I pushed, and pushed, and pushed.

Then I heard it. The wailing of a kit. _My_ kit. I looked down. A tiny cream-colored kit with a few brown specks laid at my paws.

Sol smiled at me. "She-cat."

I smiled at my daughter. I hurried to bring her other siblings. There were two left. I could feel them. With a mighty push, I brought the second one out. A white-and-black she-cat. She blinked open her eyes at me. Emerald green eyes. Just like her father.

Finally, I struggled to bring the final kit to the world. This one was a fighter. He wouldn't come out. As I pushed, Sol suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Sol!"

He dragged himself so that his face could be near mine. His wound was gushing out blood now.

I shook my head. "No! You said the wound wasn't that bad."

He winced in pain. "You had to deliver your kits."

"But how am I-"

"You've come all this way without me, you can keep on going."

I shook my head. "I've lost Mother Gana, my parents, Alena. I won't lose you too!"

"You have to," he breathed. A long breath escaped him. He was going. "Deliver your kits . . . Violetmoon."

Now I felt the third kit trying to push out. It was waiting for me to help. I looked down at Sol. Leaning to him, I licked his cheek. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

With a big push, I pushed a small dark brown tom-like myself-into the world. He wailed as he battered his tiny paws in the air.

At the very moment he was out, Sol took a huge breath. He blinked his yellow eyes. Then slowly his eyelids closed. His body relaxed, all his muscles calming down. Small particles of white dust flew from his fur and into the air. And then nothing.

Tears came from my eyes. Sol was dead.

Cuddling my kits up to me, I let them suckle for their milk. They were so beautiful. I was thinking what to name them. The cream-colored one began to blink open her eyes. My heart sung when I saw her eyes were a gentle lavender color. She was beautiful, my firstborn. My second born was more of Blackstar. She had his fur and eyes. Thank heavens she didn't have his jet-black paws or else everyone would know she was his. And finally there was my son. His eyes were struggling to open. I waited patiently. He blinked them open. My heart stopped as he looked up at me with wide yellow eyes. Not just any yellow eyes: Sol's yellow eyes. There was no possible way this was his son, yet there his eyes were. How could he . . . .

Suddenly I remembered something. It was something Mother Gana had said to me when I had found out that I was a half-Spirit.

Half-Spirits. Only their bodies age and die. Their souls didn't. They were reincarnated into the form of child that was born as they died.

I looked down at my son, and stared at me. I smiled down at him, tears of joy streaking down my cheeks. "Hi Sol." He was still alive . . . through my son.

Time hadn't passed here in the mortal world. I sent a mental message to Jayfeather, telling him to meet me in the forest. He found me within ten minutes. A smiled slapped on his face as his smiled the scent of my milk and newborn kits. He sniffed all three of them.

"Welcome to ThunderClan little ones." He looked sightlessly at me. "What are you gonna name them?"

I placed the tip of my tail on the first one's head. "This creamed-colored she-cat is going to Lavenderkit." I moved to the second one. "This is Emeraldkit."

Finally I placed the tip of my tail on my son's head. "And this . . ." I couldn't help but smile.

"This is Solkit."


	37. Together as One

**A/N: Me: Huge apologizes to everyone for such a long wait! A bad thing happened in my house that caused me to slipped into a tiny depression and I lost all the energy to write and stuff.**

**Violetmoon: But you're good now right?**

**Me: Not really. But I gotta continue this story for the fans.**

**Violetmoon: That's the spirit! So what's the big whoop in your house?**

**Me: Rather not say.**

**Violetmoon: Okay, does it have something to do with a family member?**

**Me: My mom.**

**Violetmoon: Does it rhyme with prancer?**

**Me: How about we start the chapter now?**

* * *

><p>Together as One<p>

"Mama! Mama! Look at us!"

Solkit jumped over Emeraldkit, twisting in the air as he did. Lavenderkit squealed as she saw her siblings playing. Out of the three, Lavenderkit was the most gentle. Emeraldkit was tough and brave. And Solkit was a little of both, and extremely intelligent. He could figure out problems, solve puzzles, even use whatever knowledge he had to make theories and hypothesizes to predict things that might happen. No doubt that some traits were passed from Sol to Solkit, both his eyes and intelligence. I wonder what traits had passed from my past lives to me?

Lavenderkit cuddled up to me as her siblings continued to play. I nudged her head. "Why don't you go play with your siblings?

She shook her head. "No. I might get hurt."

"Which is why we have a medicine cat."

My daughter remained unconvinced. She snuggled up at my side.

The other two continued to play. Lavenderkit watched them, her gentle lavender eyes looking at them like a cat of StarClan. She was a gentle soul. Sometimes I wonder where she got it from? Both her parents were wild cats. Sure I have my sentimental side, and Blackstar _use _to love me, but he had a little of a gentle side nevertheless. Still though, this child of mine was certainly the odd one out.

As the kits continued to plays and Lavenderkit watched with kind eyes, a strange feeling flowed through me. I recognized it. It had been days since I last felt it. Actually since Mother Gana died. A Spirit was calling me.

I twisted my head around. "Millie," I called into the nursery.

Millie poked her head into the entranceway. "Yes?"

"Um, I just going to stretch my legs and get a drinks of water, maybe hunt if I find something. Can you just watch my kit for a while?"

She nodded. "Of course."

I got up and left, but not river. The minute I was out of the camp I sprinted straight to the moonpool. Whoever was calling, that's defiantly where they were. I could feel the familiar power from another world circling the moonpool. When I get there, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mary?"

The Spirit who had been my friend in my human life was kneeling by the pool, tapping her fingers against the surface, making ripples.

"I have some news Violetmoon." She gestured for me to sit, which I did. "Alena's gone."

"Gone?" The news almost took my breath.

Mary nodded. "Kiara tricked her. She sent one of her evil spirits disguised as an injured Spirit. We all begged her not to go help it, her still being weak, and to send one of us instead. But Alena's as stubborn at her sister, and went. Once she reached the place, the evil spirit gave her a nasty blow, and then Kiara showed up and finished her off."

I felt my heart skip at beat. With Alena gone, how could the Spirits possibly win?

Mary seemed to have read my thoughts, cause she answered me. "We don't know what the next movie is. Originally the plan was to have Mother Gana lead us into battle with Kiara. But she's gone as well. And since we no longer have Melkilo . . ."

My eyes widened. "What!"

Now Mary looked like she was ready to cry. "Melkilo. He . . . He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live with the guilt of knowing that he created this monster and never did anything to stop her." Mary went silent for a minute. "He drank Sunkiss."

I looked at her weirdly. "Sunkiss?"

She nodded. "Sunkiss is a very powerful drink in the spirit world," Mary explained. "Only the most powerful Spirits, like Alena, could drink it. Any other Spirit that tries to drink it . . ."

I got the pictures. "Melkilo killed himself."

"Destroyed himself. When we were told about Alena, he went crazy and grabbed a full pitcher of it from her room and quenched it down like a human in the Sahara Desert."

Mary was in tears now. Her red hair hid half her face, like a curtain of blood.

"This was her plan all along."

Mary looked at me with tears running down her face.

"Her plan was to destroy every single Spirit that could possibly defeat her. Her thirst for power and death is becoming a drug to her. She's no longer in control of her own decisions anymore."

Mary snapped her fingers. "Violetmoon you're brilliant!"

"I am?" Try telling some of clanmates that.

"What you just described was a Soulpiece."

"Care to explain?"

"Gladly. A Soulpiece is something more commonly found in humans. It's when something is introduced to your soul and soon consumes your entire soul."

"Sort of like a tumor?"

"Yes!" Mary nodded. "Killing is Kiara's Soulpiece. The Soulpiece is demanding more and more killings from her. It won't stop until it consumes her entire soul."

I whistled. "You know, you think after killing for thousands of years, that soul would just give up already . . ."

I stopped. "After thousands of years . . . and she's still not complete."

My stomach went into a tight knot. A rush of energy went through me.

"Oh my gosh, Mary that's it!"

"What's it?"

My paws began moving. "Mary, I don't think it's killing that's Kiara's Soulpiece. It's something else. Something she's wanted for a long time now."

Mary looked at me funny. "Violetmoon what are talking about?"

"That world Alena made for her mother," I said. "Did she make it so no one else can enter?"

"Huh? I think. She wanted to keep her mother's spirit safe. I mean she can allow other people in and stuff but−"

I jumped up. "Mary! Go back to the spirit world. Tell the Spirits to get ready for battle tomorrow."

Mary's eyes widened. "What? With what leader Violetmoon?"

I turned to leave, but stopped. I looked back to her.

"Tell them _I'm_ going to lead the army."

Mary smiled. She bowed at me.

"And tell them they'll have some extra reinforcements," I added.

_**Yeah**_, I thought, _**four whole clans of reinforcements . . .**_

* * *

><p>ThunderClan reached the Island just as RiverClan was arriving. All four clans were at the Gathering.<p>

_**Perfect**_.

The four leaders took their spots on the tree. Blackstar and I made eye contact. Had this been a normal night, I would've looked away and find a corner and cry. But tonight was different. I simply nodded my head at him. He looked away. Asshole.

As the leaders talked I walked over to Jayfeather. He sensed my presence.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He was the only person who knew of my plan.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "It's the only chance we got. I have to do this Jayfeather."

He nodded. I guess that was his non-talkative way of saying "Alright."

The leaders finished speaking.

"Well if no one has anything else to say," Onestar said. "Then I guess we can−"

"Wait!"

All eyes were on Jayfeather.

Firestar looked at him. "Yes Jayfeather? What would like to say?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Not me."

He pointed his tail to me. "Violetmoon."

Murmurs started through the Island as I made my way to the front. When I got there I felt like an ant with a giant magnifying glass over with the sun going through it. I tried hard to keep my legs still. Holy crap, those are a lot for eyes looking at me.

"Well?" said Leopardstar impatiently.

I cleared my throat. "Many of you see me as your average warrior. But . . . that's all a lie."

Another round of murmurs though the Island. The leaders all looked at each other as I continued.

"If you ask any ThunderClan warrior of how I came to the clan, many of them will tell you the story of how I fell into the camp."

The ThunderClan cats let out laughs, all thinking of my falling flat on my face into the ThunderClan camp.

"And if you ask me about my old life, I would say that I was a rouge." I bit my lip before saying the next part. "This is not the whole truth."

I could see a confused face on Firestar from the corner of my eye. And I could also see Blackstar staring at me now, this look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"Before I fell into ThunderClan, I wasn't really a rouge . . . I was a Twoleg."

For a minute it was silent as everyone took in what they just heard. When they finally understood, so many cats began to speak that it sounded like a huge roar on the Island.

Firestar jumped down from his spot on the tree and ran next to me.

"Violetmoon, what kind of joke is this?" He was both angry and confused. A combination I know all too well about.

I shook my head. "It's not a joke Firestar." I faced the crowd. "And I can prove!"

It went silent. All eyes went back to me. I took a step back. Taking a deep breath and focusing all my power and energy, my felt myself rising up on two legs instead of four. When I opened my eyes, everyone looked like they've all seen a ghost. When I saw my two hands I understood why.

Some cats let out shrieks of fright. Others unsheathed their claws and hissed furiously at me. A few were just too shocked to do anything.

I stood there, in my human form, and watch as everyone else freaked out, Firestar included. He looked like he was ready to fall over.

"V-Violetmoon?"

Blackstar jumped down from the tree. He stared at me.

"She's not Violetmoon," he hissed. "She's some sort of omen. A liar. Cheat." He looked away. "A traitor."

That one got me angry. "I'm not a traitor Blackstar!"

Gasps went through the crowd.

"It speaks our tongue!" someone shouted.

"I'm not an 'it'." I said defensively.

"And you're not Violetmoon," Blackstar said. "So who are you?"

I sighed. "My name was Jani Patel. Many moons ago, I was cursed by a Spirit to walk the nights as a cat and the days a human."

There was a light of realization in Firestar's face. "Is that why you−"

I nodded before he finished. "Yes. Only I found out later that I wasn't cursed at all. That I was actually a half-Spirit."

The crowd looked dumbfounded.

"You all believe in StarClan," I said. "And I'm not here to shoot that belief down. They're real, believe me I've seen them for myself. But they're not the only thing powerful up there. In another world, a spirit world, there are Spirits. It is they who really created the rule and help to keep the balance between good and evil."

"Aren't they upset that no one knows of their existence?" Onestar asked.

"They actually prefer if no one knew," I said. "However, some of this Spirits see the beauties here in this world and fall in love with them. They children are produced from these relationships are called half-Spirits. They have some of their Spirit parent's power in them, but still elements of their mortal parent."

"You're one of these children?" Blackstar asked. The hurt was beginning to show in his eyes.

I shook my head. "When the half-Spirits die their souls are reincarnated into another body. I'm one of those reincarnated souls."

A wave of murmurs spread throughout the Island.

"Please, listen to me!" I shouted. "There is great evil being done. It will destroy us all unless we stop it."

"We?" Leopardstar said. "You say it as if we all are fighting."

I nodded. "It's exactly what I meant." Before anyone could protest I continued. "There's a Twoleg like me, a female, named Kiara. She's leading a great battle tomorrow. If we don't help fight with the Spirits she will kill us all or worse."

"What can be worse than death?" Onestar asked.

"Being forced to work for Kiara," I answered. I looked at every cat around me. "Imagine, being a slave to a merciless leader who demands the blood of the innocent to get satisfaction. Or imagining having to torture someone. Whether it be ripping off their flesh, or making them watch as you kill their family. That's what working with Kiara is like. If she wins the battle tomorrow, each one of your lives will be like what I just explained. You can be the person being tortured or doing the torturing. She won't give you gift of death."

The crowd was silent. All you could hear was the water hitting the banks of the island. Crickets chirped their songs, but the Island was still. For a moment, the world of the clans was on pause.

Then Firestar stepped up to me. "Violetmoon, you've proven yourself all these moons. You're work has proven not only your skills, but your heart as well. ThunderClan will fight in this battle."

My eyes got a little water. I smiled down at him. "Thank you Firestar."

Onestar stepped up. "Despite your recent damages, no way can you be lying after turning yourself into a Twoleg right in front of us. I believe you true to your words. WindClan will help fight too."

I wiped my teary eyes on the back of arm. "Thank you."

Leopardstar spoke. "RiverClan will also fight along with you."

"Thanks Leopardstar."

All eyes were on Blackstar now. Without looking at me, he nodded and said, "ShadowClan will fight as well. No more evil will touch my clan."

I nodded. "That means a lot coming from you Blackstar."

He still didn't look at me.

I faced the crowd.

"Go back to your nests and rest. At dawn tomorrow we will by the Island. Then, I'll take you into battle."

* * *

><p>After the Gathering had ended, I decided to walk along the bank of the lake. I needed some alone time.<p>

A gush of wind came. Mary appeared before me. She looked happy, and worried.

"The Spirits are ready for battle," she said.

I smiled. "Great. We fight at dawn tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you Jani."

It's been a while since I've heard anyone say my human name. I looked down at my paws. I changed back into my cat form after the Gathering. For some reason, I didn't feel like myself being in human form, though I know I'm going to have to change into it for the battle tomorrow.

Mary still had the worried look in her eyes. "There's something . . . something you need to know."

I looked at her.

"You must be the one to kill Kiara, you're the only one strong enough to do it."

I sighed. "I guess it's fate's arrow."

Mary rubbed her arms. It wasn't cold and there was no breeze. She was nervous.

"Mary," I sighed. "Whatever it is, tell me now."

"Jani-"

"Violetmoon," I corrected. "Call me Violetmoon."

She nodded. "Sorry, Violetmoon. You remember what Mother Gana said about there being a part of you inside? That part is still in there."

I was starting to get the picture.

"Which means," she continued. "The only way for her to die is . . ."

"For me to die."

Mary burst into tears and crumpled to the ground. "Violetmoon! What will you do? How can you kill someone when you're dead?"

She continued to cry.

Strange. There was no fear in me. I actually felt . . . strong.

I put my tail on Mary's shaking head. "Calm down Mary. It'll be alright."

She looked at me. "But how−"

I hushed her. "Trust me. Have he Spirits ready for battle."

Mary nodded. Before she went, her gave me a hug, careful not to hurt me in my grass form.

"I know you like being called Violetmoon," she whispered in my ear. "But I will always see you as Jani."

A small tear rolled down my furry cheek. "I know Mary. And nothing's going to change that."

She put me down and waved goodbye to me as she disappeared.

I sat there alone, the wind blowing, kissing my fur. The water lapped against the muddy bank of the lake. I looked in and saw my reflection in the dark water. I looked at myself. That was me. The girl who lived in Kiara. The half-Spirit that fueled the life of a demon.

Slowly, I turned and walked back to ThunderClan. There I would say goodbye to my children, forever. I will use my powers to make me a battle outfit for tomorrow. I will pray for guidance. I will prepare to me meet my destiny.

And I will kill Kiara.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ZILLIONS OF APOLOGIZES! I'M SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING LIKE BASICALLY A YEAR!<strong>

**Violetmoon: And the F? You make them wait for that long and then you're gonna kill me?**

**Me: Oh hush up you! You know what's been going on in my family.**

**Violetmoon: Ohhhh right, the canc-**

**Me: I'll try to update soon. I have a whole summer to do so ;)**


	38. The Final Battle

**A/N: Me: A thanks to the comments concerning my mom. She's on a road to recovery but she's still sick. You people are awesome, bless you all! :) Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Final Battle<p>

(Hollyleaf POV)

I knew Violetmoon had told us to get some rest, but there was no way I could possibly sleep with a cloud like this looming over my head. Maybe a walk will get me tired.

Bright moonlight lit up the dark camp. I was surprised to see no one else was awake worrying like I was. Even though Firestar ordered everyone to their nests when we got home, I'm surprised no one had trouble going to sleep.

A sound from the entrance made me turn. There was tall figure standing in the entranceway. I prepared to unsheathe my claws as the figured moved closer. To my relief it was only Violetmoon.

"You scared me half to death," I said.

She laughed. "Hollyleaf a mouse can scare you," she joked.

The two of us stood there, two friends standing next to each other in the full moonlight the night before we go into battle.

"Violetmoon I . . ."

"You have something on your mind?" she said.

I was almost stunned that she read my mind. But to be honest after tonight I wasn't too surprised if she could fly (wait can she?).

"I have something to share too," Violetmoon said, looking down at her paws.

"You want me to go first?"

She nodded.

"Okay. But what I say, must never be shared with by anyone."

"Oh believe me," she said. "No one's ever gonna hear another word from me after tomorrow."

I looked at her funny but continued. "I . . . I . . . I was the one who killed Ashfur."

Violetmoon looked away from me. She didn't say anything but kept staring to side away from me. Knots formed in my stomach. Had I made the right choice telling her?

Finally she spoke. "I don't blame you. He was mental, and there was no way of curing him. He's better dead where his vengeance on Squirrelflight won't eat him alive."

"But what about what she said," I put in. "Squirrelflight said we weren't her real kits."

Violetmoon smiled like I had just told a joke. "Relax Hollyleaf. She only said that to trick him into not hurting you guys. Of course she's your mother. Just look at you and her."

"What about us?"

"You eyes. You both have the same pair of green eyes."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So it was all a lie? She really is our mother?"

"Yes," Violetmoon answered.

There seemed to be a great weight lifted from my shoulders. How stupid could I be? Of course Squirrelflight was our mother. How could she not be? Besides, who else in the clan would give up their kits?

I had forgotten that Violetmoon also had something to say.

"I'm sorry Violetmoon, what did you want to share?"

Something seemed to be holding Violetmoon back from saying anything. She took a long breath, exhaling deeply. Her amber eyes, brightened by the moonlight, looked at me with sadness and despair.

"My kits' father isn't really a rogue," she said. "He's . . . Blackstar."

I stood there. The shock from the news had paralyzed my whole body. I couldn't move, think, or even respond to what Violetmoon had just told me.

"Please," she said. The eagerness not only could be heard in her voice, but could be seen in here eyes as well. "Hollyleaf, please don't be mad at me."

"How could I not?" My shock had turned into anger. "You not only betrayed the clan by seeing a cat from another clan, but you saw a leader! And _Blackstar_ of all cats!"

"Keep your voice down!" Violetmoon hissed.

We walked away from the warriors' den, to a wall that was empty and quiet.

"You don't think I didn't feel guilty every time I snuck off to see him?" she said. "Or how bad I felt when I found out I was carrying his kits." She had this pained look in her face, like someone had just told her a loved one had just died. "Or when he told me he could never raised half-clan kits." She looked down at her paws, letting out a tiny wail of sadness.

Seeing Violetmoon like this, my anger flushed away. Even my strong bond to the Warrior Code was ignored for the sake of my friend. I put a comforting tail on her shoulder as her tried to shake off her sadness.

"I'm so sorry Violetmoon," I said, regretting my harshness towards her before. "I think it's our feelings that drive us to do what we do."

"I know what you mean. I know someone who's feeling lead her to do what she does everyday. All she wants is that little piece that she's missing, but she can't get it because it's been kept somewhere where she can't get it. The thought of wanting it and never being able to has tortured her mind for years, and she no longer cares what she does. She loses control. All she wants is to have it again."

I was lost. Completely and utterly lost. "Violetmoon?"

She looked at me, this suddenly strong and confident look in her eyes. "Hollyleaf, I need you to do something for me."

I nodded. "Yes. Anything."

"If anything . . . happens to me tomorrow, I want . . ." She was having a hard time getting the words out. "I want you to take care of my kits. Can you please do that for me?"

Even though she was one of my closest friends, I hesitated to answer. I was still a young warrior. I didn't even plan on having kits yet and here she was asking me to take care of hers. But then I thought, here she was, a young warrior, a young mother of three beautiful kits, a half-Spirit about to lead us into a deadly battle tomorrow, asking me to care for kits _if_ anything happened. Somehow I felt she had more responsibility to handle than I was being given.

"Yes," I told her. I gently put my tail on hers. "I'll raise them like they were my own. If you don't make it back, I can assure you they'll be in good paws."

"And one more thing," she added. "You must never tell them who their father is. If they ever ask, just keep to the story I've told the entire clan.

I nodded. "Of course."

A smile spread on Violetmoon's face. "Thank you Hollyleaf. I'll make sure you'll always be blessed in life."

Why was she talking like she _was_ going to die?

The dark sky suddenly lightened. The sun hadn't risen, but it was going to soon. There was rustling going on in the warriors' den.

Violetmoon looked up at the sky, then at me. "It's time."

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather POV)<p>

"What are you telling me?"

I stared at the four previous leaders of the clans, Bluestar, Crookedstar, Nightstar, and Tallstar.

"We've told you all that we know," Bluestar said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "But you just said she's going to die!"

"But we also said she was destined for greatness," Tallstar added.

The starry haze around us seemed to become dizzy in my eyes. These cats just told me that my best friend and the leader for this great battle, was going to die.

"It doesn't make sense," I said, not to anyone really, just to myself.

Bluestar nodded. "Yes, we know. We can hardly believe it ourselves."

I looked up at them. "Wait what do you mean?"

"A Spirit came here and told us this," Nightstar explained. "We were instructed to pass the message to you."

"We were also told this," Crookedstar said. "You are not to attend the battle tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "I'm not?"

All four shook their heads.

"No," Bluestar said. "You are to take Violetmoon's kits and bring them to moonpool. Kiara's army is full of evil spirits and half-Spirits who want to find them and take them hostage so that way Kiara can weaken Violetmoon. The moonpool is a very sacred place. It harms, and even weakens, an evil spirit to go there. The kits will be safe there."

I didn't waste a second to accept the responsibility. "I'll take them there."

Bluestar nodded. "As soon as the clans leave for battle, take the three of them to the moonpool immediately. The evil spirits won't waste time trying to find them."

I felt a little knot form in my stomach. The thought of having evil spirits chasing the kits and me made me a little worried.

"If they do find us," I said. "How would I able to fight them off?"

It was Tallstar who answered. "Just get the kits to the moonpool. That is of the upmost importance."

"Not only for the Spirits," Nightstar said. "But for the clans as well."

"What! Wait what was that?"

But they were already disappearing, and I began to feel myself wake up. Darkness surrounded me, and as I blinked my eyes open it was not difference. Outside the medicine cat den there was the sound of cats hustling. Fear seemed like a thick mist in the air. They were ready for battle.

At the moment I wasn't at all worried about the battle, half-Spirits, warriors, or even Violetmoon. All I cared about was finding those kits.

* * *

><p>(Hollyleaf POV)<p>

It was deadly quiet when Thunderclan arrived. The other clans were there nice and ready. The other three leaders stood in front of their clans. Looks of confusion appeared on their faces when they didn't see Violetmoon. Firestar explained how Violetmoon left early and said she would arrive when the four clans had met.

There were a lot of cats here. I hadn't noticed how many warriors and apprentices there were in all the clans combined until we had arrived here. We rally did look like an army.

A sudden gush of wind surprised us all. A moment of stillness passed. Then footsteps from the Fallen Tree made everyone.

Violetmoon walked to us on the Fallen Tree. She was in her Twoleg form, but she had on that stuff that Twolegs wore. There was this white thing that clung to her legs. Her forelegs were bare, showing her brown color (skin is apparently what Twolegs call it). There was a white thing that covered a small part of her chest where two big lumps came out; the rest of her chest was bare. Her feet also were covered. The long black fur on her hair was down to her back, straight as a pine needle. There was shiny stuff on her head and ears (I think she said it was jewelry and was worn by the people of her culture or something like that). And strangely, there was also a red dot in the middle of her face, in the space between her eye dark eyebrows.

We all watched as she approached us. No one said anything. We all just stared. Blackstar, I noticed, was staring at her with his green widened. Only now did I realize that Emeraldkit had the same exact eyes.

"Are we all ready?" Violetmoon said. He voice carried with the wind, like she was in control of that too.

The leaders nodded.

She stepped down from the Fallen Tree. "Everyone remain still. The world will seem to spin, but keep still unless you want to end up on the other side of it."

We all remained still. She closed her eyes. As soon as she did, I felt like some invisible force was spinning me. The world became one big whirl and I couldn't see anything because of the spinning. I felt like I might vomit from the dizziness. Then, as soon as it had begun, it stopped.

I stared into a vast barren field of grey grass and a sky that was the same color as the grass. There was no sun, yet there was a dim light to light up the field. This whole area, this strange world, it's like it was alive, yet dead.

Violetmoon stood in front of all of us. She stared at the field. "Wait," she told us.

From the sky there came a great rumbled. We clan cats tensed, but Violetmoon stayed calm.

Bright light shot down from the sky. Before they hit the ground, some of the lights transformed into Twolegs, and others into animals and creatures I've never seen before. Some remained as bright lights. Nothing made me doubt that these were the Spirits.

A Tall Twoleg with skin white as clouds and long red fur on her head walked up to Violetmoon.

"We're ready," the Twoleg (or maybe Spirit) said.

Violetmoon nodded. "We won't need to wait much longer." She peered to the field. "She's here."

In the horizon a black line formed. As it came closer and closer, it appeared to be more like a huge black mist. It stopped in the middle of the field. The mist blew away to reveal an army of black little spirits. A couple of Twolegs were among the crowd of black spirits as well.

Us clan cats, including myself, tensed with fear. Violetmoon turned back to us.

"Do not fear," she said. "Our weakness is their strength. As you fight, think of your loved ones. Whatever happens, don't let the picture of them escape you head."

The Twoleg with long read fur tapped Violetmoon's shoulder. She said something in a low voice and pointed to the black army.

Now standing in front of the army was a female Twoleg who hadn't been there before. Her skin was a deadly white. The fur on her head was as black at the army behind her, and the same exact things that clung to Violetmoon's legs and chest, clung to the Twoleg's, except hers were all black and there was no jewelry on her head like on Violetmoon's. Instead she had these shiny silver bands on her upper arms and just above her bare feet. And her black fur was up on her head instead of down like Violetmoon's.

This must've been Kiara.

Violetmoon and Kiara looked at each other, eyes full of intensity. The moment of silent was like the whole world had gone mute. Not even the wind dared to break it.

Then the silent was broken by a loud battle cry. Violetmoon did the same. She spoke to both the Spirits and to us.

"Remember what you're fighting for!"

The Spirits let out battle cries. Us clan cats joined in.

The army of the black spirits charged towards us. Suddenly I wasn't afraid. I felt strong, like nothing could stop me. In my mind, I kept a picture of my brothers, my mother and father, my leader, Leafpool, my friends, all the people who I loved. Their images in my mind made my heart strong, which made me strong.

_**Yes**_, I thought to myself, _**I can fight them.**_

* * *

><p>(Jayfeather POV)<p>

"Where are we going again?"

"For the hundredth time Emeraldkit, someplace safe."

_**You think these kits wouldn't need repeating.**_

I had somehow managed to the get the kits from Millie and take them out of the Thunderclan. However I decided, since there had been no evil spirits in sight, that we could stop but the stream to get some water. The sun was beating down a little harder than normal today and I didn't want these kits to dehydrate.

I protectively stood by the three of them as they managed to lap a bit of the water that was high by the banks. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell we were close to the moonpool. The strong and powerful scent from it traveled through to the wind to my nose.

"Jayfeather?"

I recognized the gentle voice of Lavenderkit.

"Hm?"

"What's that bird over there?"

Awkward. How was I suppose to answer that?

"That's a crow," Solkit answered.

Thank StarClan.

"Yeah but there's something weird about it," she said.

"Yeah," Emeraldkit said. "It has like a mist thing around it."

A mist thing? . . .

"Kits we have to go!"

Panic seized me as I realized what it was. How could I be so stupid to think we were safe! I've led an evil spirit right too us.

"Come on! We have to hurry!"

I could sense the confusion in them. I had no other choice.

"That bird's going to kill us we have to hurry!"

That got them moving. They began running with me to moonpool. I could sense the three of them surrounding me as we ran up the hill. Two were by my side, one behind.

I felt the power from the moonpool surge within me. It's scent filled my nostrils. The ground began to turn rocky and I knew we had arrived. I stopped and told the kits to go in. Then I heard a piercing scream.

"Jayfeather!"

I turned around. "What! What's wrong!"

"Lavenderkit!" Solkit screamed. "A black mist. It's taking Lavenderkit!"

A yowl for help came from the helpless kit. I could feel my heart beating against my chest.

"Emeraldkit, Solkit, inside now!" I ordered. "I'll get Lavenderkit."

"Help me!" I could hear her struggling against the evil spirit.

_**Oh StarClan please**_, I prayed, _**please allow me just a minute of sight to rescue her.**_

Nothing happened. I could still hear Lavenderkit struggling. As I began to charge, I stopped as the darkness that was my eyesight suddenly lightened. Within two heartbeats, I could clearly see in front of me.

Ignoring the shock, I turned around. Solkit and Emeraldkit were standing in the entranceway, terrified looks on their faces.

Another screamed sounded behind me. I turned and saw Lavenderkit being dragged by from black mist.

I charged towards it with light speed, but then something pulled me back with such strength it hurt me. My blood froze when I saw the black mist that was coming from behind me. Turning my head a little and I was what looked like a black cloud holding me. Slowly the mist wrapped around my neck and began to choke me.

"No!" I managed to say through the choking.

I looked at Lavenderkit. Her lavender eyes stared at me helplessly. I could hear her crying for me to help her.

"You . . . won't . . . have . . . HER!"

I broke free from the evil spirit and ran to Lavenderkit. A tiny smile broke on her face when she saw me.

"Lavenderkit−"

The world went into different colors. I tumbled down, rolling into a tree, which sent an aching pain down my back. There was a weird tingle I felt in my back and I suddenly couldn't feel my body.

The two evil spirits gathered around Lavenderkit. They both said something in a strange tongue that I couldn't understand, and began to circle.

"No!" she cried. Then she disappeared with the two evil spirit.

My eyesight returned to darkness.

* * *

><p>(Hollyleaf POV)<p>

The battled was fierce. The evil spirits knew no mercy. They were destroying things without care. But we clan cats weren't fighting them. The Dark Forest had come as well, joining up sides with Kiara. We were fighting the dark warriors from the past, and our numbers were dwindling. Hope seemed thin, but we weren't going to give up.

As I finished clawing a Dark Forest warrior, I saw Violetmoon a little up ahead. The warrior I was killing was dead. I just over his body and ran to Violetmoon, and hid under a dead Twoleg body that was near her.

Kiara stood in front of Violetmoon. I almost gasped when I saw her eyes. Blood red. That was the color of her eyes. She truly was death on two legs.

"Jani," she said.

"That's not my name," Violetmoon spat back.

Kiara let out a cold laugh. "It won't matter once you're dead."

A white ball of light formed in Kiara's hand. "Are you ready?"

Violetmoon said nothing. She just simply stared at Kiara, not even blinking.

Kiara raised her hand. Violetmoon lifted her face to the sky and closed her eyes.

Kiara's voice rang through the field. "I'm the most powerful in all world!"

She shot the light to Violetmoon, which hit her with such a force that it sent her flying and skidding across the field. She lied still on the floor.

I ran from my spot under the dead body and ran to hers. Everyone in the battlefield had stopped fighting and looked at the Twoleg on the ground.

As I approached the body I stopped. There was no need to walk any further. Her eyes were wide open and her body was still. She was dead.

A small breeze picked up. Suddenly Violetmoon's body began to disappear like dust particles. First her legs went, then her chest, and then finally her face was gone forever.

There was a loud cried coming from the other side. Kiara was down on her knees, her eyes wide with terror. She hand her hands on her chest and she made a weird chocking/wheezing sound.

A thin white mist began to extract from her chest. It gathered in front of her and floated there.

She looked at it for a minute, then began to laugh. She stood up, looking all around the field.

"I've killed your leader!" she shouted to us. An evil smile spread on her face, an smile so evil that it sent chills down my spine.

"Now," she said, in a dark voice. "I can rule and get what I want . . ." She stared down at the spot where Violetmoon's body once laid. "And no one can stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is that the end? May or may not be, I don't know ;) **


	39. A Spirit

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for . . .**

* * *

><p>A Spirit<p>

White. That's all I saw when I woke. A moment ago Kiara was blasting a deadly power at me. The next, I was here. Was I dead?

I stood up, feeling light. I looked down. I was wearing a simple white strapless dress that went down to me knees. My hair was tied back into a braid. I looked simple.

Standing up, I looked around. Four white clouds suddenly formed around me. I held my breath. Was this my judgment?

Three of the clouds took the form of humans; the fourth took the shape of a cat. The cloud blew off the four forms like it was powder on a counter. The first two forms were my parents. The cat form was Ashfur. The fourth one was Rachel. My jaw dropped.

"Rachel? What . . ."

I was so shocked I couldn't finish.

"You were right when you said I couldn't trust Ellen," she said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Rachel no . . ."

"It was after you disappeared," she continued. "You were probably one of best victims. And when you left, she had all this excess energy . . . she needed a little more of the thrill. She turned on me. Said how I was sleeping around. She even accused me of getting with her boyfriend. She did everything to make me miserable. She planted drugs in my locker, spread rumors, anything to make me a school joke."

A sigh escaped her. "My parents were never around. I had friends who wouldn't back me up. I had nothing, except for the bottle of pills in my medicine cabinet."

She laughed spite of herself. "They brought me the most comfort."

I went to touch her, but found that my hand went right through her. Tear swelled up in my eyes. I was dead and still couldn't reach ones I loved.

I turned to my parents. Mama was wearing a light blue sari with gold lining. Her black hair, same as mine, let loose. Papa looked the same as he always did. His simple white clothing with a small turban on his head.

Mama walked up to me but didn't touch me, knowing that her hand would pass right through me.

"Jani, my little flower." She stared at me for a long time before continuing. "Words cannot express how proud your father and I are of you."

"If only we had known," my father said, "how special you were . . . If only we did."

Tears spilt out of my eyes. "But I'm here with you guys now. We can live together in this life."

Mama shook her head. "No Jani."

Shock took my breath away. "Why?"

Rachel stepped forward. "Because you're not dead Jani."

I couldn't speak. For a moment I forgot how to.

Papa spoke next. "Kiara did kill you. But she only killed the mortal you."

"Your spirit," Mama continued. "so full of love and sacrifice, was even stronger than Kiara's powers."

"And like Alena," said Ashfur to my big surprise, "You died, and have now been reborn as a Spirit." He bowed slightly. They all did.

I stared at all of them. I didn't believe it for a moment, but then it all sunk in and reality became clear. I was a Spirit.

"Why are you all here then?"

"The same has happened to Alena," Rachel said. "You need four people who have been major roles in your life to place a blessing on you."

I looked around. Having my parents here made sense, they made and raised me. Rachel and I have been best friends since middle school. But I shot a puzzling look when I looked down at Ashfur.

He seemed to sense my confusion. "I know I'm probably the last cat you'd imagine would be here. You helped me to discover who I was again Violetmoon. After I died, I came to senses and realized the terrible thing I did and how foolish I've been." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Violetmoon, forgive me."

I smiled warmly at him. "All is forgiven Ashfur. Both of us have started new lives."

The four of them gathered around me. They all extended a hand, with the exception of Ashfur who extended a paw. They mumbled something I couldn't catch. Little streams of golden light swirled around me. I could feel my hair being tied into a braid, and my white dress being transformed into a red sari bedecked with rubies and sapphires and other exotic gems and a light veil to cover some of my head, jewels decorating my hands and head, bangles magically wrapped around my wrists, anklets hugged my ankles, henna appearing on my feet, and the last piece of decor−a golden sword strapped to my hip. I appeared like the Hindu goddess Devi, beautiful yet powerful.

I was a Spirit.

The four of them backed away from me. All of them bowed to me, the new leader of the Spirits. I bowed my head back to them.

The part of Kiara that was once in me was destroyed. She was weakened, and I restored to full power. Now it was time for me to go back. But I wasn't going to kill Kiara. There was something else I had in mind for her . . .

* * *

><p>(Hollyleaf POV)<p>

We all stood in shock as Kiara let out laughs of triumph as she stood on the spot where Violetmoon's body once stood. With each laugh, the knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter.

_**No. How could this be happening? Violetmoon said we would win . . .**_

"How powerful is your _leader_ now?" Kiara said mockingly to the army of Spirits, all whom had shock expressions on their faces.

"Now!" she said. "I'm in the mood for prisoners, but my world cant hold all of you. Hmm. Let's see, I can kill half of all of you. Or you can work for me. Oh my decisions."

She tapped her chin. I dug my claws into the blood soaked earth. I could feel my rage growing inside me. No way was I about to do any work for this wicked Twoleg.

Kiara looked back to the Spirits. "Take me to your world."

None of the Spirits moved for a second, then a tiger jumped from the crowd. It bared its huge white teeth to her.

"You'll have to destroy all of us before coming to our world you demented demon!"

Kiara seemed unfazed by the insult from the tiger. She let out a breath. "Well if you insist . . ."

"Kiara please!"

The Twoleg with red fur ran to the front with the tiger. She had deep cuts all over her body, some still bleeding, yet she still managed to run to the front. I could see the begging look in her eyes.

"Kiara," she said. "You've killed millions already, including Mother Gana and your own sister and father. When will you be satisfied?"

Kiara's red eyes beamed with anger. Her face twisted into fury. "I killed them because they would be too weak to live in my world!"

"You killed them because they got in your way," the Spirit shot back.

"How dare you!"

"If killing members won't quenched your thirst for blood, what will?"

"Perhaps your death will!"

Kiara raised her hand with contained that ball of power she used to destroyed Violetmoon. Letting out a loud cry she threw it to the Twoleg Spirit. But before it could leave her, another powerful ball shot down from the sky, hitting Kiara and sending her flying across the field, though not killing her.

Everyone looked up. Something was coming down. Whatever it was, it appeared to be a Twoleg with shiny things all over it and draped in Twoleg stuff. I couldn't fully see what it was because of the bright light that appeared around it, like a force field almost. But the light began to dim and I almost choked on air when I saw who it was.

Violetmoon.

She walked up to Kiara, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Im−Impossible." She pointed a shaky finger at Violetmoon. "I−I−I killed you."

I saw something new shinning in Kiara's eyes. Fear.

Violetmoon lifted her hand slightly. Kiara rose to her feet by what seemed by force.

"You thought you did," Violetmoon said. Her voice seemed so much more powerful now.

"You should be more careful with your magic, Kiara. For a powerful half-Spirit like yourself, you sure can be careless as to let a part of yourself slip into my soul."

Kiara let out a spark from her fingers, causing Violetmoon to loose her grip on the Twoleg. Although startled, Violetmoon hardly seemed affected by Kiara's little attack. Now the two stood fox-length away from each other.

"You can't fool me Jani," Kiara sneered at her, narrowing her eyes at her. "You're still the same weak, useless, and pathetic half-Spirit as always! And I'm going to destroy you."

"Oh really?" Violetmoon said in a cam voice.

"Yes." Kiara raised her hand, a glowing ball in the center of it.

"Rhea!"

That voice belonged neither to Kiara nor Violetmoon. From a distance I could see someone walking closer and closer. Finally, standing next to Violetmoon was another female Twoleg. She had different things draped on her body than Violetmoon. She had something blue and gold covering her body, gold things on her wrists, upper arms, and even in the long brown fur on her head. She was not as brown as Violetmoon, but not as pale as Kiara. Her skin was somewhere in the middle. She looked older than the two of them too. Not too old, but not as young as Kiara and Violetmoon.

Kiara and the Twoleg's eyes met. The ball disappeared from Kiara's hand, and she dropped her arm to her side. Then her whole body dropped down to her knees, like they could no longer support her.

She stood there looking at the Twoleg. There was more shock in her eyes now than when she saw Violetmoon come back.

Finally she said something. But the wind carried it away. I could hear it faintly.

"M . . . Mo . . . Mother."

* * *

><p>(Violetmoon POV)<p>

I helped Kiara stand up, giving her my hand and lifting her up from the shoulders.

"Kiara," I said in a soft voice. "I think I've found what you've been looking for."

Speechless, Kiara let go of my hand and walked to her mother, who was standing there with outstretched arms. Kiara walked into them, looking at her mother up and down, like she was making sure it was all real.

A tiny tear slipped down her cheek. Pretty soon Kiara was sobbing. Titaia pulled her daughter into her, wrapping her long, tanned arms around Kiara's pale, trembling body.

"_I kóri mou_," she whispered.

_**My daughter**_, my Spirit ears translated from their Greek language.

Kiara looking up at her mother, then she whipped her head around at me.

"How−"

I held up my hand. "The Soulpiece in you. Everyone thought it was killing. It wasn't." I looked at Titaia, then back to her. "It was your longing to see your mother." I almost felt the tears pushing out of me. "All this time, you murdered and tortured and did unspeakable crimes . . . . all to conceal your hurt."

"How did you know I was hurting?" Kiara's voice seemed small, and almost child-like now.

I shook my head. "I didn't." I gestured to Titaia. "Your mother did."

Kiara turned to her mother. "All this time . . . you knew?"

Titaia nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "A mother always knows, Rhea."

"Mama . . ." Kiara began to cry again. "Alena hid you from me. She wouldn't tell me where you were. I tried to explain . . . but she wouldn't listen. All I wanted was to say I'm sorry Mama." She sobbed hysterically now. "Mama I'm sorry!"

Titaia embraced her daughter. "I know Rhea. I knew all along."

I walked up to Kiara, putting a hand on her shoulder, turning her to me. Kiara suddenly had a look of fear in her eyes and she dropped her knees and put her hands together in a prayer-like position, looking up at me.

"Please!" she begged. "Whatever your punishment may be, please don't harm my mother! Don't make her pay for my insolence!"

For a moment I looked at her. I looked at her face and remembered the first time I say it when I went to kill the Spirit Eater. Then I saw it again the night she attacked me, and a part of her slipped into me. I've seen her face so much. Only now I was really seeing it for the first time.

I grabbed Kiara's shoulders gently and lifted her up to her feet. She trembled at my touch.

"All these years you let you soul become enraged and black," I said. "That was your only fault. Many of us fall dark because of something we wished was ours. It's natural. It's _human_."

I placed my thumb in the center of Kiara's forehead. "Let today be the last day you carry the name Kiara."

My thumb glowed, spreading my power all over her. Within seconds, she stood as a deadly pale, red-eyed, black-haired, black clothed half-Spirit, to an olive-skinned, hazel-eyes, chestnut-colored haired girl with a Greek-style light green dress on. She looked alive for once.

"What . . . What did you do?" she asked, her voice no longer sounding like a threatening tyrant but instead like a normal sixteen-year-old girl.

"I've taken away your powers as punishment," I told her. "But I've also lifted you of the dark shadow that you've wearing all these years." I turned her around. "Go home Rhea. Go home with your mother. Live in peace."

Rhea did exactly as I said. Titaia held out her hand and Rhea grabbed it like it was last piece of bread at the market and she didn't want anyone else to have it. She was free now. I was free. Everyone now was free. It was as if dark shadow had been lifted from all of us.

I watched the two of them growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Together they walked out of this world. Hand-in-hand. Mother and daughter. And nothing was stopping them.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they all lived happily ever after . . . . . What? That's it. You can go do something else now . . .. I'm serious go on! It's summer! Go wild . . . . . . . Ha! xD Alright you got me. Yes this was the end of this long suspenseful story. Tears, yes. But happy faces because . . . . I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! The votes are in, and you all asked for the story to continue. Now, I'm not sure when I'll have it up cause I still need to go over some of the plot, but when I do publish it, keep your eye out. The sequel's gonna be called "A Tom's Footsteps"**

**Thank you all for your comments and keeping faith in this story! I love you cookies now and forever! Until the next story, Enyo14 is out! ;)**


End file.
